Breed
by Crowsnight66
Summary: AU. Six brothers live in Nagasaki, Japan, and each has a particular power. They must keep these powers a secret, no matter what, but at the same time, what happens when they start discovering that not all humans are bad? Some are even...lovable. AkaFuri. AoKise. MidoTaka. MuraHimu. KagaKuro. ImaSaku.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This story is rated T for shounen-ai/yaoi, violence, supernatural elements, sex trafficking, suggestive content, and being very Momoi- /Akashi-centered.**

 _ **Breed**_

 _Chapter 1: Prologue_

They don't know where they came from. They don't know what their connection is to each other. They don't know where the line between human and monster lies. They don't know the boundary to their possibilities. They don't know what their purpose in the world is.

But they do know one thing: they are different. And that is dangerous.

The Water was born first. He awoke in the Pacific Ocean, or the bottom of it to be exact. Prior to that moment, he had no memory. He felt alive in the water, drawing breath and life from the substance, and he preferred it to land. Though he later discovered something pretty important; humans can't change their shape whenever they want, they aren't born into the body of an eighteen-year-old, and they certainly don't breathe underwater. Oh, and they usually don't have tails either. He didn't mind. He liked swimming with dolphins rather than people because people were so slow.

The Air came next. He awoke on a cloud, a big, fluffy one. He stayed there for a few minutes before the cloud decided it had had enough of him and dropped him like a marble through fog. Had he discovered his ability to fly and teleport before he landed in the ocean, he would never have met the Water, who annoyed him to no end.

The Light awoke somewhere bright. He didn't know exactly where, but there wasn't a shadow to be seen. No one asked his opinion on whether or not he wanted to leave, but suddenly, he appeared on the Air's desk, straight from his lamp. At this point, the Air and Water had figured out a few things about this world and about themselves, and they were living together in a small cabin in the woods of Hokkaido. Though according to the Air, it wasn't acceptable to walk on the ceiling or run to his bedroom and back in less than a second.

The Earth awoke covered in moss and leaves. After he walked around a bit, he found a cabin and knocked, accidently breaking the door in the process. The Water insisted he stay with the three elementals as well.

The Fire's birth nearly killed the Light. The Water had said a girl at his modeling agency had told him campfires were fun, so he convinced the others to share the experience with him. When the Light was about to add some wood to their bonfire, out burst another young man, who quickly adapted to this "life" idea. If only things would stop moving every time he lifted a finger. He really hadn't meant for that rock to nearly take off the Earth's head when he pointed to the large elemental.

Lastly, the Shadow was discovered in the Light's closet. No one knew how he got in the house, but then he explained he just walked through the door. Nobody noticed he was there, despite him passing all of them on the way to the Light's dark closet. He later discovered it wasn't normal to walk through walls or to suddenly become invisible.

After five years, the six men are each working, and they live in a large house in a forest in southern Japan, somewhere near Nagasaki. It's their own area, large enough for them to have fun with their powers without getting caught. They don't need to eat or drink, though they can as much as any human. They sleep, but only about three hours a night.

The only thing they need to do is keep their secret hidden and stay together. Easy enough, right?


	2. Normal

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 2: Normal_

"' _Nirvana' means freedom from pain, suffering, and the external world. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, care, care if it's old. I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind, mind, don't have a mind. Get away, get away, get away, get away, away, away from your home. I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid, afraid of a ghost._

" _Even if you have, even if you need, I don't mean to stare. We don't have a breed. We could plant a house. We could build a tree. I don't even care. We could have all three."_

―" _Breed" by Nirvana_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Friday morning, Kuroko wakes to a dusting of snow on the windowsill, melting under the early morning sun. It's only October, but even in the summer and eighty degree afternoons, snow falls every now and then. Why? Because three years ago, the elementals learned what happens when one mixes Light and Water.

After he changes into his usual attire and brushes his bed-head into some sort of organized disarray, Kuroko walks through his door, sliding past the wood like it's condensed air. Why open the door when he can go through it?

His bedroom is next to the guest room and across from Kise and Aomine's shared room with a bathroom at the end of the short hallway. He brushes his teeth quickly and then heads to the stairs. There's a turn before he gets to the living room and the other hallway on the left side, where Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima sleep. Large windows border the back wall along with a sliding glass door that leads to the balcony and steps to the yard, and from there, one can see the glistening lake, surrounded by trees, as well as something splashing and shooting out of the water. It doesn't take the golden tail on the figure for Kuroko to know who it is.

The face of the living room has a banister and the staircase. In the high ceiling, rafters are visible instead of covered, even extras added. A dark figure sits on one of the giant, wooden beams, the end of his finger illuminating the shadowed space so he can read his magazine.

"Good morning, Kuroko," Akashi greets as the youngest of them descends the stairs. The redhead sits at the large table to the left of the stairs with Midorima while Murasakibara flips through old recipes in the kitchen to the right. The kitchen isn't really large, but it has a counter and island with it, so it takes up plenty of space.

"Good morning," Kuroko replies as he moves to the kitchen, slipping through the counter to get to the refrigerator more quickly than if he had walked around it. No one minds it; it's normal. As he takes out a vanilla milkshake from the previous night, he asks, "How is everyone?"

The four replied good things. Midorima is glancing over a patient file while he drinks a cup of tea. Akashi has an open book on the table in front of him. Arms crossed, Akashi taps a finger against his side, and the page turns.

"Hey, Tetsu, did you notice if Kise was still swimming? He needs to get ready soon," Aomine says from the rafters.

Kuroko pulls away from the straw of his milkshake and glances up at the beam above him, where a leg swings back and forth. "Aomine-kun, you know Kise-kun won't leave the lake until he's dragged out."

"Oi, Midorima, go get him," Aomine grumbles.

The Air glares at the other male. "He's your mate; you take responsibility."

"Mine-chin could run to the lake as fast as Mido-chin could teleport there," Murasakibara says as he inspects a pie recipe he hasn't taken to the bakery yet. Himuro said they need something new every once in a while, so this should work.

Aomine hops down gracefully and tosses his basketball magazine on the counter with a scowl on his face. "That idiot is such a handful."

"You would know," Akashi says as Aomine moves to the door. "It's a good thing it only snows at about a quarter mile radius from the site of…condensation."

Midorima pushes up his glasses. "However, it could be much worse than snow. For instance, Akashi, put you and Murasakibara together―"

"―and a volcano erupts," Kuroko finishes.

"The sex better be worth it then," Murasakibara mutters.

Aomine leaves the four to their conversation about crossing elements and darts around the house to the dock. A splotch of gold zips about under the water's surface for a moment before Kise pops up and runs his fingers through his wet hair in an unsuccessful attempt to keep it out of his eyes.

"Do you know what time―?"

"I have ten more minutes, thank you very much," Kise says. "I left a waterproof watch down there." He points under the dock.

Aomine rolls his eyes. "You spend too much time in this lake."

"When I'm on land, I feel like you do in water. Legs are annoying," Kise says as he leans back, flicking water on his partner with his tail in the process. His muscled stomach stops being human just under his navel, where the skin morphs into sleek, golden scales. At the end, the narrowest part of his tail fans out into a translucent fin that looks flimsy, but is actually hard like plastic, yet Kise can move and bend it easily. Between his shoulder blades, a fin begins and runs down the length of his spine and tail with about a six inch peak where his lower back transforms.

Aomine sits down as he has so many times before. "Legs are good in some situations. Why do you think the mermaids died out?"

"Because there has to be a mer _man_ involved somewhere for that to work. Last time I went to the ocean, I talked to a bottlenose about reproduction." At Aomine's confused look, he explains, "She was curious about humans. Most dolphins I've talked to have witnessed it at some point, but she was pretty young."

"Notice that Midorima doesn't talk to birds and Murasakibara doesn't have conversations with squirrels."

"Midorimacchi doesn't have wings, and Murasakibaracchi doesn't have animal ears and a tail. Anyways, dolphins have to get in some weird positions to do that stuff. I feel bad for them."

Aomine picks at a loose string on his jeans for lack of something better to do with his hands. "Would you rather live closer to the coast?"

"Aominecchi, it's only a thirty minute drive. I'm happy to have the lake to myself, even if it's small." Kise smiles and swims up to Aomine, pushing himself up a little on the dock to give the tanned male a kiss. Afterwards, the blonde slides back into the water. "Let me grab my phone and I'll get out."

As Kise disappears under the water with a small splash, Aomine wonders if it's really a good idea for Kise's phone to stay at the bottom of a lake more than it stays dry. Even if it has a waterproof case, eventually it'll stop working, right?

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Shin-chan, are you a virgin?"

Midorima nearly flies out of his chair. Literally. Some people jump in surprise or do a spit-take when they're asked weird questions, but Midorima tends to go straight up until something brings him back down. Whether that something is his senses or a ceiling just depends on the day.

The other desk sits a few feet away from Midorima's, but is perpendicular to the man's. Takao spins in his desk chair, done with the day's paperwork since he can write faster than Midorima and is much better at multi-tasking.

"That is none of your business, Takao!" Midorima pulls his pen away from his notes before the ink stain can get any larger.

"Okay, okay, don't throw a tantrum." His assistant stops spinning and rests an amber gaze on him. "But you don't really relate to patients very well on the topic, you know."

Midorima leans back in his chair, unable to write and have a conversation at the same time. "That's your job."

"I know. If it was up to you to talk to patients, this hospital would be out of business."

"It would not. Stop exaggerating." Midorima glares at the smaller male. How does he put up with this idiot?

Takao continues, "Maybe you should try to be more knowledgeable about sex."

"I know―"

"I mean, beyond the technical."

"Takao, my sexual experience does not affect my competency as a doctor." Midorima turns back to his notes. "Now shut up and go home. I need to finish this up."

While Takao collects a few things and arranges them in his work bag, he keeps glancing at Midorima. The elemental can feel the disturbance in the air's wavelength's every time Takao turns his head.

Midorima curses as he realizes he's left another ink stain on his paperwork.

A few miles away, Murasakibara has just finished cleaning his part of the kitchen. Janitors get most of it, but some things he likes to do himself, especially if Himuro will compliment him on it later.

Speaking of the dark-haired male, Himuro stands at the counter with a cookie on a napkin while he nibbles on one. He nods to the extra. "Good work today, Atsushi. The pie you made sold out nearly as soon as I put it on display."

"Thanks, Muro-chin," Murasakibara says as he takes a bite of the sugar cookie. Himuro is known for the cookies he makes while Murasakibara is much better with pies and cakes.

"By the way, I know you don't usually work on weekends, but Fukui has to go to Hokkaido and won't be back until Monday afternoon. Do you think you could come in for rush hour tomorrow?" Himuro asks. "It'll just be for two or three hours."

But Saturday is play day at the elementals' residence. Murasakibara always enjoys sparring with the others. "Yeah, that's no problem."

Himuro smiles. "Thanks."

In a large building towards the center of Nagasaki, Akashi curses all the desk drawers. Filing is one thing, but why does he need three drawers full of pens, pencils, highlighters, paper, rulers, paper clips, rubber bands, and a million other things? Give him a large side table, and he will arrange them on it so he can grab them easily, preferably with his mind, but he can't do that at work or risk getting caught, especially when his secretary is in the room. Not that Furihata would tell anyone. He's irrationally terrified of Akashi as it is for some reason. The redhead has been polite and tries to make Furihata feel at ease in his presence, but nothing has worked so far.

Furihata sits at the small desk to one side of the office. While Akashi gathers his belongings to leave the office for the day, he says, "Furihata-kun."

"Y-Yes, Akashi-san?" The brunette sets his pen down and sits a little straighter.

"Have a good weekend." Akashi slings his bag over his shoulder and holds the strap lightly, turning his scarlet gaze to the smaller boy. "Don't stay overnight again."

"I-I won't," Furihata replies. Akashi notes the break in his posture, the way he seems to fight against his instinct to cower.

The redhead sighs. "I must attend a dinner party next Friday, and as my secretary, I would like for you to also come."

Furihata nods. "What do I need to wear?"

Akashi pauses. It's true that Furihata only ever wears black trousers and button-ups to the office, so he assumes the shorter male doesn't own anything extravagant based on the few times he's seen said male at other parties. However, this one promises to be more up-scale. Anything less than a suit would be ridiculous.

"You can come by my house that evening. I'm sure I have clothing that will fit you," Akashi says.

"Akashi-san, you really don't have to―!"

"I have plenty to spare. It's not a big deal."

Furihata nods reluctantly.

Elsewhere in the city, Kira sits at a tiny table near the back of the room. All the other kids have been picked up, but she's used to it by now. Alex is busy as a national basketball trainer, and Kagami and Himuro both work pretty late. So she sits at the plastic table and watches the digital clock on the wall as it glows the time, nearly eight o'clock.

"Hey, Kuroko, can you watch Kira-chan and lock up after Kagami comes by?" Riko asks as she slips on her jacket. Kuroko continues to scrub as much crayon as he could from one of the other tables with a Clorox wipe. "Of course, Aida-san. Have a good weekend."

"You, too!"

Once he has done a thorough job, he tosses the wipe in the trash before he ducks into the kitchen for a moment to wash his hands. With that done, he finds two apple juice boxes in the fridge and bring them to the back of the main room, setting them on the table as he sits on the floor. It's become a routine for them.

"Who's coming to get you today, Kira-chan?" Kuroko asks, poking his tiny straw into the juice box.

The blonde girl sips her apple juice. "Uncle Tatsuya is having a really busy week, so Uncle Taiga is getting me." She glances at Kuroko with big, green eyes. "Kuroko-nii, why don't you work on Saturdays?"

The blue-haired male smiles. "In my family, all of my brothers and I spend time together on Saturdays. It's kind of like Sunday for you, your mother, and your uncles."

"What's your family like? Are all your brothers big like Murasakibara-san? Uncle Tatsuya only comes up to his shoulder!"

"Well, I have five older brothers. Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, and Midorima-kun are all very tall, but not as big as Murasakibara-kun. Akashi-kun is only a little taller than me though."

Kira grins. "Kuroko-nii, you have a big family!"

Before Kuroko can reply, the door opens to reveal a tall, red-haired figure. Kira hops up, juice box forgotten. "Uncle Taiga!"

"Hey, kiddo," Kagami says as he lifts the girl. "You ready to go home?"

Kira nods. "Yeah, what's for dinner?"

"Tatsuya is going to pick up some pizza. That sound good to you?"

"Yay, pizza!"

Kagami turns to Kuroko, who hands Kira's juice box to her. "Thanks for staying with her so late. It really helps out Tatsuya and me."

"It's no trouble, Kagami-kun. She's very well-behaved," Kuroko says.

At the police station, Aomine sits at his desk, finishing up some paperwork. As much as he loves his job, he could do without the written report.

"Aominecchi, are you ready to go?" Kise asks as he walks over.

"Yeah, just a second."

Once he's done, Aomine closes the file and sets it in his desk drawer for Monday. "How was your shoot?"

"Same as always. With some of the positions they put me in, you'd think they were selling me rather than the clothes," Kise says.

"That's not happening."

"Is that the cop or my mate talking?" The blonde slips an arm around Aomine as they walk out of the station.

"Both."

"You'd just have to arrest me, right?" Kise smirks. "I wouldn't mind that part too much."

Aomine wraps his arm around his mate's shoulders. "Akashi might. He hates snow."

They walk a few blocks to a parking lot. There, they get into a black Chevy Cobalt and drive out of the city. About a mile from the city limits, Kise turns off onto a gravel back road that twists and turns through the colorful autumn trees. The road is hidden as it is, and after following it for about half a mile, they pull into the driveway of their house. Since the other five cars are already parked there, they assume they're the last ones home.

Kise hops out and runs into the house, though Aomine's inside before the blonde gets out of the car. "Swim night!"

"I'm warming the water beforehand," Akashi says, already in his red and orange swim trunks.

Like a hologram, Midorima appears at the table in his black swimsuit. "I would be grateful for that."

"I second that," Aomine says before he vanishes upstairs as a dark streak.

"I can't tell a difference," Murasakibara mumbles as he munches on a candy bar.

Kuroko patiently sits at the table. "That's because Shadow, Earth, and Water can't sense cold."

Once Aomine returns, the six males walk to the lake―or run, in Kise's case. Kise, who strips as he goes and dives off the end of the dock, his legs shifting into his tail in midair.

"So tell us, Aomine―what are the pros and cons of having a doppelganger as a mate?" Akashi asks before he slips into the water.

Midorima holds his breath before he teleports from the shore to the water a few feet from the dock, letting himself drop. Murasakibara and Kuroko both just hop in, one splash much larger than the other.

Aomine dives much like Kise, minus the shape-shifting. When he resurfaces, he answers, "He's spied on me at work before."

A large wave crashes over Aomine's head, much to his annoyance. "Dang it, Kise!"

Blonde hair and eyes surface a yard away but nothing more.

"Are you afraid he'll cheat on you?" Midorima asks.

"No." Bubbles of sound rise from the water. "But that was before we knew anything about Bonding."

Kuroko nods in understanding. "So you weren't spying, but you wanted to be closer to him without coming off as needy."

"You're not helping, Kurokocchi."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Aomine asks. He isn't going to admit he had felt it, too. That burning feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Kise wasn't next to him. It always happened until their first serious kiss, and even now, three years later, being away from Kise for more than a week makes his element sick. He gets slow, he can't climb, and he can't produce Light.

Kise knows that sensation, too. Luckily, when it had happened, it was Aomine away from home rather than vice versa. Why is this so important? Because Kise went for his morning swim, and when he got out, he couldn't shift his tail into legs.

So in short, Kise and Aomine are the lab rats when it comes to Bonding.

Kise doesn't answer the question and disappears under the water.

"Maybe we should kidnap a mermaid, and then Kise-chin won't be lonely," Murasakibara says.

"There's no such thing as mermaids. It's scientifically impossible," Midorima says.

"You're scientifically impossible," Akashi points out.

Aomine nods. "And did you miss the blonde merman swimming with us?"

The mentioned merman pops up behind Aomine, grabbing the tanned male from behind. So close together, Aomine's feet end up kicking Kise's tail several times, which feels beyond weird for the Light.

Aomine reaches down and slides his hand over Kise's hip, his fingertips sliding over the skin as it morphs into scales. The scales feel smooth going down, but going up, it's like rubbing hair the wrong way. He jerks his hand back. It's not like he hasn't touched Kise's tail before, but he'll never get used to it. Even when they're in bed, Aomine can feel a difference between the skin on Kise's shoulders and on his thighs. Barely, but still.

"Get a room," Murasakibara grumbles at the couple.

"Better yet, just wait until we're out of the lake. It may be warm because of Akashi, but I don't want to swim while it snows," Midorima says.

 **Author Note: So what do you think? Your opinion means a lot to me, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also, I know I have other stories going on, and my fellow writers know that sometimes the inspiration for some stories just won't come to you when you want it to. Anyways, this story is COMPLETE and forty-four chapters long. I will post new chapters every Monday.**


	3. Italian

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 3: Italian_

" _Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside; let me get close to you. Change your mind. I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you."_

―" _Lost in You" by Three Days Grace_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Murasakibara lightly knocks on Akashi's door.

"Come in!"

As he enters, Akashi closes his book. The redhead is in a hammock that hangs about five feet off the ground next to his bookshelf. The rest of the room is like everyone else's with a bed, closet, dresser, and window. "What is it?"

"Muro-chin needs help tomorrow afternoon at the bakery. I told him I'd come in for a few hours."

Akashi blinks. "That's fine, though I'm kind of surprised. We'll just hold off until you come back as long as you don't stay out too late."

Murasakibara stands there for a moment, processing the Fire's response. "Aka-chin's not mad?"

"Mad?" Akashi sits up, a little wobbly in the hammock. "Why would I be mad?"

"You don't like humans. I thought you might start thinking that I'm spending too much time with them and―"

"Murasakibara, it's fine. I'm not going to force the five of you to believe the way I do, and you've all been cautious around humans." Akashi smiles. "So just be careful and get back home safely tomorrow."

"Okay."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Thank you so much for coming in today, Atsushi. You were a huge help," Himuro says when the clock hits two o'clock. "Rush hour was going to be awful without someone else in the kitchen."

Murasakibara nods. "You're welcome."

The giant doesn't know why his heart starts beating faster when Himuro smiles, and he doesn't understand why his cheeks feel warmer. Humans aren't supposed to make him feel like this. After what happened with Nijimura―

Murasakibara stops thinking about it. It was four years ago, and Akashi's back to normal; he needs to stop dwelling on it. Humans are dangerous and have no soul unless it benefits them.

As he drives home that afternoon, he wonders if everything would have been different if Nijimura had never found out. Would any of them be afraid of being found out all the time? Is Akashi even capable of loving someone like that again? Murasakibara can't help but consider the possibility of loving a human. Is it possible for an elemental and human to Bond and love each other like Kise and Aomine do?

When he arrives home, he can see Midorima, Aomine, and Kuroko standing at the lake shore. Once he's past the house, he notices Akashi, who's standing at the end of the dock. His arms are outstretched with his palms up, like he's lifting something.

Midorima glances at Murasakibara and whispers, "He's trying to lift Kise in a water bubble."

Other than creating and manipulating Fire, Akashi can also create force fields and use psychokinesis on plants and abiotic factors. However, he can't use psychokinesis on animals or people. In order to lift Kise, he has to lift water and hold a force field around it to keep Kise from sliding out.

At the end of the dock, Akashi suddenly lifts his hands over his head.

In the lake, the water starts to rise in a dome-like shape, and the higher it rises, the more Akashi's arms shake. Kise floats in the bubble, seemingly impressed.

The bubble gets to about a foot over the water before Akashi drops it. He drops himself as well, flopping down on the dock and panting. The issue isn't controlling the force field or water. That part's easy, but to hold something living inside of the water is different, as he normally would compress the water to make it easier to control. However, that would mean not only crushing Kise but suffocating him from the lack of oxygen in the water. That's the taxing part.

Kise pushes himself onto the dock beside Akashi and brings a few balls of water up before he pops them over Akashi's hair and forehead. "Akashicchi, you still alive?"

The other elementals move to the dock. Akashi is grateful for the water and he nods, eyes still closed. He feels fingers press against his neck.

Midorima sighs, but the redhead's pulse isn't bad, all things considered. "Akashi, you need to stop pushing yourself."

"If I don't push myself, I won't get any stronger." Akashi tries to even out his breathing. "Kise, how was it?"

The blonde furrows his brow. "Uh, fine? It was a bubble?"

"I mean, how did it feel in comparison to the lake? Temperature, pressure, and oxygen level in particular."

"The water was a bit warmer, nothing drastic. The pressure was normal. I could breathe easily."

Akashi nods. "Okay, good." When no one moves or says anything, he continues, "I'm not dying. You all can start sparring if you want."

It only takes a moment for four of them to jump on the idea.

"Dang it, Kise, put some pants on!"

"Kise-chin has no modesty."

"Hey, I can't help it that I don't wear clothes in the water! That'd be weird!"

"You could still try to cover up a little, Kise-kun."

Midorima stays next to Akashi as the smaller male rests. "Seriously, you need to stop doing this sort of thing, Akashi. You're going to make your element sick."

"I'm perfectly healthy." Akashi sits up and rubs his temple. "According to my research, our abilities are mostly mental, even Murasakibara and Aomine's. That means they have no definite limit, or they could even grow into new powers."

Midorima eyes the redhead. "It's been four years. Nijimura is gone, and the police thought he was insane anyways. No one is going to come looking for us."

"But if they do."

After a moment, Midorima decides not to reply. If Akashi wants to drive himself crazy with paranoia, no one can stop him.

They spend the rest of the day sparring. This means different things for different abilities: Kuroko spends a lot of time invisible, Murasakibara throws whatever he can pull up, Midorima appears where you least expect it, Aomine runs circles around you, Akashi plays mind games until he can cage you, and Kise just does some funky stuff to mess with your head. Well, he can change his body into anything he wants; that's pretty funky in and of itself.

After the fun part of the day, the elementals pile up on the couches upstairs. There are two sofas and two loveseats that are arranged into a square with a coffee table in the middle. Kise and Aomine are on one loveseat, Kuroko sits on the other, Midorima and Akashi sit on a sofa, and Murasakibara is sprawled out on the other.

 _Bing-bong. Bing-bong_.

Midorima pauses and pulls his phone out of his pocket. A new text from Takao.

" _Hey, Shin-chan! Wanna go out to eat tonight?"_

He realizes a moment too late that Akashi moved closer and is peering at the screen. "Remind me who this is?"

Midorima huffs, "Takao Kazunari. He's my assistant at the hospital."

"You should go," Kise says, standing behind him.

"Would you two stop looking at my text messages all the time?!" Midorima snaps, shoving the two away.

"What's Mido-chin talking about?" Murasakibara asks as he munches on potato chips.

"Takao asked Midorimacchi to go out to eat tonight," Kise replies and plops back down in his seat beside Aomine.

Midorima wonders what he should do. He really does enjoy spending time with his family on Saturdays, though he'll never admit it, but he also doesn't mind Takao's company either, which is another thing he'll never admit.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

After ten minutes, Takao sighs and flops down on his bed. Midorima probably deleted the message without reading it as soon as he saw Takao's name on it.

There's a knock on his door. "Kazu-nii? Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

A young woman with long, wavy black hair and bright amber eyes opens the door. Takao and his younger sister, Shikari, started living in an apartment together as soon as they could afford. It's a little cheaper, and they have always been close like twins, even though they have a four year age difference.

"You okay?" Shikari sits next to him. "You've seemed off all day."

"Yeah, I'm f―"

His phone vibrating cuts him off, but before he can reach for it, Shikari snatches it.

"Shikari!"

"Who's Midorima?"

"It's Shin-chan. Now give it back!" He tries to get his phone, but Shikari holds it out of reach.

She clicks the message and reads, "That sounds nice. What time and where?"

At that, Takao goes limp. Midorima said yes? He didn't tell Takao to die? He didn't delete the message?

"Kazu-nii, details! You look drunk!"

Takao closes his eyes. "I asked him to go to dinner with me."

"Well, answer him! Hurry!"

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Midorima's phone dings again.

" _I was thinking around six. As for where, I'm not picky. How about I pick you up and we decide on the drive?"_

Akashi is once again peeking at the screen. "I want to meet this boy."

Midorima flips his phone over and glares at Akashi. "Would you stop that?!"

Crimson eyes blink. "You like him."

"Not really. It's like dealing with Kise, but I can't teleport elsewhere or push him into a lake."

Kise glances at Aomine. "Should I be insulted?"

Akashi points at Midorima's phone and repeats, "I want to meet him. I know you brought him by once, but Kuroko was the only one at home at the time."

"He didn't come in," Kuroko says. "Takao-kun waited in the car while Midorima-kun came in and grabbed a few things."

Midorima sighs and texts back, _"That's fine. Don't be late."_

" _Okay, see you in a few hours, Shin-chan!"_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When there's a knock on the door, Midorima teleports to the entrance before Aomine can run there.

"Good evening, Takao," Midorima says once he opens the door. The shorter male grins. "Yeah, you, too!"

Midorima steps back to let Takao in. "My brothers would like to meet you if that's alright. They're upstairs."

Shrugging, Takao walks in. "Yeah, that's fine."

The walk up the stairs is quiet. The other elementals are waiting where Midorima had left them. After a moment, Midorima says, "Everyone, this is Takao Kazunari."

Takao throws a peace sign. "Hey."

"Takao, these are my brothers." The Air goes around the couches with his hand as he introduces them. "Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Hello, Takao-kun."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"You're kind of short."

"Aominecchi, that's rude! Don't mind him, Takao."

"Hm? Yeah, nice to meet you."

And once that experience is over, Midorima sits in the passenger seat of Takao's black car. He's getting a headache. Nothing's worse than awkwardly meeting family. What was Akashi thinking? Takao's just a co-worker, so why does he even need to meet Midorima's family?

"Loosen up a bit, Shin-chan," Takao says. "You look like you just came out of a transplant surgery."

Surgery is preferable, Midorima thinks. "Where are we eating at?"

Takao shrugs. "Anywhere's fine. All I ask is no steakhouses."

"No seafood," Midorima adds. Whenever he sees fish, he thinks of Kise, and shrimp look downright creepy.

"Do you like Italian?" Takao asks.

"Sounds good."

Midorima isn't overly educated in food as he doesn't eat very often. The family occasionally goes out for birthdays and holidays, but other than that, he only ever drinks tea. Murasakibara watches a lot of cooking shows, so while Midorima can't cook anything, he knows the basics and spices. Anything else he asks Murasakibara about. Italian is pasta and pizza, right? Akashi likes it, and if he remembers correctly, the redhead loves spaghetti.

The restaurant isn't overly fancy, but it smells wonderful. It isn't too busy either, so they don't have to wait to be seated.

"Have you been here before?" Takao asks once they order their drinks. Midorima has never had Dr. Pepper, but if Takao likes it, then he's going to try it. This is a learning experience after all.

Midorima shakes his head as he opens the menu. "I've never had Italian food before."

Takao blinks. "Seriously?"

Midorima nods.

"Okay, um, I usually get the chicken fettuccini Alfredo. It's pretty good."

"What about spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti? Yeah, it's good, too. Probably a good thing for you to start out with."

Their waitress brings their drinks. Midorima nearly sniffs it, but then remembers that humans don't do that very often. He did it the first time he had tea, and he'd gotten some weird looks. When he takes his first sip, he nearly flies again. Is it supposed to be so…fizzy? Is that what soda is like? Other than that, it's really sweet. Midorima's used to tea, bitter and hot. This is sugary and fizzy and cold. Odd.

"Are you okay?" Takao asks. Midorima glances up and notices that an amber stare is fixed on him, amused and slightly concerned. He pulls away from the drink and stops trying to count the bubbles. "I'm fine."

Takao raises an eyebrow. "Have you never had Dr. Pepper before?"

"I haven't tried any kind of soda."

"Shin-chan, we have to broaden your horizons."

Midorima frowns, but ignores the comment. Instead, he points to his drink. "What's in this? Why is it fizzy?"

Takao chuckles at the curious expression on the other man's face, but doesn't mention it. "It's carbonated water. Then you add lots of sugar and secret flavoring and boom! Dr. Pepper."

After they place their orders, Takao continues, "You're what, twenty-nine? How do you not know these things?"

"Twenty-three," Midorima corrects.

"Wait, what? You're _younger_ than me?" Takao gapes. " _How?_ I'm twenty-five and just got out of basic med school. I still have several more years. How can you be that young and already have your M.D.?"

Because he was born knowing his name. He took that name to some government thing and had a drivers' license, medical degree, and other important things given to him because he apparently existed before he was born. He knew how to perform surgery and exams as well as prescribe medicine. It was like he'd already gone through med school. It was the same sort of thing with the others, though Kise became a full-time model rather than a marine biologist.

Midorima just shrugs, unable to answer and hoping Takao would drop it. Whether or not the ravenette would didn't matter when their food comes.

Midorima has seen noodles before plenty of times, but he's never eaten them before. He also doesn't know how to stab them with his fork as they're far too skinny. He sneaks a glance at Takao, who's twirling his fork to make a few fettuccini noodles stay on the instrument. But when Midorima tries, there are too many of them at once. Not even Murasakibara could fit a bite that large in his cavern of a mouth.

Maybe there's a technique to it, Midorima thinks. Maybe they're somewhat magical beings and one has to command them to stay on the fork and not clump together.

That doesn't work either. No matter how hard Midorima stares and mentally yells at the noodles, the pasta won't do anything.

"Need some help?" Takao asks. It hasn't escaped his notice that Midorima's struggling. It's kind of cute actually.

Midorima nods the tiniest bit. Stupid human food and stupid human methods that he doesn't understand.

Takao smiles and demonstrates with his fork as he speaks. "Get a few noodles, not too many, on your fork. Then twirl it until all of them are twisted around the prongs."

While Takao chews his mouthful of pasta, Midorima follows his instruction. It isn't as hard as he expected. When he finally gets the spaghetti in his mouth, Midorima's eyes widen the slightest bit.

Takao chuckles. "Is it good?"

Midorima swallows. "Yes, it is. No wonder Akashi likes this so much."

"Speaking of brothers, I thought you were related. You never told me otherwise."

Midorima shrugs. "We've been together for a long time. I consider them my family, and it's much easier to say we're brothers than explain."

"Yeah, but some people might give Aomine and Kise weird looks if they think you all really are related." If Midorima hadn't introduced them first, Takao would have thought Aomine and Kise had an incestuous relationship. No, they don't look alike, but when one sees two men―who are supposed to be brothers―kiss in a very un-brotherly way, one doesn't really ask questions.

"Anyone who knows they're together also knows their last names are different," Midorima says as he takes another bite.

Takao pauses. "I know that if Shikari and I didn't look so much alike, most people would mistake us as husband and wife rather than siblings."

"You two are that close?"

"Well, yeah. Growing up…" Takao watches a bubble drift up in his drink before he takes a sip of it. "When we were growing up, we supported each other more than our parents did. We've always been best friends." He chuckles. "It's weird sometimes, you know? My friends in high school used to complain about their annoying baby brother breaking their video game or their little sister who always tattled on them, and then I was just sitting there listening to all of that because I couldn't relate at all."

After a moment, Midorima asks, "What is it like to have parents?"

Sunset eyes darken as Takao glances up at his companion while his head is still tilted down. Something about the entire action puts Midorima on edge.

"Parents raise you, teach you how to be a decent person, take care of you when you fall, give you advice about life, and are always there even when you grow up." Takao shrugs. "At least, that's what I've heard."

"You mean…you're an orphan?" Midorima asks. "But didn't you say―?"

"No, I mean why do you think I'm always the first one to notice when a patient has been abused? Seriously, I'd be thrilled to have been an orphan."

Midorima looks down at his nearly empty plate. "Sorry. I didn't―"

"It's fine, Shin-chan. I don't mind." Takao smiles, but Midorima can see the forced edge to it.

 **Author Note: So? Sorry, I have this weird thing about turning Takao into an abused child and naming his sister "Shikari". Anyways, tell me what you think, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Sick

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 4: Sick_

" _Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself. If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve. The 'strange feeling' turns into an unbearable longing. I would follow you to the end of forever. If my heart goes astray, I will be easily relieved. I feel the tenderness._

" _That dream has never come again. There is no chance in our reality. If we touch, I know we can never go back, and that's just fine. You are everything in the world to me."_

―" _Magnet" [English Translation] by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"So would you want to do this again?" Takao asks as he parks in the elementals' driveway.

Midorima nods. "It was a nice learning experience."

Takao wonders if he should be put off by that, but brushes it off as he walks Midorima to the door. However, when they get there, the door opens on its own to reveal a redhead and a blonde.

"Midorimacchi, come on inside!" Kise says and all but drags Midorima inside before he slings the man elsewhere. At the sound of pots falling and a curse, Takao pales. "Uh, Shin-chan?"

Akashi ushers Takao back to his car. "So Takao, how was it?"

"Um, fine? Turns out that Shin-chan is clueless when it comes to food." Takao shrugs.

Akashi crosses his arms while Kise leans on Takao's car. This seems more and more like an interrogation.

"You like Midorimacchi, don't you, Takao? Like, you _like_ like him," Kise says.

Takao nods. "Well, yeah. Isn't that why one asks out someone else?"

"But he thinks it was a coworker outing and nothing more," Akashi says. "He doesn't know anything about love, so you'll have to spell it out for him."

After a long moment, Takao says, "I think I can do that."

"Hm, I like you, Takao!" Kise announces and gives the smaller male a hug.

"Okay? Good?" Takao chokes as he's strangled.

Akashi gives the blonde a disapproving look, but says nothing. Instead, he walks back into the house.

"So does he not like me?" Takao asks, watching the short redhead disappear into the house.

Kise lets go of Takao and glances back at the house. "You could say that." After a moment, his golden eyes turn to Takao. "Akashicchi thinks you find love, so he doesn't really understand why anyone would want to grow so attached to another person you could live without."

"What do you mean?" Takao asks, intrigued by the statement.

"I mean that you don't find love; it finds you whether you want it to or not. That's why it's called 'falling in love', because by the time you realize you've fallen, you can't grab the edge again." Kise smiles. "If you ask me, Midorimacchi is pretty close to the edge right now and doesn't realize it yet. Akashicchi is going to think Midorimaccchi's an idiot for letting it happen, but then Akashicchi is going to turn around and fall himself."

Takao chuckles. "You seem amused by the idea, Kise."

The blonde pauses, glancing up at the star-filled sky. "Because Akashicchi found love once, and it really broke him. I don't think he believes in love."

"What about you and Aomine then?"

Kise smirks as he turns back to the house. "Call it magic."

"I call it fate," Takao says.

"Midorimacchi would probably say that, too."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Monday morning, Akashi enters his office to find Furihata asleep at his desk. The redhead frowns. _I told him to stop staying overnight_.

Annoyed by human antics, Akashi sets his bag on his own desk before he moves to Furihata. The brunette has his arms crossed on his desk as his head's pillow, and he seems nearly dead. Akashi pauses. Humans need at least eight hours of sleep per night, right? He wonders how they get anything done sleeping that much.

Careful not to wake the smaller male, Akashi pulls him off the desk and into the chair before the redhead lifts him, using some psychokinesis on his clothes to make him lighter. Akashi always wonders why he needs a couch in his office when clients always sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Is that why humans have furniture in their offices? So they can sleep sometimes?

Akashi lays Furihata on the couch with one of the decorative pillows under his head. With that done, Akashi starts to walk to his desk, but a noise stops him. When he looks back, Furihata has curled in on himself.

Is he cold? Akashi would just heat him up directly, but he doesn't trust himself to do that. He might set the couch or Furihata himself on fire. There aren't any blankets, so what else would work?

Akashi glances down at himself, his jacket in particular. Aomine steals it occasionally for the fleece interior. Maybe it'll work?

After he shrugs off the long jacket, Akashi holds it for a moment, warming it up as much as he can without singeing it. Then he spreads it out over Furihata, who relaxes.

Akashi smiles to himself. Furihata's much more peaceful when he sleeps. Maybe because he isn't shaking in Akashi's presence or stuttering like an idiot.

A few miles away, Murasakibara's having a pretty good morning. Everyone really likes the pie recipe he had brought in Friday, so he's been making them since seven o'clock. Himuro has told him several times in the past that he doesn't have to come in so early, but it's not like Murasakibara has anything better to do when he wakes up in the morning.

However, when Himuro clocks in around eight, Murasakibara knows something is off. Visibly, the dark-haired male only has a slight flush, but Murasakibara can smell the sickness on him. Nothing contagious, just a cold, but even so, it isn't good for Himuro to push himself if he's sick, especially when he works at a bakery.

After checking that nothing will burn in his absence, Murasakibara washes his hands and steps out of the kitchen. Himuro smiles. "Good morning, A―"

"You're sick," the giant states. "Muro-chin, you need to go home and rest."

Himuro shakes his head and waves a hand in front of himself. "No, I'm fine. Really. I saw the doctor Friday, and he said I'm not contagious so as long as I stay out of the kitchen―"

"Then go see Mido-chin. He'll tell you to stay home."

"Atsushi, Midorima-kun _is_ my doctor."

"He told you to rest then."

At that, Himuro hesitates. "Well, I got plenty of sleep last night."

Murasakibara glares down at him. "Muro-chin―"

"I said I'm fine. Now go make your pie."

After a long moment, Murasakibara trudges back into the kitchen. Himuro's his boss; he can't exactly order the smaller male to do anything.

 _Muro-chin isn't well; he should be home._ Murasakibara nearly punches his station in half. _Stop making me worry and act weird, Muro-chin._

Things go smoothly through the morning and rush hour. Murasakibara wonders if he might have overreacted. Maybe Himuro really is alright to be―

There's a crash outside the door.

Without bothering to wash his hands of their flour coating, Murasakibara's the first person out of the kitchen. Himuro is in the floor and, from the looks of it, out cold.

Of course, Murasakibara is irritated. Apparently too irritated to go back to work. He immediately volunteers to take Himuro home.

And it isn't until fifteen minutes later that Murasakibara realizes a big problem. Himuro's in the backseat, still either unconscious or heavily asleep, and Murasakibara doesn't know where the dark-haired male lives. So as he drives towards his own home, he calls Midorima. He doesn't pick up until the third try.

" _Murasakibara, shouldn't you be baking?"_

"Muro-chin is sick and unconscious. I'm taking him back to the house, but I don't know what to do after that."

There's an annoyed sigh on the other side. _"I told him to rest today. Idiot. Okay, put him in bed. Keep water on the nightstand and stay with him until he wakes up just in case he gets worse. He really just needs to sleep I think."_

"Okay. Thanks, Mido-chin."

Getting Himuro upstairs isn't hard, kind of like carrying a large pillow. Tucking the large pillow into his bed is weird, but nothing difficult, and neither is getting a bottle of water. After that, Murasakibara doesn't really know what to do. So he sits in the floor next to the bed and stares at the wall. What else is he supposed to do? Midorima told him to stay with Himuro. There isn't any furniture other than the bed, nightstand, and dresser, and he can't watch television or else risk waking Himuro. He isn't a big reader, but he guesses he could steal one of Akashi's research journals.

He ends up reading everything Akashi has written on humans. The redhead is a pretty good writer, though his handwriting is horrible, and even when it's a boring topic, he can word it to make it more interesting and understandable.

But Murasakibara doesn't learn anything really new. Yes, they sleep a lot, have to eat and drink to stay alive, their sense of smell is rather dull, and other stuff. Throughout the notebook, Akashi makes opinionated comments on sticky notes and in the margins about how humans are dangerous. That's the bottom line anyways. Murasakibara notices how they only start becoming frequent after Akashi's first birthday. After Nijimura reported them to the police.

When he hears a groan, Murasakibara quickly shuts the journal and slides it under the bed before he gets up on his knees to peer at Himuro.

"Atsushi…?" Himuro rubs his eyes and blinks. "Where…where am I?"

Murasakibara hands him to bottle of water. "My house. You passed out at work. Mido-chin says to rest."

After he sits up, Himuro takes a few sips from the bottle, and as he screws the lid back on, he mutters, "I'm fine."

"Only an idiot would think you're fine," Murasakibara says.

"You know, I don't think you could hold a job if I wasn't so nice to you," Himuro replies.

Murasakibara ignores the comment. Instead, he presses the back of his hand to Himuro's forehead. "You have a fever."

Himuro sets the water back on the nightstand. "A fever won't kill me."

"Muro-chin, please. You'll get worse if you push yourself, and―" Murasakibara cuts himself off at the slew of things that go through his head. He's worried. Really worried. He's never felt like this over a human before, so how is he supposed to react? Why is Himuro special?

After a moment, Himuro sighs. "Okay, you win, but I won't sleep the whole time. Can I at least watch TV?"

"Y-yeah." As he hands the remote to the dark-haired male, Murasakibara can't help but think the way Himuro said it sounds like it's prison or something.

 _Maybe I annoy him. Kise-chin and Kuro-chin are so much better with people, and even Aka-chin could do better than this._ Murasakibara watches the dark television screen come to life, always on Food Network. He also watches Himuro's warm gray orb flicker with recognition at the spiky-haired woman who darts around her kitchen. Himuro smiles. "Do you ever watch Anne Burrell?"

"Sometimes. She doesn't do sweet stuff," Murasakibara replies.

"Never mind that. She's a brilliant chef." Himuro glances down at Murasakibara―as if just realizing that the giant has been in the floor this entire time―and scoots over a little. "I'm not going to let you stay down there. Come on."

Well, it's a queen-size bed, so there's enough room―even with as big as the Earth is―but something feels…off about it. What feels off is how much Murasakibara wants to get up there with Himuro.

But Murasakibara also knows that when it comes to stuff like this, Himuro can be stubborn. Really stubborn. As Murasakibara moves onto the bed with his back to the headboard, he wonders about Himuro's weirdness. The man spoils people endlessly―especially Murasakibara and his adoptive niece, Kira―but at the same time, he always gets uncomfortable when others try to pamper him. Murasakibara doesn't understand it, but brushes it off as a human quirk.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"RIMFIRE" by GRANRODEO wakes Himuro from his drifting sleep, and he knows who it is solely based on the ringtone. Head still on his pillow, he fumbles about to get his hands under the blankets and into his pocket. When he finally pulls the loud, vibrating device free, he clicks the "accept" button and puts it to his ear. "What, Taiga?"

" _Where are you? Are you asleep?"_ Kagami asks. Himuro can hear Kira in the background as well.

"I was until you called." He pauses, trying to clear his head. Where is he again? Then his pillow shifts slightly, and he continues, "I'm at Atsushi's house. I passed out at work, nothing serious, but he brought me back here to rest."

" _Huh? Uncle Tatsuya is sick?"_ Kira asks.

" _Kagami-kun, I can lead you to the house if you would like to pick up Himuro-san._ " Himuro recognizes the voice to be Kuroko's. Murasakibara has five brothers, right? Where are the other four? They all live here, don't they?

" _That would be great. Thanks, Kuroko,"_ Kagami replies.

They decide Kagami and Kira will drive to the elementals' house, led by Kuroko, and then Kagami will drop off Himuro at the bakery to get his car.

Once Himuro hangs up, he sits up limply and stretches. He doesn't want to wake Murasakibara, but one look at the man reveals violet eyes, open and without a hint of sleep. According to the clock, Himuro has been out for a little over two hours, and the TV is off, so what did Murasakibara do in that time if he didn't sleep? Did he really just lay there like a human pillow?

Before he can ask anything, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Murasakibara says.

Since there's no way Kuroko and Kagami are there yet, Himuro assumes it's Midorima. It's the only other person he knows in Murasakibara's family.

However, the door opens to reveal a redhead, who's rather small, especially compared to Murasakibara. As for how the door opened, Himuro doesn't know; the newcomer has his arms crossed, but there's no way the door opened on its own.

"Himuro Tatsuya, I assume?" the redhead asks in a calm voice, one that comforts but scares Himuro at the same time. It's one of those voices that can make one feel so at ease in one tone and then can make one want to run depending on how he feels that day. At the moment, it leans to the latter in Himuro's ears.

Murasakibara stands quickly, more quickly than Himuro has thought the giant is capable of. "Aka-chin, this is Muro-chin."

Himuro follows Murasakibara, still a little wobbly from sleep.

"Akashi Seijuurou, Murasakibara's younger brother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Himuro," Akashi says and bows slightly.

"Of course, you as well." He returns the gesture. "I apologize for being here unexpectedly―"

"It's fine. I've heard you're ill?"

"It's just a cold, really."

Murasakibara grumbles, "Muro-chin pushes himself too hard and passed out at work, so I brought him here to rest."

The air feels heavy as Akashi stares at Murasakibara. Himuro can't pinpoint exactly what kind of stare it is, as it isn't angry or anything similar. Maybe analytical? Is that the word he's looking for? It's kind of creepy.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Himuro asks, feeling like he's intruding.

Murasakibara quickly answers, "Straight across the hall."

"Thanks."

With Himuro gone, Murasakibara drops his voice to barely over a whisper. "Sorry, Aka-chin. I should have asked first."

Akashi sighs. "This is just as much your house as anyone's. You don't have to ask permission to bring someone here, but warn us first, okay? We can brush off a door opening by itself, but if it had been Midorima or Kuroko, how would we explain that? Teleportation and walking through walls isn't something that humans find particularly exciting in real life."

Murasakibara looks down. He's just lucky Akashi had smelled the sickness on Himuro instead of thinking they were doing something inappropriate. He'd carried Himuro in, so the only place that would smell human would be his bed, and it could have been worse. A lot worse.

"Just be careful." With that, Akashi smiles. "And you get to tell Kise he can't go swimming when he gets home."

For anyone else, that might seem kind of hard. For the elementals, it means death. "I thought you weren't mad?"

"I'm not, but Himuro is your guest. You take responsibility."

 _It could be worse,_ Murasakibara tells himself again.

 **Author Note: I had too much fun writing the Akashi and sleeping Furihata scene. I admit it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Drunk

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 5: Drunk_

" _I won't pretend that I don't feel the way I feel. I can't forget the taste of something that's real. Step into my closet and maybe you'll find something that'll scare you, something that you like. Your old, familiar logic is poison on your lips. There's nothing in the water. That's just the way it is, just the way it is._

" _I've got a forbidden love; I'm not giving it up, not giving it up. I've got an uncommon love; I'm not giving it up, not giving it up. I don't care if you don't want it, because I, I, I got it. I don't care if you don't get it, because I, I, I still want it. I got a new modern love; I'm not giving it up, not giving it up."_

―" _New Modern Love" by Halestorm_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Kise gets home, he knows Aomine and Kuroko are still out based on the cars in the driveway. His shoot had been about an hour away this time, so he couldn't carpool with Aomine like he enjoys so much.

Not only that, but he's been having abdominal pain all day and really wants to pamper Aomine.

"I'm home," Kise announces as he walks into the house. Murasakibara and Midorima are seated at the table with a dark-haired man he doesn't recognize. "Uh…."

The man stands and walks around the table, bowing. "My name is Himuro Tatsuya, Atsushi's coworker."

"Boss," Murasakibara corrects.

Kise smiles as he bows in return. So this is the Muro-chin he's heard so much about? "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kise Ryouta, Murasakibaracchi's oldest brother."

"And I should mention that we're not related," Midorima interjects before he takes a sip from his can of Dr. Pepper.

"Oh, yeah, Aominecchi and I are together," Kise says. "Sometimes, we forget to say that, and you know."

Himuro nods in understanding. "My younger brother, older sister, and I aren't related either, so I know what you're talking about."

As he says it, the door opens to reveal said younger brother, along with Kira and Kuroko.

"Uncle Tatsuya!" Kira cries, running across the dining room to hug Himuro's legs.

"Kira, it's very rude to run around in someone else's house," Himuro lightly chastises and lifts the girl into his arms.

Kuroko shakes his head. "It's quite alright. Aomine-kun tends to run in the house a lot as well."

While Kira whispers something to her dark-haired uncle, Kuroko quickly introduces Kagami to his present brothers.

"Kuroko-nii," Kira asks as Himuro sets her on her feet. She speed-walks, careful not to run, to the Shadow. "My birthday is Sunday, and Mama is throwing a party for me with all my friends. You're invited, too!"

Kuroko smiles and crouches down to ruffle the girl's hair a bit. "I would love to come; just tell me where and when."

"Yay!" Kira hops up and down before she lunges at her teacher. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Kagami says, "It's going to be at Play Land at one o'clock."

"I'll be there," Kuroko says.

After Kagami detaches Kira from Kuroko, the girl and her uncles left. Midorima also tells Himuro to stay home the next day and rest, doctor's orders, and Himuro doesn't miss the triumphant look on Murasakibara's face.

Once they're gone, Kise sits down at the table and puts his head on the table, one arm as a pillow and the other curled over his stomach.

"Are you not going swimming, Kise-chin?" Murasakibara asks.

"I will, but I'm going to wait for Aominecchi first."

The other four elementals nod in partial understanding. When one partner is stressed, sick, or emotionally hurting, the other gets cramps with severity depending on the situation. Then there's physical pain.

Due to his speed, Aomine has only ever been shot once on the job, and it was just a shoulder wound. However, that particular day had been a late one, so everyone else was home. Akashi, Midorima, and Kuroko were sitting at the table while Murasakibara was cooking, and Kise had just finished his nightly swim, rubbing a towel over his hair. Then he fell over, groaning in pain from a nonexistent wound on his shoulder. As a doctor, the event all but traumatized Midorima, maybe as much as it had Kise.

About half an hour later, Kuroko is showering, Murasakibara is cooking as always, Midorima is doing something in his room, and Akashi sits at the table with a book, opting to stay with his older brother.

The door opens.

Ignoring the pain in his abdomen, Kise hops up and jumps on Aomine.

"Kise, what the he―?!"

The blonde tightens his arms around his partner's waist. "Rough day?"

After a long moment, Aomine's arms drape over Kise's shoulders, and he nuzzles into soft hair. A sigh breaks past his lips. "Yeah. I can't really talk about it, but an abused boy had to go back to his home. Kid reminded me of Tetsu."

"Want to lie down?" Kise asks, his chin on Aomine's shoulder, which makes it somewhat difficult to talk.

Aomine shakes his head. "No, let's swim. I won't keep you from the lake just because I had a crappy day."

Akashi doesn't glance up from his book. "We live in _southern_ Japan, not Hokkaido. I prefer waking up without snow outside."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Friday afternoon, almost evening, Akashi signs one last document and sets it to the side. "Furihata-kun, do you know where my house is?"

The brunette looks up from his laptop and shakes his head. "N-no, I don't."

Akashi pauses. "You can follow me there then."

"I-I…um, Akashi-san, I don't have a car." Furihata looks away from the scarlet gaze. "S-sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'll drive you. Finish up, and we'll go."

"Y-yes!"

Even if he stutters more times than not and is incurably clumsy, Furihata works hard and does his job well. Akashi wonders what kind of life he has outside of work. What are his hobbies? Is he a reader or a watcher? Does he have a big family? Where would he want to go on vacation? Does he have a girlfriend?

The stapler crunches, and Furihata jumps. "D-did you hear t-that?"

"Sorry, I kicked the desk drawer accidently," Akashi smoothly covers.

Why should he care if Furihata has a girlfriend? It's ridiculous in the first place for anyone to have a mate, let alone for others to worry about it. Kise and Aomine are a perfect example; they Bonded, and now they can't live without each other, losing their powers when they're apart, literally feeling each other's pain. The whole concept is utterly stupid.

"O-okay, I'm finished."

Akashi doesn't say anything as they clock out and walk to his car. On the drive, he notes how Furihata's staring out the window with a calm expression on his face, somewhat like when he sleeps.

"You look happy," Akashi comments.

Furihata glances at the redhead for a moment, then back at the passing trees. "Yeah, I really like forests."

"Hm, and why is that?"

The brunette pauses. "Do you ever feel like people are constantly watching you and waiting for you to screw up?"

 _Yes._ "I believe they call that 'paranoia'."

"I'm not paranoid, but…I don't know, the forest doesn't judge you. It accepts you as you are and doesn't tell you to change." Furihata smiles a little. "I find that thought comforting."

Akashi suddenly wants to know who's judging Furihata. He'll put a stop to it if he ever finds out.

Fridays are usually busy nights for the elementals, so Akashi doesn't expect anyone to be home yet. Upon pulling into the driveway, he notes that Kise's there, but he had told his brothers he would be having a human guest at some point that day.

"Your house is gorgeous, Akashi-san," Furihata says as he gazes in awe at the cabin-style home.

"Thank you. My brothers and I built it ourselves," Akashi replies. While he unlocks the door with one hand, he texts Kise with the other.

" _Okay, I'm in the bath,"_ the blonde replies immediately. One less thing Akashi has to worry about.

"We have about an hour before we need to leave," Akashi says as he leads Furihata upstairs and to his room. "What kind of suit would you like?"

Furihata's back to freaking out and stuttering. "I-I don't have a p-preference. Anything w-w-works!"

Akashi mentally rolls his eyes at the idiot, but doesn't comment. Instead, he opens his closet. There's no lack of selection, but he wonders if he should ask Kise about what would suit Furihata best, no pun intended. He has already planned to wear a crimson shirt with a black overcoat and tie, but he doesn't know what color fits Furihata best. Red would be ridiculous since he'll be wearing it, too. Blue and green are both too serious. Yellow and orange are too bright. Purple…no, just no.

Akashi pulls a simple black and white combination from the hanging rod before he hands it to Furihata. "Try this one. The bathroom is the second door on the left."

"O-okay."

While Furihata changes, Akashi does so as well. Honestly, he doesn't like suits all that much. He wears button-ups to work and ties only half the time, as he doesn't like the feeling of wearing a noose around his neck by choice.

When Furihata returns, he's dressed in the suit, which fits him very well. Blushing slightly, he motions to the fabric hanging around his neck. "I-I…I don't know…um, I can't t-tie it."

"Honestly, Furihata-kun, you need to learn how to tie a tie," Akashi says, his own still undone.

"S-s-sorry."

As he ties Furihata's tie, Akashi says, "You've never worn a suit before, have you?"

"N-no. I didn't…I mean, I n-never went to prom, and button-ups were acceptable at funerals," Furihata answers, his face still red from embarrassment.

The redhead shakes his head. "You're twenty-five and have never worn a suit. That's almost impressive."

"W-well, you're older than me, so you have more experience with―"

"Correction, I'm younger than you."

"What? R-really?!"

"You're turning twenty-six on November eighth, right?"

Furihata nodded.

"And I'll be twenty-three on December twentieth. You're three years older than me."

"Sorry, I thought―"

"Don't apologize." Akashi loosens the knot he had made slightly and pulls away from the shorter boy. "It's a very common mistake, same for my brothers. We all look several years older than we really are."

But it seems Furihata isn't listening anymore. His brown eyes are glued to Akashi, running up and down his body, and his face flushes ever darker.

Akashi ignores him and moves to the full-length mirror on the inside of the closet door so he can tie his own tie.

"A-Akashi-san, if I may ask, how do you get into your hammock?" Furihata stares at the device, which comes to his shoulders.

Akashi doesn't look away from the mirror. "There are buttons on the wall."

When he glances over, Akashi notices the expression on Furihata's face, the kind that says, "Geez, I'm such an idiot!"

"Knock, knock!" Kise appears in the doorway.

"U-uh, my n-name is Furihata K-Kouki!" Furihata bows. "Nice to meet you!"

Kise smiles and returns the gesture. "Kise Ryouta, Akashicchi's eldest brother."

"Kise, do you need something?" Akashi asks as he finishes with his tie.

"Just wanted to see what you guys were going to wear to the party; you know, give approval of your outfit choice." Kise smiles. "Looks pretty good to me!"

Akashi suddenly doesn't like the way Kise's looking Furihata up and down.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

The night is boring. Akashi had warned Furihata of that from the beginning as he knows that's how these things work. He has no interest in stocks and other such things, and he hardly thinks those are relevant to information technology, even though his part of the work isn't as hands-on as it is business.

The only thing that became a problem is that Furihata is flushed and smiling at the table. Akashi sits down with him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Aka-kun. Why were you named after your hair color?" Furihata asks with a giggle.

Akashi raises an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

Furihata closes his eyes and sways to the music. "Drunk? No! I don't drink! Ever! Alcohol bad! Bad, bad, bad…."

Akashi realizes he should've told the brunette to check the drinks he was given. The redhead takes the cup that set on the table, still half-full, and can smell the alcohol without even trying to. Yeah, Furihata is definitely drunk.

"Have you ever tasted alcohol before?" Akashi asks.

Furihata shakes his head as he continues to sway and grin like an idiot.

"Didn't you think your drink tasted weird?"

"But…but Aka-kun, that would be rude!" Furihata whines. "They gave me a drink, so I had to drink it!"

"It's amazing you're not dead yet," Akashi mutters to himself as he stands. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Okay…" Furihata can at least walk. Maybe not straight, but he isn't falling over. Just in case, Akashi walks beside him so he could catch the drunk male if needed.

As the party is in a different city, the drive back to Furihata's apartment, which is a few block from their office, takes nearly half an hour. Akashi is glad he has a lot of patience, because if he didn't, he would've duct-taped the babbling dimwit's mouth already.

In an experiment a few years ago, they discovered only two of the six elements can get drunk, Air and Water. Akashi still doesn't know why only Kise and Midorima were affected by the alcohol, but he does know he never wants to deal with it again. Kise gets horny and flirtatious while Midorima turns giddy like Furihata.

Headaches.

"Aka-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Furihata asks as he plays with the seat's reclining.

Akashi's grip on the steering wheel tightens as he curses and wills himself not to punch the living daylights out of the annoying idiot. "No, I do not."

"Then a boyfriend?"

"No." Before the brunette can continue his questionnaire, Akashi asks, "What about you, Furihata-kun?"

Furihata shakes his head with a pained expression, almost like he's constipated. "Girls think I'm boring."

"And boys?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I've had gay sex, but never a gay relationship."

Akashi guesses he can relate. Sure, he dated Nijimura for a few weeks, but he wouldn't call it a relationship after what the man did.

"Humans are ridiculous," Akashi mutters.

"Yeah, but not always."

"And you're a good example."

Furihata giggles. "Yeah, I am. Pretty pathetic, right? No one wants to date me, my looks are below average, and all I do is sleep and work."

That's not really what Akashi meant, but since Furihata had stopped playing with the seat's reclining and is now doodling on the window's condensation, he'll take it.

As they enter Furihata's apartment building, Akashi remembers the other male's room to be the second floor at the very end of the hall. With an elevator, it's easy to get there, and they don't pass anyone on the way thankfully. It takes nearly three minutes for Furihata to find his key, but when he does, Akashi contemplates pushing him inside and running. Instead, he opts to get Furihata in bed just so the brunette won't do anything stupid.

The apartment is small with a simple kitchen, table, and living room while the bedroom is next to the TV, connecting to the bathroom. Easy enough to navigate.

"But I don't want to sleep!" Furihata complains when Akashi all but shoves him in bed.

"Too bad."

"Aka-kun…."

Who knew a drunk brat could move so fast? Next thing Akashi knows, he's on the bed with Furihata, who straddles him. Red eyes widen. "Furihata-kun, what are you―?"

"You're so beautiful and sexy, Aka-kun," Furihata whispers, one hand on the bed next to Akashi's head and the other tracing the redhead's cheekbone. Then those fingertips smooth over Akashi's rough lips, and Furihata frowns. "You should take better care of your lips."

"Stop playing around," Akashi says, but even he knows his voice doesn't hold the usual strength it has. _Get a hold of yourself! He's drunk!_

"Why? I want to play with you." Furihata leans down to Akashi's ear. "Let me play." Teeth nibble at his earlobe. "I want you so bad, _Seijuurou_."

A groan slips past Akashi's lips. He's felt lust before. He's had sex before. He's submitted to Nijimura before, but it was more about thinking Nijimura would love him if he submitted.

But now, he wants to obey Furihata's wishes, wants to make the other male happy, and wants to hear his first name roll off that tongue over and over. Half of him screams, _Yes! Let's play. Want me, because I want you, too. Say my name. Please, I want this so bad._

But the logical part rejects that. Furihata's a human, he's drunk, and he's a coworker. That's more than enough reason to not do this. And where did this come from anyways? Furihata had been giddy with hardly half a mind, and now he suddenly wants to have sex?

Furihata pulls away from Akashi's ear, and lust-darkened, crimson eyes take in the brunette's appearance. Flushed face, dilated pupils, and heavy breathing, even though his breath reeks of wine.

But when Furihata leans in, Akashi puts an almost trembling hand on his chest to keep him from coming closer. Akashi knows that if Furihata tries to push, he won't be able to control himself, and he also knows Furihata won't remember this in the morning. If they have sex, no one but him will know, and that might work in his favor, but he doesn't want that, not this time.

They stay like that for a long time. The longer Furihata doesn't move, the more Akashi fears he'll push.

 _How did this happen?_ Akashi thinks as he swallows. _When did I become so vulnerable to this?_

But Furihata doesn't push. He moves off Akashi and sits on the bed with his head down. "Sorry, Aka-kun. It…it won't happen again."

When he hears that hurt voice, Akashi nearly grabs the boy and brings him close, but he restrains himself. Instead, he sits up and ruffles Furihata's hair gently. "No, Furihata-kun, that's not it. I want to." The smaller male looks up hopefully, and he continues, "Now's just not the right time, okay?"

"Prove it?" Furihata requests.

Akashi leans in and places a lingering kiss on Furihata's cheek. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay."

 **Author Note: So…I may have jumped the gun a little, but Akashi's sudden change was on purpose. Oh, the joy! I hope you liked it, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Cookie

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 6: Cookie_

" _I'm not strong enough to stay away. What can I do? I would die without you. In your presence, my heart knows no shame. I'm not to blame, because you bring my heart to its knees._

" _And it's killing me when you're away. And I want to leave, and I want to stay. And I'm so confused; so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain. And I know it's wrong and I know it's right. Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. And I'm not strong enough to stay away."_

―" _Not Strong Enough" by Apocalyptica_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Kise's the only one out of his room at midnight. Not that everyone else is asleep, but after swim night, they usually take showers and spend the rest of their Friday night in bed to relax. It had been weird without Akashi, especially for Midorima and Aomine, since while the cool water didn't kill them, it was far too cold for comfort.

In the living room, Kise plays Minecraft on his phone while he waits for his little brother to return. There's something between Akashi and Furihata, even if the redhead is unaware of it. For a genius, he could be rather clueless at times, especially when it comes to this sort of thing. How does he miss the longing and awe-filled glances Furihata gives him when he's not looking?

When the door opens, Kise hops up and runs down the stairs, expecting to find Akashi as usual, composed and ready to deflect all of Kise's prying questions.

But the door closes, and Akashi leans against it for a moment before he slides down to the floor. He buries his head between his knees and covers himself with his arms over top.

"Akashicchi? Are you okay?" Kise drops down next to him.

Akashi tightens his ball. When he finally speaks, his voice is quiet and trembling, nothing like the confident tone he normally uses. "My…my stomach hurts…and I feel so lethargic…."

"What happened?"

He doesn't reply, and Kise doesn't push, just waits. This has happened before. The night Nijimura found out about the elementals. The night he betrayed them and shattered Akashi's trust. The night Akashi had a mental breakdown and didn't get out of bed for a week. The night Nijimura nearly had five elementals after his head, particularly this blonde elemental.

Akashi swallows hard. "Furihata…he got drunk accidently, and he…he wasn't…himself. I drove him to his apartment, told him to go to bed, but…he…he…" The younger male curses more vividly than Kise had heard Aomine do in the last month. Then he whimpers like a kicked puppy. "He wanted to sleep with me. Why…why would…Furihata want to…?"

Kise crosses his legs to get more comfortable. "And after that?"

"I almost agreed…but I told…told him it was the…wrong time." Akashi pulls at his hair in frustration. "I don't…I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"It burns…where he touched me. I wanted…I wanted him so bad, and when…when I told him to stop, he…he sounded…heartbroken. It hurt…when he hurt. Why? I don't…I don't want it…."

When Akashi looks up, his face is flushed strawberry, and his pupils are blown wide. Blood drips down his chin from the split lip he's still biting, crimson staining his lips and teeth. "Kise…it really hurts…."

Kise smiles sadly. "I know. I know it does."

"How do I make it go away?" A scarlet and a golden eye glow with desperation.

"Akashicchi, it doesn't just go away. I…I don't know what to tell you," Kise says.

"What…what about Furihata? Is he feeling…feeling this, too?"

"I don't know. It may be different because he's a human."

Akashi covers his face with his hands and shakes his head. After a few minutes of this, Kise thinks maybe he's calming down a little. Then―

"UGH, I HATE THIS!" Akashi yells at the top of his lungs. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Kise jumps at the outburst, and in less than a second, Aomine and Midorima are at the top of the stairs, quickly followed by Murasakibara and Kuroko. The youngest asks, "What happened, Kise-kun?"

Kise looks up at them. "Akashicchi Bonded with Furihata."

Of the four, Aomine seems to understand the most. He blitzes down the stairs and to Kise's side. "How bad?"

"Pretty bad," Kise replies. "I think he's partially in shock."

Akashi growls, "I can still hear you."

"Then do you have anything to add?" Aomine asks.

"If Furihata…" Akashi looks up again, his appearance surprising the newcomers. "If he's not feeling this…what's going to happen to me?"

No one replies.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Saturday morning, Akashi's phone starts ringing. It's actually nearly noon, but Akashi still hasn't gotten up, so he considers it morning.

"Hello?" he answers without looking at the caller ID. It takes everything in him to keep the pain out of his voice.

" _Akashi-san? It's Furihata. Um, I-I was wondering what happened last night? I don't really remember anything…."_

The pain eases some. "You were drunk."

" _W-what?! Seriously?! I'm so sorry, Akashi-san, I―!"_

"It's fine. The servers didn't tell you the drinks were alcoholic, so it's not your fault."

" _B-but I caused you trouble; I know I did!"_

Akashi moves the receiver so he can sigh in annoyance. _You have no idea._ "It was no trouble, Furihata-kun. I just dropped you off at your apartment like what was planned."

" _Okay…but what about the clothes you let me borrow?_ "

"Keep them, and before you splutter about not being able to do that, I have plenty of dress clothing. You could use at least one suit."

There's a pause on the line. Then Furihata finally says, _"Thank you, Akashi-san."_

"Also, you don't have to refer to me so formally. I am younger than you, after all."

" _Um…o-okay, Aka-kun."_

Akashi can't help the smile that spreads over his face. "Much better."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Aominecchi, aren't you worried about Akashicchi?" Kise asks as he breaks the lake's surface.

Aomine shrugs. "We made it."

"But that was different," Kise says. "We live together and we're both elementals. What if humans don't Bond? It could _kill_ Akashicchi."

"Kise, Akashi would kill himself for Bonding with a human before it killed him."

"You're not helping."

Aomine is lying on his stomach on the dock. He cards his fingers through Kise's soaked hair, getting it out of his eyes. "At first, this seemed horrible. I would have to have an annoying doppelganger next to me in order to feel at ease, and whenever he had a bad day or was sick, I would be affected, too. But then I realized how much I loved having him by my side and pampering him whenever he felt crappy." Aomine rests his chin on his palm while his elbow is propped up on the dock, and he closes his eyes. "It'll pass."

"Aominecchi, you're so sweet when you want to be," Kise says.

"Don't get used to it."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Sunday afternoon, Kuroko smiles as Kira and several other kids run around in the reserved area, climbing up into the tower and squealing as they come down the slide. He'd be lying if he says he doesn't have a soft spot for Kira, but he doesn't tell anyone that. Someone would get the wrong idea.

"I apologize that Kira dragged you here. This can't possibly be the way you intended to spend your Sunday," Kagami says. Himuro and Alex are playing with the children after Kuroko and Kagami had gotten worn out, so now the blue and red duo sit with the remains of wrapping paper and a very pink, half-eaten cake.

Kuroko shakes his head. "I'm glad to be here. Your birthday is the day you get spoiled by the people you choose."

"Interesting way of looking at it."

"Well, isn't that what you do?" Kuroko asks.

Kagami shrugs. "Tatsuya makes a cake, and our parents take care of Kira for the night so we can drink and watch movies that aren't about princesses and bunnies."

"So your siblings spend time with you, and you get the night off, correct?" Kuroko glances at the children again. "Birthdays come in many different ways."

"Yeah, and what do you do for your birthday?" Kagami asks, resting his chin on his fist. Something about his entire demeanor reminds Kuroko of Aomine.

Kuroko pauses. "My brothers and I usually go out to eat somewhere and play around the house. Sometimes, we watch movies. Nothing much."

"Your brothers are a pretty big part of your life, aren't they?" Kagami comments.

"Yes. Have you ever thought you would die if you didn't have your family?"

"I…I guess."

Kuroko nods.

After a few minutes, Kagami asks, "Hey, would you…I don't know, want to go catch a movie sometime?"

Kuroko nearly asks why they would need to catch a movie. Couldn't they rent it rather than chase it down? Then he remembers Aomine saying something about that meaning to see a movie in theater. When it clicks, Kuroko smiles. "That sounds great, Kagami-kun. What day works for you?"

"Saturday around six?"

"Okay, I can do that."

Kagami smiles. "Awesome."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Monday evening, when there's a knock on the office door, Midorima raises his head from his notes. Takao continues writing. "Come in!"

And in walks Takao's genderbend. Midorima stares at the girl who has waist-length, black, wavy hair and bright, amber eyes. She's wearing jeans and an off-white sweater.

"Shikari? What are you doing here?" Takao stands up and walks over to the girl. So this is his little sister? Midorima remembers Takao saying they look alike, but this is ridiculous.

Shikari smiles. "My last class for the day was cancelled, so I thought since you should be getting off work soon, we could go out for dinner." Her eyes move from her brother to Midorima. "You must be Midorima-kun. It's nice to meet you." She bows. "My name is Takao Shikari."

Midorima stands and walks around his desk before he bows in return. "Midorima Shintaro. It's nice to meet you as well, Takao-chan."

"Would you like to go to dinner with us, Midorima-kun?"

Takao looks at Shikari, seemingly surprised by her sudden invitation, but he doesn't say anything.

"That's sounds nice, though I still have a bit of paperwork to do. It won't take more than a few minutes."

Shikari beams. "Great!"

Ten minutes later, the trio had decided on an American-style family diner and drive there in their respective vehicles. On the way, Midorima calls Akashi.

" _Hello?_ "

Midorima grimaces at the rough voice. "How are you feeling?"

" _Fabulous. Puking my guts out is the most joyous experience I've had in a while."_ There's groan. _"How am I even vomiting this much? I haven't eaten in two weeks, so how could this much come out of me?"_

"I don't know, but you aren't going to work tomorrow."

" _If I miss much more―"_

"Too bad. Your doctor says you aren't going in tomorrow. And isn't Kise supposed to be watching you?"

" _I told him to go for a swim. He had to go to an early shoot this morning, so he hasn't been in the water today, and you know how cranky he gets when he doesn't soak."_

Midorima sighs. "Fine. I won't be home for another hour and a half or so."

Akashi pauses. _"Just…be careful. Don't do something stupid with this Takao boy and end up regretting it."_

"I know. Now go back to sleep." _And how did you even know I was going to be with Takao?_

" _Yeah, yeah, you don't have to tell me twice."_

The diner isn't very busy, which Midorima likes. When the waitress asks for their drink orders, Takao asks for Dr. Pepper again, but Shikari orders something called Mountain Dew. The name sounds much better than Dr. Pepper, so Midorima tries that this time.

"So, Midorima-kun, Kazu-nii tells me you have a big family," Shikari says.

Midorima nods. "I have one older and four younger brothers."

"I can't even imagine. What do they do for a living?"

"Kise's a model―"

"Wait, what?" Shikari's eyes grow wide. "Your brother is Kise Ryouta?!"

"Yes, that's him."

"Kazu-nii, why didn't you tell me that?" She jabs her brother in the ribs. Takao rubs his wound. "I don't keep up with stuff like that. How was I supposed to know he was famous?"

Shikari mutters something, to which Takao laughs, before she says, "Sorry, continue, please."

"Aomine is a police officer, Murasakibara is a pastry chef, Akashi works pretty high up in the technology industry, and Kuroko works at a daycare a few miles away from the hospital."

"Wow, I'm surprised you guys ever have time to do anything outside of work. Seems pretty busy."

 _We work quickly, effectively, and only need a few hours of sleep a night._ "We manage."

When the drinks come, Midorima wonders why the soda is bright green. Is that supposed to be appetizing? Kise and Murasakibara cooked up something that looked like this in a cauldron outside once. Before the cauldron melted. Kuroko had to use his Shadow to cover and bury it.

But to Midorima's surprise, it isn't half bad. Maybe not as good as Dr. Pepper, but he still likes it. Is that lime flavoring? Seems like it.

"You like it?" Takao asks.

Midorima nods. "Very much so."

"You've never had Mountain Dew before?" Shikari asks.

Takao replies, "I'm making it my personal responsibility to make sure he tries every soda in existence. Poor Shin-chan tried soda the first time last week."

"Seriously?!" Shikari gapes. "That's impressive."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Himuro smiles at the brown-haired customer, probably the last one of the day. "Good evening."

"Good evening. Um, is Murasakibara-san still here?" Furihata asks. He's never met the giant before, but Akashi has said that he works here.

"Yeah." Himuro quickly peeks into the kitchen. "Atsushi, there's a boy here for you."

Murasakibara had just finished cleaning his station. When the giant ducks through the door to keep his head from coming off, Furihata nearly backs out on his decision. He's intimidating in the opposite way Akashi is; where the redhead has a commanding air despite his short stature, this guy is just _huge_.

"U-uh, I wanted to ask if y-you would take s-s-something to Akashi-san," Furihata says. "He called in sick today, a-and―"

"You're Furihata Kouki," Murasakibara states.

Furihata slowly nods, not exactly sure what kind of tone that is.

Murasakibara pauses. This pipsqueak is the reason Akashi feels like crap, yet said pipsqueak seems fine. Then he sniffs the air, and he can smell the pain on Furihata, violet eyes noting the arms around his stomach. No, he isn't fine, but he obviously doesn't feel the same level of effect.

After a long moment, Murasakibara says, "You want me to take something to Aka-chin?"

Furihata nods. "If you would, please. I-I don't know what he would like best, so if you can pick it out, I'll pay for it."

"No, you pick it out. I'll take it to him."

Himuro glances at his coworker, but doesn't comment.

Furihata doesn't know how to reply to that, but instead of dwelling on it, he looks at the pastries on display. He really doesn't know what Akashi likes; it seems like the redhead never eats anything. Of all the small cakes and sweets, the cookies stick out in Furihata's mind, the white chocolate and macadamia nut ones in particular.

"Is he allergic to nuts?" Furihata asks, to which Murasakibara shakes his head. Furihata points to the cookies. "Two, please."

Once Furihata leaves, Himuro says, "That's sweet." Then he looks at Murasakibara. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"You're not yourself today; is it because Akashi-kun is sick?" Himuro asks.

Murasakibara takes the cookies and says, "I'm fine."

"And now the tables turn, because no, you're not. Physically, yes, but there's been something off about you all day." Himuro crosses his arms as he slings his work bag over his shoulder.

"How would you know?"

"I just do. Atsushi, I've known you for four years, and some things come with that time."

Speaking of years. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Huh?" Himuro blinks. "You don't need to get me anything."

"I want to get you something." When Himuro opens his mouth, Murasakibara says, "You're not winning this one. Tell me what you want."

Himuro sighs. "The thirtieth is Wednesday, so do you want to go out to eat after work?"

"Sure."

"And don't remind anyone. I'm hoping they'll forget."

"If you say so, Muro-chin."

On the way home, Murasakibara wonders what he'll get for Himuro. He'll buy Himuro a present, not just take him out to eat.

At the house, everyone but Midorima is home. Murasakibara asks, "How's Aka-chin?"

Kuroko and Aomine are playing poker at the table, using Skittles and M&Ms as chips. The Shadow says, "A little bit better than this morning. Kise-kun is with him now."

True to Kuroko's word, Akashi is in bed, and next to him, Kise sits in one of those weird hammock-style chairs, the kind with a circle frame and one sits in the netting. Akashi has a thing about hammocks apparently.

On the good side, Akashi seems better. He isn't vomiting, and whatever he and Kise are talking about has him smiling. Kise's good like that.

When Murasakibara walks in, Akashi perks the slightest bit, though suspicion is clear on his face. "Why can I smell him on you?"

"Furihata came by the bakery and asked me to take these to you." _And did your nose suddenly get hypersensitive to his scent? I didn't even touch him._ Murasakibara hands the small bag of cookies to Akashi, who opens the bag and smiles. "Did you tell―?"

"No, I told him to pick himself," Murasakibara says.

Kise leans over to sniff the bag. "He knew white chocolate and macadamia nut is your favorite?"

Despite the steady ache in his stomach, Akashi feels his heart speed up, and a warmth he's never experienced before spreads through him.

"Furihata is worried about Akashicchi," Kise says.

Akashi closes the bag and sets it on the nightstand, as he doesn't want to eat the cookies just to throw them back up. "Yeah, yeah, I know you feed on the lovey-dovey stuff."

"Correction, it's fun to see you smitten with someone, minus the vomiting and pains."

"I'm not going to reply to that statement."

Kise chuckles at the faint blush that paints Akashi's cheek.

 **Author Note: I may or may not be getting into the Kagami and Kuroko stuff next chapter, but definitely the Himuro and Murasakibara stuff. I had way too much fun writing Akashi's breakdown scene, and I feel like an awful person for saying that, but fact is fact. Anyways, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also, because I have been getting a few comments about this, I don't write seme/uke dynamics (or at least, I don't anymore). In a realistic relationship, both partners will switch around in the bedroom, so I try to keep that in mind when I write. There is a part in this story (*cough* chapter seventeen! *cough*) where the dominant/submissive dynamics will seem to appear, but that is not my intention and I wrote that particular idea with the character's personalities towards romance and love in mind.**

 **Okay, I'm done!**


	7. Definition

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 7: Definition_

" _I'm in love with an angel who's afraid of the light. Her halo is broken, but there's fight in her eyes. Walls are built to keep us safe until they're crashing down. Worlds apart, we were the same until you hit the ground._

" _Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm weak. Maybe I'm blinded by what I see. You wanted a soldier, but it wasn't me, because I could never set you free. So fly on your own. It's time I let you go."_

―" _Angel" by Theory of a Deadman_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Akashi sits in bed Tuesday morning with a book in hand. He feels much better. There hasn't been any more vomiting, and the pain in his abdomen is more than bearable, though he's convinced that he's slept more in the past four days than he has in a month.

When his phone goes off, he picks it up and glances at the name. A wave of pain hits him.

"Hello?"

" _Oh, um…Aka-kun, how are you f-feeling?"_

The pain quickly eases, replaced by a fluttering feeling in his stomach. "I'm fine. Midorima refused to let me go in today, and I can't really evade my doctor when he's also my brother."

" _If it's bad enough that you have to stay home, then―"_

"Really, Furihata-kun, I'm fine." Akashi holds his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he bookmarks his page. Once he has the device back in hand, he sets his book on the nightstand. Crimson eyes flicker to the empty bag in his trashcan. "And thank you for the cookies. They were delicious."

" _I was really worried I would get some you didn't like…."_

"White chocolate and macadamia nut is my favorite. You did well."

" _E-eh?! Thank y-y-you! I-I mean, you're welcome! I mean―"_

"How are you feeling, Furihata-kun?" Akashi asks.

" _Um, I'm fine."_

"Really? You haven't felt a little off since Friday?"

" _Well, I think I had a hangover. I've never drank before, so I didn't really know what to expect."_

Akashi pauses. "What kind of symptoms did you have?"

" _I…uh, I didn't have a headache, but my stomach was killing me. I actually haven't had an appetite since it happened, but I've eaten a little, and I haven't been sleeping very much."_ There's a pause. _"T-that's a-a-about it."_

The stutter doesn't escape Akashi's notice. "Was there something else?"

" _N-not really."_

After that, they mostly talk about business, but Akashi can't keep his heart from aching as they continue to talk. He really hates this. He doesn't want to be so dependent on someone else, someone who can walk away whenever they want. It doesn't matter that Furihata has symptoms of Bonding or that it seems like even more than just the Bond, that he isn't completely human anymore.

"Furihata-kun, can I ask you something?" Akashi closes his eyes.

" _Yeah, go ahead."_

"What do you think love is?"

" _What kind?"_

"The romantic kind."

There's a long silence, and had Akashi not heard Furihata sneeze, he would've thought the brunette had hung up on him.

" _I don't really know. I mean, I've never fallen in love before. My mother explained it to me when I was in middle school, and she said that it's when you suddenly can't imagine a world apart from that person, when their pain is like your own, and when you value their safety and happiness over everything else in your life."_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"He's not really your brother, you know!"

"He's like a big brother."

"But brother means born that way, stupid!"

"No, it doesn't!"

Kuroko is across the room and in front of Kira in a second. He looks down at the boy and says, "Haru-chan, 'stupid' is not a good word, especially when you're talking to other people. Apologize to Kira-chan."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." With that, the child runs off to play with his friends.

Slightly frustrated with the boy, Kuroko sits down with Kira. "Are you alright, Kira-chan?"

The small girl nods and wipes at a tear. "I'm okay." Without warning, not that Kuroko needs a warning for it these days, Kira plops down in his lap and curls up in a little ball. Kuroko doesn't particularly mind, but it seems to be happening more and more often. The other children never play with her and spend any time around her bullying her. Of course, it's a problem, and Kuroko has told Riko that if they can't make the kids stop, they're going to need to tell the parents.

Kira glances up at him and asks, "Kuroko-nii, why do the other kids not like you?"

The question catches Kuroko a little off guard when it ends with "you" rather than "me", but he has known from the beginning that Kira is more mature than the other children at the daycare.

"I don't think that it has to do with them not liking me; it's more likely that they enjoy spending time with Kiyoshi-san and Izuki-san more because they're so much fun, that's all." Kuroko pats her head. "Normal people outcast others who are unlike themselves."

Kira pauses for a moment with a look of deep concentration on her face. "What does 'outcast' mean?"

"It means you want it to go away and you try to ignore it."

"Kuroko-nii, are we outcasts?"

He smiles sadly. "Yes, Kira-chan, we are."

"Good. I don't want to be part of that. It's dumb." Then Kira hops up. "Kuroko-nii, will you read to me?"

"Of course."

Kira has never been content with the picture books at the daycare. Instead, she brings books from home, like _Harry Potter, Warriors,_ and _Goosebumps,_ and asks Kuroko to read them to her. They even have a spot in the corner they read in, where there are a couple of beanbags.

As Kuroko sits on the humungous beanbag with Kira in his lap and begins to read, he wonders what it would have been like if he had been born a normal, human baby. Would his older brothers read to him? Well, maybe if they had more of an age difference.

Tuesdays are early days, so Alex comes to pick up Kira around five. Kuroko can't help but smile due to Kira's jumping and explaining of the part of the book he had read to her.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Aomine lays in the hospital bed as Takao injects him in the stomach. The smaller man pulls away. "You should be numb in a moment. It's nothing too bad, but it's too deep to just wrap."

The door opens for a split second. "Kise is killing my phone. Call him, or he's going to swim down to the bottom of the lake and never come up again."

Takao gives the now closed door an amused look. "Well, if Shin-chan says you can, I guess you can. Just don't move around too much while I'm stitching you up, okay?"

"Yeah," Aomine mutters as he carefully pulls his phone from his pocket. The first ring is cut off by, _"AOMINECCHI! What happened?! How bad are you hurt?!"_

"Kise, would you shut up for a second? Takao's stitching me up now; it's not serious. Imayoshi and I were chasing down some guys, and one of them pulled out a gun. The bullet barely scraped my abs." Aomine sighs. "Are you okay?"

" _Don't worry about me. Where are you?"_

"Takao, where am I?"

"Assuming you mean the room, it's 2F."

"2F," he repeats to his overreacting blonde.

" _I'll be there in five."_

And with that, the line goes dead. Aomine sets his phone on the bed next to him as he closes his eyes and tries to ignore that funny feeling in his abdomen. He doesn't have an issue with needles or anything like that, but he hates being numb. Not that he wants the pain, but the lack of nerves when he can feel the needle go through his skin is something he'll never get used to.

"He's very dedicated, isn't he?" Takao comments as he works.

"He's very stupid." Aomine yawns. "But yeah, I guess he is. He's annoying though when he does that."

Amber eyes glance up for a split second before they focus on their task again. "How long have you two been together?"

"I don't know. Three years, or something like that."

"Impressive."

"Yeah? And how's your mission with the clueless megane?"

Takao shrugs. "My sister approves, but I'm still working on the 'clueless' part."

"Good luck with that."

They fall into silence for a few minutes before there's a knock on the door.

"Does he have an issue with blood?" Takao asks. Aomine shakes his head. "He's watched Midorima do this a million times. Come in!"

Kise is much calmer than Takao expected from what he had heard of the phone call. All he does is pull one of the plastic chairs to the other side of the bed and sits down wordlessly, taking Aomine's hand in both of his. After a long moment, the blonde kisses the back of the tanned man's hand. "Be more careful next time, Daiki."

Aomine doesn't reply, but Takao can tell from his eyes that the last thing on his mind is the stitches.

Takao has been Midorima's assistant for a year or so. He's done simple stitching on kids, men, and women, has told families their loved one has an incurable disease and the expected time left, and has done routine checks on patients with his or her partner in the room. The whole "be more careful" and "I will" conversation is nothing new to him, but this time, it leaves a larger print on him. As for why, he doesn't know.

When he finishes, Takao says, "You're good to go. Just take it easy for a while, and if you notice any inflammation or infection, have Shin-chan check it."

"Thanks, Takao," Kise says as Aomine sits up.

The smaller male nods.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Considering it's only four o'clock, a little alarm goes off in Akashi's head when he hears the door open. Once he's out of bed, he walks to the stairway, where he can see Kise and Aomine as the former orders the other to go to the living room and lie down.

"What happened?" Akashi asks while Aomine streaks to the couch.

"A bullet grazed me, so now Kise's in mommy-mode."

The blonde has his head in the refrigerator and retorts, "It's not 'mommy-mode', you idiot."

And at that sentence, the red and blue elementals shut up, Akashi because he knows his brother's tells and Aomine because he doesn't want to aggravate the partner who he'll be sleeping with that night. Kise has slept in the lake more than once, and he knows Aomine hates that more than getting kicked to the couch, so the Light is out of options here. He'll never admit how worried he gets when Kise stays in the lake that long. He doesn't think fish can drown, but there's a first time for everything.

Three sodas in hand, Kise arrives in the living area. After he sets two of the cans on the coffee table and plops down on a loveseat, he pops his can open. "How's your day been, Akashicchi?"

The redhead sits down on the other loveseat and grabs the Dr. Pepper offered to him. "As good as it can get when Midorima has you on lockdown."

"And did you get any calls today?" Kise prods.

"Whatever you're insinuating, I believe the better option is to leave it alone."

Golden eyes glint. "So you did talk to Furihata."

Akashi doesn't reply, his eyes fixed on his drink.

"What did you talk about?"

"Business."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And nothing else?"

Akashi pauses. Despite how little he shows it, Kise is rather intelligent, especially about this stuff….

"He's been feeling the effects of the Bond," Akashi says. "I know we thought it might have just been on my end because he's human, but he said he hadn't been hungry and hadn't been sleeping very much."

Kise frowns. "You think something more happened to him?"

"What if it's possible for all humans to become elementals if they get the push?"

Aomine grimaces and rubs his temples. "Kise, stop thinking that hard."

"Stop getting shot," the blonde replies evenly as he takes a drink of his soda. "Okay, let's say it is possible. If he gets an element, that's one thing, but if he gets the extra, then we have a problem. He won't be able to control it."

After a moment, Aomine mutters, "If he inherited Akashi's power, things would be flying everywhere by now."

"Or the city would be up in flames," Kise says.

Akashi nods. "I'll check tomorrow. If he really is a Fire, he won't able to feel heat."

"Can't you just ask him if there's been anything different?" Aomine grumbles, tired of the conversation.

"I will, but that doesn't mean he'll tell me."

Kise pauses. "Actually, he probably will. I never noticed until about a year ago, but when Aominecchi wants something, I can't calm down until he gets it. It's subconscious, so Furihata won't know the difference."

"Wait, so _that's_ why I want to swim all the time?" Aomine asks with an annoyed expression and sits up. With a small smirk, Kise raises an eyebrow at him. "Glad to know."

The Light curses and lies back down.

Akashi continues, "I'll ask."

But that's a lot easier said than done. Akashi knows which questions to ask, but it also makes him nervous about the outcome. Sure, it's likely Furihata isn't completely human anymore, but it's equally true that he may not take that well, and if that happens, Akashi doesn't know what he'll do.

Not that that's an issue. He doesn't know what he's going to do anyways. Bonded to a human….

"Akashicchi."

The redhead glances up at his older brother.

Kise sets his drink on the coffee table, and golden eyes meet crimson. "Stop thinking about what we are in comparison to what Furihata is, okay? You're Bonded to him now, so it doesn't matter if he's human or not; he's your mate."

"He's not my mate."

"Are you really going to deny it?"

"I'm not denying anything. He's not my mate until we submit to each other, and that hasn't happened yet. It _won't_ happen."

"So why are you worried about him constantly? If he really is an elemental―"

"If he's an elemental, we have to keep him here so he won't do something stupid." Akashi's left eye flickers gold for a moment, and Kise knows he has Akashi in a corner. Well, no backing out now….

"Do you have any reason to hate him?"

"I don't hate him."

"If he had never been human, would you consider being with him?"

"Hypothetical questions don't change―"

"Change the facts, I know. But it also doesn't change the fact that you're Bonded to him."

Jaw clenched, Akashi stands from his seat. "I don't care if we're Bonded! That doesn't change anything! He's still a human!"

"Not every human is Nijimura!"

The three cans on the coffee table are crushed, soda gushing everywhere in volcanic-like eruptions. The "flickered" golden eye is blazing. "This has _nothing_ to do with―"

"It has everything to do with him, and you know it!" Kise has hopped over the loveseat to get out of the way of the soda explosion, as has Aomine. At this point, the Light is there solely to break up the fight if it gets physical, because…well, Kise and Akashi are close, but they've also caused violent storms, forest fires, and Akashi set the lake on fire once…somehow. It might be their element; it might be their personalities. However, Aomine and Kuroko are close while Murasakibara and Midorima have never gotten along.

"Humans are dangerous! That's all there is to it!" Akashi growls.

"That's an overgeneralization."

"No, it's not―"

"One person breaks your heart, and then all humans are evil?"

Akashi's body shakes with anger. His left eye glows orange, blood drips from nail-dug crescents in his clenched fists, and thunder shakes the house. "Ryouta, I'm warning you."

Aomine looks at his partner, who at this point is more than frustrated and has glowing yellow eyes. "Kise―"

"Stay out of this," Kise says coldly. "Akashicchi, why don't we go outside?"

At the flick of Akashi's wrist, the door to the balcony bursts open. "After you."

 **Author Note: Cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen. Well, I know what happens, but you don't! Hehe! Anyways, if you hate me for this, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Resistance

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 8: Resistance_

" _I erase myself on a cloud. My blackened sky gives me the worst storms. Pluck the arrow that struck me. Free my tears; destroy me to better keep me. My love has killed a part of me. Forgive me, but my love is you. Help me._

" _Give me less attention. Hurt me for no reason. Mistake my first name. My Angel, be my Demon. Don't love me forever. Trick me, My Angel, will you? Be my beautiful deception. Forget the Angel; become my Demon."_

―" _Mon Ange"/"My Angel" by Jena Lee [English Translation]_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Aomine stands on the balcony, ready to hop in if need be. The sky is dark as thunder rumbles like the growls in Akashi's throat, but the lightning is becoming more and more frequent. It's just a matter of time before it starts pouring rain.

Kise stands towards the right. "Why can't you just accept that you can't do anything about the situation?"

Akashi stands to the left. "I have accepted it! Just because I'm Bonded to some clueless idiot doesn't mean that I have to be with him!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. It gets so much worse, Akashicchi. You thought you vomited out your guts and nearly overdosed on pain pills before? You won't be able to use your element or your power unless you're with Furihata." Kise gestures to Akashi's body. "You'll be more human than him!"

"I'm stronger than that! Something as ridiculous as love won't change that!"

"Love doesn't care how strong you are!" Oh, there's the rain.

But before even a drop hits Akashi, flames engulf the redhead, lighting up the area more brightly than the lightning. "What makes you think I would lose to―?"

"Think about him." Kise closes his eyes and pictures Aomine in his head. "The way he speaks."

Akashi can't help it. His mind is instantly flooded. _"Oh, um…Aka-kun, how are you f-feeling?"_

"His voice, and the way he says your name."

" _I want you so bad,_ Seijuurou _."_

"The way he smiles."

" _I'm not paranoid, but…I don't know, the forest doesn't judge you. It accepts you as you are and doesn't tell you to change." Furihata smiles a little. "I find that thought comforting."_

"The little cute things he does."

 _Blushing slightly, he motions to the fabric hanging around his neck. "I-I…I don't know…um, I can't t-tie it."_

"And now, do you think you can win over love?"

Because when Kise opens his eyes, Akashi is lying in the muddy grass, curled up with his arms wrapped around his stomach, eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched. It's still raining, but it's calmed down to a sprinkle, and the thunder and lightning has ceased, not to mention the lack of fire around him.

Kise sighs as he crouches down next to his shaking, little brother. "Stop thinking about Furihata as just a human. Get to know him and give him a chance."

Crimson eyes crack up to glare at him. "Glad we had this chat."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, you need a shower now."

Aomine wonders how those two do that. They fight, someone wins, and then they're best friends again. How? It doesn't seem possible.

A few hours later, Midorima asks, "Where's Akashi?"

Kise, who's playing Monopoly with his other three brothers, glances at the doctor. "Still in the bath I think. He's been in there for a few hours."

"Kise, what did you do?"

The blonde focuses his attention on balancing his chair on its two back legs. "I just proved to him that he's not going to win over the Bond, that's all."

"And the two of you didn't destroy something in the process?"

"I already cleaned up the soda spill."

Midorima sighs and walks up the stairs. "Unbelievable."

Akashi is still in the bath. The bathroom itself is quite large, as it has a sink across from the door, Jacuzzi to the left, and shower wedged into the corner. An extra door to the right leads to the toilet.

The water in the bath boils quite literally, which is why they had to make sure the material can withstand high temperatures. Akashi sits in the scalding water with his arms wrapped around his knees, his left eye burning gold with his frustration and his hair soaked solely from the steam that floods the bathroom. He has tried reading, music, and TV, but nothing makes the images and sounds leave his head. Nothing makes Furihata leave his head. And everything about it makes him ache. He has to go back to work tomorrow, so what will he do? It's already decided that he can't function properly around Furihata unless it involves speaking his mind, losing control, or an erection. Those all work just fine, but they're also the things Akashi doesn't _want_ to work when he's around Furihata.

There's a knock on the door. "Akashi, how are you feeling?"

Akashi rests his head on his knees. "I'm fine."

"Have you vomited any?"

"No."

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the abdominal pain?"

"Four."

"On a scale of one to ten, how badly did Kise beat you?"

"I'm not answering that question."

"I'm guessing a seven or eight then."

"Is there a point to this?"

"It means your sulking in there rather than dying."

A few curses follow, something about Midorima's mother and his rear end. It makes no sense to the doctor whatsoever.

After Midorima leaves, Akashi sighs, still trying to figure out what he'll do the next day. He really hates doing anything without a plan. Maybe once he finds out if Furihata is really an elemental, he can take the other male out to dinner. That's one way to get to know him. But when Akashi thinks about it, Furihata would probably get uncomfortable at some of the restaurants he's gone to, and Furihata would never choose the place they eat at.

The boy is so difficult! Why can't he act like a proud man for once?!

Akashi takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Wednesday morning, Akashi sits at his desk and inspects the pile of things he needs to get done. Not that much actually. He suspects Furihata tried to do as much as he possibly could. Why? Because he's an idiot!

When Furihata comes into the office, the first thing he does is beam a smile that lights up the room. "I'm glad you're back, Aka-kun! How are you feeling?"

Akashi's heart stops. Furihata asked a question. He's supposed to answer. How? Words are so hard to make. What language do they speak again?

"I'm fine. Thank you."

As Furihata sits down, Akashi wonders if he's the only one feeling the effects of this. He knows Furihata feels the Bond, but what about this stuff now? It's ridiculous….

However, the morning goes by without any problems.

When the afternoon rolls around, Furihata closes his laptop and sits there for about a minute. Akashi notices this like he has noticed every movement and facial expression the other male has made since coming in that morning, but when he looks up this time, Furihata is staring at him. Well, for a moment, before the brunette drops his gaze with a light blush. Cute.

"Um…A-Aka-kun, I was…" Furihata gulps, and crimson eyes watch his Adam's apple move. "Would you…like t-to go out to l-lunch…with m-m-me…?"

"That would be nice, Furihata-kun."

The smile that spreads over the brunette's face makes Akashi's heart skip a beat. Well, at least he didn't go into cardiac arrest again.

As he saves a few documents on his computer, Akashi can feel eyes on him, and when he turns, the expectant eyes don't move, but Furihata's smile returns, bigger and brighter. Akashi raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine! It's just that your eyes are normally a dark crimson red, but when you get excited, they turn scarlet."

Akashi furrows his eyebrows. "They do?"

"Yeah."

"And are they scarlet now?"

Furihata blushes again as he looks to the side. "Y-yeah."

"Good."

They end up going to a small restaurant down the street from their office. According to Furihata, the place has amazing food for a good price, though Akashi really doesn't care where they go as long as he's with Furihata. Geez, he really needs to work on that.

Once they order their drinks, both getting water, Akashi says, "Furihata-kun, I need to ask you a few things. Do you mind?"

The brunette shakes his head with a smile. "Not at all!"

Well, isn't he chipper today?

"Have you noticed if you've been getting hot or cold recently?"

Furihata pauses for a moment. "Not really. I guess I've been getting hot the last few nights."

So that leaves Water, Earth, and Shadow. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? Urges you didn't have before?"

Akashi analyzes the other male's behavior, waiting for the ticks he associates with Furihata―looking down, stuttering, rubbing the tendon in the side of his neck, and gliding his thumb over the edges of his fingernails. If he can just hit a nerve with one question….

"N-No, n-n-not that I c-can remember." Furihata blushes, his hand going to his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I…" He glances to the side.

Their drinks come, and Furihata orders for both of them at Akashi's request.

Akashi leans on the table, his elbows propped up and his fingers laced in front of his eyes. "Furihata-kun, not to be rude, but I am well aware when you lie. Whether you wish to blame that on your abilities or mine, I really don't care, but it's very important―"

"Can you stop that?!" Furihata hisses, his hand still planted on the side of his neck.

Akashi pauses, confused by his outburst. "Stop what?"

The brunette doesn't look at him, but gestures to him, and rather vaguely if Akashi might add. "No offense, your eyes are gorgeous, but they can be downright creepy when you do that."

The redhead almost misses the compliment, but his cheeks apparently don't. "What am I doing?"

"You look like a lion choosing which zebra he should attack." Furihata glances up for a moment before he reaches for his drink.

Akashi feels his stomach twist a little at Furihata's discomfort. After a moment, he folds his hands on the table and tries to observe Furihata without staring at him. "Back to the topic."

Furihata visibly relaxes, but his hand still hasn't moved, and he doesn't reply.

"Have you wanted to bathe or get wet more than usual?"

Furihata shakes his head easily.

"What about light sensitivity? Do you feel like you can sleep in a room with lights on?"

"I've never been able to sleep with the lights on. I guess recently…" Furihata shrugs. "I haven't needed to turn on lights to see recently, though my eyesight has never been good in the dark."

Akashi took a breath. So assuming Furihata has become an elemental, he's a Shadow. Seems fitting enough.

But that still leaves a question in his mind. Well, everything about this predicament leaves questions in his head, but at the moment, one stands out.

"That was all I needed to know, but if you don't mind me asking, what had you so nervous?" Akashi asks.

Furihata freezes. "N-n-n-nothing!"

Akashi watches out of the corner of his eye as the boy blushes and reaches his hand up to his cheek. Recognition flickers in scarlet eyes.

" _Now's just not the right time, okay?"_

" _Prove it?" Furihata requested._

 _Akashi leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Furihata's cheek. "Now go to sleep."_

Furihata looks up, and this time, he doesn't avert his gaze immediately after. Instead, he murmurs, "I think that I missed something while I was drunk. I mean, I know that it's normal not to remember what happened, but…I don't know…."

Akashi asks, "Do you want me to tell you exactly what happened?"

"P-please."

"Well, I'll start with saying that I didn't just drop you off at your apartment." At the panicked look on the brunette's face, Akashi quickly continues, "I wanted to make sure you got in okay, so I walked you up to your room and then pushed you into bed just in case you tried to do something stupid." He pauses to keep himself collected. "Then you pulled me onto the bed with you and straddled me."

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" Furihata blushes to the point that Akashi can see his hands go pale.

The redhead holds up a hand to quiet him. "You asked me to have sex with you, and I said it wasn't the right time. When you asked me to prove it, I kissed you on the cheek."

Furihata manages to get redder somehow, but he doesn't say anything.

"Furihata-kun."

He looks up, though his head is still tilted down from embarrassment.

"I need you to come back to my house this evening. My brothers and I need to explain what's going on."

The look on Furihata's face clearly says, "YOU TOLD YOUR BROTHERS?!"

Akashi knows he must feel so ashamed; he himself felt that too when he found out he somehow screwed up enough to Bond. So he reaches a hand out on the table and says, "Give me your hand."

Furihata does so without a second's hesitation.

When their skin touches, Akashi feels sparks rush through him, as well as icy lava. Any lingering ache in his abdomen disappears. He takes a deep breath. "Now close your eyes."

There's a little more hesitation this time, but nothing more than a few seconds.

Akashi knows how embarrassed the other boy feels now as he begins, "Friday night, I came very close to sleeping with you, so believe me, I wanted to. Don't think that what you did is something you should feel bad about."

The hand in his tightens. "But I-I…you would have regretted it. And…if you d-did, I…I couldn't…."

"If you had been sober, I would have agreed." _I would have regretted it for a different reason._

Furihata smiles, but doesn't reply. He doesn't open his eyes either, which is a relief to Akashi. He doesn't think he can feel heat, but apparently he can in his cheeks.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Himuro smiles at the Anne Burrell cookbook. "Thank you."

Murasakibara nods as he watches the smaller male flip through the recipes. They're at a small American restaurant, as Himuro says they serve the closest thing to American cooking one can hope for in Japan. Murasakibara doesn't really know the difference, but that doesn't matter. Himuro gave him a cake recipe cookbook and took him out to eat for his birthday a few weeks ago, so he figures that means the reverse works. He doesn't know much about this stuff, but he hopes that he's done something right.

"How is Akashi-kun? Still sick?" Himuro asks as they eat.

Murasakibara shakes his head. "He's been better. It was just a stomach bug." _I think I used that term right._ "What about your family?"

"My parents are going to take care of Kira this weekend so Taiga, Alex, and I can hang out together. You know, play some adult games and watch the new _Magic Mike_ movie."

Murasakibara really doesn't know. "What's _Magic Mike_?"

Himuro blinks at him before he glances to the side, scratching his cheek. "Ah, it's a movie with a lot of male strippers in it."

"What's a 'stripper'?" He's heard the term, but has never asked.

"It's…let's see, it's a person who takes off their clothes for money."

"Who would pay to see someone take off their clothes? You could just do it yourself."

"Atsushi, that's not really the point." Himuro feels like he's having this conversation with Kira, which is pretty bad since he already knows he'll be the one left with that responsibility anyways. He's already been through this with Kagami when they were back in the States. "It's generally arousing for a woman to see a man do something like that while dancing."

"But what about you and your brother?"

"My brother and I are gay," Himuro explains.

"What does that mean?"

The dark-haired male sighs. "It means that that I like other men."

"Don't most people?"

"No, I mean, I fall in love and have sex with other men rather than women."

Murasakibara pauses. "But don't most people like both?"

Himuro wonders if this'll be the most awkward birthday he's ever had.

 **Author Note: And the next step for Akashi and Furihata! What will happen? Will the elementals tell Furihata their secret? Will Akashi finally admit he's in love? Find out in the next chapter, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Acceptance

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 9: Acceptance_

" _Late at night, I can hear the crying. I hear it all trying to fall asleep. When all the love around you is dying, how do you stay so strong? How did you hide it all for so long? How can I take the pain away? How can I save…?_

" _A fallen angel in the dark. Never thought you'd fall so far. Fallen Angel, close your eyes. I won't let you fall tonight, Fallen Angel."_

―" _Fallen Angel" by Three Days Grace_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Aka-kun, I know you said you would explain, but…" Furihata sits on the loveseat with Akashi, who suddenly doesn't mind the close proximity. His brothers are there, silent. Kise and Aomine are on the other loveseat, Murasakibara is splayed out on a couch as usual, and Midorima and Kuroko sit on opposite ends of the other sofa.

Finally, Kise says, "Furihata, this family has a secret, and we think you're now part of it."

Furihata realizes an alarm should have gone off in his head, but it doesn't. Instead, he turns to Akashi. "You haven't done anything illegal, have you?"

Akashi doesn't even look at him, but Midorima replies, "No, we certainly have not."

"Then I don't mind if you guys have a secret."

Kise smiles. "Told you guys!"

"Kise-kun, he could still change his mind," Kuroko says.

Furihata ignores them, looking back at Akashi. "You don't have to tell me."

"Yes, we do," Aomine mutters.

"Oh, o-okay." What's wrong with Akashi? He's so quiet and closed-off. Furihata feels something tighten in his stomach, and nearly immediately, Akashi grimaces.

Kise stands up and says, "Furihata, I know that you're going to think we're crazy, so we'll show you before we explain, okay? Just try not to freak out."

Still very much confused, Furihata nods.

What happens next…well, Furihata can't explain it. One moment, Kise is Kise. The next, he looks like Kuroko after some…skin rearranging, like he grew a skin-tight shell. Then he's Kise again.

Furihata blinks. Then he grins. "That's so cool!"

"I'm a doppelganger. I can turn my body into anything I want," Kise says.

As the elementals―mostly Kise, Kuroko, and Midorima―explain, Akashi watches Furihata out of the corner of his eye. The boy looks so interested in what's happening. Why isn't he freaked out? All things considered, he should've run for his life from these monsters.

" _Not every human is Nijimura!"_

Akashi glances at Furihata again as Kise tells him about when they were born. He looks excited, intrigued. Even this coward isn't the slightest bit scared of the fact that the six "people" he's sitting with can easily kill him. What's wrong with him?

"Aka-kun."

Does he have a death wish? This is insane!

"Aka-kun."

This mere human has no idea what he's getting himself into.

"Aka-kun!"

Akashi jumps a little and glances over a Furihata. "What is it?"

"What element do I have?" Furihata asks with a brightness in his eyes Akashi has never seen.

Akashi looks back at the coffee table. "Shadow."

Kuroko smiles. "I can teach you some things, Furihata-kun."

"Cool!" Then he winces a bit. Akashi mentally huffs.

"And now, why don't you tell him why he's like this, Akashicchi?" Kise says with a smile. Akashi knows that smile very well.

"Shouldn't you and Aomine do that? If I'm not mistaken, you have the most experience," Akashi says evenly.

Kise shrugs. "So what happened, Furihata, is when you pounced on Akashicchi Friday night, he fell in love with you and―"

"Kise!" Akashi hisses. Furihata looks down, his cheeks the color of Akashi's hair.

"That's what happened, right?"

Akashi flips him off. "Shut up."

Then the redhead looks at Furihata, who's hopelessly blushing. "We call it Bonding. What happens is two people become emotionally attached to the point that they can feel each other's emotional and physical pain, and they become sick if they stay apart."

"That…that's why you were sick…?"

"Yes."

"And that's why I…?" Furihata trails off. Not the time or place, especially in front of all of Akashi's family.

Kise says, "Aominecchi and I are Bonded, but we were all kind of freaking out when we found out about you and Akashicchi. We didn't know if it was possible for a human to Bond, but obviously, that's not an issue."

With no warning, Akashi stands and walks down the hallway. A moment later, a door slams shut.

Furihata feels his stomach tighten again.

"Don't mind him, Furihata-kun," Kuroko says with a gentle smile. "Akashi-kun isn't as connected with his emotions as he comes off."

Kise nods. "He'll come around."

"If he doesn't like me, then why did he Bond with me?" Furihata asks, his arms wrapped around his aching abdomen.

"It's not a choice," Aomine says.

"Bonding is another magical thing that really doesn't care what you want," Midorima adds.

After a moment, Kise says, "Akashicchi doesn't like humans because he thinks they're dangerous. Several years ago, we trusted someone who ended up trying to tell people about us."

"It wasn't their secret to tell," Furihata says.

"But it changed Akashi-kun's perspective. Right now, he's having a hard time dealing with the fact that you are human, or used to be, because you're everything he didn't expect." Kuroko gestures to himself and his brothers. "You surprised all of us."

"Well…it's not like you're bad people. I don't think being different is anything to be ashamed of."

The elementals, even Midorima and Murasakibara, smile.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

As his parents and brother lives in Kyoto, it isn't a problem for Furihata to move in with the elementals. He moved around a lot as a child, and he understands that it's a good idea for them to be together. No more rent to pay either. It really only takes a day for him to move; he just has a few suitcases full of belongings as his apartment had been pre-furnished.

Since he doesn't have a shoot Thursday, Kise goes with Furihata to get everything sorted out at his apartment and move his belongings back to the house. He hasn't talk to Akashi at all that morning, barely even saw him, but the cramps are pretty bad.

"Kise-san?"

"Just Kise is fine." Golden eyes don't move from the road as he drives out of the city.

"U-um, okay, Kise." Furihata watches the trees go by, thinking of when Akashi brought him here the first time. "If you don't mind me asking…are you in love with Aomine-san?"

At that, Kise glances at him for a moment. "More and more each day."

"Is it because of the Bond? Or…I don't know…."

"I don't believe that you Bond and fall in love with someone." Kise pauses. "I'm a believer in true love. When you're born, there's someone you're destined to be with, and that applies to humans and elementals. The difference is while a human may know a person and only love them years later, an elemental Bonds with the person much sooner, when they both realize their feelings." He pauses again. "So to answer your question, no, I don't love Aominecchi because of the Bond; I Bonded with Aominecchi because I love him."

"But Aka-kun―"

"―is very much smitten with you, but can't accept it." Kise glances at Furihata again. "Despite what it may look like, Akashicchi and I are very close. I know him inside and out, and if he really didn't like you, he wouldn't be stressing about it so much." He chuckles. "And I can tell that you've had a crush on him for a while."

Furihata looks down quickly, his cover blown. "H-he's…a lot of t-t-things…."

"That he is."

Thursday evening, when Akashi gets in from work, he makes a beeline for his bedroom, but Furihata stops him at the top of the stairs.

"Can…can we talk?" the brunette asks.

"About what?" Akashi pushes past him and moves towards his bedroom.

Furihata follows closely behind him. "A-all of this."

When Akashi enters his bedroom, he doesn't close the door. However, Furihata feels rather uncomfortable just going in. That is, until an invisible force yanks him in by the front of his shirt, and the door closes with a flick of Akashi's wrist. Then Akashi starts unbuttoning his shirt, and Furihata feels _really_ uncomfortable.

Furihata turns around so his back faces the undressing male.

"Might as well get used to it," Akashi mutters, shrugging off the material before he moves on to his pants. "Scared of my body?"

"N-no, you have a b-beautiful body," Furihata says quietly, shifting under the intense, crimson gaze he can feel boring into his back.

Suddenly, arms grab him from behind, making him jump, and a solid chest presses against his back. Rough lips brush his ear as Akashi whispers, "Thank you, Furihata-kun."

After a moment, Furihata places his arms over Akashi's. "Aka-kun…you keep confusing me. You've been avoiding me since yesterday, and now…."

"When I'm around you, I can't help myself." Lips press against the base of his ear. "Is that how you felt Friday?" He shivers as the heat of Akashi's breath makes every hair on his body stand on-end. "Do you want to know what you told me?"

Furihata wants to shake his head, to say no because it'll only embarrass him, but his body seems to melt in Akashi's hold.

"You leaned down to my ear and whispered, 'I want to play with you. Let me play. I want you so bad, _Seijuurou_.'"

When Furihata feels cold hands creep under his shirt, he takes a deep breath. "Aka-kun, wait. Please, wait."

The hands disappear, and a part of him is disappointed.

Furihata watches as Akashi sits down on the end of the bed, dressed in athletic shorts and nothing else. Ruby eyes watch him back. After a minute of that, he finally says, "I don't really know how this whole Bonding thing works yet, but I don't want you to do something you'll regret. You've been hot and cold since I called you Saturday morning, and quite frankly, it's annoying."

Akashi stares at him for a long moment with an expression that clearly conveys how idiotic Akashi thinks he is. "My mind says to get away from you, my body says to claim you, and my heart says I love you, so yes, I've been a little confused the last few days. It's not something that will go away whether I like it or not, so I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"I guess not…" Furihata looks down. "I don't…I don't understand why you don't like me though…."

"It's not…you. I don't like humans."

"But I'm not human anymore."

"You're human enough."

"Then what are you afraid is going to happen?"

Akashi sighs in ill-contained irritation. "The last human I trusted found out about me on accident, and he told the police that we were monsters. Granted, they thought he was insane, but we still had to move here."

"I don't think you're a monster." Furihata shifts his weight. "You could use an attitude adjustment, but you're not that much off from being human yourself when it comes down to it."

The words hold a different weight now in comparison to when it was Kise. Furihata isn't normal in the slightest bit if he considers the elementals to be human to some degree.

When Akashi stands, Furihata thinks the redhead is mad. Instead, strong arms envelop him in a warm embrace.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Friday morning, Akashi isn't nearly as grumpy as he normally is. Of course, he knows exactly why and will never admit it.

Furihata is still deeply asleep, his chest rising and falling under Akashi's cheek and arm. Akashi figures that the brunette still needs more sleep than an elemental, probably about five to six hours for a good night's rest.

Akashi sighs in contentment. Is this what Aomine and Kise feel constantly? If so, he understands how the Bond can be a blessing, because he's never felt this at ease and happy with Nijimura, and the warmth inside him seems to be more than just his element. Maybe he'll apologize to Kise for ever doubting him. Maybe he'll apologize to Furihata for…everything.

The redhead sits up. No, it doesn't matter anymore.

There's a light rapping on the door. "Akashicchi?"

Checking to make sure his mate is covered, Akashi quietly says, "He's still asleep."

The door cracks open. "Everyone else is gone. It's nearly ten o'clock."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem." Kise leans against the doorframe, dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater. From the slightly larger size of it, Akashi assumes it's Aomine's; it wouldn't be the first time the blonde has stolen the other man's shirt. "Did you kiss and make up?"

Akashi glances down at himself and Furihata and then back at Kise. "I'll let you decide that on your own."

"You know, I really want to say I told you so, but I'm going to hold it in."

"Thank you so much for your consideration." Then Akashi grins.

Kise should've run at that moment.

"I acutely remember you saying something a few years ago," Akashi says. "You said that when I fell in love, you would tell Aomine about your kink."

At that, Kise pales. "U-um…did I say that…?"

"You did, followed by, 'I never break my promises.'"

Kise awkwardly glances around the room for a moment. "I…will tonight." Then he pauses. "So you admit that it's love?"

"Yes."

The blonde smiles. "Good. By the way, did you notice what happens when you mix Shadow and Fire?"

Akashi thinks about it for a moment before he shakes his head.

"Lightning storms. Majorly."

"It's better than snow."

"So you say."

When Kise closes the door firmly, Furihata jolts. As he rubs his eyes, he stretches to the point that the sheets over his hips move down, and a few groans follow. "Mh…why do my hips hurt so much…?"

Akashi raises an eyebrow. "Already forgot?"

Furihata's eyes flash open. "AKA-KUN?!"

The redhead watches in amusement as the smaller male splutters incoherent words and tumbles off the bed, taking the sheets with him. Folding his arms and resting his chin on them, Akashi peers over the edge of the bed at his mate. "Kouki, I believe I told you to drop that name."

Furihata sits with the sheet over himself like a ghost costume. "S-sorry, Sei."

"Much better. Also, it's ten o'clock."

"What?! I'm sorry! My gosh, we're _so_ late!"

Akashi watches the brunette run around the room and dig through his suitcase with the sheet wrapped around him as if he's wearing a toga. The fun part is when he tries to get his underwear on without flashing Akashi, and the Fire wonders exactly what the point is, all things considered. He saw and kissed every, and he means _every_ , part of Furihata's body last night, so why is the newly turned elemental getting so modest?

Is it a human thing? Why hasn't he thought of that before? He has a former human here with him; this is a perfect opportunity for research.

Akashi sprawls out on the now bare bed as he tries to motivate himself to get up. "Kouki, why are you being so modest?"

"I-I…it's embarrassing…" With his back turned, Furihata finally drops the sheet, dressed in black trousers with a white button-up in his hand. "Does nudity not bother you at all?"

"Not particularly. I was born naked, so why should I have to cover myself, especially around my mate?"

Furihata slips on the shirt quickly. "Your…mate?"

"Well, you're not my boyfriend or my husband. When Aomine and Kise Bonded, we started calling them mates." Akashi props himself up on his forearms. "Is that strange?"

"Just different, I guess."

"If you're confused, you can always read some of my notebooks. Everything we know about our world and yours is written down."

"Your world and mine?"

After a moment, Akashi forces himself out of bed and stands, a little wobbly. "You realize I'm only four, soon to be five, right? I'm still learning."

 _Thank you for making me feel like a pedophile._ Furihata averts his eyes from Akashi's figure as the redhead dresses. Geez, the guy has zero modesty. "I can teach you, if you want. I mean, I have some experience, so…."

"I would be very grateful."

Furihata wonders if this is a dream. Less than two days ago, he was a normal human being, and now…this. The whole situation seems surreal, like there's no way something this magical could happen to someone as ordinary as him. Yet it happened. Is he in partial disbelief? He doesn't know.

But when Akashi, only in undone pants, wraps his arms around him and kisses the love bite on his neck, he doesn't really care anymore. If it's a dream, he never wants to wake up. If it's reality, he can die the happiest man on Earth right now.

 **Author Note: So there's the Akashi and Furihata conclusion! What kink does Kise have? Will he really tell Aomine? What about Kagami and Kuroko's movie date? And what couple will be next? I want your input, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also, I have written extras for** _ **Breed**_ **throughout the story (six total), so because I don't want to post it as a separate chapter, I'll go ahead and put it here. I hope you like it!**

 _ **Scarlet**_

 _A Breed Extra_

" _I used to turn around and walk away, never stop to play, 'cause there was no attraction. But in my heart, you start to grow on me kind of suddenly. So now I've changed direction. Knowing it might seem strange; what came over me? Hoping my luck has changed; do you want me like I want you?_

" _A wish upon a star. Wanna be right where you are. You set my world on fire. Babe, I've got a crush on you! A wish upon a star. Can't you see how right we are? We should be together. Babe, I've got a crush on you."_

―" _Crush on You" by Tata Young_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Come in!"

Akashi glances up to his secretary. The brunette is about his height, maybe a little shorter, with brown eyes and a normal men's haircut. However, he's shaking like a laundry dryer, and his eyes look like someone had used toothpicks to keep the lids perpetually five inches apart in every direction.

"M-m-my n-name is F-F-Furihata K-Kouki! It's nice t-t-t-to meet y-you!"

Uninterested eyes follow his bow, far too low since Akashi knows this man is three years his senior, and that's just in human years. Technically, Akashi is only three years old.

Well, there's not much he can do about that.

Akashi stands and bows in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Furihata-kun."

For a split second, Furihata meets his eyes―

 _Kuroko._

Akashi mentally shakes his head, bewildered as to why his brother's name popped into his head.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

 _Crap._

 _Crap. Crap. Crap!_

Furihata begins to organize his new desk, but he can't concentrate on anything. Well, there's one thing he can concentrate on, but that thing shouldn't be in his head in the first place. The girl at the front desk warned him. He should have listened. Maybe she wasn't "warning" him, per se, but she told him what he should have been wary of.

Akashi Seijuurou is the son of Aphrodite and whoever the sexiest man in the world is.

Seriously, he can't get a break?

But geez, the guy's scary! He has this aura around him. Like "breathe and I'll kill you". Or "if I don't like your face, I'll kill you". Regardless, it ends with Furihata's death by Akashi Seijuurou's hand. And while he doesn't mind a sexy man being his end, he prefers living a while longer.

Not only that, but Akashi also seems…different. When Furihata looks at him, it's like the redhead's on fire. Maybe it's the hair. Or the eyes. His eyes are intense and the color of crimson blood. The color of his previous secretary's blood after said secretary made him mad….

Suddenly, Furihata hears the sound of a phone vibrating as he's arranging his desk calendar.

Akashi pulls his iPhone from his pocket and taps a button before he puts it to his ear. "Is it important or are you just wanting to annoy me?"

Furihata knows he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he can't help it. Especially because when he glances at Akashi, the other's dark eyes have lit up to a vibrant scarlet, dancing with life and excitement, even though his expression is still calmly composed.

"I can't get out of this, can I?" Akashi asks with a small smile that doesn't match his irritated tone. "Fine, I'll meet you there in thirty minutes." A pause. "No, I won't sit there and listen to you and Aomine bicker, especially when _I'll_ be the one who knows that you're talking with double meanings that go right over his microscopic brain."

Furihata wonders who the redhead is talking to. It must be someone he's very close to.

"You mean you want to check him out to see if he's the right material. Don't think that I don't know the schemes that you're thinking up right now. And no, I don't want to be a part of that either. Murasakibara can figure things―…or at least he's not as clueless as Midorima." Akashi rolls his eyes with a playful scoff. "Kuroko can take care of himself." Another, much longer pause. "If you want me to tell you how drop dead sexy you are, I'm won't. You're a model; you can figure it out."

Akashi pulls the phone away from his ear, and Furihata hears, _"AKASHICCHI, YOU'RE SO MEAN!"_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Akashi doesn't know why he allowed himself to be subjected to this. To his older brother. His overprotective and nosy older brother.

Kise chews on his straw between sips of his root beer. Disgusting stuff, root beer, but Akashi isn't Aomine, so as long as he doesn't have to suffer through the taste in his own mouth, he can deal with it.

"Don't you have clothing to model?" Akashi asks, though he's also glad for the opportunity to eat out with Kise. The blonde interacts with humans on a more playful, less-professional way than the other five, and he knows more about the culture to some extent, so when Akashi wants to explore food, he always waits until Kise is there, too. Just in case.

"My schedule isn't as busy as the rest of you guys," Kise replies around his straw, not looking up from the menu as he flattens the plastic between his teeth. "My next shoot isn't until four, and it's a simple one."

Crimson eyes scan the soups and salads section of the menu. "Modeling is simple in general."

"No, not really."

"It doesn't require brain power."

"That doesn't mean that it's easy," Kise replies. "Anyways―"

The waiter interrupts to take their orders.

Kise continues, "How's the new guy?"

"Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe." Kise grins with a playful shrug. "So the new guy?"

"Furihata-kun seems to be a hard worker," Akashi states, his eyes now level with Kise's since they aren't looking through the menus.

Kise chuckles. "You stared him down, didn't you? And now he's terrified."

"I don't stare people down."

"Akashicchi, you're staring me down _right now_."

Akashi blinks. "I'm not 'staring you down'. I'm simply watching your body language and facial expressions so that I can fully understand your reactions to our conversation."

"Yeah, staring me down. Normal people don't do that, Akashicchi."

After a moment, the redhead sips his water. _I didn't stare him down. Furihata-kun is just…unusually skittish, even more so than most people I meet._

Kise chuckles again at the confused expression on his brother's face.

Of course, Kise never tells Akashi what he knows. What he somehow knows about all his brothers. This "Furihata-kun" is more than Akashi's secretary, the same way that Aomine is more than just the blonde's brother.

 _(Three years, five months, and sixteen days before Akashi Seijuurou Bonds.)_


	10. Curiosity

**Note: A few minor spoilers for** _ **Jurassic World**_ **.**

 _ **Breed**_

 _Chapter 10: Curiosity_

" _Hey, girl, you make me wanna write a song. Sit you down and sing it to you all night long. Had a melody in my head since you walked in here and knocked me dead. Yeah, girl, you make me wanna write a song._

" _And it goes like, 'Ooh, what I wouldn't do to write my name on your heart, get you wrapped in my arms, baby, all around you.' And it goes like, 'Hey, girl, I'm blown away.' Yeah, and it starts with a smile, and it ends with an all-night, slow kiss. Yeah, it goes like this."_

―" _It Goes Like This" by Thomas Rhett_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Kise doesn't enjoy swim night as much as he usually does. While Aomine showers, the blonde lays in bed, having insisted on bathing separately tonight. It's obvious that Aomine knows something is wrong, but he hasn't pushed. Thankfully.

The door opens, and Kise takes a deep breath. This is it. After three years, he's coming out with it. Right now. He promised Akashi. Now. Any time now.

Aomine drops his towel and crawls onto the bed, straddling Kise. "Are you going to tell me what's up?"

Kise couldn't have asked for a better mate. Even if he doesn't show it outside of this room, Aomine can be so sweet when he wants to be and pampers Kise like royalty whenever he has the chance.

"I…um…I promised Akashicchi a while back that…" Kise swallows. "…that I would tell you about…this thing…when he fell in love…so I…."

"What thing?" A tanned hand brushes through his hair and traces his cheekbone and jaw with rough fingertips.

This is torture, Kise thinks. So instead of dwelling on how embarrassing it is, he bursts, "Will you touch my tail?"

Aomine gives him a confused look. "Huh?"

With a vibrant blush, Kise grabs a pillow and tries to suffocate himself with it. Seems easier than talking about it at the moment.

After he takes a few breaths, Kise continues into his pillow, "My tail…is really sensitive―especially…you know, where it starts. I know…I know it sounds weird…but―"

"Ryouta."

Kise peeks over the top of the pillow.

Soft, blue eyes smiles at him. "Why didn't you say something sooner? I don't mind touching any part of you, including your tail."

"But you said my tail feels weird," Kise mutters into the pillow.

"The top of you is human and the bottom is a fish. Yes, it feels weird, but I never meant that in a bad way." Aomine yanks the pillow off his mate's face and kisses his cheek. "So yes, I'll touch your tail if you want me to."

Kise beams and pulls the other man down on him. "Thanks, Daiki."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"So what movie do you want to see?" Kagami asks as they look at the times.

Kuroko glances over the unfamiliar titles. "I don't have a preference, but I don't really like scary and overly violent movies."

Kagami pauses, as that rules out most of the movies he wants to see. "Have you ever watched the _Jurassic Park_ movies?"

"No, I haven't. What are they about?"

"A scientist comes up with a way to recreate dinosaurs. This new one is supposed to be really good, and you don't really need any background, or at least that's what Tatsuya told me."

"That sounds nice."

"Cool."

Having no experience with movie theaters whatsoever, Kuroko mostly follows Kagami around the place. The popcorn looks odd though in his opinion, far too yellow. The kind he eats at home is white, so what's different about this kind? And why is Kagami putting a yucky-looking liquid on it?

By the time they walk into the theater, the lights are already off, or at least, Kuroko thinks they were. He can't tell sometimes due to his vision.

There aren't very many people in the theater, so Kuroko also doesn't understand why Kagami goes towards the back. Won't the front be better? Regardless, Kagami leads him to a pair of seats a few rows from the back and sits down, pulling down the seat. The sitting contraption looks dangerous to Kuroko, so he hesitates for a moment before following suit, and then every time he moves, he feels like the thing will swallow him up.

Kagami offers the popcorn. "Want some?"

Cautiously, Kuroko picks a piece from the top. "Is it good?"

"Theater popcorn's the best! It's so much better than the microwave stuff," the redhead replies before he stuffs a handful in his mouth.

Well, if Kagami thinks so, Kuroko guesses it won't hurt to try.

And it is good. Really good. It has more flavor than the kind he has eaten in the past. He plucks another piece from the container. "What's on it?"

"Butter. Have you never had buttered popcorn?"

"I don't think so, no."

"You have so much to learn, Kuroko."

Content with the validity of the statement, the smaller boy nods and pops another piece in his mouth.

The movie is very intriguing in Kuroko's opinion, and when it comes out on DVD, he needs to rent it so his brothers can see as well. Akashi and Midorima will love it.

Some parts are iffy though. Humans can be dimwitted sometimes, yeah, but how can someone possibly think they can keep such a dangerous creature in captivity, especially one so smart? Kuroko thinks of it as putting Akashi in a cage and expecting him to be unable to escape. And isn't there a better time for the main characters to kiss? Seriously, people are being killed right before your eyes, soon your family, and you think it's a good time to make out? You deserve to be eaten, Kuroko concludes.

Kuroko also wonders why Kagami's hand has been laying on the armrest palm up through most of the movie. Isn't that uncomfortable? Maybe Kagami has messed up bones?

Light blue eyes drift to the other people in the theater, and a few of them are holding hands. Kuroko pauses. Kise and Aomine do that sometimes, though usually they link as soon as one of them offers, but he assumes it's the same idea.

So Kuroko puts his hand on top of Kagami's. Sure enough, the other man smiles a bit and interlocks their fingers. Kuroko has never really understood the whole holding hands thing, but he guesses it feels nice.

After the movie, Kagami drives Kuroko home in his pick-up truck. They talk the entire time, and Kuroko finds himself laughing, which is unusual for him to some degree.

In the driveway, Kuroko pauses once he unbuckles his seatbelt. "I had fun tonight, Kagami-kun. Thank you very much for inviting me."

"Yeah, me, too." Kagami smiles. "Would you want to do this again sometime?"

Kuroko finds himself smiling back. "Of course. I would love to."

"Cool, I have your number, so I'll text you sometime, right?"

Kuroko doesn't really know why Kagami is asking him whether or not the redhead will text, but he goes with it. "Alright. Goodnight, Kagami-kun."

"Night."

As soon as he opens the door, he hears various responses.

"Kurokocchi's back!"

"Tell me about Kagami. Tetsu, if he hurts you, I swear I'll kill him!"

"W-welcome h-h-home…?"

"You're so cute, Kouki."

"Akashi, don't turn into Kise."

"Mh? Kuro-chin, was the food good?"

Kuroko makes his way up the stairs and sits down on the couch with Midorima. "It was nice."

Kise is splayed out on the loveseat with his head in Aomine's lap, getting his scalp massaged, and he pouts at Kuroko, half upside down. "That's it? No juicy details? I'm working on an evaluation here!"

"I believe Akashi-kun usually has the final say-so on the matter," Kuroko says, hoping the Fire will direct attention elsewhere.

Instead, Akashi rests his cheek on his fist as his elbow is propped against the arm of the chair, his other arm wrapped around Furihata's shoulders. Crimson eyes meet azure. "How can I approve of whether or not this human is trustworthy if I know next to nothing about him?"

Kise smirks the slightest bit while Furihata doesn't even try to hide the happiness in his expression.

Kuroko discreetly checks to see if his other brothers may help him. Murasakibara isn't paying very much attention, Midorima waits for him to continue, and Aomine has a rather frightening expression on his face, even as Kise tries to poke it away. This leads to the blonde squirming, and Kuroko does not want to know what Aomine's hand is doing under his mate.

After a moment, Kuroko says, "We just saw a movie. The popcorn there is much better than the kind we get, and the movie was rather interesting―"

"But what about Kagami?" Aomine interrupts.

"He was…sweet." Kuroko feels no need to explain further.

And no one pushes, because that statement is pretty significant coming from one Kuroko Tetsuya.

However, the day had been spent teaching Furihata for the most part, so the brunette is tired and requests to turn in early. Akashi offers to go as well, but Furihata insists that he stay as long as he wants. What Furihata doesn't know is that no one will ever put him on the spot. Akashi is a different story.

"Two lightning storms in a row," Kuroko muses.

"Rather peculiar, don't you agree, Akashicchi?"

"I believe it snowed a rather large amount last night as well," Akashi says. "Notice that the fish was out of its aquarium."

No one but Kise understands the connotation of that statement. Despite the pink on his cheeks, the Water replies, "But really, I've been curious: are fires brighter in darkness?"

"Yes, and vice versa applies."

At that, Midorima chokes. Some things even the clueless doctor understands. "Too much information, Akashi!"

The redhead isn't fazed. "And while the darkness played in the fire, I believe that the scale balanced, wouldn't you agree, Kise? Assuming everything's vertical, it had been a little top-heavy."

It takes a moment for Aomine to comprehend the reference, but when he does and looks down at Kise, the blonde flushes even darker.

"Can we drop the conversation?" Kuroko asks. "As amusing as your verbal battles are, I would rather you two discuss your sex lives in private."

Midorima pushes up his glasses. "It's far too indecent to discuss."

"Says the virgin," Murasakibara says, who apparently has been listening.

"You're not any different," Midorima retorts.

A violet eye cracks open for a moment to look at the Air. Then the giant chuckles the tiniest bit and falls silent.

"Midorima, we all know who's been there and who's not," Aomine comments.

Kuroko says, "It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Come on, stop teasing him. He can't help it if he's never gone the extra step," Kise says with a wink in Midorima's direction.

"The five of you are ridiculous!" Midorima huffs.

"Oh, so you did take the extra step?" Akashi asks.

Midorima pushes up his glasses again. "That's none of your business."

"Midorima-kun, you're far too easy to read. It takes the fun away from the experience," Kuroko says.

"I hope that was a pun, Tetsu."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Sei?" Furihata asks as the door opens. He's rather comfortable in his blanket nook and doesn't want to disturb it to see who came in, as if it isn't obvious.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"Working on it." Furihata watches a flickering, orange light reflect on the wall. The first time he saw Akashi's fingertip on fire, it freaked him out, but he guesses it's useful sometimes. As soon as the light is there, it's gone again, and the mattress dips beside him at Akashi's added weight. A cool arm wraps around his waist, but he doesn't mind, even if it destroys his blanket nook. Akashi's embrace is much better.

"Then I'll help you with that," the redhead whispers before he presses a kiss to his mate's neck. "Goodnight."

"Night."

A few moments later, Furihata asks, "Sei?"

"Hm?"

"Your family…is really cool."

"I'm glad you like them."

Furihata shifts a little and rolls over to face Akashi. "Are you as close to Kise as he says you are?"

Even with the tiniest bit of starlight coming through the window, Akashi's eyes seem to glow a bright scarlet. Or maybe that's just Furihata's vision. "I would say it's a form of opposites attract, but Murasakibara and Midorima don't get along at all. Aomine and Kuroko are like Kise and I as well."

"So you guys get along well?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Akashi pauses. "We know each other backwards and forwards, could blackmail each other to the world's end, and fight every now and then." Then he chuckles. "Tuesday afternoon, did you notice a sudden storm? Popped up out of nowhere and then vanished within ten minutes?"

"Yeah, it was kind of freaky."

"That's what happens when Kise and I fight."

"You guys fought recently? About what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Akashi slips a hand under the back of Furihata's shirt and rubs up and down his spine. "As you can probably tell, we had differing views on the topic for a while."

"O-oh."

"But enough of that. Go to sleep, Kouki."

Next door, Midorima stares at the ceiling in darkness. Is he really the only virgin in the family? He knows Akashi has experience from his time with Nijimura and then Kise and Aomine…well, enough said, but he hadn't thought Kuroko has been with anyone. And Murasakibara, too?

It's reasonable, he tells himself. It's not like he has time for much outside of work and family, and he has never wanted to do anything with someone in that way. Sure, he's a young adult male, but he can take care of that on his own, though he'll never admit he ever does _that_.

" _Shin-chan, are you a virgin?"_

Takao has no sense anyways. And it doesn't matter if he has or hasn't done anything of that nature; he's one of the best doctors in the hospital, and that's what matters.

 _Has Takao…?_ Midorima knows he shouldn't care, but he can't help but wonder. The nurses tend to fawn over the smaller male, and even Midorima will admit he isn't half-bad to look at. Those bright, amber eyes. A smile that can melt you. Silky, black hair. A lean but muscular build, and light on his feet.

Midorima shakes his head vigorously, and had he been wearing his glasses, they would've flown off by now. Takao isn't _that_ attractive! He just happens to have a few good looks, that's all.

And regardless, he shouldn't care what someone else's sexual experience is. If he really wants to know, he can ask, and he doesn't want to know anyways.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

So why is this happening?

Takao blinks, his pen frozen over his paper. " _What?_ "

Midorima quickly looks back down at his paper, cheeks growing warm. "Never mind. It was nothing."

"Coming from you of all people, I don't consider that 'nothing'. Is something wrong?"

It's a well-known fact around the hospital that Takao is practically a therapist in-training, but he always brushes it off as being his friends' and sister's shrink for most of his life. However, Midorima often finds himself being read by his assistant.

"I'm perfectly healthy."

"Yeah, and rather out-of-touch with your thoughts and emotions." He can feel the amber eyes staring at him. "Sometimes, it helps to get it out, and you know you can trust me; I won't tell anyone." Then a smile. "So what's bothering you?"

Midorima continues to stare at his notes and asks in a matter-of-fact voice, "At what age is one supposed to lose his or her virginity?"

He expects Takao to laugh at him. Instead, the ravenette leans back in his chair with his arms folded in his lap. "At whatever age you're ready. I mean, in this day and age, it's rare to meet someone my age who hasn't had sex, but there are some. It's not something you're necessarily _supposed_ to do, and really, you can stay celibate your entire life if you want."

Midorima watches the tissue box for movement, the one on the right side of his desk, on the side Takao is not on. "I know it's a personal question, but have you―?"

"Yeah, back in high school. During my sophomore year, I had been dating a guy for a little over a year, and we decided together that we would go to the next level. At the time, I thought I might marry him, but we broke up a few months later. There have been a couple other guys since then."

Midorima feels something tug on him, but can't place it. He doesn't try to either. "Does it usually matter to other people whether or not someone has experience?"

"In my personal opinion, anyone who cares about that probably shouldn't be in your bed to start with, but that's just me. If you're looking for a relationship, it shouldn't matter; everyone has to start somewhere, right?"

"Right…."

Takao pauses. "Did someone say something to you about it?"

A green-eyed glare is shot his way.

"I mean, other than me, and if I upset you, I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry."

Midorima shakes his head. "No, it wasn't you. My brothers…all have experience, so…."

"I don't know what to tell you there. If it really bothers you that much, you can always ask someone to teach you."

Takao watches Midorima's cheeks light up as he splutters about that being so indecent. Cute.

Later that evening, Midorima asks, "Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Anywhere. I don't care." He rubs his temples and closes his eyes.

Takao smiles, understanding what he means. Sometimes, an excursion clears the mind. "You know how to play basketball?"

Midorima shakes his head.

"I'm willing to teach you. Want to?"

"Yeah."

 _I'm more than willing to teach you anything, even the stuff you're way too embarrassed to ask about._

 _Just kidding._

 **Author Note: Poor Takao. Kise and Akashi are such perverts! And isn't Kagami so sweet? Tell me what you think about the chapter, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Halfway

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 11: Halfway_

" _Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it? Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck? No scientist or biology. It's obvious when he's holding me it's only natural that I'm so affected. And my heart won't beat again if I can't feel him in my veins. No need to question. I already know―_

" _It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA. It's in his DNA, and he just takes my breath away, b-b-b-breath away. I feel it every day. And that's what makes a man. Not hard to understand. Perfect in every way. I see it in his face. Nothing more to say. It's in his D-D-D-D-DNA."_

―" _DNA" by Little Mix_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"You're a natural at this, Shin-chan!" Takao says, flopped down on the court.

Midorima pushes up his glasses and looks to the side. "I believe the teacher usually takes credit."

The smile on Takao's face is impossible to miss. "Why, thank you, Shin-chan."

"T-that wasn't a compliment, idiot!"

"Then what was it?"

Midorima doesn't reply.

Feeling courageous, Takao pushes himself off the ground and brushes off his pants. "You know, I am a pretty good teacher in several subjects."

When emerald eyes flicker his way, he knows he has Midorima's attention. "For example, I speak fluent English, and I can sing decently well." He takes a step closer to the taller man. Then another. And another. There's only an inch left between their chests when he stops. "I can teach you something if you want."

"What is it?" Midorima asks, not sure why Takao is so close. He doesn't mind though.

"Like how to kiss. You don't have any experience, do you?"

The furious blush is enough to go by.

Takao waits for a long moment while Midorima looks anywhere but amber eyes and opens and closes his mouth.

"It's only if you want to," Takao reminds him with soft, amber eyes. "I won't mind if you say no, and I won't judge you if you say yes."

A pressure is lifted off Midorima's shoulders at that. Takao has a way about him that can put the Air at ease so easily, and he's grateful for that. He's wondered what it would feel like to kiss someone….

"Okay."

Takao blinks for a moment. "Okay?"

"I mean, teach me." And Midorima refuses to elaborate past that.

Not expecting that response, Takao is frozen. Then he mentally shakes himself and smiles. "First, lean down a bit. You're a bit taller than most people, if you hadn't noticed."

Midorima feels awkward about that, but the soft hands laced behind his neck help a lot.

"Close your eyes and relax."

Midorima does so, or at least as relaxed he can get. Lips brush his, gentle and knowing, while his own quiver slightly from hesitation and inexperience.

"Just follow my lead. Don't be embarrassed." Warm breath puffs over his lips before Takao molds his mouth to Midorima's. The Air grabs Takao's shoulders to steady himself as warmth spreads throughout his entire body, and he doesn't know what to do when Takao starts to move his lips. So he tries his best to copy the movement. He knows it's sloppy, but his coordination isn't working at the moment.

Takao pulls away the tiniest bit, allowing Midorima and himself to breathe. "Is it okay if I deepen it?"

Despite not knowing what that means, Midorima nods.

"Then part your lips."

In Midorima's mind, saying that does not prepare him the slightest bit for an extra tongue in his mouth. He feels lightheaded, like Takao is drawing his breath out of him, and he finds himself okay with that. He lets Takao explore his mouth, glide across his teeth, and finally, prod at his own tongue.

A spark ignites inside Midorima, one in the pit of his stomach. With a jolt, he shoves Takao away, slapping a hand over his own mouth and stumbling. The pain in his backside is miniscule compared to the heat he feels, and as he pants, he tries to clear his head, to get rid of that feeling in his abdomen, to not freak out.

Takao regains his balance quickly after Midorima pushes him, but he feels a sudden ache in his stomach at the rejection. Maybe he overstepped his boundary, though Midorima seemed really into it, even moving his tongue a little. Maybe Midorima freaked out over kissing another guy and enjoying it, but based on the way the taller male usually acted, Takao always assumed he's gay, or at least bisexual. It doesn't make much sense to Takao.

Midorima looks up at Takao. The shorter male freezes.

Fear. Complete and utter panic. Takao doesn't understand why Midorima looks so scared, but it doesn't sit well with him. His stomach tightens.

"S-see you tomorrow," Midorima mumbles before he jumps up and all but flees the scene.

Takao stares after him. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kise, Akashi, and Furihata are the only ones home when Midorima arrives home, which isn't uncommon on Mondays.

From the looks of it, Kise is asking Furihata questions while Akashi takes notes, and as they're sitting at the dining room table, it doesn't escape their notice when Midorima teleports into the kitchen. He suddenly really wants Dr. Pepper.

Having the best nose after Murasakibara and Midorima, Akashi notices first. Furrowing his eyebrows, he presses his face into Furihata's neck, lips parted slightly as he breathes in his mate's scent. No, definitely not him.

"S-S-Sei?!" Furihata flushes, even after Akashi pulls away.

The redhead ignores Furihata for once. Instead, he turns to Kise. "Can you smell it?"

"If you're referring to the warped human scent, that would be you," Kise says and gestures to Furihata. "You smell different now that you're Bonded to a human."

"If it was just me, I shouldn't be able to smell it."

Kise pauses and tilts his head a bit, taking a breath. Then he glances toward the figure rummaging through the refrigerator. "Midorimacchi?"

"What?"

"Spit it out."

"Spit what out?"

Akashi turns back to Kise. "If he really was Bonded to a human, I doubt he would be this calm."

"Akashicchi, most people are more mentally stable than you."

"I'm not mentally unstable."

Kise gives him a knowing look before he taps the corner of his own left eye. At that, Akashi raps a finger on the table, and then Kise's chair shoots out from under him.

Now flat on his back, Kise says, "You really want to do this the hard way?"

"Afraid the fish might get boiled?" Akashi taunts. Furihata sits frozen in place before Midorima says, "Furihata, move or get killed."

He hops up and darts to the kitchen. Midorima can protect him from flying objects, right?

Kise stands and says, "Let's not destroy the house."

The door flings open at Akashi's movement.

Furihata wonders exactly how often this happens as the duo race each other outside. He glances at Midorima, who is opening a can of soda. "Do they usually fight this much?"

"Currently, they aren't fighting. We call it sparring, like what we do on Saturdays. As for how much, those two are constantly trying to prank each other, and this is how it ends." Midorima takes a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"Who usually wins?" Furihata honestly can't imagine Akashi losing. Sure, Kise is strong, but not _that_ strong.

"Just depends on the day. If it was anyone else, Akashi would probably come out on top, but Kise is anything but weak. Those two are on par with each other when it comes to skill and power."

"Really?"

Midorima nods, ignoring a thump on the roof. "If they were to have a life or death battle, it would either never end or they would kill each other."

Furihata doesn't want to think about it.

And Midorima's glad Furihata's nose isn't fully developed yet.

A few moments later, Kise and Akashi return, both wet, covered in mud, and laughing their heads off. Midorima grimaces. "Can't you two jump in the lake _before_ you track mud through the house?"

"Nope!" Kise laughs. "But now that you mention it―come on, Akashicchi!"

"I would rather bathe in a shower."

"Okay, then lift up your feet really quick. I don't want to have to clean up mud in the house."

"You shouldn't have thrown me on the roof then; you're horrible at aerial combat."

Furihata watches muddy water collects in a bubble as Akashi lifts each foot in turn. Kise has his hands out like he's playing with a Rubik's cube.

"Air is too thin. I don't know how you guys stand living in it constantly."

"Maybe because we can breathe in it."

"Then fix your lungs."

"Fix your tail."

"My tail is fine, thank you."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

But of course, Midorima's relief is short-lived.

Someone knocks on his bedroom door a little after ten that night―which isn't that late, considering he normally goes to sleep at two-thirty and gets a full night's rest.

"Come in." He doesn't glance up from his book.

And of course, in walks Kise and Akashi. The blonde smiles. "You're not getting out of this."

"What happened?" Akashi asks.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me," Kise says.

"And if it was something―which it's _not_ ―it would be none of your business."

Akashi crosses his arms over his chest as he watches his older brother. "If you possibly Bonded to someone, it is our business." He keeps an even gaze. "Is it Takao?"

Midorima sets down his book and huffs, "Nothing serious happened."

"Serious or not, what happened?"

"We…" Akashi analyzes Midorima's movement. The Air traces the taping on his left hand. "We kissed. That's it. I pushed him away before anything more could happen."

Kise pauses. "By 'anything more', do you mean before you went further sexually, or was it something else?"

"I could feel something in the pit of my stomach."

When Kise looks at his redheaded brother, Akashi's moving his lips silently and his eyes are darting back and forth in front of him. Following the blonde's gaze, Midorima notices as well. They fall into silence and wait for whatever the Fire is calculating.

"I pushed Kouki away before we kissed, which led to my breakdown and sickness," Akashi says. "What if the Bond has to be completed through that kind of closeness? It could be possible that Kouki didn't actually receive his element and the ability to use it until after we submitted."

Midorima furrows his eyebrow. "You mean it could be half-complete?"

"So Midorimacchi is feeling some affects, like the connection and scent, but not the burning like I felt with Aominecchi." Kise runs a hand through his hair quickly. "Great. Now what?"

"You can get out of my room for starters," Midorima says.

Akashi turns to leave the room. "Keep an eye on it, Midorima."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Muro-chin, are you a virgin?"

Himuro swallows far too much air with his drink. He and Murasakibara went to a sandwich shop for lunch together, and he can tell something is bothering the giant, but he also knows some things are best to leave without prodding. "What?"

Murasakibara takes another bite of his sandwich, orchid eyes watching the smaller male.

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

Himuro frowns, but it isn't like he hides it. "No, I'm not."

"With a woman?"

"No, all men. Why?"

Murasakibara shrugs. "What if you lost it to a girl and like a guy?"

After his birthday discussion, Himuro assumes Murasakibara is a virgin, and a very clueless one at that. "Then it could be a lot of things. You could be bi or pansexual, or maybe gay if you didn't really know back then."

"How did Muro-chin know?"

Himuro shrugs. "I just did. I know Taiga had this huge epiphany while at a party in high school, but I always knew that I liked boys instead of girls. Sorry if that's not helpful."

Murasakibara takes another bite of his sandwich and chews thoughtfully.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Himuro asks. "It's weird for you to act like this, Atsushi."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Midorima doesn't talk to Takao about anything other than work. And as well as the smaller male hides his discomfort, he's somewhat put off by this; Midorima can tell from the slight twisting in his stomach.

The problem with all of this is that while Akashi was in denial during the Furihata event, Midorima is not, and he knows that he'll have to complete the Bond with Takao eventually. He doesn't think he loves Takao…but he must for this to happen.

So the million dollar question: how will Takao react? Furihata is a miracle case to some degree, so he doesn't expect a man of science like Takao will think supernatural powers are "cool".

After Takao finishes his paperwork and is gathering his belongings, Midorima asks, "Can I ask you a few things?"

"Go ahead." He doesn't look up.

"What's your favorite mythical creature?"

Midorima expects confusion or at least for Takao to be weirded out by the question. Instead, amber eyes light up as the ravenette plops down in his desk chair again. "Ah, that's so hard! I just have to choose one?"

"Favorites?" Now Midorima is confused. The other knows how to catch him off guard, that's certain.

Takao pauses. "Mermaids are up there. Um…I always thought the sphinx was pretty cool. Tengus. Cerberus. And then sirens. Those are probably my top five."

"You like mermaids?"

"Don't you?" Takao starts to spin his chair around. "I don't know exactly how they would reproduce, maybe like dolphins, but it would be so cool to live underwater. Coral reefs are so much more beautiful than land."

Midorima needs to tell Kise this. "So you're interested in the supernatural?"

"It's my favorite TV show."

No clue what that means.

Takao continues, "I don't believe in it; there's no solid proof. But at the same time, there's no solid proof that we humans came from monkeys or that an all-powerful god created us. There's a lot of possibilities in the world, and it's fun to explore that sometimes."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

The autumn trees are mostly bare at this point, much to Furihata's disappointment as Akashi drives through the forest. He can't wait for spring.

"Are you worried about Midorima-san?"

Akashi will never get used to someone always knowing how he feels. "He's taking it better than I would have expected, but it's not him we need to be worried about."

Akashi's arm is on the armrest, considering he's driving a stick shift. Furihata loops his arm around Akashi's and interlaces their fingers. "I know I don't know much on the topic, but I don't think you need to worry about it at all."

"Not everyone will take it the way you did."

And Furihata can't help the tiny bit of pink on his cheeks, because since Thursday night, his mind has been tainted by perversion, even when it's unintentional. After a moment, he clears his throat. "I…um…I think that you're perfect, Sei. I mean…I know you're not, but…there's no part of you that I don't accept." He can feel Akashi's happiness in his own chest. "Kise said that the Bond makes you realize your feelings, but it doesn't create them. Maybe…maybe part of that is the person you're destined to be with will always accept you."

Akashi has to pull his arm away to change gears, or at least that's what Furihata thinks. As soon as they pull onto the gravel road, Akashi parks the car and turns to him, eyes bright scarlet and a gentle smile on his face. "Kouki."

"Y-y-yes?"

Akashi wraps an arm around Furihata's shoulders, pulling him closer so their foreheads touch. "I love you so much. And thank you for accepting me, even when I was being an idiot."

Furihata's face matches Akashi's eyes. "Y-you're welcome! I-I-I…love you, too."

The kiss doesn't last long, but Furihata doesn't need it to. It's the first time they said "I love you" outside of bed, and he knows he's being such a schoolgirl about it, but he can't find it in himself to care at that moment.

 **Author Note: I have nothing to say for once, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Rational

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 12: Rational_

" _I've gotta confess it now. You're spinning my head around. I'm ready to take you down, so cure me of all that I've got. I'm begging to let you in and craving to feel your skin. Yeah, you're my medicine, so take the torture; make it stop. I want a piece of you. Don't know what I'm gonna do if I can't have you tonight. You're what I need to taste on my lips and on my waist. You make me feel alright._

" _I can't breathe 'till I have you injected into my veins. You're like a drug, like a drug. You're like a drug, like a drug. I can't sleep until I have you taking over my brain. You're like a drug, like a drug. You're like a drug, like a drug. Like the air I breathe, I need you [censored]. You please me when I am on the verge of going insane. You're like a drug, like a drug. You're like a drug, like a drug."_

―" _Like a Drug" by Adam Tyler_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Kuroko-nii, are you going to be my new uncle?"

Kuroko stops reading. "That had nothing to do with how mouse-brained Sandstorm thinks Fireheart is."

Kira sways in her seat, which happens to be Kuroko's lap. "Uncle Tatsuya said that Uncle Taiga likes you."

"And what did Kagami-kun say about it?"

"He said bad words and turned red."

And Kuroko knows it's a bad idea, but he says it anyways. "Tonight, why don't you ask Himuro-san what he thinks about Murasakibara-kun?"

"Okay!" Kira then points to the book. "Sandstorm likes Fireheart like Uncle Taiga likes you, Kuroko-nii. I just know it!"

"I'd say you're right."

"Do you like Uncle Taiga back?"

Kuroko ruffles her hair. "That's the mystery, isn't it?"

"Aw, but Kuroko-nii!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Uncle Tatsuya, what do you think about Murasakibara-san?"

Sitting in the living room, Himuro glances down at his niece in his lap while Kagami chokes on his soda and Alex giggles. "What brings this up, Kira?"

"I told Kuroko-nii that Uncle Taiga likes him like Sandstorm likes Fireheart, and he said to ask you about Murasakibara-san."

"You told him _what_?" Kagami asks. Even though he has no idea exactly what she's talking about, it doesn't sound good.

Alex laughs. "Come on, Taiga, you asked him out. I find it highly unlikely that he thinks you _don't_ like him."

Kira simply stares up at her dark-haired uncle. After a moment of thought, Himuro says, "In the book you're reading, are there any characters that don't seem to notice that the other character likes them?"

"Yeah! Fireheart doesn't think Sandstorm likes him! He's a mouse-brain."

Himuro ponders what a "mouse-brain" is, but decides not to ask. "Atsushi is a little clueless, like Fireheart."

"It's okay, Uncle Tatsuya. It takes time sometimes."

After Kagami tucks Kira into bed, Alex says, "You guys need to get out more."

"I got out last weekend," Kagami defends.

"And what about you, Alex?" Himuro asks, his cheek resting on his fist while his elbow is propped up on the arm of his side of the couch. "You haven't been on the scene in a while."

"When a guy knocks you up and runs, you don't exactly look forward to dating again."

"Date a girl then."

"Sorry, but I don't bat for that team."

Kagami takes a sip of his soda. "So you're going to spend the rest of your life single?"

Alex leans back in her armchair. "Maybe. I'm a believer that all the good ones are either married or gay." She points to her brothers on the couch. "And I have two examples right here."

"So nab one before they're married," Kagami suggests.

Himuro laughs. "I don't think that's how it works, Taiga."

"It should."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Aomine wakes up to soft fingertips on his abdomen, right over his stitches. "Mh…Kise…?"

The blonde's head is on his shoulder, and he can feel the Water's breath on his neck. "When do you get these out?"

"Today whenever I feel like it," he mutters.

"Then let's go early; my shoot doesn't start until eleven."

"Who invited you?"

"Me."

Aomine sighs in irritation. "Whatever. If you really cared about my health, maybe you would calm down in bed."

"You weren't complaining then, and besides, I'm keeping up with your sexual health."

"Sexual health?"

"I think that's a thing. You should ask Midorimacchi."

"The day I ask him anything about sex is the day he stops taping his fingers."

"So the day he suddenly isn't OCD? Good luck with that."

However, it's a well-known fact that Aomine can't refuse Kise much of anything. He just blames it on the Bond, though it seems like that isn't really the case for Kise, who does whatever he wants for the most part and can choose whether or not he wants to be nice to Aomine that day. Granted, he's really good to Aomine, but that's beyond the point in Aomine's mind.

As Takao snips Aomine's stitches, he comments, "Shin-chan said you heal quickly, but this is kind of amazing."

"Call it the influence of a doctor's presence," Aomine grumbles.

"Such big words, Aominecchi," Kise teases, which earns him a glare. Then he glances at Takao. "Have you and Midorimacchi been getting along?"

Takao thinks on that for a moment. They went from kissing to awkwardly ignoring each other to talking about mythology. "Yeah, pretty well. Shin-chan's just weird sometimes, you know?"

"That's a given," Aomine mutters.

Once his stitches are out, Aomine escapes immediately with a, "Come on, Kise!"

Kise lingers in the doorway as Takao starts the cleaning process on his tools. "Remember what I said about Midorimacchi being close to the edge?"

"Yeah," Takao glances up from his task. "What of it?"

"I know for a fact he fell. Don't be afraid to go after him." Kise winks before he runs after Aomine. "Wait for me!"

"You shouldn't take so long then, idiot."

So Takao asks Midorima to go to dinner the next night. He agrees.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Furihata has a mild headache. Even if he isn't magically attached to Akashi, just watching the redhead do this would've mentally hurt him.

There are notebooks scattered all over the bed, which has been stripped of everything but the bottom sheet on the mattress. Akashi sits in the center of the bed, clad in athletic shorts and black, thin-rimmed glasses much like Midorima's, and in his hand, he balances a mechanical pencil, sometimes tapping it on the page he's reading. Even though he isn't making a sound, his lips move like he's talking at a thousand words per minute while his eyes dart back and forth over the notebooks, and then he looks back at the blank sheet in front of him and writes something.

As much as Furihata loves the sight of Akashi in glasses, he's not used to seeing the other man in his own world of utter concentration. The view from the hammock is breath-taking though, and the book in his hand is the last thing he's thinking about.

However, Furihata forgot how late it is. Midnight to be exact. He forgot―

Akashi jumps half a foot off the bed when Furihata's phone goes off. Once he recuperates, the redhead points at the phone and directs it from the nightstand to his mate's spot in the hammock, where said mate is trying to figure out the best way out of the hanging bed.

"Hello?" Furihata asks as he pushes the "accept" button, giving up on escaping the hammock.

And for the next thirty seconds, his parents sing "Happy Birthday" to him. It's a tradition in his family to call at midnight, so he knows his brother will be calling, too. And his brother does, almost as soon as he hangs up with his parents.

After Furihata thanks his brother, he hangs up and flops down in the hammock. Tomorrow night, his mom will probably call again to see how he's doing. How to tell her he's dating and living with his boss….

"What was that about?" Akashi asks with his full attention on Furihata. On the contrary, Furihata's thoughts are mostly regarding how cute and sexy Akashi looks in those glasses.

"It's a thing my family does. We always wish each other a happy birthday at midnight on their birthday."

Akashi pales. "Your birthday…."

And Furihata knows that look very well. He quickly waves his hands in front of himself. "It's not a big deal! Really! I don't even celebrate my birthday anymore for the most part!"

"I still forgot."

"Sei, we've been mates for literally a _week_. I didn't expect you to remember."

After a moment, Akashi asks, "What do you want then? I'll get you anything. Or we can do whatever you want tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Friday; we have work."

"Then we can leave a little early."

"I don't need anything, Sei. Seriously, it's not a big deal to me," Furihata says and uses the button on the wall to lower the hammock enough for him to escape. With his feet now on the floor, he moves to the redhead and carefully leans over the note-covered bed, using Akashi's thighs as balance as he kisses his mate, short and sweet.

But apparently, that doesn't settle anything. Two annoyed, crimson eyes stare into his own. "Last year at the Christmas party, you reminded everyone it would also be my birthday around that time, and you even bought a cake."

"W-well, that's different."

"How."

Furihata gulps, but he can't pull away from that determined gaze. "It just…is…?"

A hand cards through his hair as Akashi murmurs, "In my family, when it's your birthday, you get pampered, whether you want it or not. You're part of my family now, so you can't get out of this, especially when my brothers find out."

"Okay, okay, you win!" Furihata's getting rather uncomfortable in this position anyways. "Just nothing over the top and nothing expensive."

"I can do that," Akashi purrs.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

After they finish the meal, Takao asks, "Do you want dessert? We can split something."

Midorima has been distracted all night. He can tell, though it isn't that hard. Actually, he doesn't know if Midorima doesn't try to hide such things or if the tall male is just horrible at it, but regardless, he's tried to make small talk to no avail. It's almost disheartening, as he always prides himself for being able to cheer people up most of the time. All that has changed is a fluctuating ache in his abdomen. As a doctor, he's keeping an eye on it, but nothing has pointed to anything more than a simple ache.

"Sure, if you want to."

"Is there anything you want in particular?"

"I'm not familiar with desserts, so you can pick."

Takao orders the crème brûlée and goes back to watching Midorima as the green-haired man stares out the window.

"Are you okay?" Takao finally asks.

Emerald eyes glance at amber. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

And the confused expression on Midorima's face clearly tells Takao that he has absolutely no idea how he's acting. The smaller man sighs. "Something on your mind?"

"Family stuff, I guess," Midorima replies as he stares at his soda, this time Coca-Cola.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Midorima's arms are neatly folded on the table, so Takao reaches out to prod at the other man's hand. When he encounters no resistance, he takes it into his own and rubs his thumb along the knuckles.

Now Midorima stares at their interlocked hands with a somewhat softer expression. "Yes, but not about that. What would you do if you suddenly had to move away from your sister?"

Takao blinks at him for a moment. "I…uh…" He looks at their hands again. "I couldn't move unless she came with me."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Takao huffs. "Shin-chan, what if you were asked to leave your brothers?"

Midorima wonders if this will be okay. If Takao becomes an elemental, he'll have to move in with Midorima, but what about Shikari? Sure, she seems nice and all, but will she really accept something like this?

"Why do you ask?" Takao asks.

"Just curious."

The sunset gaze tells him that the lie is very unconvincing, but nothing more is asked.

Their dessert comes in a small, white dish with crusty dirt on top, or at least, that's what Midorima sees. Takao takes his spoon and dips it in the dirt, which breaks like a covering to reveal yellow-white, creamy…glop. Midorima doesn't know what it is, but now that the burnt smell is disrupted, it actually has a nice, sweet scent.

"Delicious. Have you had crème brûlée before?" Takao asks, his spoon hovering over the dish again.

Midorima shakes his head.

With a smile, Takao scoops up a little more of the concoction and holds it out to Midorima. "Try it."

The doctor and germaphobe in Midorima screams absolutely not. However, his common sense points out that Takao's tongue was in his mouth a few days ago, so it won't make that much of a difference. He takes the bite offered to him.

His taste buds explode. That stuff is good!

Midorima picks up his own spoon and digs out a bite. "What's in this?"

"The bottom is custardy stuff; I'm not really sure. The top is caramelized sugar."

So not crusty dirt. That's good to know.

When they leave the restaurant, Takao and Midorima walk to their cars, parked next to each other. The former pauses. "Hey, Shin-chan?"

Midorima glances up, his door already open. He doesn't have any warning for lips suddenly on his, moving and pushing. And this time, when he feels heat bubble up inside him, he does nothing to prevent it, choosing to pin Takao to the side of his car.

Between kisses, Takao pants, "Shikari's at a friend's house tonight."

Midorima doesn't know that lust is very good at clouding over the rational side of one's brain, so his "rational" thoughts are mostly triple-x rated. He nods. "Okay."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Mido-chin's not home?" Murasakibara asks as he enters the house that night. In the exception of Midorima, he's the last one home.

Furihata is walking down the stairs in his swim trunks. "Sei got a text from him saying that he wouldn't be home tonight."

Kuroko doesn't comment as he sits at the table, but his blue eyes stares at a certain blonde.

Aomine wraps an arm around Kise's shoulders. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kise protests.

"The day you 'didn't do anything' is the day I get hypothermia," Akashi says, a few steps behind Furihata.

Kise crosses his arms across his chest. "You guys give me too much credit."

"I don't want to know what you mean by that," Aomine mutters.

Akashi loops his arm around his mate's waist and repeats after Aomine, "Kise, what did you do?"

"I just told Takao that Midorima had tipped over the edge of love and he should go for it. That's all."

There's a long moment of silence, except for Murasakibara walking upstairs to change into his swim trunks. Then Kuroko says what everyone is thinking, "Midorima-kun is losing his virginity as we speak."

Furihata glances at Akashi. "So will Takao-san be like me?"

"Most likely. As for his element, only time will tell," Akashi says. "There's a chance that he won't be able to use it until after they submit to each other."

"Submit to each other?"

"Have sex."

"O-oh."

"That's the technical. It also has to do with giving into the Bond and other person, which is why we call it that instead of just saying 'sex'," Kise says.

Akashi nods.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

" _I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky."_

Aomine groans and grumbles into his pillow's collarbone. "Kise, answer your phone."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting it…" Kise stretches a bit and rolls over, dislodging Aomine from his chest. His hand feels around blindly on the nightstand to find the vibrating phone. After what feels like forever, he locates the device and answers it. "Midorimacchi?"

" _Kise, listen very carefully."_

It's a rare occurrence for Midorima to be freaked out, and even rarer that it shows in his voice. This is one of those occurrences.

Kise sits up and rubs his eyes quickly. "Okay, I'm listening."

" _I need you to go down to the lake. Have Aomine get Akashi and bring him as well before getting everyone else."_

Hearing this―possibly because his ear is pressed to the other side of the phone―Aomine's out of bed faster than Kise, dressed, and out the door. The blonde struggles to pull on his underwear without dropping his phone from where it's wedged between his cheek and shoulder. "Yeah, got it. What's going on?"

There's a long pause.

" _Takao has a tail."_

 **Author Note: I'm horrible, aren't I? If you want to know what happens next, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Tail

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 13: Tail_

" _If one time, I could arrive to remove the cold from your skin, to melt what seals your lips, and die thereafter; and if you tremble for me and cry when you see me suffer; and without questions, give me your entire life like I have done for you―_

" _If you'd let me be your hero, if you'd let me be your God, then saving you a thousand times, you can be my salvation."_

―" _Héroe"/"Hero" by Enrique Iglesias [English Translation]_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When Midorima wakes up, he's happy. Elated. Jubilant. Overwhelmingly delighted. All those fancy words.

He feels warm, like a furnace is blazing inside him, and Takao is asleep in his arms. Sure, his hips hurt a little. Okay, they hurt _a lot_ , but it's nothing in comparison, and he will gladly take the pain for this feeling. Since what happened to Akashi, he's wondered how the younger man managed to be so hot and cold around Furihata and then suddenly be drowning in love for the brunette. It doesn't make sense. It doesn't make sense that Aomine is an arrogant jerk, but yet, he melts with Kise.

Now Midorima knows. He understands. If Takao will love him, give him the tiniest bit of attention, even just glance at him, he'll do anything the ravenette wants. He'll be a complete idiot. He'll give up his powers. He'll let Takao manipulate him into anything Takao wants.

So when he moves his leg and realizes that what's under the blankets next to his is _not_ a leg, he nearly stops breathing.

First, he calls Kise.

Second, he takes deep breaths.

Third, he gently nudges Takao's shoulder.

Amber eyes slowly blink open. "Shin-chan…?" Then he smiles the cutest, most drunken smile Midorima has ever seen. "You're still here."

"Of course, idiot." Midorima is sitting up at this point, and Takao is lying on his back. The Air takes Takao's hand and squeezes it. "Do you trust me?"

Even still half-asleep, Takao's eyes narrow the tiniest bit, and it's obvious he knows something is up. "Yes, with my life. What's going on?"

"I can't explain right now, and it's going to seem really weird and crazy, but I need you to stay calm."

"Stop talking like you're taking me into surgery. I hate it when you use that tone of voice." Takao stares at his partner. "Now tell me what's going on."

Midorima is desperately clinging to his composure. "Takao, please. I'll explain everything later, I promise, but I seriously _can't_ right at this moment. Just trust me."

Takao has never seen Midorima like this. His eyes are larger than usual, even behind his glasses, and his lips are pressed together. He looks pitiful, like a puppy begging for love. "Okay."

"I need you to close your eyes."

Takao does so, and after a moment, he feels arms around his shoulders and waist, lifting his torso. It isn't until then that he realizes he can't feel anything below his waist.

Midorima hears a sharp intake of breath in his ear. Then Takao whispers, "I…I can't feel my legs."

"It's okay. I told you to stay calm."

"Shin-chan _―_ "

"I promise that you're okay. You're not dying."

Takao isn't any less freaked out, but he keeps his eyes squeezed shut and feels around with his hands until he finds Midorima's bicep and holds onto it.

Suddenly, he hears a sound like air whipping around him. The bed is no longer under him. It's warm, but not too warm, and he feels like he's flying. The only thing there is Midorima.

In less than a second, it's cold, but it doesn't bother him. The arms around him retract, and there's something hard and uneven under his back. He can hear splashing.

"You can open your eyes."

Midorima is there, on his knees beside him and clad in nothing but gray boxer-briefs. The sky is becoming bright, obviously from the sunrise out of his vision, and tree branches reach over him a little as well.

Takao looks at his partner. "Did I…black out?"

"No, I brought you here just now. You're at my house, on the dock."

"How?"

"I told you I'd explain, but not right now." Midorima glances behind himself. "Kise, can you help him get in the water?"

"Yeah, give me a sec."

After a moment, there's a splash. Takao's still watching Midorima. "In the water?"

Midorima moves his hands under Takao's shoulders and pushes him up a little. "Don't freak out."

Amber eyes widen. "Where…where are my legs?"

"We're working on that," a voice behind him says, who he recognizes as Kise. "Don't worry. I have one, too, and I'll teach you how to swim with it and change it into your legs again, but one step at a time, okay? No pun intended."

Takao can't tear his eyes away from…it. A tail? A _mermaid_ tail? The skin of his waist changes… _morphs_ into sleek, black scales that seem to glitter almost. There are fins on either side of the narrowing part of the tail―little, short ones―and while he can't help but think it's beautiful, he also is stuck on the fact that it's there instead of his legs.

"Midorimacchi and I are going to get pull you back into the water now, so hold your breath, okay?" Kise says.

Takao feels wet hands under his arms while Midorima's are on his tail. He can feel the touch, just not the tail itself. He forces himself to nod and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

The water embraces him with warmth and comfort, like his sister after a long day. For a person who never has a place that feels like home, this is so odd. He feels so at ease, so calm, and like he belongs here, under the water's surface. He takes a deep breath and feels the water rush into his lungs, but the thought of drowning doesn't cross his mind. The oxygen is there, and the water goes right back out.

When he opens his eyes, Kise is in front of him, his golden eyes glowing in the slightly murky water. Lake water always seems muddy, but now, it's mostly clear, almost like bath water. The blonde himself has a tail matching his hair and eyes, and Takao smiles. He really isn't the only one.

Kise opens his mouth, and Takao hears a series of clicks. _"Can you hear me?"_

Takao wonders if he tries to respond if it'll come out the same way or if it'll be bubbles. He gives it a shot at least. _"Yeah. Can you hear me?"_

" _Loud and clear."_ Kise points up. _"Can you swim to the top?"_

Takao glances down at his tail. He's gained feeling now, but he isn't sure how to work it exactly. He glances back at Kise for help. The blonde smiles and draws a line down his abdomen. _"When you have a tail, you lose your pelvis, and your spine just keeps going all the way down. The rest is muscle. Just think of it as a wave."_

A wave? He's heard weirder things in med school, he guesses, but still.

It works though. If Takao moves his body fluidly in a wave-like motion, he finds it very easy to swim. Not so much to steer, but that's another issue.

When he breaks the surface, he immediately wants to go back under. The air is so…thin. It feels weird against his skin, and it's harder to breathe. His eyes meet Midorima's, and he smiles. The taller man seems to be relieved.

On the bank, Furihata nudges Akashi with his elbow. "Told you he would accept it."

The redhead snatches his mate by the waist and nuzzles him. "There's still no one like you."

Kise surfaces next to Takao and looks at Midorima. "I think it's best if I explain it to him in the water."

Takao opens his mouth to speak, but his throat strains, and he erupts into a coughing fit. Kise says, "Stay under for a while. It takes some getting used to."

Midorima watches the smaller male disappear under the water with a pained expression. "Is it…is it going to be hard for him to be out of the water?"

"You do realize that I―and Takao now―are fish, right? What do you think?" The dark expression on Kise's face surprises his brothers, even though none of them show it. Aomine winces as a sharp pain stabs his abdomen.

Gold eyes flash neon yellow. "Are you all under the impression that being on land is like my second nature? It's not. For months, I felt like I was suffocating, and it has never been my home."

With that, Kise disappears under the surface.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

In the yard, Furihata learns how to use his Shadow.

In the lake, Takao learns everything about elementals.

While Murasakibara and Kuroko spar, Furihata asks Akashi for a break. The redhead nods.

"Is…is Kise going to be alright?" Furihata asks as he glances at the lake, where Takao and Kise surface occasionally.

Akashi runs a hand through his hair and chews on his bottom lip. "I don't think we've ever understood how hard it is for him to be on land all the time. He's never really told us what it's like because he's the kind of person who doesn't complain about his hardships and uses it to protect others. Until now, he's never had someone who knows what it's like, so I wonder if it was a moment of misdirected rage."

"And if it's not?"

"He'll still apologize and act like nothing happened." Akashi glances at Aomine, who's sitting rather high up in a magnolia tree, his eyes glued to the lake. "Kise's our big brother and somewhat like a father to all of us, though Aomine's viewpoint is probably different. It doesn't matter what the situation is; he'll always put us before anything else."

Furihata gazes at his mate. In the exception of biting his lip and the chaos in his crimson orbs, he looks fine, completely composed, but Furihata can feel the guilt, stress, and self-loathing in the pit of his own stomach.

In the lake, Takao asked―"croaked", really―Midorima to call Shikari and explain that he'll be staying the weekend, but there's still the problem of what will happen after that.

" _Do you think she would be okay living with us? I wouldn't particularly mind as long as she doesn't freak out and can keep the secret."_ Kise is lying on a bed of moss and seaweed he made at the bottom of the lake a few years ago.

Takao is still practicing maneuvering underwater. _"I can't imagine Shikari taking the news badly, but I mean, she would also be moving in with seven men she doesn't know, in the exception of Shin-chan."_

" _I guess you're right, but we can't risk you living anywhere away from us, especially when you just got your element and being a Water."_

" _Yeah, I know what you mean. I understand the circumstances, and quite frankly, I wouldn't mind living in the lake."_

Kise shrugs. _"You could, but I wouldn't recommend it. If I spend the night in here, Aominecchi freaks out, so I have a feeling Midorimacchi will react the same way."_

" _How do you stand being out of the water? It feels like I'm inhaling glass."_

" _You get used to it, but it'll be like that for a few days before it starts to take effect. You'll have to get out tonight and at least try."_

" _Yeah, I know."_

After a moment, Kise clicks, _"If you tell your sister, I would suggest doing it tomorrow. That way, we'll all be here."_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Later that night, the elementals are in their respective rooms. Kise helps Takao to Midorima's room, telling him to try his best to breathe normally and not to think about his throat feeling like it's being torn to shreds. Takao just prays it'll get better sooner rather than later.

"If there's anything too bad, just have Midorimacchi teleport you to the lake and get me, okay?" Kise says.

"Yeah, thanks."

Kise smiles before he walks to his own room.

Takao knocks, and immediately after, he hears, "Come in!"

His legs feel weird, but he can walk decently well. As soon as he opens the door, Midorima sets down his book, but before anything else, Takao croaks, "I got it."

Midorima obviously doesn't like the idea, but he sits up and nothing more. After Takao flops down on the bed, Midorima asks, "Are you okay?"

Takao nods.

"Did Kise explain everything?"

Takao nods.

"You're okay with…all of this?"

Takao nods.

"What about Takao-chan?"

It takes a moment for Takao to speak without coughing. Actually, it takes a few minutes. "I'm going to tell her…and ask if she'll stay here."

"Do you think she'll take it well?"

Nodding again.

After a while, Takao feels a hand in his hair, and if he could, he would have purred.

"I'm sorry…about everything."

Takao quickly―or as quickly as he can―says, "I'm not."

Midorima wants to say more, to ask so many questions, but he doesn't. Takao's already struggling to talk, so he tries to keep it to yes or no. "Are you sleeping in the lake tonight?"

Takao shakes his head.

"In here?"

Nod.

Midorima doesn't push, even though he knows it would be better for Takao to stay in the lake. Instead, he lets Takao crawl under the blankets in all his naked glory and curl up against him.

Across the house, Kise closes the door as he enters the dark bedroom. When he turns the lights on, he can't see Aomine anywhere, so he looks up, and sure enough, there's a shadow on one of the rafters. This was originally Aomine's room after all; why wouldn't the rafters show?

"You mad?" Kise asks quietly, taking off his clothes and tossing them in the laundry hamper in the corner behind the door.

There's a minute of silence. "No, why would I be?"

"I said some pretty thoughtless stuff." Kise leaves his underwear on and pulls a white button-up out of Aomine's sleep drawer. So what if he sleeps in his mate's clothes as pajamas? The slightly oversized feel is comfy. "I'm sorry."

The shadow doesn't move or reply. With a heavy sigh, Kise flips off the lights and crawls into bed, his stomach aching.

"If you hate being on land so much, why do you sacrifice your comfort for us?"

"I've adapted to land, and being with you and everyone else is all the comfort I need."

Kise can feel Aomine's anger, but he doesn't know who it's directed at. It doesn't seem like it's directed at him. All he knows is that Aomine is most definitely mad, regardless of what he says, and that every moment he's in the rafters is another moment of Kise's chest contracting.

He messed up. He messed up so bad, because of what? Because he thought getting irritated at Midorima would somehow help Takao? Because his brothers really don't understand anything about the Water element? He makes sure they never know how much of a struggle it is sometimes. He doesn't _want_ them to know what a struggle it is, because he wants to spend time with them, to be a normal family for once in all their weirdness.

The bed dips under added weight, but Kise doesn't look over his shoulder at Aomine. He just keeps his eyes on the wall. A solid chest presses against his back, legs tangled in his, and an arm over his own chest traps him there. After a moment, Aomine sighs against Kise's neck. "How can…how do you expect me to make you happy if you won't tell me stuff like that?"

Kise murmurs, "I don't expect you to make me happy."

"I want to though. And I can't…" Aomine's grip tightens. "We're connected to each other, but I can't survive in the water, and―"

"Daiki."

Aomine stops.

Rolling over, Kise smiles. "I'm happy, okay? _You_ make me happy all the time just being with me, and I got used to being on land a long time ago. Stop beating yourself up over it."

For extra measure, the blonde gives him a long kiss.

Aomine seems to be decently content with that answer, as Kise can feel the anger and distress slowly melt away. He nuzzles into Aomine's collarbone. "Goodnight."

"Night," Aomine murmurs into his mate's hair.

 **Author Note: I'm pretty sure everyone anticipated Takao being Water, but I still had fun writing this! And what will Shikari do? The suspense! So please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Also, thank you so much for all the reviews and comments you guys have left me! It really means a lot that you take the time to write them! (Et merci beaucoup! Je ne parle pas fançais, mais merci en français ou anglais.)**

 **And another Breed extra! I hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **Amber**_

 _A Breed Extra_

" _I'm a prisoner of my imagination. And you're a character in my own creation, yeah. I never know if what you say is real. I never know how I'm supposed to feel, so I figure everything out by your reaction. And I just-just-just―_

" _I just push you so hard you wanna pull away. Hold you so tight I make your body ache. [Love] you until you nearly break. But if you're really the one, you're really the one―I'll call you all night so that you stay awake. Love you until it's just too much to take. Push you so hard you pull away, but if you're really the one, you're really the one, you'll stay."_

―" _Stay" by Suzie McNeil_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Early Monday morning, Midorima looks up at the man in front of his desk. The man smiles and bows. "I'm Takao Kazunari, your assistant as of today. I look forward to working under you."

He has jet black hair at normal length with a part in the middle to keep his bangs out of his bright, amber eyes. His stature isn't particularly impressive, but he's taller than Kuroko and Akashi, and his skin is taut over muscle.

But more than anything, Midorima can't stand the smell. It's not a bad smell, not in the slightest, but it's overpowering. Marine, like walking along a beach. The scent fills his nostrils and mind, and he can clearly envision a sunset over dark waves and sand between his toes.

 _Kise._

Midorima blinks, realizing that he's been silent for a while. He nods to Takao, whose smile now doesn't meet his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Takao. I'm sure you've already been informed, but I am Midorima Shintaro."

Takao nods in return. "Nice to meet you, too."

Midorima finds that Takao is much smarter than his carefree, playful personality lets on. It reminds him of Kise to an extent, especially the other's fascination with annoying him. They'd known each other for two hours when Takao first called him "Shin-chan". It's a ridiculous nickname, and one he despises, but he quickly finds that Takao is going to call him that whether he likes it or not.

As he drives home, Midorima sighs heavily, but for once, the idiocy isn't giving him a headache.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Takao loosens his ties and flops down on the couch. Shikari isn't home yet, probably studying at a coffee shop as she often does in the late evening.

Midorima is…interesting, and Takao can't wait to learn more about him, his ticks, and his mannerisms. He's handsome, too. Well, his hair color isn't exactly attractive, but his work attire lines his tall, muscled frame perfectly, and Takao would be lying if he said that he doesn't find glasses and intelligence just a little sexy.

The door opens, and Shikari walks in, her backpack on one shoulder. "How was your day, Kazu-nii? Did you meet your boss?"

"Yeah, his name is Shin-chan," Takao says.

"Well, tell me about him!" Shikari insists as she sits down on the edge of the couch cushion next to his stomach. Her fingers run through his hair, and he closes his eyes.

"He's OCD for starters, arrogant, but also self-conscious." Takao smiles. "And he's crazy smart."

Shikari rolls her eyes. "You can't fall for every guy who's smart. Is he even gay?"

"Definitely. He gives off this aura of clouds, skies, and fairy dust."

"You know, it's probably not a good idea to mix up professional and personal, especially at this point."

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants."

Shikari shakes her head with a smile and playfully smacks him behind the head.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Midorima glances over his book at the blonde who stands in front of the loveseat. "What?"

Kise plops down beside him. "So you met your assistant today?"

"What about it?"

"What's he like? Do you like him?"

Midorima debates whether he should answer or not, but he knows that if he refuses, Kise will just keep annoying him. "He's a lot like you. And as far as 'liking' him, he annoys me to no end, but as long as he gets his work done, I'll put up with him."

Kise grins. "Really? That's it? But Midorimacchi, do you think he's cute?"

Midorima chokes on air, his face dusted with a blush and eyes wide. "N-no! Why would I think that?!"

"If not cute, then sexy?"

Midorima's blush darkens, and he looks away. "He's _aesthetically_ attractive. Nothing more."

"Oh, but that's the first time you've ever said that you find someone attractive, aesthetically or otherwise," Kise points out.

"Shut up and go away."

 _(One year, one month, and twenty-three days before Midorima Shintaro Bonds.)_


	14. Sibling

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 14: Sibling_

" _Well, I know the feeling of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge, and there ain't no healing from cutting yourself with the jagged edge. I'm telling you that it's never that bad. Take it from someone who's been where you're at. Laid out on the floor, and you're not sure you can take this anymore._

" _So just give me one more try for a lullaby and turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone. And you can't tell I'm scared as H― that I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes. Oh, Honey, here comes a lullaby."_

―" _Lullaby" by Nickelback_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

At around seven in the morning, Akashi is the one of the first ones up as usual. He's not a morning person―especially if he has to get up for work―but when he wakes up on his own, he tends to be an early riser.

Careful not to wake up Furihata, he slips on a red tank top to go with his black athletic shorts and grabs a notebook and pencil before he heads to the living room.

And when he gets there, a certain blonde is flipping through a fashion magazine on one of the loveseats. Kise glances up as he passes, but neither speaks. Akashi has research to do, and if Kise wants to talk, then he can find someone else.

"Akashicchi, I'm sorry about…the stuff I said yesterday. I―"

"Don't be sorry." Crimson eyes glance up from his notebook for a moment. "It's true that none of us understand how hard it is on you when you have to be on land all the time."

Gold eyes stare at him, even after he goes back to writing. "And you expect me to believe it didn't upset you?"

"Whether or not you believe me is your problem."

Kise runs a hand through his hair. "Look, I don't resent you guys or anything like that, okay? It _is_ hard sometimes, but I enjoy living here with everyone."

Akashi doesn't reply and continues writing. With a sigh of defeat, Kise goes back to his magazine.

After a few minutes, Akashi mutters, "I know you didn't mean what you said as a way to hurt us, but just apologizing doesn't mean we're suddenly going to feel any less guilty for keeping you out of the water."

This time, Kise doesn't reply to the statement and then changes the topic. "Takao is going to invite his sister over today and tell her about what's happened. The plan is to have her move in here."

"And Takao thinks she'll be okay with everything?"

"He says that she's a very accepting person. She was apparently bullied a lot as a child, and it helped her grow into a better person."

Akashi nods. "If he trusts her, then it'll work."

Kise raises an eyebrow at his brother. "Seriously? You've turned around a lot, Akashicchi."

"Blame Kouki." Akashi taps the end of his pencil against his notebook. "He's taken it upon himself to teach me everything he knows about humans."

"Is that what you're working on?" Kise motions to the notebook.

The redhead glances down before he shakes his head. "No, this is a theory I'm working on regarding the Bond."

"A theory?"

"Now that we have three couples, some patterns have become more evident." Akashi hands him the book. "I still don't know all the determining factors, but the only one I can seem to find is age. What do you think?"

Kise reads over the pages. "Interesting. Once Takao can talk more efficiently out of the water, I think you should gather us up and test it."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Takao wakes up, he's warm. Really warm. His back is pressed to Midorima's chest with the taller man's arms wrapped around him, and despite the slight burn in his lungs, he feels comfortable. With a painful yawn, he stretches, curling his toes like he's never had them before.

The man―who he had assumed is sleeping behind him―presses his lips to Takao's neck and behind his ears. "Good morning."

"You―" Takao coughs a bit before he swallows and tries again. "You seem like―" Cough. "―you're in a good mood."

"And you can speak…halfway decently," Midorima replies as he nuzzles his mate's neck.

Takao hums in contentment, though it sounds more like a growl. Obviously, Midorima understands anyways and continues to plant smalls kisses along Takao's back and shoulders.

"Do you need me to call Takao-chan?" Midorima asks between kisses.

Takao shakes his head. "No, but―" Cough. "―you might need to be there to talk―" Cough. "―when I'm dying."

"You're not dying," Midorima mutters against his skin, the Air's breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Feels like it."

There's a long pause. Then Midorima quietly says, "I'm sorry…for dragging you into all of this."

"Don't be." Takao closes his eyes and clears his throat a few times. "I don't mind being―" Cough. "―being like this. It's kind of―" Cough. "―cool, and Shi―" Cough. "―Shikari won't take it badly."

Another pause. "Do you want me to take you down to the lake?"

Takao doesn't mention the abrupt topic change and nods. "Please."

And Takao is still naked, so after Midorima teleports them both to the dock, he immediately jumps in.

Midorima sits on the dock in his sweatpants and t-shirt, waiting for his mate to come back up. If he comes back up, that is. He knows Takao is happier in the water now, though that definitely isn't ideal for him as an Air since it's so out of his element, no pun intended.

Takao resurfaces after a few minutes. "Hey, Shin-chan, can you―" Cough. "―get your phone and bring it down? I should probably ca―" Cough. "―call Shikari sooner rather than later."

It takes less than five seconds for Midorima to reappear on the dock, his phone in hand as he scrolls through the contacts.

" _Midorima-kun?"_ Shikari asks after a few rings.

Takao pipes up, "And Kazu-nii!"

Then he bursts out coughing and lowers his mouth and nose under the water to breathe properly.

" _Are you okay? You sound awful!"_

"I'm fine!" Takao raises his mouth above the lake for a moment. "Just can't talk much."

Midorima brings the phone's speaker closer to his own mouth. "Takao-chan, my family has some important things we need to explain to you. Do you mind coming by today?"

" _If you did something to Kazu-nii, you're all dead."_

Takao quickly says, "I'm okay! Really!" Cough. "Some weird stuff has happened, but it's no―" Cough. "―nothing you need to be upset about. We can explain―" Cough. "―everything."

There's a pause. Then Shikari finally replies, _"Okay, I'll come, but I don't know how to get there."_

"I'll ask Kuroko to meet you at the hospital and lead you from there. What time can you be there?" Midorima asks.

" _An hour."_

"Then that's the plan."

"Oh, and Shikari?" Takao pops up again.

" _Yeah?"_

"Can you―" Cough. "―bring some clothes for me? Anything _―_ " Cough. "Anything works."

" _Okay. Do I need to bring Midorima-kun's clothes, too? I found his shirt on the counter and his jeans in your room's doorway."_

Now Midorima is coughing, but for a different reason. "Yes, that…would be helpful. Thank you."

And once that's over and Midorima sends a quick text to Kuroko, Takao says, "She means well, but―" Cough. "―she's a little protective."

"I wonder where she got that from."

Takao ignores the comment. "If she does―" Cough. "―move in, is there an extra room―" Cough. "―for her?"

Midorima nods. "You know the hallway behind the stairs?"

Takao shakes his head.

"There is, and it has six more bedrooms and two bathrooms. Then Kise's room is empty now since he moved in with Aomine."

Amber eyes stare at him. "Why so many?"

"When we started building the house, Kuroko had just had his first birthday. At the time, we didn't know if more elementals would pop up, so we decided to be safe rather than sorry. Until the upstairs was built, that's where we slept."

"That's good to know." Takao pauses, partially in thought and partially to cough some more. "Do you guys keep food here?"

Midorima thinks about the kitchen. "A little. We have every cake, cookie, pie, and dessert ingredient you can think of, but I don't know about normal food. Takao-chan and Furihata can go shopping."

"Yeah, and I get algae."

"Just until I'm certain you won't cough a lung out in the middle of a conversation."

"It's been a―" Cough. "―life-goal of mine."

"I'm sure it is."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Shikari arrives later that morning, Kise and Takao are in the lake, Midorima, Akashi, and Furihata are on the dock, and Aomine and Murasakibara are waiting in the driveway. The introductions are quick, as Shikari can see her brother in the lake next to the dock, and she's determined to figure out what's going on.

Needless to say, Shikari can see Takao and Kise's tails in the water and while she tries to stay calm, she freaks out a bit. Granted, she doesn't scream or run, and she takes it a lot better than many of the elementals expected. It takes nearly an hour to explain everything, particularly because Kise's also trying to give her extra information on the Water element upon her request. Takao stays quiet through most of the conversation with his ears and eyes just barely above the water so he can hear and breathe simultaneously.

With the hard part done, everyone waits for Shikari to say something, Takao especially. The first thing she does was look at Midorima. "Do you love him?"

Midorima chokes again, the causing of which seems to be one of Shikari's favorite pastimes now. "What?"

Shikari puts her hands on her hips and stares down at the sitting male, whose feet are in the water and hands are stroking Takao's hair. "From what I gathered, you're the reason Kazu-nii is like this. So do you love him or are you just passing time?"

"I would never take advantage of him like that!" Midorima snaps. "Of course I love him! Did you not get that part of the explanation? The Bond reveals feelings more quickly; it doesn't create them."

Silence.

Realizing exactly what he just said, though all of it is true, Midorima quickly looks to the side and stares at the empty water.

"If that's how you really feel, then great." Shikari smiles. "Take care of him, or I don't care what fancy powers you have; you'll find yourself in a bad place if you hurt him, okay?"

Takao raises his head. "Shikari, please, don't―" Cough. "―threaten Shin-chan. He's good."

"She's just being protective. It's sweet," Kise says as he floats on his back.

"Pot, meet kettle," Akashi mutters.

"You have no room to talk," Aomine replies with a glance at his younger brother. The redhead doesn't respond.

"Anyways, Takao-san," Kuroko interrupts, "Takao-kun will have to stay here with Midorima-kun in order to be healthy due to the Bond and his element. He's told us that he understands the circumstances, but doesn't want to leave you. Therefore, you are more that welcome to live here as well."

Shikari glances at the men she just met. After a long moment, she asks, "Can Kazu-nii and I talk in private?"

Kuroko nods. "Of course."

As the elementals move towards the balcony, Kise says, "I'll be under if you need anything."

With that, he disappears in the water.

Shikari sits down on the dock and looks at her brother. "What do you think?"

"Just what Kuroko said. There's plenty of―" Cough. "―room here, and everyone's more than willing to let you stay."

"It's…a lot."

"I know. And you don't―" Cough. "―don't have to if you don't want to―"

"I'm going wherever you go," Shikari says firmly. Then she smiles sadly. "I wouldn't have survived at home without you, and I'm not leaving you when you need so much support."

Takao reaches up to take his sister's hand in his. "Thank you."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Unlike Furihata, it takes a few weeks for Shikari and Takao to move out of their apartment, but with the help of the entire elemental family, they get it done. Shikari moves into one of the downstairs rooms next to the bathroom, where she's told she can do whatever she wants as far as decorations and paint. She likes the cabin-style walls and doesn't paint them, but she does decorate enough to make up for it, as well as furnish the bathroom with the money Akashi gave her. Not that she asked for it. Akashi gave her a check for a thousand dollars for anything she wants and wouldn't take no for an answer, but she does use some of it on groceries, so the elementals get some experience from it.

Takao is finally able to spend hours on land without coughing all the time, just a few outbursts every now and then, but he drinks water constantly. A bottle an hour constantly.

One Saturday evening in the beginning of December, the extended family sits in the living room. Akashi and Furihata occupy one loveseat while Aomine and Kise have the other, the blonde splayed out as usual. Murasakibara and Kuroko sit on opposite sides of one couch, and Takao sits between his mate and sister across from them.

"You get weird weather here, you know? The forecast never calls for snow or storms, but it seems like it happens every few nights here," Shikari says.

Everyone looks to Akashi. The redhead sighs. "Takao-chan, did you take chemistry in high school?"

"Of course, though I'm more of a biology person," she replies.

"Elementals have their own kind of chemistry. For example―" He gestures to Kise and Aomine. "―if you mix Light and Water, you get snow. Fire and Shadow equals lightning, and Water and Air make fog."

Shikari pauses. "I really shouldn't be surprised."

"For the record, we do more than have sex. It's every few days, right?" Kise says.

Furihata rubs his neck awkwardly. "And we don't sleep very much, so we have some extra time to do that sort of thing. As far as I know, most couples don't get the time to do that very often, especially if they have children."

"Kise-chin, are you going to get pregnant?" Murasakibara asks suddenly.

Aomine glances down at his mate, whose head is in his lap. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"You're the father, I swear!" Kise teases. Then he looks towards Murasakibara. "If someone was going to get pregnant, it would have happened a _long_ time ago, so don't worry."

"Are you all idiots? Men can't be impregnated," Midorima says.

Takao bursts out laughing. "Are you reassuring yourself, Shin-chan?"

"Yes, I'm trying to convince myself my family isn't dumber than dirt, but the plan backfired."

Akashi ponders commenting, but decides against it. Instead, he leans back in his seat and listens to the conversation, pulling Furihata along with him so the brunette's back is partially pressed to his chest. Furihata tilts his head back so it rests on Akashi's shoulder before he whispers, "I feel stupid for asking, but elementals can't get pregnant, right?"

The redhead kisses his mate's cheek. "As far as I know. Obviously, our biology is a little different, but if any of us would have been capable of it, it would've been Kise."

"Okay…that's good to know."

While the family tease and joke around, Murasakibara sits in silence as he often does, watching his brothers laugh with their mates. Midorima, Akashi, Kise, and Aomine all look so happy. Is it due to the Bond? Is that the reason?

Murasakibara can't help but think maybe he won't Bond. He's the oldest who hasn't, and it's been a month since Takao became a Water. There's only a week between Akashi and Midorima's mates becoming elementals, so maybe fate skipped Murasakibara and is going straight to Kuroko.

Does that mean…Himuro will find someone else?

 **Author Note: I hope everyone's content with the way it turned out! I actually didn't plan for there to be more bedrooms in the house, but I thought it would make sense, especially since there would have to be a huge empty space under the upstairs and balcony. Anyways, if you liked it, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next week:**

Imayoshi texted him the information, so Aomine goes straight to the girl's room. No one is there except the girl, who has her wrist cuffed to the side of the bed. Her pink hair is halfway down her back with matching, sullen eyes. Her frame is tiny from starvation and malnutrition, and Aomine can see scars on her arms, old, ugly ones to fresh, red ones.


	15. Traffic

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 15: Traffic_

" _Nine-inch heels come marching in to please a black-tied, dirty, old man, staring, sweating, barely caring, slurring, 'Break me in.' Give it up, give it up, give it up. She'll give it up if you wanna pay up. Give it up, give it up, give it up. I know you want to. Give it up, give it up, give it up. She'll give it up if you wanna pay up. Give it up, give it up, give it up. She's waiting for you._

" _Girls and boys in the red light district, you can watch her spin 'round a pole just like a beauty queen. Boys and girls in the red light district, take you to my private room. I can make you dirty boys blush, blush, blush, blush."_

―" _Red Light District" by Porcelain and the Tramps_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

As he's checking his police belt for everything he usually carries, Aomine's phone rings. Kise is still in bed, having just woke up, and makes no move to go to the lake soon. Why? Well, his hips are just a tiny bit sore, and his shoot doesn't start until noon. He has time.

Aomine darts to his phone. "Hello?"

" _Aomine, can you head to the hospital before you come in this morning?"_ Imayoshi asks. Aomine can hear bustling in the background and assumes that's where Imayoshi is now.

"Yeah, for what?"

" _We have a Jane Doe here who we think is associated with the Hanamiya case. She won't talk, eat, or sleep, and has attacked the doctors more than once."_

"How long do you think she's been in the trade?" Aomine asks, the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he secures his heavy belt around his waist.

" _I don't know. She can't be older than seventeen, so at least five years I would think."_

"I'm on my way."

Slipping his phone into his pocket, he leans down and gives Kise a kiss on the cheek. The blonde asks, "Late night?"

"Probably. I'll call you if it's later than ten."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

Aomine speeds out of the house and into his car in a few seconds.

The Hanamiya case is something police all over Japan have been chasing for over a decade. It's a sex trafficking ring, one of the largest in the world, and occasionally, girls and boys will pop up who have escaped or are thrown out due to age or injury. As someone who specializes in child abuse and sexual assault, Aomine usually is the first person informed of the girls and sometimes manages to get them to talk. Even then, it's usually a dead-end.

Imayoshi texted him the information, so Aomine goes straight to the girl's room. No one is there except the girl, who has her wrist cuffed to the side of the bed. Her pink hair is halfway down her back with matching, sullen eyes. Her frame is tiny from starvation and malnutrition, and Aomine can see scars on her arms, old, ugly ones to fresh, red ones.

Slowly, Aomine sits in the plastic chair on the other side of the room, away from both the bed and the door. The girl's eyes follow him like a terrified cat's.

"My name is Aomine Daiki," he starts, watching for a reaction. "I'm with the police." Still nothing. "Do you know where you are?"

The girl nods the tiniest bit. She pulls her legs to her chest and wraps her free arm around them. Aomine wonders who cuffed her to the bed; if they want her to talk, treating her like an animal isn't going to help anyone.

"What's your name?" Aomine asks.

The girl just looks at him. This was going to take a while.

"Are you safe here?"

The girl shakes her head.

"Why?"

After a moment, she looks at the door, which is open. It was open when Aomine came in. Then she looks at the cuff on her wrist.

"Do you want me to close the door?"

She nods.

"Do you want me to unlock the handcuffs?"

She nods.

Aomine glances at the windows, all locked, and then moves to the door. He doesn't lock it, and with as small and frail as the girl, chasing her down won't be hard if she tries, even without his speed. He moves a little closer, slowly reaches around to his keys. She watches him carefully, still four feet away. When his hand comes back with the keys, she holds out her cuffed wrist and closes her eyes, shaking and trembling in fear. As quickly as he can without touching her, Aomine unlocks the cuff and then pulls away. The girl jerks her hand back and holds it close to herself as if she was burned. Her eyes are back on Aomine.

"Is that better?" he asks as he moves back to the chair, but the girl shakes her head violently, pointing to the door.

"You want me to lock it?"

She shakes her head.

"Someone's going to come in?"

She just continues to shake her head, and she points at Aomine and then back at the door.

"You want me to stand there?"

Finally, she nods.

The girls he's met always want him away from the door so they won't feel trapped. But he obeys anyways, taking the plastic chair with him so he can sit. The girl doesn't relax any, but she uncurls herself from her ball.

Aomine tries again. "Are you hungry at all?"

She shakes her head.

"Are you sure? I can get you something."

At that, her eyes widen, and she shakes her head frantically. The first word she speaks is a quiet but hysterical, "Stay!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stay."

She relaxes a bit.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

" _Sexual assault and child abuse? Seriously?_ " Takao asks as he and Kise swim laps around the lake. _"He doesn't strike me as the gentle, patient type. Isn't that the biggest thing about dealing with those kinds of victims?"_

" _Aominecchi is gentle and patient; he just doesn't show it to everyone and he's extremely protective. Akashicchi and I are protective, too, but he just radiates it, so he's actually really good at what he does."_

" _Even so, he would be working with women and children. He's kind of a big guy, if you hadn't noticed."_

" _And it makes them feel safe most of the time."_ Kise glances at the other. _"He's going to be at your hospital, so you can ask him if you don't believe me."_

" _No, thank you."_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

With Aomine in the room, the girl goes to sleep. She must be exhausted, Aomine thinks. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he softly answers it. "Yeah, Captain?"

" _Anything on the girl?"_

"No, but she went to sleep."

" _Has she spoken?"_

"She told me to stay. That's all."

" _Okay. If you want to head to the station―"_

"I told her I would stay, so I'm going to stay," Aomine quietly snaps. "If you want to cut my pay or say I'm off-duty while I'm here, fine. I'm not leaving."

" _Right, right, I should have known better. Call if anything happens."_

"Got it."

The girl sleeps for a few more hours, which Aomine spends on his phone, playing that dinosaur hunting game that Kise got him addicted to. He's just glad that the girl doesn't have any nightmares.

When she wakes up, her back is facing the door, so the first thing she does is bolt upright and look around the room. When her eyes find Aomine's, she lies back down, now on her other side. Never on her back.

"Are you hungry now?" Aomine asks.

The girl shakes her head, but looks at the empty pitcher of water on the stand next to her bed.

"Do you want me to fill it up in the bathroom?" Aomine rushes the last part out.

She nods. After Aomine fills up the pitcher and pours her some water in a plastic cup, she waits until he sits down again before she grasps the cup and takes tiny sips from it.

His phone vibrates again, but from a text. When he pulls it out, there are a few pictures from Kise. The blonde always sends his best pictures from the shoot to Aomine when it's over. Aomine doesn't know why, but he enjoys it.

The girl looks at the phone curiously, unable to see the pictures. Noticing this, Aomine holds it out so she can see. "His name's Kise. He's my partner."

After a long moment, she quietly asks, "Partner?"

"I guess you could call him my boyfriend," Aomine elaborates.

She looks for a moment longer and then stares at her cup. "Pretty."

"He's a model."

The girl sets her half-full cup on the stand and lies down on her side again, watching Aomine. "F…family?"

"Do I have a family?"

She nods.

Aomine nods. "A big one. I have two older and three younger brothers, but we're not related. Kise is actually the oldest of us. And then two of my brothers have partners of their own, and one of those partners has a younger sister, too. The nine of us live in a house together outside the city."

That's how the next half-hour goes. The girl asks her one-word questions, and Aomine answers, most having to do with his family.

"Are you sure you can't tell me your name? You know so much about me, but I don't know anything about you," Aomine says.

The girl considers this. After a minute, she quietly answers, "Satsuki. M-Momoi Satsuki."

"That's a beautiful name," Aomine replies.

When the nurse, Hiro, comes by to give Momoi her medicine, Aomine tells him Momoi's name. The tanned male also says that he can take care of her medicine if he can. Since it's just pills, he can.

"She needs to be on an IV as well, but when we tried doing it while she was sedated, she immediately tore it out when she woke up," Hiro says.

Aomine glances at Momoi, who is watching and listening attentively, and then back at Hiro. "I probably can't convince her, but I can try."

"Thank you. We just want to help her."

When Aomine returns with the small cup that holds three medium-sized pills, Momoi takes the cup, but don't touch the pills.

"You've had these already. They won't hurt you," Aomine says.

After a moment, she takes them, one by one with water in between.

Aomine's chair has moved closer to the bed throughout the day, now only two feet from the bed. He sits down and asks, "Are you scared of needles, Momoi-san?"

"S…Sa…Satsuki," she murmurs as she nods.

"You need to have the IV though in order to get your strength back."

But Momoi just shakes her head and curls up with her pillow. Aomine drops it, but the next word she says is music to his ears.

"Hungry." Then she quickly adds, "Stay."

"Okay, I'll stay. Is there anything you want in particular?"

Momoi is silent for a moment. Then she murmurs, "Chicken nuggets."

"Chicken nuggets it is then." Aomine pulls out his phone. It's nearly seven, so Kise should be home, and since he doubts he'll be home tonight, he figures the blonde will love an excuse to visit.

" _Aominecchi!"_

Aomine rolls his eyes. "Can you bring some chicken nuggets to the hospital?"

There's a pause. Then Kise laughs, _"Coming from you, that sounds so ridiculous, but you said it so seriously!"_ Before Aomine can say anything, he continues, _"Yeah, I can. Anything else?"_

"Whatever you think a starving young girl would enjoy?" Aomine replies.

Another pause. _"Kurokocchi asks if she likes milkshakes."_

Aomine glances at Momoi. "Do you like milkshakes?"

Her eyes light up a bit as she nods. "Strawberry!"

"Strawberry milkshake," Aomine tells his mate.

" _I'll be there in about a half-hour."_

"Thanks. Oh, and bring my phone charger, too."

" _So demanding! Yeah, I got it."_

When he hangs up, he notices Momoi's gaze on his phone. He holds it out to her. "Do you want to play a game on it?"

She nods and takes the phone, exploring it. Aomine notes that she knows how to operate an iPhone, so she may have been in the trade for less time than they originally thought. Maybe four years.

Momoi finds a game Aomine has never used, as Kise enjoyed it, downloaded it to Aomine's phone, and told him that it's fun. The game is called…Temple Run.

She learns quickly, too. Aomine has moved to the right a little so he can see what she's doing, and she plays very well.

Luckily for his dying phone, Kise shows up just as the meter hits seven percent. When the door opens, Momoi drops the phone―which lands in her lap softly―and brings her legs to her chest, wide eyes on the newcomer.

"It's okay. He won't hurt you." Aomine hops up and moves to his mate, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and taking the bag and milkshake from him. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kise replies as he watches Aomine take the food to the girl. She hands him his phone in exchange for the bag, but as soon as the milkshake is offered, she sets the bag beside her and slurps her drink.

When Aomine turns back around, Kise pulls the phone charger from his pocket.

Once his phone is charging and Momoi is eating, Aomine slips his arms around Kise's neck and sighs with his chin resting on Kise's shoulder. "Thank you."

"It's not a big deal, Aominecchi." Kise locks his arms around Aomine's waist. "If you need anything else, I'd be happy to get it."

"I couldn't ask for a better mate," the Light murmurs.

"Now you're just flattering me." Kise kisses his mate's neck. "When will you be back home?"

"I don't know. Satsuki is terrified of me leaving, so it may be a few days."

"That's not healthy, is it?"

"None of what she's been through is healthy."

"She can always stay with us."

"I feel like as time goes on, our house becomes more and more like a daycare."

"Expanding the family," Kise corrects.

"Right."

They stay like that for a minute or so before Aomine pulls away and kisses his partner. "Thanks again."

"Yeah, love you, too," Kise says. "But seriously, anything you need, tell me, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

By the time Aomine sits down, Momoi has demolished the food. The ten-piece chicken nuggets are gone, the fries are crumbs, and only drops of the milkshake remain.

Momoi curls up with her pillow. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Kise said he would get your food whenever you're hungry, so you need to be eating more."

She nods and yawns.

"Go to sleep. You need to rest," Aomine says.

Momoi looks up at him. "Where…sleep?"

"Where will you sleep?"

She shakes her head and points at him.

"Where will I sleep?"

She nods. "Stay."

"I can ask the nurse to bring a cot in here, and I'll put it right here." As in, between her and the door.

She nods.

While he waits for one of the nurses to bring the cot, he texts Imayoshi the information he gathered, which is really just her name, but it's better than nothing.

The cot isn't the most comfortable thing he's slept on, but he can deal with it for a few hours. It's certainly better than the chair.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

At the kitchen table, Akashi, Furihata, Kise, and Kuroko play Trash, a card game Furihata taught them and Akashi is now obsessed with.

"Kise, with Aomine's job, don't you ever get jealous? I-I mean, I know he would never do anything like that and he's gay, but―"

"I know what you mean." Kise smiles. "Actually, this is the first time a victim has gotten so attached to him, but I trust him."

Akashi glances at Furihata. "You think Aomine's gay?"

The brunette pauses. "Well, yeah, or bi. Is he not?"

"Furihata-kun, none of us have a preference," Kuroko says.

"Humans call it 'pansexual', I think," Kise adds.

Furihata suddenly remembers the woman at the office who has been hanging around Akashi a lot recently. At first, he was a little jealous, thinking he'd never have a chance with Akashi, and now, he assumed Akashi is gay.

Akashi notes the dimming lights and Furihata's shadow becoming larger. "Kouki?"

Without a word, Furihata grabs Akashi's hand and drags him upstairs.

Kuroko stares after them. "That's more of the reaction one would expect."

"Huh?" Kise flips over Akashi's cards.

"Jealousy, Kise-kun. I believe most would expect you to do that―" He gestures upstairs where Furihata and Akashi disappeared. "―in this situation."

"Why? It's not like Aominecchi is Bonded to her." Kise glances at his younger brother.

"Jealousy doesn't have to be rational. Besides, Aomine-kun gets jealous over you constantly."

"Because I'm a model."

"Keep telling yourself that."

 **Author Note: I couldn't just leave out Momoi! What will Kise do? What did Furihata do to Akashi? How will Akashi react? Will Momoi recover from her abuse? If you guys wonder any of these things, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! (And if you don't, you can still review….)**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Himuro smiles. "That sounds nice. Would you want to see a movie?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Murasakibara moves to retreat to the kitchen, but before he can, Himuro says, "Oh, and Atsushi?"

The giant looks back at the poker-faced male.

"You're very cute when you're flustered."

Murasakibara doesn't reply and ducks into the kitchen where no one can see his blush.


	16. 3D

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 16: 3D_

" _Four letter word, but I don't have the guts to say it. Smile 'till it hurts, but let's not make it complicated. We got a story, and I'm about to change the ending. You're perfect for me. And we're more than just friends, so we can just stop pretending now. I gotta let you know somehow._

" _I'll be your shelter; I'll be your storm. I'll make you shiver; I'll keep you warm. Whatever weather, baby, I'm yours. Be your forever, be your fling; baby, I will be your everything."_

―" _Be Your Everything" by Boys Like Girls_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Tuesday morning, four o'clock to be exact, Aomine wakes up when someone moves beside him. His eyes open immediately to see a lot of pink. "Satsuki?"

The girl is clinging to him, trembling, with her frails hands fisted in his button-up shirt. "N-n-nightmare…."

Slowly, to make sure she's okay with it, he wraps an arm around her. "It's okay. You're safe."

After Nijimura, Akashi and Kuroko both had nightmares, though no one really knew why it affected Kuroko so severely. Akashi went to Kise, and Kuroko went to Aomine, so he's familiar with this.

Momoi calms down at a snail's pace, comforted by Aomine's soothing words and protective arms around her.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When his alarm goes off, Akashi is sore. Of course, he knows why, and it isn't the first time he's woken up with a throb in his lower back, but geez, Furihata did a number on him last night.

Said brunette is slowly blinking his eyes open, his arms securely holding Akashi against his chest. After a moment, he stretches and releases his mate. "Good morning, Sei."

"Good morning, my feisty Kouki." Akashi rolls out of bed easily. He's good at hiding his pain.

"I'm feisty now?" Furihata asks as he rubs his eyes.

The redhead slips on his robe and moves to the door. "You pounced on me last night, and I still don't know why."

In desperate need of a shower as well, Furihata follows Akashi's lead to the bathroom. After he puts on a robe. Important details. Once the door is locked, the Shadow says, "Do I need a reason?"

Akashi pauses as he takes off his robe. Furihata hadn't noticed before due to his sleepy state, and Akashi apparently hadn't looked down. The Fire stares at himself in the mirror, his body covered in love bites, and then glances at Furihata. "I suppose not. However, you aren't the kind of person who would do this―" He gestures to his thoroughly marked skin. "―without a reason."

"Well, you're not exactly an unpopular person, Sei," Furihata mutters and moves to the shower to turn on the water. "There are other people who have their eyes on you, and I don't want them to think you're available."

Akashi raises an eyebrow. "So in short, you wanted to let everyone know I'm yours."

After a moment and some hot water, Furihata realizes that even though he hasn't thought of it like that, yes, he does. When Akashi steps into the shower with him, Furihata looks him right in the eye and firmly says, "Yes, because you are mine, and no one should think otherwise."

They're late to work.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kise has an early morning shoot, but he went to bed a little earlier the night before so he could grab something for Momoi on the way and give Aomine a kiss.

But when he gets there and sees the two on Aomine's cot, his thoughts stop for a few seconds.

" _Jealousy, Kise-kun. I believe most would expect you to do that in this situation."_

After a moment, Kise quickly sets the food on the bedside stand and exits without a word. It's ridiculous to get worked up over something like that; he's just surprised. That's all. There isn't anything for him to be jealous about. Obviously, Momoi had a nightmare, and Kise knows very well how safe it feels in Aomine's arms.

So when he gets in his car, why does he shout curses in frustration?

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When Himuro clocks in to work, Murasakibara washes his hands and checks the oven to make sure he has enough time. Then he steps out of the kitchen.

"Good morning, Atsushi," Himuro says as he sets his bag under the counter.

"Good morning." Murasakibara suddenly can't make his tongue work. This is a bad idea. Bad, bad idea. Maybe he should just go back into the kitchen. Sounds good―

"Are you alright?" Himuro asks. "You seem…nervous."

"Let's go out!" Murasakibara bursts. "I-I mean, will you go with me? Somewhere. Anywhere. After work. I, um…please?"

From this point on, he swears to never mentally laugh at his brothers when they can't find the right words around their mate. It's freaking hard!

Himuro smiles. "That sounds nice. Would you want to see a movie?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Murasakibara moves to retreat to the kitchen, but before he can, Himuro says, "Oh, and Atsushi?"

The giant looks back at the poker-faced male.

"You're very cute when you're flustered."

Murasakibara doesn't reply and ducks into the kitchen where no one can see his blush.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

This time, Aomine wakes up to a cramp. Momoi is still asleep, so he ignores it as much as he can, but this one is pretty vicious. His nose catches the scent of fast food. Pancakes, sausage, and…eggs.

And only one person would have dropped it off.

Careful not to wake Momoi, Aomine reaches for his phone in his pocket. He can't call right now, but he can at least text.

" _It's not what it looked like. Satsuki had a nightmare and crawled into my bed."_

He sighs and closes his eyes. Kise doesn't seriously think something is going on, does he? The whole idea of him doing something with Momoi is ridiculous, and it's wrong in so many ways.

After about an hour and Momoi hasn't woken up, his phone vibrates in his hand.

" _I figured that's what happened. It's fine."_

Aomine scowls. _"Don't do that. I know you're upset."_

" _I'm not upset, seriously! The shoot was just really rough today and a lot of things went wrong."_

" _Ryouta."_

" _It's awesome that you're helping people who need it, and I've never had a problem with that."_

" _My stomach says otherwise."_

There's a pause. Aomine knows Kise read it, but he isn't typing. Before the Light sends another message, Kise responds, _"You don't need to worry about me. Help Momocchi; that's the important thing."_

" _YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE. So no, I will not stop worrying about you."_

A moment after the message is sent, his cramp lessens significantly.

" _Worrying won't help you. I'll come by tonight to drop off some more food for Momocchi."_

" _Okay. And you added –cchi to her so early?"_

" _She survived sex trafficking, so I respect her greatly for that. I certainly wouldn't have been able to."_

And Aomine doesn't want to think about it.

Not long after, Momoi wakes up, still wrapped in Aomine's arms. She freaks out at first and nearly kicks him in the groin, but when she sees who it is, she cuddles up against him again and whimpers, "S-sorry."

"It's fine. Are you hungry?"

She hesitates, and Aomine says, "Kise already brought breakfast for you."

At that, she nods and sits up, though she would've ended up in the floor if Aomine hadn't had an arm around her waist to keep her from it. While he folds the cot, which hadn't had any blankets or pillows with it at his request, Momoi sits cross-legged under the blankets on the bed and she begins to set out her meal. It's a simple breakfast platter from McDonald's with three pancakes, eggs, a piece of sausage, and a biscuit, and Aomine wonders exactly how Kise knows what to get her, as her mouth is watering, though he assumes it could just be that she hasn't had fast food, or any food, for a while.

But instead of immediately digging in, Momoi keeps the platter lid and sets the sausage and a pancake in it before she places it towards the end of the bed. She looks up at Aomine.

"Are you sure? You can have it," he says as he moves his chair back to the bedside.

Momoi nods. Then she quietly adds, "Dai-chan…hasn't eaten…."

 _Dai-chan?_ Aomine takes the offered "plate" and also the fork Momoi set with it. Turned out, there are two, though Momoi doesn't use hers at all. She tears pieces off the pancakes and biscuit, and when she gets to the scrambled eggs, she pokes them first before she nibbles on it. The reaction she has reminds Aomine of his younger brothers when they were first born. Akashi, being the most curious of them, sniffed, poked, and even licked almost everything he came across for a while. Then he once tried to pet a bumblebee. The bee wasn't happy, and two seconds later, neither was Akashi.

" _Oh, we're halfway there! Whoa, living on a prayer! Take my hand, and we'll―"_

Momoi jumps. Aomine quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows it to the startled Momoi, who then relaxes. Then he answers, "Aomine."

" _Have you gotten anywhere with Momoi?"_ Imayoshi asks.

"I haven't particularly tried."

" _Aomine―"_

"Yeah, I know, but―"

" _You can't let your emotions dictate everything you do. You always get attached to victims, and I only allow it because they feel safe with you. That being said, if I need to take you off this case, I will."_

Aomine wonders if Momoi can hear the other side of the conversation, and going by the guilty look she has as she chews on her pancake, she can.

"Yes, sir."

Momoi pushes her plate away, only crumbs left, and pulls her knees to her chest. "I…I…."

"Satsuki―"

"Mama…gave me away for money, and…and then…" Tears leak from her eyes before she buries her face into her knees and blankets. "He…he kept us in a basement. At night…men came to…to…hurt us and…touch…."

Aomine's heart breaks, and after a moment, he asks, "I'm sorry for asking you to think about it, but do you remember any names?"

She's quiet for a long time. Then she whispers, "Ha…Hanamiya and…and Haizaki. They…they were always there…but…Haizaki was…weird…."

"Weird how?"

"He burned us…a lot…with…with his hand…."

An alarm goes off in Aomine's head. "Could he do anything else?"

She shakes her head slowly. "Nothing…else different."

"Do you remember anything specific about where they kept you?"

She shakes her head again. "Dark and wet. We had…rooms underground for…for that stuff. We never…we never went outside."

"How did you escape?"

"I don't know. I just…I just woke up here."

"Okay." Aomine nods. "Thank you. I'm sorry I had to ask."

Hopeful, teary eyes look up at him. "Did…did I do good?"

"Yes, you did very well."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Murasakibara wonders how hard this will be. The mall is only a few blocks from the bakery, so he and Himuro walk it, but he doesn't have the slightest clue as to what one does on a date. This is a date, right? Did he ask out Himuro? He thinks so.

As they enter the mall and walk to the theater, Murasakibara asks, "Did I ask out Muro-chin?"

Himuro gives him one of those patient but confused looks that only Himuro possesses. "You're asking me _now_?"

"Well, I…wasn't sure if…I was clear enough." Murasakibara looks ahead, hiding behind his long hair.

"Atsushi, I'm very aware you asked me out, and I said yes to a date." Himuro's tiny hand finds his, their fingers intertwining. "Okay?"

"Mh, okay."

Murasakibara follows Himuro around the theater like a fawn following its mother, but once they get their seats, he decides this date thing isn't too bad. They talk about anything and everything, and the popcorn is good. Time with Himuro is always the sweetest treat though.

The movie is a rerun in 3D, whatever that means. It's also a kids' movie, which doesn't make sense to Murasakibara either. _Furry Vengeance_ just sounds ridiculous.

Himuro hands him a pair of sunglasses.

Confused, Murasakibara shakes his head. "I don't need glasses."

"Never seen a 3D movie, have you?"

Murasakibara shakes his head again, and Himuro chuckles. "Okay, you wear the glasses so the things on screen jump out at you."

"Huh? Wouldn't you get hurt?"

"No, no, they just look like they jump out at you. Nothing's really coming off the screen."

Murasakibara takes the glasses skeptically. "What's this movie about?"

"It's about a guy who works for a company that's going to be destroying the forest. The animals living there decide to attack the man, but everyone thinks he's crazy."

After a moment, the giant frowns. "But animals are nice. They're just shy around people because they're so noisy and mean." Deer especially, because they say car headlights have magic powers.

"It's just a movie, Atsushi. The animals are the good guys."

The movie turns out to be pretty good. It's the first comedy Murasakibara has watched, and he quickly decides they're good, particularly because Himuro's laughing, too. It's beautiful, almost as beautiful as the man himself. Almost. Nothing is more beautiful than his Muro-chin.

But Murasakibara will never admit how many times he jumps throughout the movie. Well, what can one expect? Things are reaching for him and getting in his personal space, but they aren't actually there. It reminds him of the time Kuroko walked through him. They discovered then that it's a bad idea for Kuroko to pass through living things, as the living thing feels…violated.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Oh, he's back!" Kise looks at Murasakibara over his shoulder while Akashi continues his thought. Furihata grimaces at his mate's handwriting. On official documents, his writing is neat and steady, but Furihata quickly learned that when Akashi has too many thoughts at once and is trying to get them on paper, the neat handwriting quickly turns into scratches of lead barely readable to anyone but Akashi and apparently Kise.

Said blonde asks, "How was it, Murasakibaracchi?"

"Fine."

"You're turning into Kurokocchi!"

"Muro-chin is Muro-chin, so Muro-chin is always perfect. It was fine."

At that, Akashi glances up with a raised eyebrow.

"Goodnight." And with that, Murasakibara retreats upstairs. Five seconds later, he comes back down with a huff. There's a reason why the three elementals are sitting at the table downstairs. "Mido-chin is noisy."

Kise winks. "The quiet ones are always the loudest." Then he moves his eyes in Akashi's direction quickly. "Just saying."

"Kise, if you wish to keep them, stop moving them," Akashi growls as he taps a finger to the corner of his own eye.

Furihata tries to hide his chuckle behind his hand, but his mate's eyes snap right to him when the first sound breaks past his lips. "S-sorry, Sei."

"Furi-chin's a pervert," Murasakibara grumbles as he plops down next to Kise and across from said pervert.

"Most definitely," Akashi mutters under his breath before he focuses back on his horrendous writing.

After a moment and a light blush, Furihata asks, "Sei, are you dyslexic?"

"Thought you knew that already."

"You never told me."

Kise nods. "Midorimacchi and I had to teach him how to read. He already knew the characters and everything, but he kept trying to read with the page upside down or started from the bottom of the page."

"It all looks the same to me," Akashi says.

"Actually, Akashicchi had a lot more problems the rest of us. If he was a cat, he'd be dead."

"Kise."

"No, I want to know!" Furihata pipes up. "I don't know that much about you, Sei."

Akashi huffs, but he doesn't object further.

Kise smiles and pauses in thought. "There was the gelatin―"

"That was not my fault!" Akashi immediately protests. "It attacked me!"

"It was Jell-O!"

"It was freaky!"

"I worked really hard on that recipe," Murasakibara pouts.

Furihata sits in confusion.

Akashi flicks his finger, and his pencil nearly takes off Kise's ear. Then he crosses his arms over his chest.

Barely fazed, Kise continues, "About a week after Akashicchi was born, and we were still living in Hokkaido at the time, Murasakibaracchi made a bowl of gelatin and left it in the refrigerator to set up. While everyone else was at work the next day, Akashicchi found it and―"

"I didn't know what it was, so I poked it," Akashi interrupts. "And it tried to eat my finger, so I killed it."

"You… _killed_ Jell-O?" Furihata repeats.

"After it attacked me, I jumped back, and it just…exploded."

"I don't care what you say, the Jell-O didn't attack you," Kise says.

"I was a week old! How was I supposed to know better?"

"Common sense?"

"Common sense," Akashi repeats. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you go to a fish fry with your boss?"

Kise's face pales. "I didn't know that's what a fish fry was…."

"I rest my case."

Furihata asks, "Did you…eat―?"

"Crab. That's it, I swear!" Kise defends. "And don't tell Damon I told you that!"

"Damon?"

"Fish friend," Akashi clarifies.

Kise pauses again. "Let's see…there was that one time…."

 **Author Note: I just love a curious Akashi. What will happen with Momoi? What happened between Aomine and Kise? How did Murasakibara and Himuro's date end? If you want to know, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

After a moment, Momoi lights up. "Hero!"

"Huh?" Aomine glances at her.

"Dai-chan hero! Superhero! Power!" Momoi beams, throwing invisible confetti in front of her. "Dai-chan family is superhero! Powers secret! Help people!"


	17. Home

**Note: The rhymes I used in this chapter are not mine. I got them from Google. If you guys haven't looked up "Kuroko no Basket Facebook", you need to!**

 _ **Breed**_

 _Chapter 17: Home_

" _Heaven's gates won't open up for me. With these broken wings, I'm falling. All I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me. I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story. And all I scream for you. Come, please, I'm calling. And all I need from you. Hurry, I'm falling. I'm falling._

" _Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me."_

―" _Savin' Me" by Nickelback_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When Kise comes to the hospital Tuesday night, it's nearly eight o'clock, and Momoi is playing Temple Run to her heart's content. Aomine does the usual routine of getting the food to Momoi before he turns to his mate.

The blonde smiles. "Any progress?"

"Yeah, but all we know right now is Hanamiya and a man named Haizaki is involved. She doesn't remember anything else specific." Aomine runs a hand through his short hair and sighs. "That being said, the Haizaki guy may have something going on that we need to address." He gives Kise a look to say that "we" means the elements rather than the police.

"Okay." Kise wraps his arms around his mate.

"I don't know how long I'll be here, but I doubt Imayoshi will let me stay more than one more night," Aomine murmurs, his chin resting on Kise's shoulder.

"Where will Momocchi go once she's discharged?"

"A recovery home. She isn't stable enough to go into foster care yet, but either way, she's not going to like it. They don't really take care of their kids because they can't waste extra time on the girls that won't cooperate."

"Then let's take her home."

"Kise―"

"Seriously. You and she can stay in your room, and I'll stay in my old one until she's okay enough to get her own room. Akashicchi and I always talked about elementals having a naturally protective aura, you in particular, so I don't think she'll be too scared of us."

Aomine nods. "I'll talk to her and Imayoshi about it."

"And I'll text you what everyone else says."

After a few minutes, Kise leaves. Aomine sits down with Momoi as she eats her spaghetti, this time with a fork. He texts Imayoshi. _"Would it be possible for my family to take care of Satsuki once she's discharged?"_

A minute later, his phone buzzes. _"Technically, yes, but you have five brothers, don't you? Do you really think she's going to feel safe in a house full of men?"_

" _Yes, I do. I'll ask her and take her to the house, and if she wants to leave, I'll take her to the recovery home."_

" _Just don't get any more attached than you already are."_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

After Kuroko and Shikari arrive home and Takao and Midorima finish their shower, Kise asks the family to move to the living room. There, he brings up Momoi living with them.

Akashi frowns. "Those circumstances are very different than Bonding."

"And wouldn't it freak her out to stay in a house full of men?" Takao asks.

"No, it wouldn't," Kuroko says. "Elementals have a naturally protective and comforting aura. That's why Aomine-kun is good with abusive victims, I'm good with children, and Midorima-kun works well with his patients."

"The biggest issue would be that if she started staying here, she would have to know about us," Midorima says.

"Aominecchi said he needed to talk to us about one of her abusers. It's possible he had powers as well."

Furihata says, "But then that would make it worse. If she associates the two together―"

"She already trusts Aominecchi though."

Akashi pauses. "I trust Aomine's judgment. If he thinks this girl will feel safe and accept us here, then I have no objections."

Shikari adds, "If she needs someone to stay with her, I can sleep in the floor and she can have my bed."

"She'll stay with Aominecchi, but I'm sure spending time with you will be helpful, Takao-chan," Kise says.

"Stay with him? So the three of you will share a bed?" Midorima asks.

"Well, I'll stay in my old room."

Kuroko doesn't comment, but he gives Kise one of those blank looks.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

" _Everything's fine on this end!"_

Aomine sends back a quick reply before he goes back to playing Temple Run. Momoi got him hooked on it.

Said girl is showering, and she asked Aomine to guard the door, so he sits in his chair right next to the bathroom. Aomine wonders if Momoi will be okay at home alone. Will she be too scared?

The door opens to reveal Momoi, squeaky clean in her hospital gown with a towel over her wet hair. She smiles at him the tiniest bit and then settles back in her bed. Aomine notes that it's nearly eleven o'clock. Humans normally would be going to sleep around now, right?

So Aomine sets up his cot in the same place he had last night and lies down with his phone in hand. If he goes to sleep now, he'll wake up at three in the morning and wide awake, but Momoi needs to think he's human after all. For now.

He'll ask her about living arrangements tomorrow, he decides.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Around the same time, Murasakibara receives a text.

" _I had fun tonight; thanks for inviting me. Do you want to do something Saturday night?"_

The giant can't hide the smile on his face, and considering he's sitting in the living room with his brothers, someone was bound to notice.

"Someone's happy," Kise comments.

Kuroko hums agreement. "I believe Murasakibara-kun is smitten."

"Yes, he looks like Akashi when he was dying from love," Midorima says.

Feeling guilty, Furihata murmurs, "Roses are red, violets are blue; sugar is sweet, and so is Aka-kun."

Takao whistles while Akashi gives his mate a kiss. So instead of saying something about to Midorima about his Birdie, Akashi says, "Midorima, roses are red, violets are blue; God gave me five fingers, and the middle one's for you." Then he gives a quick demonstration before he cuddles up with his Kouki.

"Just stating a fact," Midorima says, not the slightest bit offended. It isn't like Akashi doesn't flip off his brothers on a regular basis, though it's usually Kise.

Trying to be inconspicuous, Murasakibara replies to his text. _"That sounds good."_

Himuro texts back almost immediately. _"Great! How about I make dinner for you? Does five o'clock work for you?_ "

" _Yeah."_

After that, Himuro sends him his address and wishes him good night.

"So?" Kise asks from his seat next to Shikari on one of the couches. Takao and Midorima sit on the other loveseat, and it hasn't escaped anyone's notice that Kise hadn't wanted to sit where he normally does.

Murasakibara pockets his phone and answers in his usual tone, "Muro-chin's making dinner Saturday night."

"Dinner? For who exactly?" Takao asks with a grin. Midorima smacks him behind the head.

Murasakibara doesn't reply.

Shikari giggles. "You boys are so cute."

Kise and Kuroko thank her, Murasakibara doesn't say anything, Furihata slightly blushes, Midorima pushes up his glasses, and Akashi raises an eyebrow. At the reactions, Shikari giggles again. Midorima huffs and mutters to his mate, "She's definitely your sister."

"Well, I guess that's a compliment, considering how much you love me," Takao replies.

"T-that's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"So you don't love me?"

"No! I mean―" Midorima glares at Takao with a pink hue across his cheeks. "I'm going to kill you later."

"Great! I had a lot of fun last―"

Midorima slaps a hand over the Water's mouth.

Akashi gives the duo an even look. "The walls here are practically soundproof. That being said, if someone outside the room can hear you, you're being too loud."

At that, Midorima turns crimson.

"Kazu-nii…" Shikari gives her brother a weird look before she stands and moves to the stairs. "Okay, I have class tomorrow, so goodnight, everyone!"

"Night!"

Furihata yawns as well because…well, he didn't get very much sleep last night. He and Takao need two more hours than everyone else, and he never functions well on little sleep unless it's work. Work, he can push through it. Sitting around, he'll pass out.

Akashi bids everyone goodnight and escorts his mate to the bedroom. Once there, Furihata tosses his shirt in the floor and flops down on the bed. "So tired!"

Akashi closes the door before he sheds his own shirt and throws it in the hamper behind the door, along with Furihata's shirt. They're already in their sleepwear, so it's easy enough to slip under the blankets. After Furihata cuddles up to Akashi, he asks, "Sei, do you know the name Tarimi?"

The redhead pauses. "She works on the same floor as us. I see her every now and then in the hall."

"What do you think of her?"

"I don't know her well enough to have an opinion. She seems nice and―" Akashi suddenly chuckles. "Kouki, are you jealous?"

"Stop laughing!"

When he just laughs harder, Furihata smacks him with a pillow and rolls over. Once the pillow has been returned to its original location and he has quieted to a chuckle again, Akashi slides an arm over Furihata, pulling him back to his chest. "Sorry, but you're just so adorable." He kisses the side of the brunette's neck. "I haven't looked at anyone since we Bonded."

Furihata doesn't reply, but he rolls over again and presses his nose to Akashi's neck, lips parted.

"You've been smelling me a lot lately," Akashi comments.

"My nose has gotten better," Furihata murmurs against the redhead's skin. "You…smell really good. I never noticed before."

"Yeah? And what do I smell like?"

"Wood fire…and cinnamon." The Shadow takes another deep breath before he pulls away. "Okay, I'm done. I need to sleep, and if I keep doing that, there may be complications."

Akashi chuckles again and kisses his mate's crown. "Speaking of scents, I think I found my nickname for you."

"Hm?" Chocolate eyes look up.

"Now that you're an elemental, you smell like moonflowers and the night. If I had to name it, I would say it's like the moon, and you changed my entire view on humanity." Akashi nuzzles him and presses another kiss to his forehead. "Eclipse."

Furihata hums in appreciation as his face is peppered with sweet, short kisses. The name's weird, at the very least different, but it's Akashi. He's used to it. "I like it. You'll always be Sei though."

"No one else calls me that, so it's okay, but your family calls you by your first name. I want to call you something different."

"It's definitely different."

After one last kiss to the tip of Furihata's nose, Akashi settles with his mate in his arms. "Goodnight, My Eclipse."

"Night, Sei."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

The next morning, Kise drops off breakfast and finds his mate awake and alone on the cot this time. And considering Momoi's still asleep and they haven't been together very much, their good morning kiss is…less than chaste. Nothing happens though! Kise has a shoot he needs to get to anyways.

After Kise leaves, the smell of warm doughnuts rouses Momoi from her sleep, because really, who wouldn't that wake?

While the girl eats a sprinkled doughnut and Aomine eats a custard-filled one, the tanned male asks, "Have you thought about what you would do when you're discharged?"

Momoi shakes her head slowly.

Aomine says, "I talked to the doctor, and he said you would be able to leave by tomorrow afternoon. Normally, you would go to a recovery house, which is like one big home for girls who have been through similar things as you." Momoi stares at her doughnut quietly with obvious gloom in her eyes. He continues, "Do you remember what I told you about my family? How I live with my brothers and their partners?"

She nods.

"Well, I talked to Kise and my boss. If you want to, you can live with us."

Big, pink eyes look up at him hopefully. "F-family?"

"Yeah, you would be part of our family."

"Safe?"

"And you would be safe. We live in the forest, away from the city, and we have a big house with plenty of room. You would have to stay alone during the day, and there's some weird stuff you'd have to keep a secret, but you're welcome."

She looks at him in confusion. "Secret?"

"A family secret. It's nothing bad, I promise, okay? Do you trust me?"

She nods immediately.

"Then we can go there tomorrow. If you change your mind, I can take you to the recovery house, but that's the most I can do. I won't be able to be with you very much if you go there."

Momoi says, "Home with Dai-chan."

It's the strongest her voice has been since she started speaking.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

The next morning, Kise drops off breakfast along with an outfit from Shikari. The clothes are too big. Way too big. Like Momoi has to hold the pants up or else they just fall to the floor "too big". But despite that, when she slips on the clothing, she smiles a little and mumbles, "Comfy."

As Aomine drives to the house with Momoi in the passenger seat, the girl gazes out the windows with an awed expression. She glances back at Aomine. "What month?"

"It's December eleventh today, 2015." Aomine glances at her for a moment then back at the road. "When's your birthday?"

"May fourth."

"Do you know how old you are?"

She pauses. "Born year 2000."

"So you're fifteen," Aomine replies. _She's even younger than we thought._

"Dai-chan old?"

"I turned twenty-four in August."

"Dai-chan's peridot."

"Huh?"

"Birthstone. August peridot."

"And what are you?"

"May diamond."

Aomine smiles. "It suits you."

She smiles back.

When Aomine parks the car in the driveway, Momoi hops out and gapes at the house, still holding up her oversized sweatpants. "Big!" She points and jumps a few times. "Dai-chan's house big!"

He chuckles at her excitement, especially when she catches a glimpse of the lake, but she doesn't run to it like he thought she would. She just hops around some more. "Lake! Big lake!"

Well, it won't hurt for her to see it first. Aomine moves in that direction. "Do want to see the lake up close?"

She nods vigorously and prances along beside him, obviously wanting to run ahead, but she stays with him. Aomine wonders if she's well-behaved or beaten into it.

When they get to the dock, Aomine says, "Be really careful. No jumping or getting too close. You don't want to fall in, do you?"

Momoi smiles and shakes her head before she speed-walks to the end of the dock and lies down on her stomach. As she pokes the water's surface, she reminds him of Akashi once again.

After a minute or so, Momoi comes back with a bright smile. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." _Though I don't know for what._ "Do you know how to swim?"

She nods. "A little."

"The family swims together every Friday night. We can buy a life vest for you if you'd prefer that."

"Please," she replies.

She has a similar reaction when they enter the house. Her eyes widen. "Big! Bigger big!"

Aomine leads her upstairs and to his side of the bedrooms. He points to his room. "This is where Kise and I sleep. Kise said if you wanted to stay with me, he could sleep in a separate room, or you can stay in his old room. It's your choice."

Momoi thinks about it for a moment. Then she quietly says, "Stay by self."

"Okay, then this is going to be your room." Aomine walks into Kise's old room, which is next to Kuroko's and across from his own.

Momoi glances around the room, which is cabin-style like all the other rooms and furnished with a dresser, nightstand, bookshelf, bed, and closet. There aren't any windows other than the skylight, but Momoi doesn't seem to mind as she carefully sits on the edge of the bed next to the nightstand. "My room…."

"That's right. Tomorrow, Shikari doesn't have class, so she's going to take you shopping for some clothes that actually fit." Aomine sits down next to her.

"Dai-chan works?" She glances up at him with a pout.

He nods. "I have to work tomorrow so I can help other people like you."

She looks back down and nods in understanding. "Okay."

Now for the complicated part. "Satsuki, if you're going to stay here, you have to know something about this family."

"Okay." She looks up.

"We're not normal. We can do things everyone else can't." Aomine clasps his hands together like he caught a firefly. "Are you ready?"

Momoi nods.

He opens his hand slightly, and Light glows inside its container. After a moment, Momoi lights up. "Hero!"

"Huh?" Aomine glances at her.

"Dai-chan hero! Superhero! Power!" Momoi beams, throwing invisible confetti in front of her. "Dai-chan family is superhero! Powers secret! Help people!"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Aomine explains very basic things, like eating, sleeping, and what his brothers can do. Through all of it, Momoi pays close attention with a smile.

And Aomine can't help the small sigh of relief.

 **Author Note: How will Momoi react to the rest of the family? What will happen at Saturday's dinner? Is Kise jealous? And how will Shikari and Momoi's shopping trip go? If you enjoyed the chapter, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

And while Akashi goes into a spell of nuzzling, cuddling, and peppering kisses on Furihata, Kise picks up where he left off. "Akashicchi and I came up with a theory about the feelings attached to Bonding that wouldn't appear or be as predominant in normal relationships, and we asked Takao-chan for her viewpoint as our human…specimen, I guess."

Takao isn't sure how he feels about his sister being called a "human specimen", but he doesn't comment.

Apparently content again, Akashi continues, "What I'm about to say will probably seem heartless, but―" He pointedly looks at Furihata and Takao. "―it's the exact opposite, so keep that in mind. What Kise and I found was that the Bond creates an almost master-servant mindset."

 **Also, AND THIS IS IMPORTANT, I know you guys want faster updates, so I'm going to make a deal with you all! If I get fifteen comments/reviews between AO3 and FF . net, I'll post the next chapter on Thursday or Friday. So once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Master

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! The next chapter will be posted Monday, and I'm thinking that I'll try twenty reviews on that one since you guys responded so well. Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

 _ **Breed**_

 _Chapter 18: Master_

" _There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece, I swear it. Yeah, I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it. Yeah, the ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped. I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you._

" _And there's no guarantee that this will be easy. It's not a miracle you need, believe me. Now I'm no angel. I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need; you need me."_

―" _Endlessly" by The Cab_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

After a grand tour of the house and a sandwich, Momoi hides out in her room with Aomine. It's decided that it'll be easier for her to meet everyone at once just for simplicity, and Momoi agreed to it.

While Momoi plays on Aomine's phone, the tanned male makes a list of things they'll need to get for her. They aren't short in money; they could all live off Kise's salary with some spending money, especially since they don't eat on a regular basis.

"Do you want a phone like mine?" Aomine asks.

Momoi shakes her head. "Too much."

"Satsuki, we have plenty of money, so don't worry about cost."

So she gives a tiny nod.

As he adds that to the list, he asks, "Do you want pepper spray to carry with you?"

"Pepper…spray…?" She gives him a confused look.

"It's in a little bottle, and when it gets on your skin, it hurts really badly. So if someone tried to hurt you, you can spray them with it."

She nods.

"You have to be extremely careful with it though. Before you ever use it, you need to make sure the person is trying to hurt you."

She nods again. "Promise careful."

"Okay."

There's a soft knock on the door. "Aominecchi, Momocchi, everyone's home. They're waiting in the living room."

Momoi returns the phone to its owner before she stands. Aomine leaves his notebook and pen on the bed, pocketing his phone, and when he moves to the door, Momoi clutches his shirt with one hand while she holds up her pants with the other. The sight is rather cute to Kise.

Momoi holds her breath on the way to the living room. Everyone there seems nice and gives off the same sort of aura as Aomine does―except for the girl, even though Momoi immediately likes her―but she feels awkward there.

Trembling slightly, she steps away from Aomine and bows. "M-m-my name is Momoi Satsuki. Thank y-you for your k-k-kindness, and it's n-nice to meet all of y-you."

From a girl who he has only heard speak in mostly incoherent word fragments, Aomine is somewhat amazed.

Aomine introduces his brothers and their company. When he's done, Momoi smiles. "Animal superheroes!"

"Huh?"

Furihata glances at his mate. "She said what I think she did, right?"

"Just go with it," Akashi replies.

She points to Aomine. "Panther Dai-chan."

Kise. "Dolphin Ki-chan."

Then to the couches and Midorima. "Owl Midorin."

Takao. "Lemur Taka-kun."

Shikari. "Deer Shika-chan."

Murasakibara. "Kitten Mukkun."

Kuroko. "Bunny Tetsu-kun."

Furihata. "Chihuahua Furi-kun."

Akashi. "Wolf Aka-kun."

Aomine glances at the girl. "Then what are you?"

She pauses. "Not animal hero."

"But if you were."

"Mh…wanna be swan Satsuki."

Everyone smiles.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

At around three in the morning, the door opens, and Aomine jolts awake, as doors opening always wake him, though he has no idea why. Kise's arm doesn't move from his waist or under his head, so he assumes the other is still asleep.

The dark figure in the doorway hesitates. "N…nightmare…."

And this is why Aomine made sure he and Kise got dressed before going to bed. He sits up and nudges his mate. "Kise, scoot over."

"Mh…?" Golden eyes blinks open. "Aominecchi…?"

"Scoot."

The blonde catches a glimpse of the small silhouette before he wiggles until his back almost hits the wall. Even if it's a king size bed, he wants to make sure Momoi has enough room.

Aomine pulls back the blankets as he moves back against Kise. "Come on."

Momoi quickly climbs in next to Aomine and cuddles up to his chest. "Sorry. Trouble Dai-chan."

"I don't mind," he murmurs.

Kise places a kiss at the base of Aomine's ear. "Yeah, it's fine, Momocchi."

"T-thank you."

And like a light bulb, Momoi goes out. Aomine smiles at her for a moment before he tilts his head back and whispers, "And you're sure that you're―?"

"I told you earlier that I don't mind. Seriously, I'm happy to have you home, and it's not like we were doing something when she came in," Kise replies. Then he presses another kiss to his mate's neck. "Go to sleep, Daiki."

The refreshing smell of an ocean's breeze and sand lulls Aomine to sleep.

The sweet scent of a foggy dawn in spring walks Kise into his dreamland.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When his alarm goes off, Takao wakes to a parched throat. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he shuts off the radio and grabs the water bottle that lives on the nightstand. It's routine by now.

However, Midorima doesn't usually roll over and cuddle up to him, arms wrapped around his waist. Takao stares at the Air. "Shin-chan? You okay?"

There's a small sigh. "I didn't sleep well."

"So you're not going to get up?"

The arms tighten. "I will, just…in a few minutes."

Takao usually gets up about an hour earlier so he can swim and shower before going in to work, and Midorima always does the same, minus the swimming. He takes a shower and reads while drinking tea. It's obvious from the other elementals' reactions that this is slightly out of the ordinary, so Takao assumes that Midorima used to get up a little later before they Bonded.

So Takao replaces the water bottle on the nightstand and leans back against the headboard as he strokes his mate's hair. The body against his noticeably relaxes.

He wonders why Midorima would have slept badly last night.

Midorima knows very well why he didn't sleep well. And he'll never say why. So what if Takao moved away from him in his sleep? So what if the Water shrugged him off when he tried to cuddle? He'll never admit he wanted to cuddle in the first place, let alone that it caused him such distress that he couldn't sleep. It's ridiculous.

Takao feels his stomach twist.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Friday night, the elementals gather in the living room while Shikari and Momoi are still shopping. Well, they were given a thousand dollars to buy everything Momoi needs, and Akashi clearly stated that he'll reimburse Shikari for anything past that as well. Kise was disappointed that swim night is cancelled, but since it'll be rescheduled to tomorrow afternoon, he quickly changes his mind.

"Okay, so will one of you tell us what you've been scheming?" Aomine asks with pointed looks at Akashi and Kise.

"Research is not scheming!" Kise protests, splayed across the couch and his mate like usual. And everyone notices his overly playful mood, except for his mate apparently. It doesn't matter what he says; everyone knows he's jealous of Momoi, at least to some extent.

Akashi gestures to the notebook and other random papers laying on the coffee table. "Now that we have more to work with, Kise and I have made a few calculations about Bonding that we thought would be helpful, especially for those of us who were…greatly confused."

Furihata glances at Akashi. "Confused?"

Midorima pushes up his glasses while Akashi simply looks away and clarifies, "The Bond can change someone's attitude greatly for no apparent reason and certain feelings have emerged that made me think there was something more involved."

Furihata suddenly feels very uncomfortable in his seat, with Akashi's arm around his waist. "Oh."

"No, that's not what I meant," Akashi quickly explains as a sudden pain goes through him. "Just listen and don't jump to conclusions. Nothing changes."

And while Akashi goes into a spell of nuzzling, cuddling, and peppering kisses on Furihata, Kise picks up where he left off. "Akashicchi and I came up with a theory about the feelings attached to Bonding that wouldn't appear or be as predominant in normal relationships, and we asked Takao-chan for her viewpoint as our human…specimen, I guess."

Takao isn't sure how he feels about his sister being called a "human specimen", but he doesn't comment.

Apparently content again, Akashi continues, "What I'm about to say will probably seem heartless, but―" He pointedly looks at Furihata and Takao. "―it's the exact opposite, so keep that in mind. What Kise and I found was that the Bond creates an almost master-servant mindset."

"Huh? What do you mean master-servant mindset?" Takao says, rather confused and looking between Midorima and Akashi.

"I mean that one partner will feel the overwhelming need to make the other happy in every possible way and will do anything to make that happen. That partner will also be overly protective, constantly trying to get praise, and is almost at the other's beck and call. The other partner will feel mostly normal, but has jealous tendencies while trying to make the other happy as well."

There's a long period of silence as they process this information. Murasakibara thinks of Himuro momentarily. Kuroko thinks of Kagami.

Eventually, Midorima asks, "What determines the roles?"

Kise answers, "We found two things: age and elemental. So far, the elemental had taken the 'servant' role, but otherwise, it is the younger partner, like in Aominecchi's and my case."

Midorima thinks that the cuddling thing makes sense now. Actually, a lot of things make sense now. Aomine has the same thoughts.

Furihata and Takao think about their partners' behavior. Now that they think about it, Midorima and Akashi are very compliant and loving, even if not on the outside.

"So if Murasakibara-kun and I ever Bond, does this mean we'll have 'servant' mindsets then?" Kuroko asks.

Kise tilts his head back over the armrest so he can see the younger male, albeit upside down. "Probably, but this is just a theory."

Murasakibara has a sudden image of Himuro on a throne with himself bowing at his feet.

After a moment, Furihata leans against Akashi, his head of the Fire's shoulder. "For research purposes…I can say that I always feel safe with Sei, like he's a wall between me and any possible threat."

Kise hums in agreement. Takao nods.

While it's a very awkward meeting, Murasakibara and Kuroko are extremely thankful, if for no other reason than that they'll be prepared.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Furihata is still processing when he goes to bed that night.

He firmly believes the way Kise does; the Bond brings out feelings, but it doesn't create them. Knowing Akashi is like his "servant" is somewhat unsettling, but―

"I don't do it because I feel like I have to," Akashi states as he closes the door, dressed in his basketball shorts for sleepwear and rubbing a towel on his hair. He sounds like he was explaining the weather. "I want to do everything I possibly can to make you happy and keep you safe."

Furihata is sprawled out in the center of the bed with his eyes closed. "I know. It's just…a lot to take in."

"It doesn't change anything. It's like finding out the basic structure of a chemical compound; it doesn't matter how it's made, because the compound will always be the same."

"Are you saying we have chemistry?" Furihata asks with a small smirk.

"Maybe." The bed dips. A warm body curls up against his, almost like a cat would. "Some chemistry happened, or else there wouldn't be so many lightning storms recently."

"I don't think chemistry caused that."

"Tell me how tired you are, and I might give you a demonstration of what really happened."

"Not too tired."

"Then―"

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Takao doesn't really understand why Midorima is making such a big deal out of this. To Takao, it doesn't matter what his "mindset" is; they're still mates, and he loves Midorima more than anything.

However, Midorima seems to have issues with this, as he's currently pacing around the room.

So Takao lies down with a book.

It's a small eternity before Midorima sits down on the end of the bed.

"You've been acting weird all day. Is something wrong?" Takao asks, eyes on his book, but he isn't reading.

There's a long silence. Then Midorima finally lets out his thoughts in one breath. "There are some things that mates are supposed to do, and when they're lacking, it creates an imbalance. You deprived me of…last night."

"Huh? I deprived you of what last night? I couldn't hear you."

No reply.

They didn't have sex last night, but it isn't like they've been celibate the past week. Pretty far from it. But Takao doesn't remember doing anything different last night. He fell asleep with his head on Midorima's shoulder, and then he woke up the next morning…on the other side of the bed.

"Cuddling? Did I roll over in my sleep or something?"

Midorima pushes up his glasses. "Persistently rolling over."

Takao finds the whole thing adorable. Setting his book to the side, he crawls to the end of the bed and sits next to Midorima. "I'm sorry that I deprived you of cuddling. I didn't mean to."

Again, Midorima pushes up his glasses.

There's a squeak next door, a very Furihata-like squeak, and a flash of lightning lights up the night outside. Takao smirks and leans closer to his mate's ear, whispering, "Let's make some fog, Shintaro."

Midorima doesn't reply, but he scoots farther onto the bed and lies back.

Too adorable.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Aomine isn't at all surprised by the discovery. He's been Bonded to Kise for three years; he's noticed some things in that time.

But the jealousy thing, he's going to try to put Kise at ease about that. He knows he hasn't been paying as much attention to his mate as usual, but he had to take care of Momoi, too. She's his responsibility, and he knows that Kise understands that.

So after Kise returns from the lake, Aomine has already prepared a hot bath for him and lit a few candles around the tub.

When Kise opens the bathroom door, he smiles before tanned arms loop around his waist. He tilts his head back on Aomine's shoulder, his wet hair cold against Aomine's neck. "What is all this?"

"Just a little pampering." Aomine kisses his mate's cheek before he leads him inside and closes the door.

"Only if you're getting in, too," Kise replies.

"I think I can do that."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Saturday comes around, to say Momoi's excited is an understatement. Shikari made sure to get a lifejacket for the girl so she can swim with everyone else, as well as a float for herself so she doesn't have to swim the whole time.

Momoi is having just as much fun as Kise and Takao, especially when they push her around in the water really quickly, careful that she doesn't go under. One of the times Takao is floating on his back next to Midorima and Furihata, Momoi stares at his tail curiously, like a child watching a magic trick. He smiles. "You can touch it if you want, Momoi-chan."

So she does. Well, it's more of a poke, then a one finger stroke, and eventually, she runs her hand down the black scales. She touches the fins on his sides, too, but she doesn't like the slimy feel of them.

Kise chuckles. "Who does that remind us of?"

Kise, Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara look at Akashi. He rolls his eyes. "Curiosity is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Tell that to the gelatin," Kise says.

"Gelatin?" Takao asks.

And despite Akashi's efforts to shut him up, Kise tells the gelatin story again.

After the laughter, Momoi asks, "Mukkun make gelatin again?"

Murasakibara pauses. "Yeah, I can teach you after we finish swimming."

"Thank you! Happy!" Momoi beams.

 **Author Note: Here's the chapter I promised! So nothing really happened, but I hope you liked it anyways! Next is Himuro and Murasakibara's date, so if you're excited about that, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"What about this last generation? Aomine's working the case, so he might be of some use."

"Why don't you just put another suggestion in Aomine's mind?"

"Rather not. If I do it too much, he could go insane; you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Our responsibility is to watch over them until they figure themselves out. Until then, I would rather they stay ignorant to our presence; that's why they can't smell us."


	19. Another

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 19: Another_

" _I am the journey. I am the destination. I am the home, the tale that reads you. A way to teach the night the elusive high. Follow the madness. Alice you know once did. Imaginaerum, a dream emporium. Caress the tales, and they will dream you real. A storyteller's game. Lips that intoxicate. The core of all life is a limitless chest of tales._

" _I am the voice of Never-Never Land. The innocence, the dreams of every man. I am the empty crib of Peter Pan. A soaring kite against a blue, blue sky. Every chimney, every moonlit sight. I am the story that will read you real. Every memory that you hold dear."_

―" _Storytime" by Nightwish_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

The house is in a small neighborhood just outside of Nagasaki. It's decently sized, judging by the outside, with two stories and two cars in the driveway.

Murasakibara prays he's wearing the right thing. Kise told him to do something simple, not too dressy, but dressy enough. The statement was too contradictory for Murasakibara to understand what he meant, but then he continued to say, "Think Midorimacchi."

So the giant wore a light purple button-up shirt and a dark pair of jeans, and he pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail as well. Shikari told him he looks gorgeous, but he isn't sure if a woman's opinion will help him in this case.

When he knocks, the door opens to reveal a blonde woman with glasses and green eyes. While Murasakibara has never met her, he knows this is Alex, as he's met Kira before. Kira is practically a smaller version of her mother.

Before he can say anything, lips are on his, and certainly not the pair he wants.

"ALEX!"

Murasakibara takes a step back quickly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

Himuro has appeared between Alex and Murasakibara, fussing at the woman in English. He feels oddly out of place. And violated. It's like Kuroko walking through him all over again.

"I'm sorry, Atsushi. Alex has a habit of kissing people," Himuro explains as he turns to face the taller male. "She means well."

Alex smiles. "My name is Alexandra Garcia. Nice to meet you!"

Murasakibara bows slightly. "Murasakibara Atsushi. Same to you."

With that, she disappears around the corner of the hallway, quickly followed by footsteps up stairs. The living room is to the left of the doorway with a short hallway to the right. Murasakibara can see the dining room table a few yards away.

"Come in, come in," Himuro says and steps aside for Murasakibara to do just that. "Alex just wanted to meet you, so she'll stay upstairs, and Taiga took Kira to the mall."

The dark-haired male closes the door and leads his guest into the dining room, which is separated from the kitchen only by the counter. He's wearing a black, short-sleeved button up and white jeans, so Murasakibara is content with his own choice of dress.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I made lasagna," Himuro says as he walks into the kitchen, where a casserole dish sets on the stove.

The table sits six, but only one end has been set with nice chinaware. Murasakibara sits down to the side placement so Himuro can sit at the head of the table, and he patiently waits for Himuro to set down the main course. There's also salad and garlic bread on the table.

While they eat, Himuro says, "You seem on edge. Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Murasakibara swallows his bite of lasagna―amazingly delicious lasagna―and shakes his head. "I'm fine."

Himuro gives him a look that says he doesn't believe it. Along with a slight cock of his head that Murasakibara finds far too cute.

"Two of my brothers have partners that recently moved in, one with a sister that came, too, and another brought a former traffic victim to live with us." And Murasakibara is wondering if he'll ever Bond, but he leaves that part out.

Himuro gives him a gentle smile. "That must be difficult. I can't really say I understand having strangers move into my home, but I assume it feels very odd. Honestly, I'm not sure how I would feel, especially if a man I didn't know moved in; I would worry about Kira."

"Would you ever consider moving somewhere else?" Murasakibara asks.

After a moment, Himuro frowns. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"I mean, if I did, it would be really weird, and it couldn't be far because Taiga and I take care of Kira. Not that Alex isn't a wonderful mother, but she wanted to make sure Kira had father figures in her life."

And again, Murasakibara feels a little discouraged. Maybe Himuro isn't the person he's meant to be with. Maybe he isn't supposed to be with anyone. After that weird Bonding conversation Friday night, Murasakibara wondered about whether or not he would be okay with "serving" Himuro, and he decided that, yes, he would very much be okay with that. But if Himuro doesn't want to be served….

"But enough about me. How are your brothers doing, other than finding partners?" Himuro asks before he takes another bite of lasagna.

Murasakibara shrugs. "They're all fine as far as I know. Sacchin―she's the girl Mine-chin rescued―is fun to have around the house. I taught her how to make Jell-O today."

Himuro smiles. "I bet she enjoyed that. Kira always wants me to make cookies solely because she wants to use the cookie cutters."

"She was very happy. I usually don't let any of my brothers into the kitchen; none of them know how to cook."

"Maybe you should teach them. Learning is always good."

Murasakibara thinks about this. About Akashi trying to cook with Fire or explosions. About Kise starting a grease fire because he got the oil wet. About Kuroko walking through someone and the horrors it would cause. "I doubt there's any way to teach them. They'll set the house on fire at minimum."

Himuro laughs, one of the sweetest sounds Murasakibara has heard. "Well, you can always spend time together in other ways. It's always fun for the four of us to go to karaoke. Kira loves the fair, too."

"She likes the fairness of karaoke?" Murasakibara doesn't know what either is.

"You've never been to the fair or sang karaoke?"

The giant shakes his head.

Himuro sighs patiently. "You know what? Sometime this summer, I'm taking you and your family to sing karaoke."

So "Karaoke" is a song title?

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Kuroko watches in confusion as Kagami and Kira ride in a miniature car that goes up and down in a slow pattern. Why pay a quarter for…that? Geez, wouldn't Kira have more fun on Kagami's shoulders? Yet, Kira is laughing and pretending to drive while Kagami points out imaginary obstacles. Kuroko wonders if he's a good actor or just insane.

In Kagami's defense, he warned Kuroko that Kira would be with him so it wouldn't be much of a date, but Kuroko thinks of it as a learning experience, as he's only been to the mall once with his brothers when Kise had his ear pierced. Originally, the plan was to have both ears pierced, but the blonde said it hurt so much that he couldn't stand for the other to be skewered. Kuroko just thought Kise's an idiot for wanting a piece of metal in his skin, but it's Kise's skin, not his own.

"Do you want something, Kuroko?" Kagami asks as the trio goes to a cookie shop. Kira is bouncing around and waiting for her slice of cookie cake to be served.

Kuroko glances at the menu above the counter. Two words catch his eyes. "A vanilla milkshake, please."

And the milkshake is good, so much better than the ones he gets at fast food restaurants. He thanks Kagami as he eagerly drinks his dessert. Though he notices, he doesn't mention Kagami's blush.

Of the many things, Kuroko also doesn't understand why the mall needs a small playground in the middle of it. Kira enjoys it and is running around with another girl that looks to be her age while Kagami and Kuroko sit on a bench next to the swings.

Kuroko sips on his milkshake. "How is work, Kagami-kun?"

"Busy, I guess. Between Alex, Tatsuya, and I, we can afford to work less since we live together, but I know it's hard on Kira sometimes," Kagami replies, his eyes watching the mentioned girl, who's now on the monkey bars.

"She's much more mature than the other children at the daycare. I believe you and your siblings influenced her greatly in that aspect," Kuroko says.

"I don't think I'm mature."

The Shadow pauses. "There are several kids that come to the daycare by law, as their parents are spending all their money on drugs, and that's if the child is still with their parents rather than a foster home." Kuroko glances at Kagami. "Kira-chan was blessed with a wonderful mother and two loving uncles that would do anything for her. It's rare from what I can tell."

Kagami smiles sadly. "Yeah, I guess it is. Don't you have several brothers?"

"Yes, I do. And I love each of them very much. I suppose I was also blessed with an amazing family," Kuroko says. Then he adds, "I will warn you that my brothers are very protective. If they think you hurt me…it probably won't be pretty."

"Don't plan to," Kagami says with a grin.

Kuroko smiles slightly. Well, he warned the redhead, and that's as far as his duty goes. Don't blame him if Kira suddenly only has one uncle.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Monday evening, Kise downs the rest of his bottle of water as he finishes redressing. His shoot is only about two blocks from the police station today, so he was able to carpool with Aomine. A smile spreads over his lips.

"Kise!"

The blonde turns to his manager, Kasamatsu. The older male has short, black hair and gray eyes that constantly glare at Kise for one reason or another. "Wednesday, you're going to have a joint shoot with a newer model, teach him the ropes and guide him a little. Be ready for it."

"Yeah, okay. What's his name?" Kise asks as he pulls on his black, leather jacket. The cold certainly doesn't bother him, but people might think it's weird to where short sleeves in December.

"Hinaki Shinji."

Kise smiles. "Okay. See you tomorrow!"

"Be careful."

"You, too!"

As Kise walks down the street, he notes the date. Akashi's birthday is Saturday. _Maybe I should get him a psychology textbook._ Then he pauses. _Or I could stop by Intimate Treasures. After all, I didn't get Furihata anything for his birthday …._

He chuckles at the thought as he steps into the police station. Sakurai nods to him as he passes; after three years, everyone knows who Kise is, kind of like everyone knows who Sakurai is. That's why one always knocks before entering Imayoshi's office. Aomine learned the hard way, no pun intended.

Kise stops at Aomine's desk, where the tanned male has files scattered over his working surface. There are plenty of other people working, which is the way it usually is. As a model, the bustling of the station reminds Kise of a photo shoot with top models. He's been to a few, and while he's a social butterfly, he isn't fond of chaos.

As Aomine stands and packs what he can bring home, Kise feels the stress the other male is under. Tonight is pampering night for Aomine, Kise decides.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

A few hours later in a house on the other side of Nagasaki, a dark figure pushes a larger shadow onto the couch before crawling over it. The latter smiles. "Feisty tonight, aren't you?"

"Irritated," the smaller replies evenly as he flops down on the other.

"I figured out that much, Ryo."

"Then say something useful or zip it, Shoichi."

Imayoshi slips a hand under Sakurai's shirt, rubbing his spine in slow circles so his mate melts. And it works. After a moment, Sakurai sighs and mutters, "I wish we had elemental GPS. It'd make finding those two much easier."

"Mibuchi and Kiyoshi are working on it, too; we'll find them eventually."

"Those idiots are too busy Bonding."

"Are you really one to talk?"

"That's different. I was a week old when we Bonded."

"After ten years, don't they deserve to find love, too?"

"You're going soft again, Shoichi."

Imayoshi chuckles before he goes serious again. "What about this last generation? Aomine's working the case, so he might be of some use."

"Why don't you just put another suggestion in Aomine's mind?"

"Rather not. If I do it too much, he could go insane; you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Our responsibility is to watch over them until they figure themselves out. Until then, I would rather they stay ignorant to our presence; that's why they can't smell us."

After a moment, Imayoshi traces his mate's jaw line. "Are we going to talk all night? You got me excited, pushing me down like that, but now you'll ignore my needs? You're cruel, Ryo."

"You want to see cruel?"

"Yes, please." Imayoshi smirks.

"Masochist," Sakurai whispers as he leans closer. "You asked for it."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

As Akashi starts the car, Furihata's phone rings.

"Hello?" Furihata asks. "Takao-chan?"

" _Yeah. You know you boys are all welcome to use my first name, right?"_ Shikari doesn't wait for a response. _"Murasakibara-kun is going to teach Momoi-chan and me how to make homemade cookies, but we need a couple ingredients. Can you and Akashi-kun go by the store for us?"_

Hearing this, Akashi turns in the opposite direction of the house as he pulls out onto the main road.

"Of course. What do you need?"

" _White chocolate chips and mint extract. Not peppermint, but mint. Murasakibara-kun says that's important."_

"Okay, we're on it."

" _Thanks!"_

It isn't until Akashi parks at the grocery store that Furihata realizes something. He glances at the redhead. "Have you ever bought food before?"

Akashi shakes his head.

Furihata immediately instructs, "Do not touch anything, and do not wander off anywhere, okay?"

"You seem very untrusting, Kouki," Akashi says with his even look that―combined with the slight downward tilt of his head―makes him look like a kicked puppy.

"I'm not untrusting; you're just a very curious person, and after the stories Kise told me―"

"I promise I'll be good."

Furihata wonders how someone as intimidating and dominant as Akashi can be so cute. While Furihata isn't one for public displays of affection, he concludes that since they're still in the car, it doesn't count, so he gives Akashi a chaste but lingering kiss on the lips. "I know, Sei."

For Furihata, it's been a while since he's needed to go grocery shopping, but all things considered, it's understandable. He grabs a small basket at the front of the store and moves to where he thinks the chocolate is, keeping a watchful eye on his mate, who has wide yet confused eyes as he hurries along.

Akashi has never seen so much food at once. Why do humans even need this much? And why do they need five brands of everything? While Furihata looks through the different extracts, Akashi stares at the variety of spices. Unfortunately, Furihata also confiscated his wallet, so even though he technically has a hundred dollars, he can't use it. Instead, he begs to look at the soda selection.

And Furihata has no choice but let Akashi inspect and ask about all the different drinks. He also agrees to let Akashi pick out two to try. The victorious expression the redhead has is adorable, like a five year old who got a candy bar. Furihata figures that if all else fails, there are ten people living at their house; surely somebody would be willing to drink Sierra Mist and Pepsi.

At the checkout counter, Akashi talks Furihata into a small bag of gummy worms as well. The brunette vows to bring Akashi back to the store for his birthday and give the redhead fifty dollars for experimentation. It's a solid plan.

"Sei, you have to wait until we get home. Then you can try them," Furihata says before Akashi can open the gummy worms.

"But―"

"No."

"Just one?"

"No."

And Furihata is glad Akashi stops there. He isn't sure how much more of those puppy eyes and pouty lip he can withstand.

 **Author Note: Well, the story had to have plot. And yes, I ship Imayoshi and Sakurai really hard, and I'm aware Sakurai is OOC; there is a reason! If you like his character, I'm also in the process of writing another story called** _ **Odore**_ **, so keep your eye out for it! Next chapter, Akashi verses gummy worm! I just absolutely love my clueless elementals! If you do too, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **And if you want a chapter on Thursday, I'm aiming for twenty comments this time, so again, please review!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Himuro smiles and reaches over to take the giant's hand in his own. "Honestly, Atsushi, I don't really want to go home yet." He cocks his head slightly with a suggestive gleam in his eye. "But that's up to you."


	20. Strength

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 20: Strength_

" _Dear Rabbit, my legs are getting weak, chasing you. This snow field wouldn't seem so big if you knew that this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry. And I've captured you once, but I wasn't quite right. So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me. And Rabbit, my claws are dull now, so don't be afraid. I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave._

" _Yes, I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite, but the rest of my pack, I have left them behind. And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raise to kill, but the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill. So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me."_

―" _I Know I'm a Wolf" by Young Heretics_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"What are they?" Midorima asks as Furihata opens the bag of gummy worms and empties them onto a plate.

Everyone already tried, or just happily drank, the sodas. Sierra Mist is apparently Momoi's favorite soda, which Shikari and Aomine take note of.

Akashi says, "Humans call them 'gummy worms'."

"Oh, that's gross!" Kise exclaims with a shiver.

"They're not actual worms," Takao supplies.

"Don't care. Worms and bugs are creepy!"

While Kise gags at the idea and runs upstairs, Kuroko asks, "Murasakibara-kun, can you explain?"

The giant shrugs. "I've never had them before, but it's chewy and sweet."

Akashi is nearly trembling with excitement, and his eyes are a bright scarlet. Furihata chuckles, "You can have one now, Sei."

And he doesn't need to be told twice. The redhead grabs one off the top―a green and yellow one―between his middle finger and thumb, but before he eats it, he squeezes it. Furihata watches in amusement, because if he thinks Akashi was cute in the store, this is a whole new level.

Then the Fire finally bites it. Well, he tries. Instead of it just coming off, the worm's head stubbornly will not move. So Akashi chews it and pulls until the worm head gives way.

The humans and former humans are already eating theirs, but the elementals wait for their brother's reaction.

Akashi swallows. "Interesting. I like a challenge."

Furihata doesn't understand what challenge his mate is facing, unless it really is _that_ hard to get the worm apart.

Murasakibara takes a worm and eats it, probably swallows it whole, before he reaches for another. This left Midorima, Aomine, and Kuroko to get theirs quickly, or else all the worms would be eaten by the bottomless pit known as Murasakibara Atsushi.

Midorima experimentally licks the worm. Not much sweetness there, but chewing it is a different matter. That's when one really tastes the sugar.

Aomine just bites it in half after some wrestling. Eh, okay.

Kuroko still prefers vanilla milkshakes.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Wednesday afternoon, Kise decides that he has never met a more arrogant jerk in his life, and as a model, he's met a lot of those.

Hinaki Shinji is a decently handsome male about his age with piercing, gray eyes and shaggy, ash-colored hair. As someone with an outwardly cold personality unless he's with family, Kise knows from the moment Hinaki walks in that he's bad news. He openly ogles the women that work at the shoot, his manners are worse than a gangbanger's, and he has a tick for licking his lips.

And among other things, Kise can't smell him. The blonde doesn't necessarily brag about his nose, as his is probably the worst in the family, but he can sniff out when someone's human. This Hinaki guy reeks of a bad idea, sex, violence, and nothing more.

Kise can tell Kasamatsu is on the verge of kicking Hinaki in the head, but he quickly tells his manager to calm down. It's won't help anything.

Even so, Kise keeps a watchful eye on Hinaki. And the rude man returns the favor.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Now that he has a mate, Akashi's birthday is…a little different. Like all Saturdays, the elementals spar, and Kuroko rents _Jurassic World_ for them to watch on the TV on the living room wall. As he thought, Akashi and Midorima really enjoy it.

And after pizza and presents, some of which Akashi is advised to open in private, Furihata drags Akashi to their bedroom. The rest of the house's residents find something to do elsewhere, as in, anywhere but the house. After Takao and Shikari suggest they all go to the arcade, everyone heads off for another learning experience, Momoi bouncing the entire time.

Except Murasakibara. It's nearly four o'clock, which means the bakery should be closed. He sits in his car and pulls out his phone.

" _Hello?"_

"Muro-chin, are you free tonight?"

There's a short pause. _"Yeah, I just closed the bakery, and there's nothing I have planned. Do you want to go somewhere?"_

"Yeah. I don't care where, but Aka-chin has the house…reserved, and I thought…" What does he think? He literally saw Himuro yesterday. Why does he miss the dark-haired male so much?

" _I mean, I have a little bit of Christmas shopping to do, so you can come with me if you want."_

"Okay, I can pick you up or―"

" _That'd be great actually. There are a few things I need to do here, so that should be enough time. Sound good?"_

"Yeah."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

To say the mall is busy is an understatement. The Saturday before Christmas, and everyone is getting last minute gifts. It confuses Murasakibara even more when Himuro goes into a kids' store, looking through a lot of pink…stuff. Murasakibara isn't sure what most of it is, but Himuro apparently has his mind set on one the toys. Must be for Kira.

They go to a few more stores after that, and before they leave the mall, they stop at a coffee shop, where Himuro orders an espresso and Murasakibara discovers that candy cane cappuccinos are actually quite tasty.

As they settle into the car and wait for the heater to kick on, Himuro says, "Thanks for coming with me, Atsushi. It made the trip much less painful."

 _Painful? Shopping causes him pain? That's not normal, right?_ But Murasakibara doesn't comment. "You're welcome. I had fun, too."

Himuro smiles and reaches over to take the giant's hand in his own. "Honestly, Atsushi, I don't really want to go home yet." He cocks his head slightly with a suggestive gleam in his eye. "But that's up to you."

Murasakibara knows he's clueless. He's very much aware of that fact, but he's also pretty sure Himuro doesn't mean he wants to drive around for an hour. But just in case, the Earth quietly asks, "Where do you want to go?"

"Mh, both our houses is currently occupied, aren't they?" Himuro bites his lip, and unlike Akashi, there's no way it's just a tick. It's very much intentional, and Murasakibara swallows hard. "So I was thinking along the lines of a hotel."

All Murasakibara can do is nod, because he doesn't trust his voice.

"Great," Himuro murmurs.

When Himuro pulls his hand away, Murasakibara feels like a power cord has been unplugged. Regardless, he starts the car.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Ki-chan, Dai-chan! Ski Ball! Ski Ball!" Momoi hops and points to the contraption. Kise and Aomine exchange a look of confusion, but they follow their little princess to the machine regardless. Takao was the first to point out that Momoi is officially Kise and Aomine's daughter, which Shikari and Akashi quickly agreed with. Now that Momoi trusts everyone―even in the mere week or so she's been there―whenever she has a nightmare, she sleeps between the two elementals, and when they're home, she follows them everywhere. She even goes down to the lake whenever Kise is swimming whether Aomine is there or not.

Meanwhile, Shikari shows Kuroko how to play Pac-Man, and Takao drags Midorima to Dance Dance Revolution.

"No."

"But―!"

"No."

"Shin-chan―"

"Not in a million years."

"If you really loved me―"

"You're an idiot."

However, Midorima is rather content watching Takao dance. Not that he's looking at his mate's butt or anything. The jeans contour Takao's body very well though.

At Ski Ball, Aomine grumbles, "This is stupid. Why would someone create a game this dumb?"

"Because some people are halfway decent at it," Kise supplies helpfully as he tosses another ball into the thousand slot and earns eight more tickets. Momoi bounces and sings, "Ki-chan boss! Dai-chan stinks!"

Aomine ruffles her hair. "You hush, you little runt."

She sticks her tongue out at him.

Shikari presses her lips together as Kuroko leads his icon into the corner once again. "Kuroko-kun, I know you're used to walking through things, but the little dude can't."

Kuroko stares at the screen, where the ghosts killed the said little dude. "Why not?"

"That's just not how the game works."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

As soon as the door is closed and locked, Murasakibara picks up Himuro like he's a pillow. Not missing a beat, the lifted male wraps his arms around Murasakibara and kisses him while he curls his fingers in the shaggy, lilac hair. Murasakibara doesn't know his heart could race this much or that his body could heat up to this extent. Himuro's body, even still clothed, is like holding a blazing furnace, and it doesn't take even a moment of thought for him to decide that he wants that heat for himself.

Himuro's lips bruise his own, violent in every way he didn't think Himuro could be. Even when the bitter taste of the espresso the man drank earlier leaks onto his tongue, he can't find it in himself to care, as he's too absorbed in the feeling of having Himuro's tongue against his to begin with.

When they finally break for air, Himuro rests his forehead against Murasakibara's and whispers, "Atsushi…I want you…" A charcoal eye stares into violet ones. "Do you want me?"

Murasakibara's eyes widens momentarily. How is he supposed to answer that? So he breathes, "Y-yes."

Himuro smiles. "Then let's get to the bed, shall we?"

Even if Murasakibara wants to protest―which he doesn't―he couldn't have. His legs move of their own accord, but he doesn't mind that.

He lays Himuro on the king-size bed like fine china. Before he can lean down for another kiss though, smoldering hands are on his waist, just above his jeans and under the hem of his long-sleeved shirt. His stomach quivers, and―despite the fact that Murasakibara is sure the movement will be the death of him―Himuro cocks his head to the side _again_. "Nervous?"

He nods a tiny bit.

Apparently, the way to solve this is for Himuro to pull off his own shirt first. This doesn't help _anything_. Murasakibara prays that he isn't blushing, because he's staring, and he knows it, which means Himuro also knows it, but who wouldn't stare? Himuro's torso is smooth and sculpted, and not the same way Murasakibara is muscular. It's an undertone. A really sexy undertone. And his black jeans have settled dangerously low on his hips, revealing the V of his stomach.

Himuro tosses his shirt to the side and flops back down, his arms stretched out over his head. "I don't bite that much, Atsushi. No need to be anxious."

Without looking at the man on the bed, Murasakibara quickly yanks his shirt over his head and throws it to the side. Now that part's done. He carefully picks his way onto the bed, his knees on either side of Himuro's and hands near the other male's shoulders.

After a moment, Himuro runs his hands up and down Murasakibara's arms, and compared to the situation they're in, the gesture seems almost platonic. He quietly asks, "You're afraid to touch me, aren't you?"

Murasakibara looks to the side.

"If you don't want to do this, then we don't―"

"No, I do!" Murasakibara is pretty sure that's the most emotion-filled sentence he's ever said.

But Himuro's so small. And he's precious. Murasakibara has never been good at keeping large, sturdy items intact, not to mention the number of dishes he accidently broke in the first few years of his life. Human bodies are so fragile, and they shatter easily. He doesn't trust himself to not hurt Himuro.

The hands on his arms move to his shoulders, massaging the tension out of the muscles there. "I know you're self-conscious of your size and your strength. Do you think you'll hurt me?"

After a long moment, Murasakibara nods. There's only been one girl he's ever had sex with as a learning experience. She didn't tell him he was being rough or that his hold was a little too tight, but it didn't take long for the bruises to start forming.

Himuro pushes himself up with one hand while the other plays in Murasakibara's hair. "I'm a big boy, Atsushi. You don't need to worry about it." Lips brush against Murasakibara's cheek before Himuro rests his forehead on his partner's shoulder. "I trust you. You won't hurt me."

"But―"

"If you do something, I'll tell you, okay?"

As the night goes on, neither notice the electric sparks in the pits of their stomachs, and outside of the room, no one notices the way storm clouds cover the moon and stars.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Sunday morning, Akashi groans as he tries to move his leg.

Furihata, who's happy to wake up before his mate for once, murmurs, "Sorry."

Akashi sighs in contentment. "Don't apologize. I knew very well when you dragged me in here that neither of us would be walking today."

"Good thing it's Sunday."

A hum of agreement.

Outside, the noonday sun warms the figures in the yard. It's a relatively warm day for December, and everyone is taking advantage of it. Takao and Kise are swimming while Shikari, Momoi, Kuroko, and Aomine play tag. Midorima sits on the dock with a book in hand.

Under the water's surface, Takao lays on his own moss bed, which Kise helped him construct, while the blonde lays on his. After a moment, the ravenette asks, _"So I know you seem to know everything that happens with your brothers, but are you not worried about Murasakibara?"_

" _Not really. If he's not back by tonight, I might freak out a little, but I know what's happened."_

" _Enlighten me?"_

Kise smiles. _"Same thing that happened with you and Midorimacchi, though having met Himuro, I doubt he'll have a tail."_

" _What element do you think he'll have?"_

" _Shadow or Air. He's not playful enough for Water or Fire, and he's nothing like Aominecchi. As for Earth, I think same elements repel."_

" _And opposites attract?"_

" _Don't know about that one. Maybe."_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Himuro is once again awoken by Kagami's ringtone, just like the last time he fell asleep with Murasakibara.

After wiggling out of his cocoon of blankets and Murasakibara's arms and legs, Himuro glances around sleepily to figure out where his jeans ended up. Once they're located at the end of the bed, he pulls out his phone and answers it with a somewhat snappy, "What?"

" _Tatsuya, where on Earth are you? I've been calling for an hour!"_

"I'm at a hotel near the mall."

" _Why?"_

Himuro rolls his eyes. "Atsushi's with me."

" _Okay, never mind. I don't want to know. Just text next time; Kira was freaking out."_

"I will. Tell her I'm sorry for making her worry."

However, getting back in bed proves even harder than getting out. By the time Himuro manages to resume his earlier sleeping position, violet eyes are blinking open. "Mh…Muro-chin…?"

"Go back to sleep, Atsushi. I paid for the room for today as well so we could sleep in," Himuro says, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

Murasakibara continues his activities of nuzzling his partner, his nose pressed to Himuro's neck.

There's Himuro's scent that Murasakibara has never been able to name, just calling it Himuro's scent. But now, there's also the smell of an autumn breeze rustling the trees. Instead of the overwhelming scent that screams "HUMAN", it's like walking into his home, where very little smells human. It's the scent of the supernatural.

"Muro-chin, if I just turned your life upside down and then slapped you in the face, would you hate me?" Murasakibara murmurs into his teddy bear's collarbone.

The sudden question doesn't properly register in Himuro's still sleepy mind. "I could never hate you, Atsushi, though I would prefer you not slap me."

After a moment, Murasakibara whispers, "I love you."

"I know," Himuro replies, the statement processing much better this time, though it isn't unexpected. "I love you, too."

Murasakibara doesn't really know how to reply. He just knows that he's never felt this joy before. With a smile, he falls silent.

 **Author Note: Ooh, but how will Himuro react? And how will this affect his family? What will Akashi buy in his trip to the store? Next chapter, I think these questions will be answered, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **And sadly, we did not reach the twenty goal last chapter, so let's try again this chapter! TWENTY REVIEWS FOR A CHAPTER ON THURSDAY/FRIDAY!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

At this, Kira whines, "B-but…I don't want Uncle Tatsuya to leave! I wanna go, too!"

The oven dings, and Kagami immediately stands to get the cake. Kira has hopped down to run to Himuro, so Kuroko is able to follow the redhead.

As Kagami pulls the cake from the oven and sets it on the stove, he says, "So you're not…human."

"No, I am not, Kagami-kun."


	21. Family

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 21: Family_

" _Hey, I never said I was an angel. No, I never said I wouldn't break down. Yeah, beside myself, living in a cold cell. Don't shut me out. Yeah, you look at me like I'm a stranger. Yeah, you make me feel like I betrayed you. Don't leave me stranded as I reach out my hand._

"' _Cause I wear my heart on my sleeve. If you cut me, I'll bleed. I know I cannot erase every mistake that I've made. Yeah, I never said I was an angel. No, I never said I wouldn't break down. But life keeps on moving. By now you should know I'm only human._

―" _Human" by Manafest_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

While Himuro redresses, Murasakibara hides under the blankets. How to explain…everything. There's no simple way to do that. He's sat in on two of those―sort of―already, and he's not looking forward to this one. But he also remembers Akashi and Kise going over some extra things about the Bond that night. How the human-turned-elementals always accept their mate; it's just part of it.

It's different though now, Murasakibara thinks. This is _his_ partner. That makes it a million times more difficult.

"Atsushi, I know you're probably not a morning person, but you plan to get up at some point, right?" Himuro asks.

The bed-lump doesn't move, but it replies, "Muro-chin is leaving?"

"No, I'm not leaving. Besides, we came here in your car."

After a moment, Murasakibara says, "Can…can I tell…?" He rethinks his words. "I need to…tell you…something really important."

He feels the bed dip next to him. "What is it?"

"I…I…" Still struggling with his words, the giant sits up and wraps his arms around Himuro. The dark-haired male doesn't seem surprised or bothered by this and simply returns the embrace, his hands rubbing Murasakibara's spine. It takes another minute for Murasakibara to say, "My family isn't…we aren't human."

Himuro doesn't say anything. Actually, he doesn't react at all.

"Did…did you hear me?" Murasakibara asks.

"I did," Himuro replies. "I'm waiting on an explanation."

Murasakibara speaks more in the next twenty minutes than he has in the past year. It's a record for him.

Through the lengthy explanation, Himuro listens wordlessly. Eventually, the position they're in becomes very uncomfortable, so Murasakibara settles with using Himuro as his teddy bear once again.

When Murasakibara finishes, they fall into silence.

It seems like hours before Himuro finally says, "Okay."

"O…okay…?"

Himuro combs his fingers through his mate's hair. "I've felt…off since last night. Not majorly so, but enough that it left an imprint on me. I don't mind that you're different, and it doesn't really bother me if I'm like this now, except for my family."

Murasakibara nods. "We need to talk to my brothers about it, but Takao had a younger sister that moved in with us, and we have plenty of space at the house. I mean, they don't have to, but I know they're really important, and if there was some way around it, I would be fine with you staying with them, but―"

"Atsushi," Himuro interrupts with a small smile. "I've never seen you upset like this before."

Murasakibara huffs. He's happy his face is hidden in Himuro's chest.

"From what you've told me, I'm assuming that you and I can't be apart for long periods of time?"

Murasakibara nods.

"I don't mind living with you. It'll take some adjusting, but I like your brothers, at least the ones I've met, and as far as family goes…I don't know." Himuro pauses. "Kira is my biggest concern, but I certainly trust Kuroko with her, and…I just don't know yet. It's a lot to process."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When a car pulls into the driveway, no one thinks anything of it. After all, it's just Murasakibara coming home.

Momoi politely asked if she could touch Kise's tail again, something that's relatively common, so he's on the dock while she pokes and prods his tail. Aomine, Kuroko, and Shikari are watching from the bank. Midorima is also lying on the dock, his hand trying to reorder Takao's wet hair with little success. On the balcony, Furihata and Akashi have finally gotten out of bed to sit in the rocking chairs.

However, when the passenger door opens, Aomine turns to see an unfamiliar black head of hair and immediately snaps, "Kise!"

The blonde glances up at his mate's voice, but when he sees the "threat", he simply shakes his head. "Aominecchi, that's Himuro."

"Himuro?"

"Muro-chin," Kuroko supplies.

Aomine looks back over his shoulder for a moment. "That's him?"

"Yep," Kise says. "Even I can smell it, so you should be able to, too. They're Bonded."

"You can smell that?" Takao asks.

Having given up on arranging the ravenette's hair, Midorima is simply playing with it now. "Yes. Your nose isn't keen enough yet, but you'll pick up on it soon, though if it has to do with element, Waters' have a horrible sense of smell."

After a moment of thought, Kise explains, "It's kind of like a hickey. When you smell that scent, it's like a sign of 'he's mine'."

"Ki-chan leaves on Dai-chan," Momoi says in confusion. "Why if no need?"

There are a few raised eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, Momocchi?" Kise laughs awkwardly.

"Hickey Dai-chan chest―"

"Don't want to know," Midorima interrupts.

At this point, Murasakibara has led Himuro to the dock.

Kuroko stands and bows in greeting. "Hello, Himuro-san."

Shikari hops up next. "So you're the Muro-chin Murasakibara-kun is talking about all the time? It's nice to meet you!"

Aomine stands and bows as well. "Aomine Daiki."

After the introductions and Furihata and Akashi join the group, there's one person left. Said person has lain down and wedged herself halfway under Kise.

"I'm sorry. I must have frightened her," Himuro says, taking a step back, though he just bumps into Murasakibara.

Momoi is watching him like a hawk. Every move he makes, everything he says, and every expression. Glancing down, Kise murmurs, "Momocchi, that's Himuro Tatsuya. He's going to be part of our family, too, because Murasakibaracchi really likes him the way Aominecchi likes me. He's an animal superhero."

"Animal superhero," Momoi repeats. "Fox Muro-kun."

"That's right. So do you really need to hide? He's not so scary, is he?"

After a moment, Momoi crawls out from under Kise, who is somewhat beached at the moment unless he wants to flash Himuro. The pink-haired girl goes up to the newcomer, looking him over.

Carefully, Himuro bows. "My name is Himuro Tatsuya. It's nice to meet you."

Momoi doesn't return the gesture, but she says, "Momoi Satsuki."

He smiles. "That's a beautiful name."

Aomine keeps a careful eye on Momoi. That is, until she grins and announces, "Fox Muro-kun! Fox and Bunny!"

"May I ask who this 'Bunny' is?" Himuro asks.

"Mukkun! Bunny Mukkun!" Momoi points to the giant behind Himuro.

Himuro nods. "Ah, of course. He is quite cute, even for a bunny, isn't he?"

Momoi beams. "Yeah!"

With that, it seems Himuro passed the test with flying colors. Kuroko isn't surprised, as he's seen Himuro interact with Kira before. The man works well with children the same way Kuroko does, with a calm and understanding demeanor, while Kise and Takao are good with playfulness.

After Aomine helps Kise flop back into the water, the blonde resurfaces and says, "Our little girl's growing up so fast."

"Seriously? Are you in on that now, too?" Aomine mutters.

Kise leans back and floats. "Hey, I'm pretty attached, so I'm not even going to mention how far gone that makes you."

"Shut up."

Two seconds later, there's a pink-haired leech on Aomine's back, and it's amazing that he doesn't fall in the lake. Kise laughs. "I rest my case."

Akashi, Furihata, Kuroko, Murasakibara, and Himuro sit on the balcony. The first two sit together on the padded swing to the left while the other three sit in rocking chairs.

"Can you tell us about your family?" Akashi asks.

Himuro nods. "I have an older sister, a younger brother, and a niece. We live in a house in a small neighborhood just outside Nagasaki."

"The decision is up to you. We're fine with it as long as they can keep the secret, but if you have any doubts, I would prefer you not tell them," Akashi says. "However, we―and Murasakibara in particular―need you here, especially when you don't know your powers yet."

"I understand."

Kuroko asks, "Himuro-san?"

Himuro glances at the Shadow.

"You know your family best, but I believe they would be accepting of it. Kira-chan is quite intelligent and mature for her age, and Kagami-kun is a very fair person. I do not know Alex-san well, but she seems the same."

"I think you're right, Kuroko-kun. Kira would probably be delighted to get seven extra brothers and two sisters," Himuro replies.

Furihata thought about having a family that big when he was younger. His family isn't as close as this one though, so he's kind of glad his family is normal-sized.

Himuro continues, "Alex and Taiga are off of work on Sundays, so I would like to tell them today. Kuroko-kun, would you accompany Atsushi and me?"

"I would be happy to."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"What did you think when you found out about…everything?" Takao asks his sister. They're laying in the yard, staring up at the slowly darkening sky. Midorima is on his right side, and Akashi has warmed the lake so Aomine and Momoi can swim with Kise. Furihata and Akashi are still too sore to do much more than sit, so they have settled for putting their feet in the water, which occasionally leads to tickling and cursing.

Shikari stretches a little. "Oh, a little bit of everything, I guess. My biggest concern was you and how it would affect your life, but you were okay with it, so it wasn't anything I was upset about. It's weird. Extremely weird. I'll never get used to it, but I don't mind."

After a minute, Takao says, "As far as humans go, it would be more than you and Momoi, so I guess this whole thing's kind of good in a sense."

Shikari pauses. "Do you think Kuroko-kun will ever Bond with someone?"

"At this point, it would be odd if he didn't," Midorima replies. "Considering that Akashi was the first to Bond with a human, anything is possible."

"Huh?" Shikari and Takao ask.

"When he was a year old, he dated a man who found out about us on accident, and the man told the police. Because of that, he hated humans until Furihata came along."

"But…Akashi-kun is so nice," Shikari says, unable to process this.

Takao hums in thought. "Now that you mention it, he does treat Shikari almost apologetically. I had never noticed before, but he really does treat you particularly well."

Shikari pauses. "Huh."

On the dock, Akashi sneezes.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Kuroko-nii!" Kira exclaims as she jumps on her teacher.

Said teacher just smiles a bit and lifts her. "How are you today, Kira-chan?"

"Uncle Tatsuya ran away from home! I'm mad at him!" she says, pointedly turning away from the two other men who entered the house.

"Kira, I didn't run away. I can explain," Himuro says.

Alex appears down the hallway. "Tatsuya? Oh, good evening, Kuroko-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

Before any of them can reply, there's a man's voice from the kitchen. "Kira, you better get your little tail back in here!"

"Kuroko-nii, march!" Kira says and points to the dining room. "Uncle Taiga and I are making a cake!"

As Kuroko walks into the kitchen, he realizes that Kira must not have been helping at all, as it's far too clean. When Kagami sees him, the redhead smiles. "Hey, Kuroko. What's up?"

"The ceiling," Kuroko replies. Does Kagami need to get his eyes checked?

Kagami rolls his eyes. "Literal as always." He's currently pouring batter into a pan. "One second, and this will be going in the oven."

After a few minutes, the family has gathered at the dining table. Murasakibara and Himuro sit on one side, Alex is at the head of the table, and Kagami and Kuroko are on the other side, with Kira sitting in Kuroko's lap.

Only a minute into the explanation, Kuroko notes the looks on Kagami and Alex's faces. The "you guys are insane" look. So he raises his hand and waits until he has everyone's attention. Then he lays his hand on the table before he lets it pass through the wood.

Kagami stares at him for a long moment, gaping. Kira claps. "Kuroko-nii, again, again!"

Kuroko does it once more.

The explanation continues, and Kagami and Alex pay much closer attention.

After Murasakibara and Himuro finish, Alex says, "So let me get this straight: you guys went 'boom', so now Tatsuya has super powers, and you need him to live with you because you're magically connected. And you want all of us to move in, too."

Himuro pauses. "I have to go with Atsushi. There's plenty of room at their house, and they're willing to let us all stay there. You guys don't have to, but it's an option."

At this, Kira whines, "B-but…I don't want Uncle Tatsuya to leave! I wanna go, too!"

The oven dings, and Kagami immediately stands to get the cake. Kira has hopped down to run to Himuro, so Kuroko is able to follow the redhead.

As Kagami pulls the cake from the oven and sets it on the stove, he says, "So you're not…human."

"No, I am not, Kagami-kun."

"But you still…feel the same things."

"Yes, I do." Kuroko quietly continues, "If you are referring to love, then…I like you, Kagami-kun. That does not change whether one is human and elemental."

Kagami stands there for a long time. "What do you think is best? I mean, as far as moving."

"It is up to you what you want to do. However, I believe it would be easiest for everyone for you to move in with us. Again, it is your decision."

He nods.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Furihata hands a fifty dollar bill to Akashi. "Happy Birthday, Sei."

Akashi is trembling with excitement. Like a little kid, he glances between to money and Furihata before he bursts, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You can buy anything you want."

After giving his mate a quick kiss on the cheek, he says, "Thank you!"

Furihata has to monitor him though. Among other things, he has to teach Akashi how to steer a shopping cart. Every item has to be explained. It's rather tiring, but Furihata doesn't mind.

"There are this many types of ice cream?" Akashi asks. It's the last thing on his list, as he knows he doesn't have much money left. If he could, he would buy one of everything, but Furihata would never let him.

"Yeah."

"Which one's your favorite?" Akashi has to start somewhere, so he might as well buy his mate's choice.

"Moose Tracks."

Akashi suddenly wants to start with a different one, and noting the appalled look on the redhead's face, Furihata quickly says, "It's just a name, Sei, kind of like the gummy worms. It's ice cream with fudge and peanut butter in it."

So Akashi finds the Moose Tracks among all the different ice creams.

The only problem is that Akashi can't try all of the things he bought in one night. This bothers him greatly when he gets home.

"Try the ones that might go bad first."

"Go bad?"

Furihata pauses. He shouldn't be surprised. "Foods go bad after a certain amount of time. Fresh fruits and vegetables will usually be the first to go."

Akashi frowns. "That's stupid. Who came up with that idea?"

"It's just the way it works, Sei."

Of the apple, grapes, and banana he tries that night, the latter is by far the most amusing.

"How do I open it?" Akashi asks as he turns the yellow fruit over in his hands.

Furihata gently takes the banana from his mate and shows him how to peel it. However, when Akashi squeezes this one, it squishes between his fingers. He jumps. "I killed it!"

"No, they're just soft."

"So it's still alive?"

"I think it was already dead."

So Akashi cautiously bites the banana. After a moment, he hands it to Furihata. "It's squishy."

Furihata doesn't mind; he really likes bananas. Not like that though!

Well….

 **Author Note: What will the decision be? Will Kagami accept Kuroko as an elemental? Find out next chapter, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Guys, I only got nineteen reviews, but I'm so excited for that and hey, it's Christmas! With that said, next chapter will be posted on Monday, and I hope that everyone has a merry Christmas and safe travels!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Momoi slowly releases Kise's shirt and bows in return. "I-I'm…Momoi Satsuki. Nice…t-to meet you."

Kira grins. "It's nice to meet you, Momoi-nee!"

"M-M-Momoi…-nee…?"

"Yeah, you're my big sister now, right? Like Kuroko-nii!" Kira explains.

Momoi lights up. "Kira-nee!"

 **And I also have an Extra for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Ashen**_

 _A Breed Extra_

" _Paint yourself a picture of what you wish you look like. Maybe then they just might feel an ounce of your pain. Come into focus. Step out of the shadows. It's a losing battle. There's no need to be ashamed._

" _They don't even know you. All they see is scars. They don't see the angel living in your heart. Let them find the really you, buried deep within. And let them know with all you've got that you are not your skin."_

―" _Skin" by Sixx A.M._

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Murasakibara likes to think that Himuro likes him to some degree. After all, the older male responds to "Muro-chin", calls him by his first name, and gives him more attention than the other employees.

And Murasakibara may be a little smug about that, but he doesn't let it show.

Today is a very busy day at the bakery, as Thursdays usually are. When things get busy, Himuro often turns the counter over to Fukui and works his charisma with customers, asking about the pastries and what they would like to see changed.

Murasakibara admits that he may linger a few moments too long when he adds more food to the display, especially if Himuro is laughing or smiling.

Today, however, is different.

As for why, Murasakibara doesn't really know, but suddenly, a girl shrieks.

Near the front of the bakery, a woman shushes the child, obviously a young one, maybe four or five. But she's crying and clinging to her mother while said mother says, "I'm so sorry―"

"No, it's alright, ma'am," Himuro assures with an apologetic smile. "I probably startled her."

 _Startled her?_ Murasakibara can't imagine Himuro startling anyone, intentionally or otherwise. And it's even weirder that Himuro spends the rest of the day in the kitchen.

Later, after the bakery is closed and Himuro is cleaning, the man says, "Atsushi, you don't need to stay every day and help. I'm sure that there are a lot of things that you'd rather be doing."

Murasakibara doesn't look up, continuing to wipe off the tables. "Not really."

"Alright, but just know that you don't have to."

When Murasakibara glances up, Himuro is fixing his hair over his left eye. Again. He's been doing that all day.

 _Not all day,_ Murasakibara mentally corrects himself. It started after he "scared" that girl.

So once he finishes with the tables, Murasakibara ducks into the kitchen to wash his hands and then stands beside Himuro where the smaller male is locking the cash register.

When Himuro turns to look at him, the giant brings a hand up to brush back Himuro's hair, but the other slaps the hand away.

"Atsushi…" Himuro smoothes a hand over his fringe again.

After a moment, Murasakibara says, "Muro-chin is scared."

Himuro glances up at him. "There are some things that I want to keep to myself."

"Why?"

"Because our society stares at things that are different." Himuro goes back to fixing his hair.

"But Muro-chin is beautiful," Murasakibara says, taking Himuro's small hand in his own to pull it away from his hair. "And I'll think so no matter what."

There's a long pause, and the older male spends it playing with Murasakibara's gigantic hand. The added attention unnerves him, especially when Himuro moves their hands in a way that shows the size difference.

Himuro quietly says, "My left eye…I'm blind in my left eye." He forces a small smile. "It's, uh, pretty freaky to look at, so I keep my hair over it."

When he tucks his fringe behind his ear, Murasakibara has to keep himself from immediately saying anything. The orb is a milky white, the pupil unnaturally cloudy.

As soon as he can see it, his view is obstructed once again by dark hair falling over it. Himuro turns away and begins to gather his belongings into his bag, finally dropping Murasakibara's hand.

"Muro-chin is still beautiful."

After that day, Murasakibara thinks that their relationship changes a little. Now, he thinks Himuro is more relaxed around him, and the dark-haired male smiles a bit more. When he does, Murasakibara can't help but smile back every time, and he may be a little smug about that, too.

And he lets it show.

 _(One year, eight months, and twelve days before Murasakibara Atsushi Bonds.)_


	22. Move

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 22: Move_

" _Where are the people that accused me? The ones who beat me down and bruised me? They hide just out of sight. Can't face me in the light. They'll return, but I'll be stronger._

" _God, I want to dream again. Take me where I've never been. I want to go there. This time, I'm not scared. Now I am unbreakable. It's unmistakable. No one can touch me. Nothing can stop me."_

―" _Unbreakable" by Fireflight_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

As Momoi crawls into bed like she does every night, Kise says, "Momocchi, you can just sleep in here from now on. It wouldn't bother us."

Aomine hums agreement.

Now comfortably curled up between her protectors, Momoi shakes her head. "Dai-chan and Ki-chan private."

"Private?" Aomine repeats.

After a long minute of silence, Momoi whispers, "I'm…I'm not naïve. I know that…you two have sex on a regular basis, and…I'm not going…to keep that from you."

And after that intellectual moment, she buries her face into Kise's chest.

Before she has time to go to sleep though, Aomine asks, "Satsuki, do you know the difference between sex and what happened to you?"

"Rape, not sex," she replies quietly.

"That's right," Kise murmurs into her hair. "If anyone tries to hurt you again, we'll take care of it."

"Everyone loves you, and we're not going to let something bad happen to a family member," Aomine continues.

Momoi smiles, a tear falling down her cheek. "Thank…thank you."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Himuro clocks in Monday morning, Murasakibara does a quick check of the kitchen before he washes his hands and goes out to greet the other male. "Good morning, Muro-chin."

Himuro smiles. "Morning."

And once he's close enough, Himuro hugs the giant and stands on his tip-toes to give him a lingering kiss. Murasakibara feels like flying. Last night had been so lonely; he didn't know he could ache so much for another person until now.

"Alex, Taiga, and I talked it over last night, and they decided to move in with your family, mostly for Kira." Himuro closes his eyes and lays his head on Murasakibara's chest. "I hate to drag them into this, especially because it really shouldn't involve them, but―"

"Muro-chin is too selfless," Murasakibara interrupts.

Himuro doesn't reply.

After a long moment, Murasakibara kisses the top of Himuro's head and murmurs, "I get to pamper Muro-chin now, and you can't get out of it."

"Atsushi―"

"Don't care what you say."

So Himuro settles for sighing.

A few miles away, Kira is playing with the blocks, trying to make a big tower. Kuroko sits with her. Every day, there's a group of kids that play with the blocks, but they don't like Kira very much, so she always has her time before they arrive to the daycare.

"Kuroko-nii, what will happen when we move in with you?" Kira asks. Alex already confirmed the plan with Kuroko that morning when she dropped off her daughter. As well, they'll drop by the house later that night to sort out a few things, like Alex meeting the rest of the family.

"I don't know, Kira-chan," Kuroko replies as he hands her a block. "You'll have a lot of brothers and sisters."

"Like Kuroko-nii?"

"Yes, like me."

"Sisters?"

"My brother's partner has a sister that lives with us."

Kira pauses. "Like…Mama and Uncle Taiga?"

"Yes. And then we have another girl staying with us. She's fifteen."

"But Mama says teenagers are dumb."

"She's a teenager, but she's a lot like you. She's been through a lot, so she acts much younger than she really is."

Kira stares at the block in her hand. "Kuroko-nii…I don't understand what happened to Uncle Tatsuya."

After he glances around to make sure they won't be overheard, Kuroko quietly explains, "My family belongs in a fairy tale, wouldn't you agree?"

She nods.

"And in fairy tales, the prince and princess fall in love at first sight sometimes, and they're stronger together, right?"

She nods again.

"Himuro-san and Murasakibara-kun fell in love, and they have to stay together now. We call it Bonding. One of the things that happens is if a human is involved, they get powers. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of," Kira says. "Are you Bonded, Kuroko-nii?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm not. All of my brothers are though."

Kira smiles. "You'll find your person someday, Kuroko-nii! I know you will!"

"I appreciate that, Kira-chan. Just don't tell anyone about it, okay? The powers are a secret." Kuroko puts a finger to his lips.

Grinning, Kira makes a motion of zipping her lips and tossing away the key.

While he cleans one of the tables, Kiyoshi listens to this conversation as best as he can from a distance. Izuki glances at him. "So why are you keeping tabs on Kuroko instead of just talking to him? Is it elemental law or something?"

"Sakurai said we should monitor them but not interfere."

"And Sakurai is the top dog?"

Kiyoshi pauses. "He's…naturally like that. He's the youngest of us, but…it's complicated."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Silver eyes gaze at Kuroko and Kira. "I invite my brother to one get-together, and then my coworker sleeps with him. Suddenly, he's magically connected to said coworker."

Kiyoshi chuckles awkwardly. "W-well, I can't help that. Hyuga is just too―"

"Kiyoshi, I don't want to know."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"This is a beautiful house," Alex says as Akashi leads her inside. Kagami walks in behind his sister while Kuroko carries in Kira. Himuro came back to the house with Murasakibara.

"Thank you. My brothers and I built it ourselves." In the dining room, the residents of the house have left work a little early so they could meet Alex and her family.

Seeing so many tall men, Kira wiggles out of Kuroko's grasp and hides behind his leg, her little hands balled up in his pants.

Across from her, Momoi is doing the same thing behind Kise, only she's holding his shirt and she's much taller than Kira. Kise doesn't understand why Momoi chooses to hide behind him instead of Aomine, who is right beside him.

Momoi has found that Kise is better at comfort and Aomine is better at safety, as they both have overwhelmingly protective auras. While Aomine is like a vicious dog, ready to protect his owner, Kise is more like a mother grizzly bear defending her cubs, and considering that he's the oldest brother, it suits him well.

The introductions are short and simple. Shikari takes it upon herself to show Alex and Kagami the bedrooms they'll be staying in, and Akashi and Furihata follow along in case there are any other questions.

Kira tugs on Kuroko's pants and looks up at him. "Kuroko-nii, is that girl the one that's like me?"

"Yes, that's her. Would you like to meet her?"

Kira nods.

Kuroko leads Kira to where Kise and Aomine are still acting as Momoi's human shields. "She's shy though, so be polite."

"I will!"

When they reach the trio, Kira steps around Kuroko and bows. "Hi, my name is Kira Garcia." Then she pauses. "Wait, Mama said that it's backwards in Japan, so I guess it's Garcia Kira, but I just go by Kira." She straightens and smiles up at the girl peeking around Kise.

Momoi slowly releases Kise's shirt and bows in return. "I-I'm…Momoi Satsuki. Nice…t-to meet you."

Kira grins. "It's nice to meet you, Momoi-nee!"

"M-M-Momoi…-nee…?"

"Yeah, you're my big sister now, right? Like Kuroko-nii!" Kira explains.

Momoi lights up. "Kira-nee!"

While the two bounce around, Aomine grumbles, "I didn't agree to adopting the first brat, and now we have two?"

Kise smiles. "I believe Kira-chan is still Alex-san's daughter, Aominecchi. If I didn't know better, I'd think you sounded almost excited at getting another."

"Good thing you know better."

After a moment, Kise says, "If I shifted into a woman and stayed like that, could I get pregnant?"

"I don't want to find out," Aomine says.

Near the kitchen counter, Murasakibara asks, "Will Muro-chin stay here tonight?"

Himuro smiles sadly. "I can't tonight, but tomorrow, I'll bring some necessities here. Is that alright?"

"No," Murasakibara mutters with a sideways glare at the sink as if it's the source of all his problems. "But if Muro-chin has to, I guess I can wait." After a moment, he adds, "How long will it take for you to move?"

"I'm not sure, but I've heard that the actual _moving_ part takes about six weeks at the minimum. As far as I know, we'll be able to do that immediately while we try to sell the house, but Alex owns the property, so I don't know what she plans to do."

Murasakibara nods.

Suddenly, Kira pops up beside Himuro. "Uncle Tatsuya, can I go look at the lake with Momoi-nee? Please? Pretty please?"

Kise and Takao walk over, the former explaining, "Momocchi normally sits on the dock while Takao and I swim. Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, and Kurokocchi are coming along to watch the girls."

"That's fine, but don't cause them any trouble," Himuro says to his niece, though he knows she's well-behaved regardless.

"I promise I won't!" Kira hops around. "Come on, Momoi-nee!"

"Yeah!" Momoi leads her new playmate up the stairs with five elementals on her heels.

Himuro watches as they disappear upstairs, followed by the sound of the glass door sliding open. "I don't think Kira will have any problems settling in here."

Murasakibara doesn't reply and instead uses the opportunity to hug his mate. He hasn't been able to touch Himuro all day because they were at work, and now…he doesn't know why, but he just really wants to cuddle up with the smaller man.

Outside, Kuroko covers Kira's eyes as Kise and Takao strip and hop in the water. After they resurface, Kira is allowed her vision again, and it only takes a moment before her eyes widen and she squeals, "Cool! Kise-nii and Takao-nii are mermaids!"

"Mermen, actually," Kise corrects. "Because I was born with this, I have special powers like Kurokocchi. I can shape-shift."

Again, she squeaks, "Cool!"

Momoi is sitting on the dock next to Kira. She quietly asks, "Ki-chan, touch?"

"You want to touch my tail?" Kise clarifies.

Momoi nods.

"Just a second," he grunts before he begins the wiggling process of heaving himself onto the dock.

On the bank, Kuroko sits between Midorima and Aomine. "I'm glad Kira-chan is getting along with Momoi-san. I wondered if she might not be able to adjust to Momoi-san's way of speaking."

"It is hard to understand her sometimes. Takao recently spent a few minutes depicting one of her fragments," Midorima agrees.

Aomine watches as Momoi and Kira stroke his mate's tail, finding nothing out of the ordinary about it. After a moment, he says, "We need to get her into some sort of education."

Kuroko pauses. "None of us have the experience or time necessary to home school her, and I can't imagine sending her to public school."

"By law, we have to do something of that nature," Aomine mutters, glaring at the grass.

As he says it, Kira asks, "Momoi-nee, are Kise-nii and Aomine-nii your daddies?"

Kise is left to figure out what to do in the situation. Takao went under, and the men on the bank can't hear the conversation. "Um…that is…."

"Ki-chan and Dai-chan…are like daddies," Momoi replies. "I don't…I never met…my real daddy…and Mama didn't…want me, so…so now…."

Kira smiles in understanding. "It's okay, Momoi-nee! That's her loss. And I never met my real dad either, but Mama says he was a jerk. Kise-nii and Aomine-nii are great daddies!"

With a smile, Kise gently ruffles Momoi's hair. The girl beams at the praise, eyes closed like a kitten getting loved on.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Akashi walks into the bedroom after his shower, Furihata is on the phone.

"I can't ask him to do that, Mom." Furihata moves the receiver and huffs before he continues a moment later, "Because he has a family, too. I don't know what their plans are as far as Christmas goes."

Akashi pauses as he sits down, watching his mate pace around the room. The Japanese don't traditionally celebrate Christmas, do they? The elementals don't do anything until New Years, which is still just having a meal together. But among other things, the redhead can feel the stress radiating off his mate, and he quickly decides he doesn't like the person on the other end of the phone call, whether it's Furihata's mother or not. Furihata is timid, yes, but he doesn't get stressed very often.

"You know he's my boss, right? He can't just take off from work at the last minute; we don't get vacation days for Christmas." Furihata pauses. "No, it's really not worth it. I don't want you meeting him just so you can judge him." Another pause. "Who I date and live with is none of your business anymore. I'm a grown man." Pause. "Again, none of your business!"

Akashi can feel Furihata's irritation in the pit of his stomach. He can also feel his left eye growing hot, flickering. Furihata glances at him for a moment. He starts and quickly says, "Mom, I'll call you back in a little while. I'll talk to him about it."

With that, the brunette flips his phone closed and rushes over to the bed. "Sei, are you alright?" He places a hand on Akashi's left cheek. "Your eye…"

"It happens when I'm angry or extremely upset," Akashi explains as the heat slowly melts away.

"What's wrong?" Furihata asks.

"Your mother, I presume," Akashi replies, motioning to Furihata's phone. "She's stressing you out. I don't like it."

Furihata sighs and sits down next to Akashi. After a moment, he decides that's too much effort and just flops down. "My parents lived in the U.S. for several years, so they share some of the same customs. They celebrate Christmas and they're very active and conservative Christians. I always fly to Kyoto around this time of year to spend a few days with them, but I hadn't planned to this Christmas because of…everything that's happened."

Akashi has lied down as well, letting his mate snuggle up to him. While Akashi combs his fingers through Furihata's hair, he asks, "So I'm assuming they want to meet me?"

"Yeah," Furihata murmurs. "Ugh…it was a mistake telling them I was living with you in the first place. I'm an idiot."

"I thought you were on good terms with your parents."

"I am usually. It's just…we don't agree on a lot of things. I'm a very liberal Christian; I believe that God doesn't condemn homosexuality, I'm pro-choice as far as abortion, and I separate religion from politics. They're the exact opposite, so you can understand how that can lead to some friction."

"I…I didn't know you were religious," Akashi murmurs.

"I'm not really religious, but I have a belief." Furihata pauses. "I just assumed you were agnostic."

"I never really gave it any thought."

They lay in silence for a few minutes.

"So why can't I meet them?" Akashi finally asks.

Furihata sighs. "It won't end well. It's just how it works with them."

"You've met my family, so now it's time I meet yours. When do we leave?"

"You…" After a long moment, Furihata lets out an exasperated breath. "Tomorrow afternoon is the next flight, as far as I know."

"Great."

Furihata reaches for his phone. "Seijuurou, wipe that smirk off your face."

"Make me."

"I plan to in about five minutes."

Akashi nuzzles his mate's neck as said mate dials. "I look forward to it, My Eclipse."

 **Author Note: Ooh, meeting Furihata's family! I warn you; there will be stereotypical Christians next chapter, but I do not mean to offend anyone and I usually keep religion out of my stories. As a Christian myself, I want to say that not everyone is like Furihata's family! If you can't wait for the next chapter, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Namie continues, "What church do you attend, Akashi-kun?"

"Mom," Furihata bites.

"It's an important question," she insists.

Akashi really wants to cuddle Furihata at that moment, if for no other reason than to relax him, as his eyes are narrow and he seems close to snapping. The redhead has never seen his mate angry before.


	23. Parental

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 23: Parental_

" _If you save yourself for marriage, you're a bore. If you don't save yourself for marriage, you're a horrible person. If you won't have a drink, then you're a prude, but they'll call you a drunk as soon as you down the first one. If you can't lose the weight, then you're just fat, but if you lose too much, then you're on crack. [Screwed] if you do, and you're [screwed] if you don't, so you might as well just do whatever you want, so―_

" _Make lots of noise. Kiss lots of boys, or kiss lots of girls, if that's something you're into. Well, if a straightened arrow gets a little too straight, roll up a joint, or don't. Just follow your arrow wherever it points. Yeah, follow your arrow wherever it points."_

―" _Follow Your Arrow" by Kacey Musgraves_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Furihata is stressed out. Anyone with half a mind can see that, which means Akashi is feeling it in tidal waves. When they get to their seats, Furihata sits down by the window and immediately pulls out his laptop and two sets of headphones. He offers one to Akashi, who takes it and asks, "Are we staying in a hotel or―?"

"My brother lets me stay in the guest bedroom of his house. He said he doesn't mind you staying as well as long as everything stays PG." Furihata plugs a splitter into his laptop and then the headphone cords. "He's much more like me than my parents, but not…as open-minded. A nice balance though. I don't mind you meeting him since he'll judge your character rather than stereotypes and appearances."

Akashi slips on the headphones and lets his mate lean against him, rubbing his sides.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"School?" Momoi repeats.

Tuesday night, Aomine, Kise, and Shikari sit with Momoi at the dining room table, the two females eating dinner. Shikari smiles. "Yeah, like what I'm doing now, except I'm in college. You would probably be starting in middle school."

Momoi stares at her ramen, her hands clamped together between her legs. "O-okay…."

Aomine takes a breath and explains, "Satsuki, we have to. None of us can home school you, and the law requires education."

"I-I know…" After another moment, Momoi pushes away her food. "Not…not hungry."

"Satsuki―"

The girl races up the stairs and disappears down the hall.

"That went well," Kise mutters.

That night, Momoi sleeps in her room the entire night. Aomine and Kise lay awake.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Kouki!" The man who opened the door throws his arms around Furihata. "How was the flight?"

"Good as always."

He has brown hair like Furihata, but it's much shorter and spikier, like Aomine's haircut. His eyes are a moss green, and his build is rather lanky, not muscular in the slightest, but he's several inches taller than his younger brother.

The man steps back and opens the door wider. "Come in, come in. Mom and Dad don't expect you until tomorrow night, so you can just relax for now. I'm convinced that their mission in life is to stress people out."

Akashi likes this guy. Now, for his name….

Just inside the door is the small kitchen and dining room, all in a space half the size of his own bedroom. Then the living room and balcony is after that. There is one door on the right and two on the right.

Akashi sets his luggage down next to the kitchen counter with Furihata's as the said brunette introduces, "Aki-nii-san, this is my partner, Akashi Seijuurou. Sei, this is my brother, Furihata Akihiko."

Akihiko bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Furihata-san." Akashi returns the gesture.

But as soon as he straightens, Akihiko shakes his head. "No, none of those honorifics. The fact that Furihata brought you means I'll probably see you again many times, so you may address me by my first name."

Akashi smiles. "Of course, Akihiko."

"Great!" Akihiko then shoos them to get settled in and asks what kind of pizza they want for dinner. Furihata simply says pepperoni, which Akashi has eaten before. He doesn't know if he likes the familiarity or is disappointed by not trying something new.

In the guest bedroom, the nearer of the two left-hand doors, there's a bed in the center, a nightstand on each side, one dresser to the left, and a door that leads into the bathroom on the right. Furihata closes the door and sets his bag next to the dresser before he flops down on the bed.

"I like your brother," Akashi says as he sits down.

"Yeah, he's a good guy." Furihata pauses. "Just don't be as openly affectionate as you are at home. It makes him uncomfortable, and my parents...I don't even want to think about it."

Akashi nods, even though his mate isn't looking. He's glad Furihata isn't looking at the way he deflates slightly. "How affectionate is too affectionate?"

Furihata pauses. "Treat me like you would your brothers."

"Okay."

Akashi wonders if maybe Furihata is overreacting. Maybe his parents aren't that bad.

After getting settled in, Furihata and Akashi leave the room. Akihiko is sitting at the table with a deck of cards. The man smiles. "You guys want to play?"

Akashi nods immediately. "Trash?"

"Sure," Akihiko replies and picks up the cards to shuffle them. "I guess Kouki taught you?"

"Yes, I didn't know how to play any card games other than poker before Kouki introduced me," Akashi says. They sit down at the table across from Akihiko, Furihata still a little tense, but nothing too bad.

As he deals the cards out, Akihiko asks, "So how long have you two been together? I know Kouki said you've been living together for about three months."

Akashi is about to explain that they moved in together as soon as they became partners, but Furihata beats him to it. "A little over a year, I guess."

"Well, I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy, Kouki," Akihiko says with a smile.

Akashi wonders why Furihata lied about how long they've been together. Is he embarrassed? The redhead doesn't know why he would be, but….

The pizza is delivered, and they ear while they talk and play cards. When the clock hits eleven, Furihata and Akashi turn in for the night, or at least go to the bedroom. In the bath, Akashi massages his mate's back to relax him.

"Why did you tell Akihiko that we'd been together for a year?" Akashi asks, pressing his thumbs into a sore spot just inside Furihata's shoulder blades. The brunette gasps before he replies, "Sei, it's not normal to move in with someone as soon as you start dating."

"Why not?"

"It's just not. People don't Bond either."

Akashi works Furihata's shoulders next. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Of you?" His tone is heavy with disbelief.

"Yes."

"No, Sei." Furihata takes Akashi's hands off his shoulders, pulling them forward until his back is resting on the redhead's chest and his head is tilted back on Akashi's shoulder. "Haven't we been through this before? I love you, and I'm so thankful that I Bonded with you."

Furihata presses a kiss to his mate's jaw. After a moment, Akashi nuzzles Furihata's ear, adding a kiss here and there. The Shadow smiles. That's more like his Sei.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Himuro glances at the clock, which reads midnight, and asks, "What time do you normally go to sleep?"

Beside him, Murasakibara is watching television. "Two or three. I only need three to four hours a night. Furi-chin and Taka-chin need five to six, I think."

Himuro nods and moves his hand to the lamp. "Do you need this on?"

"No."

After he clicks off the light, he curls up against Murasakibara's side. "Goodnight, Atsushi."

"Can you fall asleep if I'm watching TV?"

"Yeah, I do it on accident all the time," Himuro murmurs into his pillow's collarbone.

"Then goodnight."

Murasakibara feels a little awkward, like when he brought Himuro home due to sickness. Is this supposed to happen when one Bonds? Akashi, Midorima, and Aomine never seem to feel this way. He feels like he's going to do something wrong, no matter what it is, and that Himuro is going to be mad at him.

Well, that and he…kind of wants to claim Himuro. But can anyone blame him? That night in the hotel, Himuro claimed him, and anyone who saw his neck or chest the next day can confirm that, so now he wants to do the same to his mate. Himuro is _his_ now, and he wants everyone to know that.

Murasakibara leans down and kisses Himuro's crown. "Muro-chin?"

"Hm?"

"Can we have sex?"

There's a moment of silence. Murasakibara wonders if it's too soon, but he doesn't feel anything to suggest Himuro is uncomfortable. Instead, heat sparks.

"How forward of you, Atsushi," Himuro purrs as he sits up. A dark orb glints in the darkness, his silhouette outlined by the television's glow.

Murasakibara's large hands find Himuro's waist, gentle like the dark-haired male instructed him last time. "I want Muro-chin."

While he straddles his mate, Himuro chuckles, "Good. I'd be disappointed if you didn't." He leans forward until his lips brush Murasakibara's ear. "Atsushi…take me."

And the rest is censored.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Kouki!" A woman opens the door and throws her arms around Furihata. Déjà vu, Akashi thinks. The woman, apparently Furihata's mother, has dirty blonde hair held in a bun and dark green eyes. She's rather short, shorter than her son, but relatively attractive.

"And you must be the Sei I've heard about," the woman says, turning to Akashi. A man appears behind her, much taller like Akihiko, but with short, black hair and brown eyes. Furihata's mother bows. "I'm Furihata Namie, and this is my husband, Nori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Akashi bows in return. "To you as well. My name is Akashi Seijuurou."

Namie leads her guests into the dining room, just down the hall. "Please, have a seat. The food is done."

As they settle around the food-piled table, Akashi feels a little out of place. He has Furihata on one side, Akihiko across from him, Nori at the head of the table, and Namie across from Furihata. Namie asks, "Akihiko, will you say grace?"

"Of course."

Akashi has no idea what that means. Furihata taps his mate's leg and tilts his own head down, closing his eyes. Still confused, Akashi follows his lead.

"Lord Heavenly Father," Akihiko says, "please, bless this food to our bodies as we gather here to celebrate the birth of Your Son, our Savior, Jesus Christ. Thank You for letting Kouki and Akashi have a safe flight to Kyoto, and keep them safe on their journey home as well. Thank You for Your many blessings, and in Thy Name we pray, amen."

"Amen," Namie, Nori, and Furihata echo. Akashi knows that signaled the end of the prayer, so he hesitantly raises his head. Everyone else has done so, thankfully.

The food looks delicious, even though Akashi doesn't know what any of it is. A minute later, he finds out that it tastes even better than it looks.

"So Akashi-kun, how long have you been dating Kouki?" Namie asks with a smile. Akashi notes that the smile is like the kind Kise gives Aomine before he smacks the tanned male.

"A little over a year," Akashi replies, remembering what Furihata said before. "I got to know him better at a birthday party the office threw for him, and as they say, the rest is history."

Past the twist of discomfort he's been dealing with since Monday night, Akashi feels a slight warmth. Furihata looks pleased by the answer.

Namie continues, "What church do you attend, Akashi-kun?"

"Mom," Furihata bites.

"It's an important question," she insists.

Akashi really wants to cuddle Furihata at that moment, if for no other reason than to relax him, as his eyes are narrow and he seems close to snapping. The redhead has never seen his mate angry before.

"I have never attended church," Akashi says. "I identify as agnostic."

The table goes quiet for a moment.

Though he hasn't said anything the entire night other than "amen", Nori says, "That explains a lot then."

Furihata sets his fork down. "No, it doesn't."

"Only someone who doesn't know the Lord would commit such blasphemy as to lay with someone of the same sex," Nori says evenly.

"Can we not just have a quiet dinner for once?" Akihiko asks, seeming almost as irritated as Furihata. Almost.

And Akashi notes before anyone else that the lighting has gotten slightly dimmer. Quickly tapping Furihata's leg, he glances to the dining room light and says, "Calm down, Kouki."

Furihata follows his gaze, but he certainly doesn't "calm down". Instead, he stands and mutters, "I'm going outside for a moment." He looks at his mate. "If they harass you, just come outside and we'll leave."

With that, Furihata walks down the hall and out the door. Akashi is tempted to follow him regardless; this is upsetting Furihata, and therefore, it doesn't sit well with him.

Namie sighs exasperatedly. "He's always so dramatic."

"Because you two can't keep your traps shut about his lifestyle," Akihiko snaps.

Nori says, "It's not a lifestyle; it's a one-way ticket to―"

"I would appreciate it if you did not speak about Kouki in such a fashion," Akashi interrupts. He tilts his head down and blinks a few times, fighting down the emotion leaking into his left eye.

" _You need to keep your power under control while you're there," Kise says as Akashi packs. The blonde asked for a moment alone with his brother, and said brother is rather annoyed to be separated from his distressed mate._

" _I'm in control of my power," Akashi replies, folding a shirt and placing it in his suitcase._

 _Kise grunts in disbelief. "Right, and I don't have a tail."_

" _If you're trying to make a point, get on with it."_

" _Akashicchi, your emotions get the best of you all the time. You're not quick to anger, but when you snap, it takes you a while to fight it back down." Kise taps his own left eye. "And your eye is a dead giveaway."_

" _Yeah, and?"_

" _If your eye started acting up, how would you explain it? Work on keeping it under control."_

Akashi takes a breath and glances back up, his momentary slipup unnoticed.

"Why are you putting him up?" Namie asks.

Akashi bites back the many expletives that are dying to jump off his tongue. "We decided that moving in together would be best for both of us. I'm not putting him up; he helps pay bills."

"Are you sure about that?" Namie props an elbow on the table and rests her cheek between her fingers in a delicate, feminine pose. Akashi wonders if Satan is really a woman. She continues, "Because I must say, Akashi-kun, you seem like a sugar daddy if I've ever seen one."

Akashi's fist clenches in his lap, but nothing shatters for once. Before he can say anything though, Akihiko stands and says, "Akashi, let's go. I'm sure Kouki is already booking a flight home."

Literally biting his tongue, Akashi stiffly stands and follows Akihiko down the hall, ignoring the comments thrown after them.

In Akihiko's backseat, Furihata is asleep. At first, Akashi is worried, but Akihiko quickly reassures, "He's fine. Whenever he gets really mad, he sleeps. Weird, huh?"

As Akashi rearranges his mate so Furihata is buckled in and leaning on him, he replies, "I find it quite endearing."

The drive is quiet. Furihata doesn't wake up, even as Akashi strokes his hair. He said for Akashi to treat him like a brother, but in this situation, the redhead doesn't think there's too much harm in being a little affectionate. Furihata won't know the difference anyways.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Akihiko suddenly asks. In the darkness, Akashi's eyes meet his in the rearview mirror.

"I do." Akashi glances down at his mate with a soft smile. "Now that I've met him, I don't think I'll ever be able to live without him."

Akihiko pauses. "I apologize for my parents'…severity. I'm sure Kouki warned you, but even I didn't expect them to be that harsh."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I've never understood why family members insist on apologizing for each other; even my brothers do it."

"Well, didn't your parents apologize for your behavior?"

Akashi shakes his head. "I never had parents."

"Oh…I'm sorry―"

"It's fine."

Akihiko smiles then. "I would normally tell you to take care of my little brother and threaten you if you hurt him, but for once, I'm not particularly worried about it."

"I'm glad," Akashi says.

 **Author Note: I actually got annoyed at Furihata's parents writing this, but I guess that's because I detest those kinds of people. Anyways, next chapter is Momoi going to school, so if you're excited for that, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

As they drive home after getting some food, Aomine asks, "So how was your first day? You haven't said anything about it."

Momoi shrugs. "Okay."

"Just okay?"

Amongst the bad, Momoi tries to think about the good things. "Art fun. Listen music in art. And science fun. Mibuchi-sensei nice. Like Midorin."

"Mibuchi-sensei is nice and like Midorima?" Aomine asks, unable to fit those two together.

"Yeah." Momoi pauses. "Like Imayoshi-san and Dai-chan."

"Huh?"

"Feels same."

After a moment, Aomine asks, "Who else feels the same?"

"Furi-kun and Tetsu-kun. Ki-chan and Taka-kun. Midorin and Muro-kun."


	24. School

**Note: Okay, I'm not educated enough to make a Japanese school seem realistic in this story, so I'm going to portray it like an American school (like I've done a lot of things in this story…). Just a warning.**

 _ **Breed**_

 _Chapter 24: School_

" _She sits in her corner, singing herself to sleep, wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep. She no longer cries to herself, no tears left to wash away. Just diaries of empty pages, feelings gone astray. But she will sing…._

"' _Til everything burns while everyone screams. Burning their lies. Burning my dreams. All of this hate and all of this pain. I'll burn it all down as my anger reigns. 'Til everything burns!"_

―" _Everything Burns" by Anastacia_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Momoi can't sleep. It's January now, and tomorrow is Monday. Monday, the first day of the new semester at Teiko Middle School. Shikari, Alex, and Kira went with her to get her school supplies, which she's thankful for, but she still doesn't want to go.

Desperate for sleep and knowing why she can't, Momoi crawls out of bed, clad in fuzzy pajama bottoms and a white button-up borrowed from Kise's dresser. But when she tiptoes across the hall, she hears Aomine on the other side of the door.

Inside, Aomine paces around the room, his mate watching him. "Maybe we can keep her home another semester. She could start in the fall."

"But you already asked Imayoshi about that, and didn't he say the education police or whatever would come after you for that?"

"We can worry about that later."

"Aominecchi." Kise stands up and steps in front of the Light. "I know Momocchi doesn't want to go to school, and I hate sending her as much as you do, but we have to make sure she has some sort of education and we can't home school her."

Blue eyes lower with a sigh. "I know."

"Besides, she probably knows what school is like anyways."

"Yeah."

Kise lightly nudges his mate towards the bed. "Come on, it's late. We have to be there for Momocchi in the morning."

Outside the room, Momoi stands in front of the door. After a long moment, she opens the door and peeks in.

Aomine and Kise are in bed by now, but they haven't turned off the lamp yet. When he sees her, Kise pulls the blankets back from the space between the two men while Aomine flips off the light. Momoi doesn't waste time, closing the door and snuggling into her spot between the elementals.

Aomine sighs quietly as she curls up against him, her face buried in his chest. Kise smiles and cuddles up against Momoi's back, his arm around his mate and his Baby Girl.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

At seven o'clock the next morning, Kise is dressed and helping Momoi to decide if she wants to wear a necklace or not. She's wearing jeans and a pink, long-sleeved shirt with hearts on it. They eventually settle for the simulate-diamond bracelet Midorima bought her.

Murasakibara made cinnamon rolls the night before for the rest of the week, so Momoi heats one in the microwave for breakfast. She isn't really used to being up this early and amongst the bustling elementals. Midorima is at the table waiting for Takao to finish in the shower while he sips tea, Akashi is on the phone with someone and occasionally yells questions at Furihata, Aomine can't find his spare set of handcuffs and nearly kills Murasakibara when he finds them in the giant's room, and Shikari is trying to eat cereal and study at the table while brushing her hair.

It's chaos, Momoi decides.

"Okay, time to go, Satsuki," Aomine says as he streaks down the stairs. "Do you have everything you need?"

She nods, slipping her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Wait, you need a jacket," Aomine looks like he's about to take off again, but is stopped by a hand pulling at his sleeve. He glances down at Momoi, who's staring at the floor. "Dai-chan…jacket?"

"You want to wear my jacket?"

She gives a tiny nod.

So he shrugs off the heavy, black, zip-up hoodie. It's way too big on her, and she could probably wear it as a dress that fits dress code, but her eyes become the tiniest bit lighter. Aomine runs upstairs and pulls his spare out of the closet before he returns.

Kise gives Momoi a quick hug. "I had planned to go with Aominecchi to drop you off, but my shoot is in Tokyo. I should be back around the time you get home, okay?"

Momoi nods. "Good day, Ki-chan."

"Thanks, you, too." After he kisses Aomine on the cheek, Kise runs out of the house, already cutting it close.

Teiko is about twenty minutes away from the house, only three blocks from the police station. As they pull into the parking lot, Momoi can see students going into the school, all of them much younger than her. "Kids old?"

Aomine parks the car and pauses a moment to figure out what she asked. "How old are the kids?"

She nods.

"Well, the other seventh graders are twelve and thirteen."

She looks down at her lap. "Why young?"

"Why are they younger than you?"

Again, she nods.

"You said that you were in seventh grade before everything happened, so you need to go back and learn what you missed."

Momoi looks up at the school again. She doesn't want to go, even more so now, but she has to. She knows she has to. Quietly, she pulls up the armrest and scoots close enough to snuggle against Aomine, her hands fisted in his jacket. He wraps his arms around her small body, and after a moment, he realizes how large her bust is in comparison to the rest of her body. He never noticed before. Suddenly, he feels like slaughtering every boy in the school.

Instead of resorting to murder though, Aomine kisses the top of her head and murmurs, "I'll be here to pick you up at three, Satsuki."

She pulls away and opens the door. Backpack in tow, she peeks into the car again to say, "Good day, Dai-chan."

He smiles. "You, too."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Is Momoi-nee at school?" Kira asks as Kuroko finishes reading a chapter. He nods. "Yes, today is her first day."

The little girl sways back and forth in her seat, which is Kuroko's lap per usual. "I bet she's really nervous. Uncle Tatsuya says middle school and high school are scary."

"And why is that?"

She shrugs. "He said people get meaner."

"Well, maybe she'll tell you what she thought about it tonight."

"Yeah!"

Now that some of their belongings have been moved, Himuro stays at the elemental house, and Kira hops back and forth. Alex wants her to be slowly transitioned into the move instead of suddenly staying at home and then having to stay at the new house. Kira isn't having any problems with it. The first few nights, Kagami stayed as well to make sure she wouldn't get frightened, but she didn't. Now she goes home with Kuroko, goes in with him to the daycare in the morning, gets picked up by Alex or Kagami, goes back to her own home, and repeat. She seems to like the new routine.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Everyone, this is Momoi Satsuki. Starting today, she'll be in this class for first period, so welcome her."

The teacher is nice. Some of the other students are smiling as well. However, Momoi is back to being hyperaware, and walking to the back of the classroom to her seat, she hears it start.

"What's a high school student doing here?"

"Did she really fail that many grades?"

"She smells like a dude; what's up with that?"

"Must be her sugar daddy. With boobs like that, she's probably been around a few times."

"That would explain the jacket."

"Maybe she had a kid, too."

Momoi sits down, her backpack between her legs. The announcements haven't come on yet, so everyone is still talking while they work on their bellwork. Momoi knows how that works and immediately starts on the task. This class is Language Arts, so it's just proofreading. Easy enough.

Language and math each take up two of her eight periods, and there are three different lunches, one for each grade. Seventh grade has second lunch, which is in the middle of fourth period, part of her math class. Math is even worse though. She's really good with numbers and that sort of thing, but the teacher hates her for some reason. Well, she knows why. It's because she doesn't speak correctly. Her sentences are incomplete, and she doesn't make eye contact when she's speaking.

At lunch, Momoi watches most of the kids get in line while the rest sit down with lunch boxes. Her stomach growls, but she doesn't like eating in front of people. Family is one thing; they don't judge her, but she doesn't know these people. So she sits at the end of one of the long tables and pulls her phone out of her pocket. Through her twenty-five minute lunch period, she plays Temple Run.

After fourth period ends, fifth and sixth are related art periods. First, art class. Momoi likes the art teacher. She's severely ADHD, but she's nice, and while Momoi works on the project, she can listen to her music.

Gym isn't as fun. She doesn't mind being active, as she plays with the elementals all the time, but she doesn't want to have to change in front of the other girls. She'll have to wear shorts and a t-shirt, or otherwise die of heat stroke, and she doesn't want everyone looking at her scars.

Seventh period is geography. The teacher is nice, but the students are still just as harsh as before.

Eighth period is science. Momoi likes her teacher in that class a lot, too, even if he is a guy that looks like a girl. He's funny and is definitely the most understanding. When the bell rings, he asks, "Momoi-chan, will you come here for a moment?"

While the other students snicker on their way out, Momoi slips on her backpack and walks to his desk. He glances at her and leans back in his desk chair. "If you don't mind my asking, do you have a speech impediment?"

Momoi shakes her head, staring at the ground. The words of her math teacher echo in her mind. _"Look at someone when they're talking to you. When I ask you a question, simply nodding or shaking you head is not an answer. You will say 'yes, ma'am' or 'no, ma'am'. Do you understand?"_

"Would you like to carry a whiteboard and marker with you? You're hard to understand at times, and if you feel more comfortable writing it out, I would be fine with that."

Momoi quickly nods.

Mibuchi―he's important enough to remember now―says, "I have a whiteboard at home, and you can borrow one of my markers. Come by tomorrow before first period to pick it up."

With a small smile, Momoi bows deeply. "T-thank you…very much, M-Mibuchi-sensei."

"It's no problem."

By the time Momoi leaves the building, a majority of the students are already gone or on the bus. At the front of the parking lot, a familiar, black car is parked with a tall man leaning against it. Momoi suddenly doesn't like her backpack, as it slows her down, but she still manages to fly about three feet into Aomine's arms. He grunts as he catches her, awkwardly hugging her around her backpack. "Chill, squirt. No need to flatten me against the car."

"See Dai-chan happy!" Momoi exclaims into his chest with her arms crushing his waist.

Aomine interprets that as she's happy to see him and pats her head. "Well, let's get you home. Kise should be there, and I was thinking about going through McDonald's on the way."

Momoi looks up at him with bright eyes. "Chicken nuggets?"

"And a strawberry milkshake, if that's what you want."

She nods quickly.

As they drive home after getting some food, Aomine asks, "So how was your first day? You haven't said anything about it."

Momoi shrugs. "Okay."

"Just okay?"

Amongst the bad, Momoi tries to think about the good things. "Art fun. Listen music in art. And science fun. Mibuchi-sensei nice. Like Midorin."

"Mibuchi-sensei is nice and like Midorima?" Aomine asks, unable to fit those two together.

"Yeah." Momoi pauses. "Like Imayoshi-san and Dai-chan."

"Huh?"

"Feels same."

After a moment, Aomine asks, "Who else feels the same?"

"Furi-kun and Tetsu-kun. Ki-chan and Taka-kun. Midorin and Muro-kun."

"Did you meet Imayoshi in the hospital?"

She nods. "Before Dai-chan. Feels safe."

Aomine stores this away for later.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

One of the things Himuro's family introduces to the elementals is the concept of the Wii. And Momoi can kick butt at Mario Kart, as Kise learns that day.

As Kise's Yoshi falls off the cliff for the hundredth time and Momoi's Rosalina finishes in first place, Kise asks, "How do you do that?! I can't even stay on the track, and my turtle shells always come back and hit me!"

"Ki-chan stinks," Momoi replies around the straw of her milkshake.

As Kise sets down his controller, he asks, "Well, you never told me how school was today. Did you like it?"

Momoi shrugs and gives roughly the same answer as she gave Aomine. Art and science are fun, and Mibuchi is a nice teacher.

Kise smiles sadly. "Those were the only highlights?"

So Kise isn't as easy to fool as Aomine. She suspects as much. Momoi gives a tiny nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Momoi is about to shake her head, because no, she really doesn't want to talk about it. At all. She doesn't like talking in the first place, let alone about what others thought about her not talking. But then she remembers some of the things the other kids said.

"Use Ki-chan soap weird?" she asks.

Kise pauses, and she knows he's adding her unspoken words to the question so it makes sense. "Is it weird that you use my soap?"

She nods.

"I wouldn't say weird. Most women use…how do I word this?" He frowns, opening and closing his mouth a few times. "The scents added to women's products are very different from the ones used in men's. I guess you could say that when you use my shampoo and body wash, it makes you smell masculine, which you obviously are not." He pauses again. "So maybe it is weird from a typical point of view, but I really don't care what you smell like. Does that make sense?"

She nods and continues, "Weird Dai-chan jacket?"

That one seems much easier. "Is it weird that you wore Aominecchi's jacket?"

She nods again.

"I guess it makes you stand out a little, especially due to the size difference, but I don't think it's weird. I wear his clothes all the time, especially his sweaters and jackets." Kise seems to rethink his answer. "It's normal for a girl to wear her boyfriend's jacket. Some people might misinterpret Aominecchi as your boyfriend instead of…."

"Daddy," Momoi answers. "Ki-chan and Dai-chan daddies."

Kise smiles at that. "They might think he's your boyfriend rather than your father, or at least until they actually see him. I doubt anyone would think you're dating him, considering how young you look and how old he looks."

After a minute, Momoi looks down at the hoodie Aomine let her borrow. She doesn't want people thinking she sleeps around, but at the same time, she likes the safety his jacket provides and the comfort of Kise's soap.

And while she's looking down―

"Big?"

"Huh?" Kise furrows his brow.

Momoi points to her chest. "Big here?"

"Yes, Momocchi, you are very well-endowed."

"Bad?"

Kise runs a hand down his face, stopping to cover his mouth for a moment with his eyes closed. Eventually, he pulls his hand away, but he doesn't open his eyes. "That depends on your definition of bad. I don't care how large your breasts are; it doesn't concern me, and I don't pay attention to it. However, men like that area of a woman's body, so…I guess some people might assume a girl with a big chest is…promiscuous, but that's their problem. There's nothing wrong with your body."

Momoi asks, "Why eyes closed?"

Kise sighs and opens his eyes. "I don't know much about girls, so bear with me. If you want to know about anatomy, ask Midorimacchi or Takao." _And I feel very uncomfortable talking to my daughter about the size of her breasts._

Momoi quickly shakes her head. Then she crawls closer and lies down facing the back of the couch, her torso on Kise's and their legs tangled together. "Sleepy."

He runs his fingers through her hair with one hand and pulls out his phone with the other, the device likely to be his only entertainment for the next two hours. But he doesn't mind.

 **Author Note: And there's a long chapter that's completely irrelevant to this plot-less story's plot. I'll add more to it next chapter before some Kuroko and Kagami development. If you liked the chapter, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Meeting

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 25: Meeting_

" _She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl, voice so quiet you don't hear a word. Always talking, but she can't be heard. You can see it there if you catch her eye. I know she's brave, but it's trapped inside. Scared to talk, but she don't know why. I wish I knew back then what I know now. Wish I could somehow go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

" _I'd tell her to speak up. Tell her to shout out. Talk a bit louder. Be a bit prouder. Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, everything she doesn't see. You gotta speak up. You gotta shout out. And know that right here, right now, you could be beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be, Little Me."_

―" _Little Me" by Little Mix_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Kuroko-nii, why haven't you Bonded with Uncle Taiga?"

Kuroko doesn't reply immediately, sitting on the edge of Kira's bed with a book. After a long moment, he says, "Bonding is very…tricky. It doesn't really happen on command, so I can't make it happen."

Kira frowns. "But Uncle Taiga likes you, and you like Uncle Taiga, right?"

"Yes, but―"

"Then I don't understand why it wouldn't happen."

Kuroko sighs and sets the book on the nightstand. "Just let Kagami-kun and me worry about it, okay? Go to sleep."

"Okay," Kira mumbles around a yawn. According to Himuro, Kira obeys him much better about bedtime than anyone else, so he's thankful for that.

Kuroko flips off the light with a quiet goodnight and exits the room. Upstairs, the elementals and Shikari are sitting in the living room, talking about this and that. It's been two weeks since Momoi's first day of school, and four weeks since Furihata's and Akashi's trip to Kyoto. Alex and Kagami started staying at the elemental house on Saturday. Everything's going smoothly.

Except, it also isn't. There's going to be an open house at the school tomorrow, Tuesday. Momoi didn't tell Kise and Aomine about it, and they were informed via a phone call that goes out to all parents.

"I don't have class tomorrow, so I could take Momoi and Kira on a shopping trip," Shikari says. "I really think you two should go to the open house."

Takao nods. "Yeah, when Shikari was in middle school, she was failing math, and if I hadn't gone, she probably would've been held back."

"Kazu-nii, you weren't even supposed to go to that though."

"Too bad. I was your brother and your dad, so I felt obligated."

Akashi asks, "What exactly is an open house?"

Himuro answers, "It's when the parents get a copy of their student's schedule and meet the teachers. If there are any problems are far as grades or classroom behavior, the teacher will usually address those, too."

"I feel bad keeping it from her," Kise murmurs.

"But if she's dead-set on you not going, she's probably keeping something from you," Takao replies. "It really is best that you go, even if you have to hide it from her."

"And I also think you're underestimating Momoi-san's intelligence. She knows you're going to go," Kuroko says as he joins them, sitting next to Himuro.

Kise hums in agreement. Aomine has a look of utter annoyance on his face, though everyone knows it's just because he's conflicted.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Tuesday at school, Momoi is faced with one of those horrible situations. Working with partners. So as she normally does, she sits alone at her seat without a word and doesn't attempt to find a partner. She can do the work on her own, even if she'll get points taken off for doing so.

"Momoi-chan?" A girl pauses in front of her. "Do you not have a partner?"

Momoi shakes her head.

The girl smiles and moves a desk closer. "Okay, I'll work with you."

The girl seems very familiar. She has black, wavy hair held in a ponytail and large, bright green eyes. There's something though. Momoi can't help but wonder if she's met this girl before. Maybe it's because they're in the same class.

Momoi moves a few of her papers around so she can write on her whiteboard. _"What's your name?"_

The girl glances at the question. "Oh, sorry, it's Kosaniki Tsukiko."

Momoi recognizes the name immediately. "Sweet…Sweet Niki…."

Kosaniki's eyes grow large as she stares at Momoi. After a long moment, she says, "Was it…Pinkberry?"

Momoi gives a tiny nod.

"Where do you normally sit at lunch? Let's sit together!" Kosaniki smiles. "Survivors got to stick together, right?"

She nods again.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

As Momoi hops in the car, Kise turns off his phone and slides it into his jacket pocket before he starts the car. "How was your day, Momocchi?"

"Met friend," she says.

"That's great! What's their name?"

"KoKo." Momoi pauses, playing with the sleeves of Aomine's jacket. "L-like me."

Kise glances at her downcast expression. "You mean…she was a traffic victim?"

Momoi gives a tiny nod. "Knew her before. Sweet Niki."

"So…is it a good thing you met her?"

She nods again. "Understand."

Despite having no idea what that means, Kise doesn't reply, but he doesn't question it if it makes Momoi light up like this.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Around six o'clock, Shikari gets home and takes Momoi and Kira to the mall.

An hour later, Kise and Aomine walk into the school. They know how to get to the office, which is just inside the door, and there's a small line of parents in front of it. According to Himuro, this is where they need to get Momoi's schedule since she isn't with them.

Once they retrieve Momoi's schedule, the duo heads to the first class, Language Arts.

Sorane Aya, the teacher, seems nice enough. Kise likes her, though Aomine seems to have a bad attitude today.

"Yes, Momoi-chan is a great student, and she works diligently in class. She's very smart." Sorane sighs. "But I'm afraid she doesn't work very well with the other kids. I've scolded a few of them for harassing her, especially because of the whiteboard she has, but she never seems to get upset."

Kise is surprised Aomine isn't out for blood at this point, but he assumes the tanned male must be using a police exterior at the moment.

The next teacher, Warui Hana, is one they never hear anything about, and Kise is under the impression that means she's the worst. He's right.

The old hag won't stop talking about Momoi's style of speech and how unacceptable the whiteboard is for someone of her age. Apparently, she's top of the class though, and that's all Kise thinks Warui should care about. Aomine is visibly clenching his fists at this point, and in the back of his mind, Kise ponders giving Akashi a pair of scissors and letting him loose on the dog.

Next is art.

The teacher, Oka Akane, is a red-haired, green-eyed crazy person, but she's fun, like Momoi said. Kise likes her.

"Momoi-chan hasn't said a word in class. She uses that whiteboard of hers to ask and answer questions, and the rest of the time, she works and listens to music. Her artwork is quite good; I was considering entering it in a regional contest."

Next comes gym. Kise doesn't mind the teacher, Deiken Yuki, as he seems really cheerful and energetic. But the news he gives…not so much.

"She doesn't dress out for class. She'll participate, but I really hate that she gets sweaty and all and then has to go through the rest of the day in the same clothes. By school policy, if she doesn't dress out, I have to take points off, so she's only getting half-credit during gym, and she can only pull it up to a low C in health class."

Kise frowns. "I'm sorry, but what is dressing out?"

Deiken chuckles awkwardly. "My bad. Dressing out means that you bring a different set of clothes to change into during gym and then change into your regular clothes afterwards."

"Do you know why she doesn't dress out?" Aomine asks.

"The kids aren't the friendliest here. I do what I can, but the girls especially can be vicious, and I can't address what I don't know. Momoi is kind of the odd one out." He pauses. "I never see her wear anything but long-sleeves; I wonder if she might be self-harming, but that could just be my paranoia."

It clicks for Kise. Not that she's self-harming, as he's seen her down to her underwear more than once, but she does have scars. He doesn't think much of it anymore, but of course she's self-conscious about them.

The geography teacher, Mizuni Kei, says about the same thing as Sorane: Momoi is great student, but the other kids don't like her.

"What's next?" Aomine asks as they walk down the hallway. Kise is much better with directions and finding the rooms, as they discovered after spending five minutes looking for a room ten feet away because Aomine was holding the school map.

"Science with Mibuchi Reo." Kise pauses and points at the door next to them. "This is it."

When they walk in, Mibuchi is sitting at his desk, typing something. Aomine pauses, his brow furrowed. "I know you."

Mibuchi glances up with a smile. "Detective Aomine Daiki. I'm a good friend of Imayoshi and Sakurai."

"Really?" Aomine asks. Kise can't decide if his mate sounds intrigued or appalled.

"Yes, but enough about me. You're here about Momoi-chan, aren't you?"

Now Kise is slightly impressed, slightly unnerved. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Mibuchi shrugs as he stands from his chair, much taller than either Aomine or Kise expected. "You could say that you share the same scent. You know, there's something about her that reflects the two of you."

Kise didn't notice before, but now he does. He can't smell anything on this man. He smells human, like it's been rubbed off on him, and a minty shampoo, but nothing more. Like Hinaki Shinji. Aomine seems to notice as well.

Mibuchi continues, "Momoi-chan is a very bright girl. You've probably heard this from other teachers, but she gets harassed often." He pauses. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but she doesn't eat at lunch."

Kise frowns. "She doesn't?"

"No, she sits by herself and plays on her phone." He shakes his head. "I try to make sure everyone gets to eat, you see, so I walk through the cafeteria, and if one of the kids doesn't have any food, I offer to buy lunch for them, but she just told me she wasn't hungry." He pauses again. "It's none of my business, but if I may ask, is she a trafficking victim?"

"Why do you think that?" Aomine asks.

"I adopted a victim myself. When she first started living with me and going to school, she acted exactly the same way. Imayoshi also mentioned a girl had been found recently."

Kise glances at Aomine before he says, "Yeah, Momocchi started staying with us about a month and a half ago."

"I understand how hard it must have been to put her in school," Mibuchi says. He looks like he's about to say more, but then a girl appears in the doorway. "Hey, Dad, do you know if Momoi-chan's parents are coming tonight?"

Kise glances at the newcomer. She has black hair and green eyes. Is this the KoKo that Momoi mentioned? "Yeah, we're her parents."

"Sweet!" She skips over to them and bows. "I'm Kosaniki Tsukiko. Nice to meet you!" She straightens and pauses with her eyes on Kise. "Let's see, you must be Ki-chan." She points to Aomine. "And you're Dai-chan. Did I get it right?"

Kise nods. "I'm Kise Ryouta, and this is my partner, Aomine Daiki. It's nice to meet you, too, Kosaniki-chan."

Kosaniki laughs and shakes her head. "Please, everyone calls me KoKo." She smiles. "You two really are just like Momoi-chan described you."

"How'd she describe us?" Aomine asks. It certainly would be easy to tell them apart: Ki-chan has blonde hair, and Dai-chan has blue hair and dark skin. Doesn't take much.

"She said Kise-san is like a mama bear and Aomine-san is like a guard dog."

They both pause. How does one interpret that kind of description…?

Mibuchi steps in again. "KoKo, I thought Kotaro was taking you to that manga shop you like so much."

A blonde head peeks inside the door with a guilty smile. "S-sorry, Reo-nee. She's really persuasive when she wants to be."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

After the open house, Mibuchi drives home to his apartment. When he arrives there, Hayama and Kosaniki are playing Twister in the living room.

Feeling slightly irritated with his mate, Mibuchi points his finger down, and Hayama's butt hits the floor, narrowly missing Kosaniki's arm. The blonde looks back at the taller male and says, "Reo-nee, you're awful!"

"I gave you one task, and you couldn't even do that much. You're hopeless."

"Reo-nee…" Hayama whines.

Kosaniki interrupts, "Anyways. Dad, are Momoi-chan's parents like you? They seemed…off, and I know you said there's another generation."

"Yes, they are," Mibuchi says. "If I'm not mistaken, Kise is a Water, and Aomine is a Light."

"So Aomine-san is like Imayoshi-san?"

"Yep."

"What about Sakurai-san? Do they have a Shadow?"

Mibuchi nods. "Kiyoshi works with their Shadow."

"Is he evil, too?"

Hayama laughs. "I don't care what you say, Reo-nee; Sakurai is creepy!"

"You hush." Mibuchi sits down on the couch and starts poking his mate with his toe. "You better be perfect the rest of the night, or you're sleeping on the couch."

Hayama shuts up.

Mibuchi turns to Kosaniki. "KoKo, Sakurai isn't evil. He's actually a great guy, but his power takes the phrase 'looks can be deceiving' to a new level. That's all."

"If you say so," Kosaniki says. Then she lights up. "Daddy, play with us!"

"I suppose one round won't hurt."

"And no cheating!" Hayama says.

Mibuchi glances at his mate for a moment before Hayama is flat on his back this time.

"Reo-nee!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Aomine and Kise open the door, they're both knocked down by a small but powerful force, who is now laying on them. Crying. That catches their attention.

Kise wraps his arm around Momoi, the other arm stuck under her along with one of Aomine's. "Momocchi, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Aomine strokes her hair. "Satsuki?"

"G-gone! Left b-b-behind!" she hiccups. "Sorry! Sorry! D-don't leave!"

"We're not going anywhere," Kise says. "What made you think that?"

Standing previously unnoticed next to them, Kuroko replies, "She was convinced that you two went to the open house and when you talked to her teachers, you became angry with her and left."

Aomine sighs and starts moving Momoi around so he can stand. Once he's on his feet, he lifts her bridal style. "Come on, let's get you in bed."

Kise scrambles up after them.

When the trio arrives in their bedroom, Aomine deposits Momoi on the bed before he sits down beside her. Kise settles on her other side.

"Listen, Satsuki," Aomine says as she wipes her eyes, "Kise and I aren't going to leave you. We aren't angry, and even if we were, we wouldn't just up and walk out on you and the family. Okay?"

Momoi nods.

Kise sighs. "We'll talk about it in the morning. It's nearly ten o'clock; Momocchi needs to go to sleep."

"Yeah," Aomine agrees.

Momoi crawls under the blankets as her father instructed, and after a moment, she curls up against Aomine, who now has his phone in hand. Kise leans over and gives them both a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go for a swim. I'll be back in a few hours."

At that, Aomine feels Momoi's body become a little tenser. He glances over his shoulder at his mate before said mate can leave. "Why don't you stay until she falls asleep?"

Kise pauses, noting the pleading eyes Momoi is giving him over Aomine's chest. "Yeah, I can do that."

Momoi relaxes as the blonde picks his way over the two of them to take his place next to the wall. After a moment, she whispers, "T-thank…thank you."

Kise hums and replies, "Go to sleep, Baby Girl."

 **Author Note: Didn't you just love that Kagami and Kuroko development? More in the next chapter, I promise! I just can't stop writing about Momoi because Aomine and Kise are adorable parents! If you agree, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter (and sorry for skipping it last chapter!):**

Kuroko follows, curious as to what's so great about this contraption. He lifts the edge of the sheet and slides inside, crawling over the edge of the pillow nest. Kagami has already lied down to one side of the nest and left a space for the Shadow, who settles quietly. It's actually very comfortable, and Kuroko finds that it's also very…romantic. The low lighting―not that he can tell a difference―the blankets, and Kagami, of course.

Kuroko smiles as he curls up against the redhead, finding the warmth of his skin comforting. "I like it, Kagami-kun. Thank you for building it."


	26. Fort

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 26: Fort_

" _She's like staring at the sun. She could easily blind someone. Other women, I see none. She's like staring at the sun._

" _She gets hold of you, under your skin like a tattoo; she'll always be there. She holds on, stuck in your head like an old song; she ain't going nowhere."_

―" _Staring at the Sun" by Jason Aldean_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Wednesday afternoon, Kise picks Momoi up from school, but turns in the opposite way of the house. Momoi notices. "Where?"

"There's a clothing store near Himuro's bakery. I thought we could maybe stop by for a snack and then go shopping for some athletic wear." Kise glances at Momoi quickly before he focuses on the road again. "Would you dress out into long-sleeved shirts and pants?"

Momoi gives a tiny nod as she often does.

"Great. And what about lunch today? Did you sit with KoKocchi?"

She nods again.

"What did you eat?"

"A…burger…and fruit."

Kise smiles. "That's great. I'm proud of you."

"T-thank you, Ki-chan."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

At around ten o'clock, Kagami finally comes home, his face and hands covered in soot. Alex, who's popping a bag of popcorn with Himuro, whistles. "Taiga's smoking hot tonight!"

In the living room with all of the elementals plus Shikari―except Himuro, Kise, and Aomine―Kuroko stands from one of the new couches. Well, with a family of fourteen now, they had to expand slightly, adding two of the couches from Alex's house to make a hexagon rather than a square.

Kuroko moves to the banister, observing silently.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Kagami mutters as he shrugs his coat off. "I didn't want to shower at the station this late, especially when my hair would freeze as soon as I went outside."

Himuro moves to the microwave as it finishes the fourth bag of popcorn. "When you get cleaned up, we're going to watch _Lion King I_ and _II_ if you want to join us."

Kagami gives his brother a weird look. "Seriously?"

"Atsushi's family has never watched it, or really any Disney movie, so Alex and I are making sure they get the proper education."

"Okay, sure, but there's just something weird about ten grown men watching Disney movies without children involved."

Alex shakes her head. "You're never too old for Disney, Taiga!"

From upstairs, Takao pipes up, "And Kagami, be careful about not showering! Studies show that there's a connection between prolonged skin exposure to soot and cancer."

"Yeah, I got it."

However, right as Alex starts the movie on the flat screen, the power goes out.

Midorima starts, "Akashi―"

"I remembered this time." Akashi lights the end of his finger, which thoroughly freaks out Alex, Shikari, and Himuro, who haven't witnessed the phenomenon before. "I've paid every bill since then."

"Do you guys have candles or flashlights?" Alex asks.

"No," Kuroko says as he walks down the stairs. "I'll make sure Kagami-kun didn't injure himself."

The mentioned man's siblings don't reply, as they know how jumpy he can be at times. Best to make sure.

"I think I have a spare flashlight. I'll go grab it," Furihata muses as he stands and walks down the hall. Thunder rattles the house before lightning flashes.

"I feel like the storm was delayed," Shikari says.

Alex pauses. "Remind me again: Kuroko-kun and Furihata-kun are Shadows, so they can see in the dark, right?"

"That's correct," Midorima says. "Akashi, maybe you should get Aomine. The storm is only just starting, and I'm sure he and Kise didn't notice."

"No, I noticed. Freaked Satsuki out," a deep voice says as the right hallway lights up. When Aomine appears, the tip of his finger is glowing with Light, and in the other hand, he holds a vase. Once close enough, he sets the glass vase―only the size of a baseball with a soda can on top―on the coffee table. Then he hovers his hand over it, a ball of Light dropping from the palm of his hand and floating to the bottom of its container. "That should be enough for now."

Alex stares at the man for a moment, awe-struck. She knows these guys are supernatural, but seeing it in action is a little different than hearing about it.

Downstairs, Kuroko can't hear water running on the other side of the bathroom door. He knocks. "Kagami-kun?"

"Kuroko? You got a light?"

"No, but I can lead you. The darkness doesn't affect me."

There's a pause. "I-I guess that works, too."

The door opens, and Kuroko notes that Kagami must not have finished his shower, as there are still some black streaks on his face, neck, arms, and chest. He also only has a towel around his waist.

"Can you lead me back to my room?" Kagami asks the air. His eyes are staring straight ahead, where Kuroko's head is several inches below.

Kuroko pauses as he glances back at the soot. "Are you sure, Kagami-kun? After what Takao-kun said, it would be dangerous to leave the ash on your body."

"I'm not a fan of cold showers, and how can I get it off if I can't see?"

"I could help. It would only take a few minutes."

Kagami doesn't seem pleased with the idea, but he agrees, allowing Kuroko to lead him back into the bathroom to sit on the toilet lid. Kuroko wets a washcloth in the sink. "It's probably cold, but it shouldn't be too bad."

Even so, Kagami flinches a little when Kuroko presses the cloth to his face, rubbing away the black marks there. "Probably? What, can you not feel it?"

"I can't. Shadow, Water, and Earth can't sense cold while Fire, Light, and Air can't sense heat, and our bodies don't react to temperature for the most part. It would be uncomfortable for Aomine-kun to sit in the snow because it would feel the same as if a human did, but he wouldn't get frostbite or anything similar."

"So if I put an ice cube on your neck, you wouldn't feel it?"

"I would know it's cold, but I wouldn't know to what degree and it wouldn't bother me."

"Do you like heat then?"

"I become overheated very easily." Kuroko finishes with Kagami's face and continues down his neck. His skin is burning up. Kuroko wonders if he has a fever or if it's just a result of the shower.

As Kuroko completes Kagami's arms and moved to his chest, the redhead asks, "What's this whole Bonding thing?"

"Kise-kun is a better person to ask." Kuroko pauses. "Any of my brothers would be better at answering that question, as they've experienced it."

"But in your own words, what is it?"

"It's when an elemental is fated to be with another. When the destined partners become intimate, the Bond becomes a magical link between them."

After Kuroko finishes with removing the soot from Kagami's chest, he says, "You're done. I can walk you to your room."

"Yeah, thanks."

As it turns out, guiding Kagami is much harder than Kuroko expected, as the redhead is determined to stub his toe on every vertical surface he comes close to.

But luckily, Kagami's room is at the end of the hallway, so it has a window. The covered moon and stars and the more than occasional lightning is enough that Kagami can change without Kuroko's help until he needs to be guided to the main room. That is, so he can get something to see with.

As they walk slowly, Kagami holding Kuroko's arm, the Shadow asks, "Does the concept of the Bond scare you, Kagami-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Is that why you've been avoiding me the last few weeks?"

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy."

Kuroko isn't convinced. In the past month, Kagami has barely talked to him, let alone anything romantic. They don't sit together on the couches, and when they do, Kagami never looks at him. The redhead may be busy, but it's more than that.

"Then let's go out tomorrow night," Kuroko suggests. Nothing personal or different. Just January thirty-first.

"Where to?"

Kuroko isn't a choosy person when it comes to these sorts of things, but he can make an exception. "I don't remember the name, but I liked the vanilla milkshake from the shop in the mall."

Kagami shrugs. "Sure, we can go there."

"Besides, we'll be going to the beach this weekend anyways," Kuroko says. "Is your family coming?"

"Yeah, Tatsuya, Alex, and I took off Saturday so we could go. Kira may look sweet, but she can get mean when it comes to vacation."

"I'm glad you all can come. Kise-kun will probably take Takao-kun to the reef off the coast, but it won't be warm enough for the rest of us to swim, at least not when humans may be watching. I believe Momoi-san would enjoy the distraction."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kuroko likes the vanilla milkshake more and more each time he tries it. Especially the ones here at this cookie store.

Kagami has the biggest sundae Kuroko has ever seen, though to be fair, he's only seen them on TV, but still. It's huge. The redhead seems to have an appetite that rivals Murasakibara's, despite the size difference.

"So is today special or something?" Kagami asks around a mouthful of ice cream and fudge. "Your brothers were acting really weird all day."

Kuroko pulls away from his straw. "No, not particularly. Midorima-kun and I don't celebrate our birthdays, so they'll probably just put gifts on my bed or something similar."

Kagami gapes at him, and he's appreciative that the other has swallowed his food. "Wait, today's your birthday?!"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, I…um…" Kagami scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't know. Sorry, I didn't buy a present for you."

Kuroko shakes his head. "Like I said, Kagami-kun, I don't celebrate my birthday. I wouldn't expect you to buy a present regardless."

"But―"

"I suppose inviting you tonight was a present to myself, if you wish to think of it that way. I'm happy when I'm with you," Kuroko says with a small smile.

Kagami turns so red that Kuroko can't tell where his hair stops and skin starts. "Y-y-yeah, okay."

They fall into silence again. After a few minutes, Kagami asks, "Do you want to go anywhere else tonight? We could…I-I don't know…" He pauses. "Actually, I have an idea. Have you ever made a pillow fort?"

Kuroko shakes his head as he sips his milkshake.

"Do you guys have extra blankets and pillows at your house?"

Kuroko nods. "We didn't have heat for the first six months while we were building the house, and that was in the winter and spring. There are probably a dozen blankets in the closet downstairs across from your room, and there's bound to be pillows as well, I'm sure."

"Then let's go."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"You're home early," Himuro says. He's sitting at the table with Alex, Takao, Midorima, Akashi, Furihata, and Murasakibara, apparently playing poker based on the variety of candies on the table.

Kagami nods as he disappears down the hall. Everyone looks at Kuroko, who seems surprised by Kagami's enthusiasm. At the questioning looks, he shrugs and says, "Pillow fort?"

Then he follows Kagami down the hall.

Takao laughs. "Never tried that before!"

"You're missing out. It's quite the adventure," Himuro replies.

"No, it's not. I kicked one of the chairs, and the whole thing came down on me," Alex mutters.

"Weren't you drunk that time though?"

"Probably. College is a blur."

Akashi asks, "What are you referring to?"

Furihata laughs awkwardly and rubs his neck. "W-well, usually when couples make pillow forts, it's so that they can cuddle...and stuff. I've…only done the former though."

"Sounds intriguing, doesn't it, Shin-chan?" Takao says.

The Air pushes up his glasses. "Whatever you are insinuating, the answer is no."

"Kill joy."

"I meant the pillow fort," Akashi clarifies. "What is it?"

"It's a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, and then you get chairs and sheets to make the canopy," Furihata explains. It's much easier this time.

Murasakibara frowns and looks at his mate. "Muro-chin had sex in a pillow fort."

The table goes silent for a moment, though the man in question doesn't seem bothered by the statement. "Yes, Atsushi, I did. I've done many…ah, exotic things in the past."

Furihata flushes slightly while Takao raises an eyebrow in unison with Akashi. Midorima just pushes up his glasses again.

In Kagami's bedroom, Kuroko watches the human lug blankets and pillows in from the closet until there's a pile of fabric and fuzz the size of a small couch beside the bed.

"Okay, let's get started!" Kagami says as he closes the door, his face lit up like a child's.

Fifteen minutes later, Kuroko doesn't know exactly how the pile of blankets became a fort. In the corner, the pillows are arranged like a nest with blankets over them. Then there are a few chairs with sheets draped over them that are held higher up on the wall with pushpins. It's impressive, Kuroko decides.

There's a bag on Kagami's bed as well that he hasn't asked about. Upon Kagami's opening and assembly of the item inside, Kuroko discovers it's a battery-powered lantern, which Kagami turns on and sets in the pillow fort. With that down, he flips out the lights. The sheets seem to glow in the darkness, as the lantern isn't very bright.

"Come on, but be careful you don't pull at anything," Kagami says as he crawls back inside the fort.

Kuroko follows, curious as to what's so great about this contraption. He lifts the edge of the sheet and slides inside, crawling over the edge of the pillow nest. Kagami has already lied down to one side of the nest and left a space for the Shadow, who settles quietly. It's actually very comfortable, and Kuroko finds that it's also very…romantic. The low lighting―not that he can tell a difference―the blankets, and Kagami, of course.

Kuroko smiles as he curls up against the redhead, finding the warmth of his skin comforting. "I like it, Kagami-kun. Thank you for building it."

"I-I…it was nothing, r-really," Kagami says. Kuroko glances up at the blushing man, tilting his head in confusion. "Was I mistaken in believing that this was an invitation to cuddle?"

"N-no! I-I mean…I-I'm glad you like it…and you're…c-cute…" Kagami mumbles while he looks anywhere but Kuroko's eyes.

After a moment, Kuroko rests his head on Kagami's shoulder and feels the man's arm wrap around his back. "Yesterday, you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"About being scared of the Bond."

There's a moment of silence. It's bordering on awkward, but then Kuroko feels fingers drawing little designs through the fabric of his t-shirt. It relaxes him again.

"I don't…like the concept," Kagami finally murmurs. "I can never tell what you're thinking, if you like me the way I like you, if you would want something more." He pauses to breathe a few times, and Kuroko patiently waits. "If we kiss and we Bond, that's one thing. But what if we kiss or have sex and we don't? If I'm not your…destined partner or whatever, that means I'm wasting your time, right? Because I'm not in high school anymore, and I'm looking for someone to be with for more than a few weeks."

He stops again, and Kuroko watches him like a puppy waiting for a treat. After a minute, he continues, "Kuroko, to answer your question, I'm not scared of Bonding. I guess I'm irritated that my chances with you are made up by a fate I wouldn't be a part of if you were human."

Kuroko doesn't reply. He understands. He has had the same thoughts.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" Kagami rushes out a moment later. "I don't care that you're not human; you're human enough to me. I just―"

"I know what you mean, Kagami-kun," he interrupts.

Silence falls again, and while it's heavy with thought, it isn't terribly uncomfortable, or at least not to Kuroko. They lay there for a while before he finally murmurs, "I would be…very disappointed if I did not Bond with Kagami-kun as well." He doesn't need to look up to know the redhead is smiling. "I've never wanted to be with someone until now, and I dislike the idea of it ever ending."

Kagami kisses the top of his head and shifts slightly. "I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright. And Kagami-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Kuroko looks away from the crimson gaze, his cheeks gaining the slightest bit of a pink tint. "Would it be alright if we slept here tonight?"

Kagami nods. "Yeah, that's fine."

Kuroko can't help the smile on his lips.

 **Author Note: There! Kagami and Kuroko development! Lots! I love this ship, but I don't find it as exciting to write as the others, so that's a big reason why I left it for last. Anyways, next chapter, we're going to the beach, so bring your swimsuit and goggles! Scuba gear would be good, too, but Kise and Takao might not let you tag along. If you can't wait, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Kise lets out a series of clicks, and the four bottlenose dolphins around the ship look up, followed by identical clicks. He smiles and motions for Takao to follow him and he swims towards the ship.

" _Kise! It's about time you visited!"_ one of the dolphins says, obviously female from her voice. Takao doesn't know exactly how the clicks equal a voice, but it's flipping cool, no pun intended.

Kise smiles and rubs her dorsal fin. _"I've been busy; I can't help it, Coventina!"_ Then he turns to Takao. _"This is Takao. He became an elemental, too, because he Bonded with Midorimacchi."_


	27. Beach

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 27: Beach_

" _I was born off an old dirt road. Forty-acre farm, no highway, no interstate. And I drive an old, rusted-out Chevrolet. The boys all rubberneck while they're out making hay._

" _Hey, I'm a wildflower, growing in the sunshine. Soaking up the way of life I was raised in. Running barefoot. Blooming in a summer shower. Ponytail dancing, I can't help it; I-I'm a wildflower._

―" _Wildflower" by JaneDear Girls_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

So now the question is: who is riding in which car? With fourteen people going, one must carpool.

Akashi's driving Furihata, Midorima, Takao, and Shikari, Murasakibara's driving Himuro, Alex, and Kira, and Kise's driving Momoi, Aomine, and Kuroko.

"So you can ride with Kise-kun or Atsushi, Taiga," Himuro says as they load the bags into the back.

In the chaos of moving bags, Kagami glances at the small black car where Kuroko is loading his small luggage.

"Uncle Taiga!" Kira hops around the redhead's leg. "Up! Up!"

He complies, lifting her up in his arms. With that done, Kira leans in and whispers, "Uncle Taiga, you should go with Kuroko-nii. He wants you to."

"Did he tell you that?" Kagami asks, turning a little pink.

"No, but he does. And you do, too, don't you?"

"Well, Kira, it's…uh, more complicated than―"

Kira huffs in annoyance and wiggles until he sets her down on her feet. Then she runs to Himuro, who stands five feet away, and pouts, "Uncle Tatsuya, teach Uncle Taiga!"

Himuro smiles patiently and asks, "What do I need to teach him?"

Kagami protests, "Tatsuya doesn't need to teach me anything!"

"Uncle Taiga and Kuroko-nii won't do what Uncle Tatsuya and Murasakibara-nii did!" Kira replies and point to the redhead. "They need to go 'boom', like Mama said you and Murasakibara-nii did!"

As much as he wants to defend himself, Kagami is choking on oxygen.

"Kira, what Taiga and Kuroko-kun do is none of our business. They take things at a different pace, okay?" Himuro explains as he crouches down and pats her head.

Kira doesn't seem happy with the answer, but settles for getting in the car early.

But for the record, Kagami rides with Kuroko.

However, with Kise driving and Momoi in the passenger seat, that leaves Kuroko between Aomine and Kagami, which does not end well. It doesn't matter the topic; the two can't agree on anything.

"Kagami-kun, my ears are bleeding," Kuroko says with a blank stare at the man on his left. "If you must needlessly argue with Aomine-kun, please either be quieter or wait until we get to the condo."

As soon as Kuroko says it, a smirk appears on Aomine's face, but―

"Daiki, I swear, one more word out of you and I'm sleeping with the dolphins for the weekend," Kise says, sharp eyes watching his mate through the rearview mirror.

"Dai-chan mad scary," Momoi murmurs.

Aomine immediately shuts up, but not before sending a glare at Kagami, which the redhead returns with equal power.

Momoi giggles, "Dai-chan Kagamin whipped."

Aomine and Kagami both open their mouths, but then they seem to think better of it. As this further proves her point, Momoi giggles again.

Thirty minutes later, the six elemental brothers don't understand why everyone is staring and gaping. Is it abnormal for them to stay in a condo complex as big as this one? With an ocean view? And on the top floor?

"How? How?!" Furihata looks at his mate. "I don't bother asking about money anymore because I'm convinced the six of you could buy America if you wanted, but this place is one of the most expensive and overbooked condos in Japan!"

Akashi shrugs. "Kise and I have connections."

And no one asks about that anymore.

While everyone carries or rolls their luggage, Akashi explains, "There are two rooms because the biggest one they have is a four-bedroom, but they're right across the hall from each other. In the four-bedroom, it's going to be Kouki and I in the master, Alex and Kira in one twin, Kagami and Kuroko in the other twin, and Himuro and Murasakibara in the queen. Then in the three-bedroom, it'll be Aomine, Kise, and Momoi in the master, Takao-chan in the twin, and Midorima and Takao in the queen. Any questions?"

Kira raises her hand. "When do we get to go down to the water park?"

"That's up to mutual agreement."

Takao glances at Kise. "When are we leaving?"

Kise pauses for a moment, glancing around. Then he grabs Aomine's arm and looks at his mate's watch. "Well, it's four now, so preferably in the next thirty minutes. It'll take twenty minutes to swim to the edge of the reef where the pod stays."

"Pod? Ki-chan see pod?" Momoi asks with an awe-struck look.

"Yeah, there's a pod of dolphins that I visit regularly," Kise says. "Do you want me to tell them you said hi?"

She nods eagerly. "Please!"

Alex picks up the previous conversation. "The park stays open until ten I think, so we have time to eat first. Swimming with an empty stomach is awful."

Himuro nods. "There's a diner across the street we could go to."

Once they arrive at their rooms, each room receives a key and they agree to regroup at four-thirty.

The rooms are huge. The four-bedroom has a large kitchen, dining room, and living room in the entrance area, and there are hallways on each side. To the left, there's a bathroom on one side, a twin bedroom on the other, and the master bedroom at the end, and it's the same on the other side, only with a queen bedroom instead of master.

The three-bedroom is about the same, but it's a little smaller with the master bedroom in a loop behind the kitchen.

Momoi walks into the master bedroom, literally vibrating with excitement. There's a dresser and TV to the left to the door, and then the bed is in the center. To the right, the carpet stops and becomes stone, where the Jacuzzi and sink is. After that, there's a door―which on the other side has the shower, the toilet, and the door going to the dining area and kitchen.

With a squeak of excitement, Momoi drops her bag in front of the dresser and dives onto the bed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kise sets his bag next to hers and laughs, "You're welcome, Momocchi."

Aomine sits down next to her and ruffles her hair. "Is it okay even though you don't have your own room?"

She rolls over to face him before she nods. "Happy!"

In the other bedroom, Takao sprawls out on the bed. "Are you against me going, Shin-chan?"

Midorima pushes up his glasses as he transfers his folded clothes from his luggage to the dresser. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're anxious and you're avoiding looking at me," Takao replies.

With a huff of annoyance, Midorima turns to look at his mate. "I don't care if you go or not. Kise will keep up with you."

"What, you think I'm going to get lost or something?"

Midorima doesn't reply, instead turning to move his clothes again.

Takao sighs. "Shin-chan, I'll be fine."

"There are no maps for the ocean, and Kise isn't used to having extra cargo with him. It's a valid concern," Midorima mutters as he shoves the drawer shut.

"I'll be careful. Besides, I bet there's bound to be a sea creature willing to point me to the shore if I do get lost," Takao reasons.

Midorima stares at his mate for a long minute. Then he finally says, "Just be careful. I won't forgive you if you die."

"You're so dramatic, Shin-chan. I promise I'll come back unscathed."

Across the hall, Kuroko starts stripping his bed. Kagami was going to change into something a little lighter before they leave, but now he's curious.

When he gets to the bare sheet, Kuroko opens the closet―which is next to him since he has the far bed―and pulls out a translucent, zipped bag. Inside, Kagami finds, are two extra sheets, another fuzzy blanket, and a pillow. There are five pillows on each bed, so Kagami doesn't think Kuroko has a shortage.

However, Kuroko covers the bed with the fuzzy blanket before he arranges the comforter and pillows at the head of the bed, like a head throne or something. Then he covers it with a sheet. After that, he tosses another sheet over the bed, followed by the extra fuzzy blanket and yet another sheet.

Kagami stares at Kuroko's bed. "Uh…why…?"

"I just like it better like this," Kuroko answers simply as he glances at Kagami. "You can try sleeping like this, too, if you want."

 _Did he just…invite me to sleep with him?_ Kagami stares some more.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Won't someone see us?" Takao asks as he follows Kise down to the beach. A few people are out walking, but no one is in the water. It is the first weekend of February, after all.

"Do you see that?" Kise points to the right while he moves in the same direction and starts a light jog. There's a black blob in the distance. A quarter mile, if Takao has to guess. "There are a lot of rocks over there, and no one really goes very deep into it. There's a spot where we can put our clothes while we're out."

Takao keeps pace with Kise easily. "You seem to know this place pretty well."

"I was born here. Well, not here exactly; I think it was closer to Okinawa, but the first time I set foot on land it was on this beach. That's why we stay here on vacation."

"So the pod we're visiting, did they raise you or something?" Takao asks through his mild panting.

Kise smiles. "Yeah, they did. There are several pods in this area, and the one we're going to meet is called the Isis Pod."

"Isis?"

"As in the Egyptian goddess. Most of the pods are named after Egyptian gods and goddesses. I'm not sure why."

True to Kise's word, there's a rocky area with virtually no people. The rocks jut out into the water, so Takao and Kise have to scale the stone terrain, but it doesn't take long. When Takao's shoes hit the sand on the other side, he notes that the small area is very enclosed and almost cave-like with a single, steep way out. Takao wonders if the path is natural or elemental-made.

In the cave part of the rocks, there's a shelf in the stone, and Takao knows that isn't natural. It doesn't matter though. He and Kise strip quickly, and then he follows the blonde into the water, morphing as soon as the water can cover his tail.

Under the water, it's mostly sand and shells, nothing out of the ordinary.

" _Do you know exactly where you're going?_ " Takao asks as he swims beside Kise. After five minutes, it's still mostly sand, shells, and small rock structures.

" _Yeah. I know it all looks the same to you, but it's kind of like hiking; after a while, you memorize the path, even when it's not really there,"_ Kise replies.

After another two minutes, Takao sees a grayish figure. At first glance, he thinks it's a dolphin, but―

" _Kise―"_

" _It's fine. That's Teresa,"_ Kise says as he waves at the shark. It―or she, apparently―seems to nod in response. _"She's a sand shark, and as far as humans go, they don't attack unless provoked. I've known her for several years."_

" _Are there any other sharks around here?"_ Takao asks.

" _They pass through occasionally, but the bad ones stay further out. I've never met a great white or a hammerhead before, and I don't plan to, but I tussled with a bull shark once. Not a fun experience. There are plenty that stay around the reefs, but they're small, mostly leopards. They're not too friendly, but Nina says they're just shy,"_ Kise explains.

" _Nina?"_

" _She's kind of like a sister. She's about a year older than me, and I've known her all my life."_

Not long after, the reef comes into view. The vibrant colors and millions of fish swimming around the coral and sea vegetation. Takao doesn't know how far under they are, but it seems like there's a spotlight on the place, making the yellows and reds glow. The sand around them is pure white, and Kise gestures for Takao to follow as he swims down, sliding his belly along the seafloor.

Takao tries it, too, surprised by how nice it feels. He expected it to be like sandpaper, but it's more like exfoliation, and while it's difficult to move his tail the way he wants against the sand, it's worth it.

Not far from where they are, there's a drop off. Takao thinks of _Finding Nemo_ momentarily, but doesn't mention it since Kise probably hasn't watched the movie anyways.

Over the edge, there are large arcs and caves with more sea life, and among all of those, there's what looks like ship wreckage. It isn't much, maybe a deck and attached ladder, but it's more amazing than the pictures Takao has seen. Fish are swimming around it, even a sea turtle, and the metal is rusted and covered in barnacles.

But more importantly, there are dolphins.

Kise lets out a series of clicks, and the four bottlenose dolphins around the ship look up, followed by identical clicks. He smiles and motions for Takao to follow him and he swims towards the ship.

" _Kise! It's about time you visited!"_ one of the dolphins says, obviously female from her voice. Takao doesn't know exactly how the clicks equal a voice, but it's flipping cool, no pun intended.

Kise smiles and rubs her dorsal fin. _"I've been busy; I can't help it, Coventina!"_ Then he turns to Takao. _"This is Takao. He became an elemental, too, because he Bonded with Midorimacchi."_

The other three dolphins swim over to him, rubbing against his tail and poking him with their snouts.

Kise continues, _"Takao, this is my mother, Coventina._ " Then he gestures to the dolphin with the darker coloring. _"That's Morgan; he's my brother."_ Then the two with lighter coloring. _"Ula and Una. They're twins."_

The duo click in unison. _"Nice to meet you!"_

" _You, too,"_ Takao says, not really sure how to socialize with dolphins.

Morgan prods Takao's tailfin with his flipper. _"Cool tail. The color's nice."_

" _Thank you."_

Coventina also comes closer to slide against Takao as she says, _"Nina and Styx are out roaming the reef. The Nephythys Pod is passing through, so I told them to be careful."_

Kise frowns. _"I don't have anything against orcas, but are you sure that's okay? I thought we've only interacted with the Thoth Pod."_

" _According to what Styx told me, Nephythys is a branch of Thoth. They had to split up for food reasons, so Adrian is now leading Nephythys."_

" _Okay, that's much less concerning then,"_ Kise says. Then he smirks and motions to Takao. _"What do you think; can we turn him into a dolphin and take him to play seaball tomorrow?"_

Ula nods vigorously and nudges Una. _"Yes! Let's do it! We're taking you down, Kise!"_

" _Totally!"_ Morgan agrees. _"You've had the hand advantage for too long."_

Takao isn't sure if he should be happy or terrified. He swears Coventina has a mischievous look.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Momoi looks through the swimsuit racks, most of them two pieces, and she really wants a modest one-piece with a skirt, preferably pink. She's found a black one with white polka dots that she likes, but it doesn't have a skirt.

Aomine stands behind her awkwardly. This time when Shikari offered to take her shopping, she replied that she wants "Dai-chan thoughts", but Aomine seriously wonders why they didn't think to bring her swimsuit along, though none of the elementals have paid attention to the water park until now, but he knows she wouldn't have been happy in her normal bathing suit. The top is long to cover her stomach, but it's still a two-piece nonetheless.

Finally, Momoi pulls out a pink one-piece with a mermaid scales pattern, and in the other hand, she holds dark blue swim shorts. Aomine nods. "Go try it on."

She squeaks excitedly and weaves through the clothes to go the changing rooms. Aomine waits outside, leaning against the wall.

Two minutes later, Momoi reappears. The bathing suit doesn't hide her bra very well, but Aomine supposes that doesn't matter, especially since there isn't anyone else in the changing rooms. The suit fits her well, but the blue shorts with the pink and white pattern seem…odd.

"Are you sure you want those shorts in that color?" Aomine asks.

Momoi nods. "Blue Dai-chan. Mermaid Ki-chan. Pink Satsuki."

Aomine grunts at the cute logic. "Okay, blue it is then. Let's get to the checkout counter, and then we can go to the water park with everyone else, okay?"

"Thank you!" Momoi chirps before she darts back into the changing stall.

 **Author Note: I tried my best. I can't write very good descriptions anymore, and apparently that's doubly true with ocean scenery. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the dolphin adventure so far! If you want the next chapter soon, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"Uncle Tatsuya, what does Murasakibara-nii want?" Kira appears out of her room, which is next to the kitchen. "Are you being mean?"

Murasakibara shuts up and walks around the counter to the cabinet, where he has left a stash of potato chips.

For a moment, Himuro racks his mind. Then he glances at the paper he's been writing ideas on. "Atsushi wants my homemade cookies―" Murasakibara chokes on his potato chip. "―and I told him he has to wait."

"It's okay, Murasakibara-nii! Uncle Tatsuya's cookies are worth the wait!" Kira says with a big, innocent smile.

As Murasakibara coughs and turns pink―that would be a blush, not from lack of oxygen―Himuro can't help the tiny chuckle that leaks past his lips.


	28. Scents

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 28: Scents_

" _In a room full of frozen faces, in a moment of fractured time, we eclipse in a conversation, as the words, they pass us by. With you, we could be the only ones here._

"' _Cause I, I think you're from another world, and I, I couldn't love another girl, 'cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, intoxicated. Through the sky, flying high, take me to the moon. Day or night, we don't have to say a word. 'Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, intoxicated."_

―" _Intoxicated" by The Cab_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

The events of the water park are tiring to say the least. Midorima, Shikari, Murasakibara, Himuro, Alex, and Kuroko spend most of their time in the indoor lazy river. They tried out the slides and all that with everyone else, but now, they can relax.

However, there's an ongoing battle between Kagami and Aomine that Momoi and Kira are taking part in solely because it's fun. There are two tube slides at this water park, where the riders have to carry their own one- or two-person tube up the stairs to the top. Some people race going down the slide, and upon this realization, Kagami and Aomine started racing every time and can't get a two point difference for one of them to win. Momoi and Kira are enjoying the ride immensely, as they don't have to beg and plead to go again since their partners will be going with or without them.

And then there's Akashi. The first time he went down the giant slides that accommodate up to five people, he literally grabbed Furihata and held onto his mate for dear life with his eyes squeezed shut to entire time. Afterwards, he hopped up and announced that he wanted to go again. Furihata is now half-dead as he follows his excited redhead up the steps for the sixth time.

In the lazy river, Alex and Shikari are sharing a tube. The latter sighs in contentment. "This is amazing. I love this family more and more each day."

"It's very amusing," Alex agrees. "I say we get them drunk and see what happens."

"Only the Water and Air elements can become intoxicated."

Both women nearly jump out of their tube. Next to them, Kuroko is floating along with an even gaze. "And believe me when I say, Kise-kun and Midorima-kun are simply giddy and flirtatious when they drink."

Alex huffs. "Why is it only our brothers that can get drunk? Heck, I don't think Tatsuya can get drunk, or if he does, I'm too far gone to notice."

Shikari laughs.

"Oh, and Kuroko," Alex adds before the Shadow floats any further away. She wiggles her toes until she can grip his tube handle. "Do you know what element Taiga will get?"

He stares at her for a moment. "Assuming he does in fact receive an element, I suspect it will be Light. However, that's only if."

"Right, right," she says before she releases his tube.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

That night, Kagami cringes as he tries to fall asleep. It isn't that bad. The couple next door is very quiet compared to what Kagami was expecting from his older brother, but every couple of minutes, there will be a noise that leaves little to the imagination as to what Murasakibara and Himuro are doing.

In the darkness, Kuroko watches the redhead. "Does it bother you that much, Kagami-kun?"

"Just…uncomfortable." Then a thought crosses his mind. "Kira―"

"Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun are very quiet when they know they could be overheard," Kuroko reassures. "I believe there was a reason why Akashi-kun placed everyone as he did."

"Huh?"

"Aomine-kun and Kise-kun with Momoi-san, and Takao-kun and Midorima-kun next to Takao-chan. It makes volume a key factor."

"I guess that makes sense," Kagami says as he rolls onto his back.

There's a minute of silence.

"If Kagami-kun cannot sleep, you can always try sleeping with me." Kuroko pulls back the blankets slightly. "I feel very cold tonight."

Well, considering he knows Kuroko can't feel the cold, Kagami assumes the invitation is more of a request. So he kicks the blankets off himself and half-walks, half-stumbles the short distance to Kuroko's bed.

As soon as he's under the blankets, Kuroko curls up against him, just like he did in the pillow fort. The Shadow's skin is still cold, like he's been in the wind. His hands are still rather small. He still lets out a mix between a content sigh and whimper when he buries his nose in Kagami's chest. He still seems to take deeper breaths when he gets this close, like he's smelling Kagami. And he's still the most adorable thing Kagami has ever seen.

With his head on the pillow throne, Kagami wraps an arm around Kuroko and closes his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Night," Kuroko replies quietly, his breath hot through Kagami's t-shirt.

Across the hallway, Kise has just exited the shower. Aomine is in bed, one arm wrapped around Momoi and the other hand holding his phone.

"How was the trip?" Aomine whispers, careful not to wake the girl beside him.

"Pretty good. Takao and I are going back tomorrow evening for seaball between Isis and Nephythys," Kise replies as he pulls on one of Aomine's button-ups.

"Isis and what?"

"It's an orca pod that's passing through the area. Coventina, Nina, and I know the leader."

Aomine exhales. "Okay, glad you know a killer whale."

"Orca, not killer whale," Kise chastises. "The name is condescending and demeaning, and they are dolphins, not whales."

"Sorry, orca. I'm glad you know an orca."

"Much better."

Aomine wants to roll his eyes, but he doesn't dare. "Anyways, are you going to go to the water park tomorrow?"

"I had planned on it. Why?" Kise slips into bed on the other side of Momoi, nonverbally demanding to hold her by moving Aomine's arm and replacing it with his own. He feels like he's going into Baby Girl withdrawal.

"Satsuki really wants to play with you on the slides. BaKagami and I were racing the entire night, so I had Satsuki and he had Kira."

"Who won?"

Aomine looks away and grumbles, "They kicked us out before we could settle it."

"Tomorrow, you and I can race Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi," Kise says.

At that, Aomine's eyebrow twitches. "'Kagamicchi'?"

"Solely to annoy you." Kise grins.

"Of course."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

The next morning, Akashi is lying on his stomach, both arms holding the pillow he's currently suffocating himself with. "You did this on purpose."

"If I remember currently, you're the one who said you didn't want to walk today," Furihata replies as he props himself up on his elbow. With his pointer finger, he draws swirls and kanji on his mate's back, which makes Akashi shiver occasionally.

Akashi groans in frustration.

In the kitchen, Himuro is sitting at the bar with paper and a pen, his mate standing beside him. Murasakibara mutters, "We'll blow up the kitchen."

"Cookies shouldn't be that hard to make."

"Doesn't matter."

Himuro glances at his mate. "Come on, Atsushi. It'll be fun."

"Not as fun as Muro-chin."

"You'll have to wait until tonight for that."

"But I want it now."

"Atsushi―"

"Uncle Tatsuya, what does Murasakibara-nii want?" Kira appears out of her room, which is next to the kitchen. "Are you being mean?"

Murasakibara shuts up and walks around the counter to the cabinet, where he has left a stash of potato chips.

For a moment, Himuro racks his mind. Then he glances at the paper he's been writing ideas on. "Atsushi wants my homemade cookies―" Murasakibara chokes on his potato chip. "―and I told him he has to wait."

"It's okay, Murasakibara-nii! Uncle Tatsuya's cookies are worth the wait!" Kira says with a big, innocent smile.

As Murasakibara coughs and turns pink―that would be a blush, not from lack of oxygen―Himuro can't help the tiny chuckle that leaks past his lips.

The condo door opens, revealing Aomine, Midorima, and Takao. The latter frowns. "Murasakibara, you okay? You don't look too good."

The giant nods as he quickly puts the chips away again just in case. His face is still flushed, but he's stopped coughing.

"Murasakibara-nii has to wait to eat Uncle Tatsuya's cookies, so he's sad," Kira explains.

There's a moment of silence.

Then Aomine grimaces while Takao bursts out laughing. It takes a few more seconds for Midorima to understand the connotation of the statement, but when he does, he clears his throat and pushes up his glasses.

In the bedroom on the other side of the kitchen, Kagami blinks his eyes open. Beside him, Kuroko has a book in his hand. "Good morning, Kagami-kun."

"Mh…morning…" Kagami yawns.

Kuroko quietly asks, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, really good," Kagami says. When he notices Kuroko's almost worried expression, he asks, "What is it?"

"I-it's nothing." The smaller male bookmarks his page and sets his book on his lap.

"Kuroko―"

"Sometimes when I sleep, I accidently…go through things. I'll wake up under the bed or on top of the blankets." He glances to the side. "Last night, I think your arm went through me."

"So? What's so weird about that?"

"I've walked through Murasakibara-kun before, and he said it was a horrible feeling, like he'd been violated. Kise-kun said the same thing."

Kagami can see just how worked up Kuroko has become over this. His normally blank expression consists of a deep frown and large, worried eyes.

"I didn't feel anything," Kagami says.

Kuroko doesn't seem reassured in the slightest. After a moment, Kagami says, "Try it."

"I don't understand what you mean," Kuroko replies with a confused glance at the redhead.

"I mean, if you don't believe me, try going through me."

"Kagami-kun―"

"Seriously. I trust you." Kagami is laying on his side, one arm around Kuroko's shoulders, so he holds out his other arm over Kuroko. "Go ahead."

It's obvious that Kuroko doesn't think it's a good idea. However, he seems curious, at least the slightest bit, so he reaches up until his hand is against Kagami's forearm.

When Kuroko's fingers disappear past his skin, Kagami's gasps, eyes wide.

Kuroko jerks back and sits up. "Are you alright, Kagami-kun?" Blue eyes watch him. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, I…I'm fine…" Kagami is suddenly hyperaware of his body. "I-I-I…I'm going to the bathroom."

And with that, Kagami is out of the room with Aomine-like speed, quickly followed by the sound of a door closing. Kuroko stares after him. That isn't normal, is it? His expression wasn't like Kise's or Murasakibara's, but he still looked a little freaked out. Kuroko looks down at the book in his lap with a sigh.

In the main room, the residents stare down the hallway in confusion.

"Is Uncle Taiga okay?" Kira asks her very sleepy mother, who is pouring two glasses of apple juice for her daughter and herself. Alex says, "I'm sure he's fine."

Himuro hums in thought, more than aware of what probably happened.

Murasakibara glances at his mate. "Muro-chin?"

"Just thinking how similar you and Taiga are, Atsushi," he replies.

"Am not."

 _The slight fear of sex; yes, you are,_ Himuro thinks.

Soon after, Kise and Momoi knock on the door.

As soon as the door is open, Momoi forgets about her hunger and hops on Aomine. Literally. He grunts as he usually does, but quickly wraps his arms around her to keep her from falling off his lap.

Kise smiles and sits down next to his mate, letting Momoi put her legs in his lap. "So what's the plan for the day?"

"That's what we were waiting to ask you," Takao says. "I don't know what time 'lunar dawn' is."

"It's the same thing as regular dawn, but when the moon rises rather than the sun. When the sun rises is called 'solar dawn'. It's not too complicated," Kise explains.

"So you're going when the moon rises?" Himuro asks.

"That's when seaball starts. We need to leave an hour beforehand. About five 'clock, I guess."

"Seaball?" Alex asks.

Kise pauses. "Uh, it's hard to explain. There's an object, usually a big shell, on the seafloor, and the two teams are trying to get it to the surface."

"Easy enough," Murasakibara says. The elementals haven't ever asked what seaball is before, so this is learning for them, except for maybe Aomine.

"But it's played by dolphins," Takao says. "You have to use your tail, so it's actually a lot harder than it seems."

"So dolphin soccer?" Kira asks excitedly. "Sounds fun!"

Momoi nods. "Fun!"

With a sudden gasp of excitement, Kira asks, "Kise-nii, can you speak dolphin?!"

"Yeah, I guess so," he replies.

"Say something!"

Kise pauses with a face of confusion mixed with concentration. "I…can try, but it may not come out right. I've never tried out of the water."

Momoi's face lights up as she watches Kise expectantly.

After a moment, Kise lets out a series of clicks, very loud ones, but Takao recognizes it.

"What did you say?" Kira asks, now vibrating next to him. Momoi isn't much better.

"We call it an identity click. Any dolphin who knows me will know it's me if I did that, if that makes sense."

"Again! Please!" Momoi chirps.

This time, Kise clicks, _"I love Daiki and my Baby Girl."_

Takao smiles. _"I love Shin-chan and Shikari."_

" _The neighbors probably think we're on drugs."_ Kise laughs.

" _This family doesn't need drugs; we're messed up enough as it is."_

Midorima looks at his mate. "You can understand that?"

"Well, yeah," Takao says. "It's just like understanding a different language."

Kise nods. "Midorimacchi, it's like when you spoke to me the first time. I had never heard or spoken Japanese before, but I just could."

"So Japanese is your second language?" Himuro asks.

Kise nods again.

"Kise-nii, can you talk to other fish?" Kira asks.

"Well, dolphins and whales are mammals like us, and yes, I communicate with them. I can understand most sharks and stingrays, and a few crustaceans, mostly lobsters." He pauses. "Sea turtles, too, and seals. I've never tried to talk to a manatee before."

"Seals? How far away from Japan have you gone?" Alex asks as she sits down in the arm chair to Kise's right.

"Before I Bonded with Aominecchi and became popular as a model, I went around the world. I can swim about as fast as Aominecchi can run, except I have more stamina."

"That's so cool!" Kira says.

"But back on topic," Midorima interrupts.

"Right," Alex says. "So I was thinking we humans could snack for breakfast, and when everyone gets up, we could go down to the water park. There should be fewer people."

Himuro nods. "And after that, I think we need to teach the elementals how to cook."

Midorima, Kise, and Aomine don't seem happy with the idea, but they say nothing. It's not that they don't want to learn; they just have minds like Murasakibara, and they can see the impending disaster.

Kagami finally exits the bathroom.

And while Aomine and Kise laugh, Midorima wrinkles his nose. Takao furrows his brow.

Himuro, however, asks, "What is that?"

Kira looks at her older uncle. "What's what?"

Savior of the day, Kise stands up. "Kira-chan, Momocchi, I saw a Dippin' Dots machine on the third floor. Do you want some?"

Kira looks at her mother, who nods. She grins. "Yes, please!"

"What are Dippin' Dots?" Momoi asks.

"Momoi-nee, you haven't lived until you've tried Dippin' Dots!"

Once the underage issues are gone, Murasakibara leans closer to Himuro and answers his question. After a moment, Himuro's eye grows wide. "You can smell _that_?"

"You can, too," Aomine points out.

"What?" Alex asked.

So Midorima explains quickly, rather uncomfortable, which cracks up Takao. Midorima smacks his mate behind the head.

Alex glances back down the hall. "Can Kuroko smell it, too?"

Aomine nods. "It's very distinct, unless he was going at it with someone in the bathroom."

"Inappropriate, Aomine-kun," Kuroko says.

Alex and Aomine literally jump, considering he appeared where Kise had been.

"Did you…tell him?" Himuro asks slowly.

"I simply told him he looked flushed and might need to take a cold shower to cool off," Kuroko replies. "I see no reason to embarrass him further than he likely already is."

At that moment, Akashi and Furihata finally emerge from their bedroom. However, when they pass the kitchen, Akashi stops and raises an eyebrow. Furihata glances at his mate. "Sei? What is―" Then his eyes widen. "N-never mind, I got it."

Alex gives the elementals a weird look. "Wait, so you can smell when someone takes care of themselves, but not sex?"

"We can smell sex as well, but when it's between mates, it's just part of the Bond's scent, so it doesn't stand out," Akashi explains. "As well, when two people have sex, we can smell them on each other. In this case, we can smell the desire and arousal, nothing more."

"The scent is much more powerful due to the lack of…outlet, or so to speak," Kuroko says.

Midorima wrinkles his nose again. "Which is why we all reacted the way we did."

Aomine looks to the Shadow next to him. "What did you do?"

"I resent your accusation, Aomine-kun. I did nothing," Kuroko replies.

"If you say so."

 **Author Note: Poor Kagami. I know little happened in this chapter, but next, cooking, a beach party, and dancing! Maybe some more development…? If you feel embarrassed for Kagami, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"Ki-chan ride! Please! Ride!" Momoi points to the tube slides. "Race Dai-chan!"

"Okay, we can do that," Kise says when Aomine nods. Then he pauses, somehow noting the Shadow moving to the lazy river. "Kurokocchi! Do you want to go down the slide with us? Aominecchi needs extra weight."

Kuroko nods and follows them up the stairs.


	29. Party

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 29: Party_

" _You know I'd fall apart without you. I don't know how you do what you do. 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me makes sense when I'm with you. Like everything that's green, girl, I need you, but it's more than one and one makes two. Yeah, put aside the math and the logic of it. You gotta know you're wanted, too._

"' _Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips; I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, and never let you forget it. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted."_

―" _Wanted" by Hunter Hayes_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Murasakibara didn't think it's possible. His brothers are actually working together in the kitchen, and nothing has exploded yet. He and Himuro are supervising, and Kira and Momoi are going be the tasters.

"See, Atsushi, it's going really well. You should give your brothers more credit," Himuro says.

Aomine grins. "Yeah, this is a piece of cake."

"Cookies, not cake," Kuroko corrects.

Akashi measures a cup of milk and pours it into the bowl while Kise cracks the eggs. Midorima stirs as they do this.

"There's still time," Murasakibara says.

Luckily, the cookie recipe is very simple. Chocolate chip cookies, and there's nothing to it other than adding the ingredients.

Once the cookies are in the oven for ten minutes, Kise and Midorima clean the dishes. Akashi and Aomine will be doing the extra clean up afterwards. Kuroko is keeping everyone on track for the most part since if he pulls his disappearing acts in the kitchen, it won't end well.

For now, Kuroko sits at the counter, silently staring at the sink. The girls are in their swimsuits in their anticipation for another trip to the water park, and Momoi is following Kise like a duckling because she doesn't want "ocean Ki-chan escape". Once the cookies are out of the oven, everyone is going to go to the water park while dessert cools off.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Ki-chan ride! Please! Ride!" Momoi points to the tube slides. "Race Dai-chan!"

"Okay, we can do that," Kise says when Aomine nods. Then he pauses, somehow noting the Shadow moving to the lazy river. "Kurokocchi! Do you want to go down the slide with us? Aominecchi needs extra weight."

Kuroko nods and follows them up the stairs.

As they wait, Momoi choppily explains the experience to Kise, who tries to keep up with her fragments despite their unclear meanings. Aomine holds the tube on one arm and looks at Kuroko. "So what happened with Kagami this morning?"

"I believe I have said that nothing happened, Aomine-kun," Kuroko replies evenly.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know you better than anyone else in the family," Aomine says.

Kuroko stares at him. "Kagami-kun slept in my bed last night. When he woke up, he insisted that I try to go through him, and after I did, he ran off."

Aomine raises an eyebrow. "If you know _that_ 's the reaction he had, what are you waiting for?"

"Kagami-kun is indecisive due to the Bond. He fears we won't Bond when we kiss, and he doesn't want to risk our relationship if that happens."

"Geez, he's an idiot."

Kuroko doesn't reply.

"Come on, Aominecchi!" Kise says, putting his tube in the water. Momoi smiles like a kid with candy as she settles in the front seat of the tube and waits for Kise to do the same behind her.

Kuroko nearly falls down the slide trying to sit in the tube, but Aomine yanks him back before he can. It feels odd to have his older brother's legs under his arms when he holds onto the tube, but he supposes he can deal with it.

Kise sticks his tongue out, which Momoi quickly mimics. "You're going down!"

"We weigh more, genius!" Aomine retorts before the lifeguard gives them the okay to push off.

Kuroko hasn't gone down this slide before, but while he'll admit to laughing a little and smiling, he finds himself constantly wondering how on earth Aomine's head hasn't hit the top of the slide yet. If Murasakibara tried to ride this slide, he would probably get stuck.

In the end, Aomine and Kuroko beat Kise and Momoi by a good four seconds, but considering Kise fell off the back of the tube as soon as it shot out of slide, it doesn't really matter.

Kise then continues to say, "Kurokocchi, why don't you and Kagamicchi race Aominecchi and me?"

"Did you look at the max weight for the slides?" Aomine asks.

"Four-hundred pounds," Kise replies. "Let's go!"

So Kuroko has to wait for Kagami and Kira to come around in the lazy river before he can explain what Kise proposed.

"Yeah, let's kick Ahomine's butt once and for all!" Kagami declares as he wades out of the river. Kira hooks onto his leg until she can walk without getting swept away in the current. Then she hops alongside him.

It apparently becomes a contest between Momoi and Kira as well.

"Ki-chan Dai-chan win!"

"No, Uncle Taiga and Kuroko-nii are going to kick butt!"

As Kise carries the tube up the stairs, he says, "Hear that, Aominecchi? Our Baby Girl's dignity is riding on this, too."

"Didn't we clarify that weight wins?" Aomine asks. "BaKagami and I weigh about the same, but you have fifty pounds on Tetsu."

"You know, you better be glad I'm not a woman," Kise replies.

Kuroko adds, "And Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun tied with you yesterday, and there's a fifty pound difference between Momoi-san and Kira-chan."

"Yeah, Ahomine!"

"Shut up, BaKagami!"

"Please, children," Kise says.

Luckily, there's only one person in line, so they're able to race sooner than they expected.

Kise carefully lowers himself in the front of the tube. "Geez, I feel like I'm going to fall down the slide."

"Welcome to the world of midgets, Kise-kun," Kuroko replies.

Kagami laughs.

As Aomine holds onto the edge of the slide to keep from going too soon, he grunts, "Kise, aren't you supposed to be a model? Lose some weight, will you?"

"I'm ten pounds lighter than you, Aominecchi!"

Kagami and Aomine exchange a few threats before they push off. Kuroko finds the ride much more enjoyable when it's Kagami hollering behind him. There isn't a particular reason, but he enjoys it.

While Kise and Aomine beat them, the mates also flip their tube as soon as they get out of the slide, which Kagami says disqualifies them. Kise is whining due to always falling off his tube, and challenges Aomine to a one-on-one. This time, Kuroko and Kagami are rooting for Kise while Momoi and Kira cheer for Aomine. The girls even come up with their own cheer. "Dai-chan, Dai-chan, you can beat―Ki-chan can't stay in his seat!"

Hanging over the banister in line, Kise calls, "Momocchi, you traitor!"

"Just remember that Dai-chan was your daddy first!" is Aomine's reply.

Kise glances at his mate. "I'm never going to let you forget that statement."

"And you're going to flip your tube again."

"Will not."

Two minutes later, Kise resurfaces from the water and cries, "Why can't I stay on my tube?!"

Aomine smirks and tosses his tube into the pile next to the stairs. "Satsuki, can you sleep in Takao-chan's room for a few hours tonight?"

She nods. "Don't hurt Ki-chan."

Kagami grimaces. "Geez, get a room."

"I will. Jealous?" Aomine asks as his depressed mate steps out of the exit pool.

Had his niece not been so close, Kagami would've flipped off the tanned male, but instead grumbles, "Not really."

And considering the present elementals know what he did this morning, Aomine just smirks in response.

In the lazy river, the girls plus Kise find a new form of entertainment at the expense of the rest of their family. The first victim is Shikari, who's floating next to Alex, but still in a separate tube. Kira warns Momoi and Kise that Alex doesn't like getting chlorine in her hair, so doing anything to her is off-limits. However, Momoi and Kira have no problem flipping Shikari's tube. When she resurfaces, she's laughing. "I get to do that the Kazu-nii!"

And thus, their next victims. Takao knows beforehand that this would happen just because his little sister loves dunking him underwater for some reason. Apparently, Midorima is not expecting it at all, so when the three females start pushing at the tube to make it flip, he doesn't know what's happening. Three seconds later, he resurfaces, rubbing his face so he can see again. He hates contacts, but he wouldn't have been able to get in the water with his glasses.

Takao laughs as Midorima glares at the girls.

Next, Furihata and Akashi. However, their tube is floating backwards, so the pair sees the four coming. Instead of saying anything though, Akashi raises one hand like he's holding a wine glass, and about a foot behind the girls, Kise jumps and yelps, "Hot! Akashicchi!"

"Don't even think about it," the redhead mutters as he lowers his hand.

"Did you have to boil me?!"

"Would you rather I barbequed you?" Akashi raises an eyebrow. "I hear fish fries are very popular in this area."

Momoi pouts. "Don't hurt Ki-chan!"

"It's fine, Momocchi," Kise quickly says. "He's just joking."

Akashi's mouth twitches, but Furihata and Kise can't tell if it's a smile or a smirk. Neither is preferable.

Which leaves Himuro and Murasakibara. Kira is more than excited to flip her uncle, and said uncle sees them coming, too. He's floating beside Murasakibara, who has a double tube since the single is too small.

"Okay, let's get it over with," Himuro says before he holds his breath and closes his eyes. Kira and Momoi need some help from Shikari to flip him, but nothing too drastic.

Murasakibara is a different story.

Despite his bored expression, Kise swears the giant is internally laughing as the trio pushes and bumps his tube to no avail. The tube barely rocks. So Kise has to help as well, and that's when the Titanic finally tips.

Murasakibara doesn't even stand up; he sits down backwards and lets the current bop him along. His head is easily above the surface. "Kise-chin, did you flip Aka-chin, too?"

Momoi shakes her head. "Boil Ki-chan."

Himuro frowns at that. "He _boiled_ Kise-kun?"

"He heated up the water around me," Kise explains. "He constantly threatens me by means of fish fries and other methods of cooking. To be fair, he's not a fan of water for obvious reasons."

"Kise-chin is suicidal," Murasakibara comments.

Somewhere along the way, it's decided that there needs to be a sibling race. The immediate thought is Himuro and Kagami verses the Takao siblings, but Himuro isn't a slide fan, and Murasakibara makes it very clear that Himuro will not be going down a slide with Kagami.

So in order the make the weight halfway even and for Kise to prove himself, it's Shikari and Takao verses Akashi and Kise.

At the bottom, everyone gathers to see the result. Due to Kise's inability to stay on his tube, everyone votes the Takao siblings will be the winners.

And as expected, Kise and Akashi come out first. Then Kise falls off the back of the tube.

However, two seconds later, Takao does the exact same thing.

When he sees this, Kise hops up and announces, "It's not just me!"

Midorima muses, "So it seems the Water elements naturally are drawn into the water."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Later that night, there's a beach party held at the condo. Shikari and Alex volunteer to watch the girls and have a hang out night to themselves, talk about girl things and stuff like that. The boys don't understand this, but don't say anything about it.

A few things are learned that night.

One, Akashi barely knows left from right, as demonstrated during the "Cha Cha Slide".

Two, none of the born elementals know how to do the "Cupid Shuffle" or the "Macarena". This is quickly corrected.

And three, Midorima can't walk on sand for the life of him and ends up going back to the room with Aomine due to it. Their partners are gone, so it isn't as fun.

And that leads to now. Most of the heavy partiers are going for another drink while the slow song plays.

Kuroko stands near the gate of the beach, where he's been most of the night. He's trying to figure out what's fun about this event. Sure, the "Cha-Cha Slide" was very amusing, but he doesn't know why humans feel the need to gyrate and grind on each other as a form of dancing to songs about pouring sugar on people and riding ponies. Sure, the guy has a pony, but why does he feel the need to sing about it? And if his partner is horny, Kuroko doesn't think going horseback riding is the answer.

So the slow song now is one called "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes, if Kuroko heard it right.

Amongst the now small crowd of people, Kagami appears. As he approaches, he glances to the side, hand outstretched. "Will you…dance with me?"

Kuroko takes his hand with a small smile. "I don't know how, but I can figure it out."

He figures it out pretty quickly actually. All he has to do is put his arms around Kagami's neck and wobble like a penguin.

Kagami rubs Kuroko's back slowly as he hums along with the music. At first, Kuroko thinks it'll become annoying, but he finds that it's actually really sweet. Going along with the song lyrics, Kuroko likes the idea of Kagami calling the Shadow his. And he wouldn't mind holding Kagami's hand and never letting go.

The song ends far too early for Kuroko's liking, and he doesn't bother hiding it in his expression. Kagami guides him to the edge of the crowd as a fast-paced song comes on, and he asks, "Do you want to head upstairs? I have that song on my phone."

Kuroko nods.

As they walk to the elevator, Kagami texts Himuro to say they're leaving. The reply consists of a wish of good luck and a winking face, which leads to Kagami's blush and Kuroko's soft chuckle.

Luckily, the girls are in Kise's room, so no one is in the main condo room. Kagami flips through his playlists while Kuroko closes the bedroom door and waits patiently.

When he finally finds the song, Kagami sets it on repeat and wraps his arms around Kuroko's waist again.

As they dance in the darkness of their room, Kuroko closes his eyes and rests his head on Kagami's chest. The even breathing. Low humming. Easy motions. The warmth that leaks from Kagami's body and reaches into Kuroko's core. The Shadow has never been a fan of heat, but he'll gladly drown in this fire sensation in his body. He wants to stay here, glued to Kagami's body like a leech. He wants to replay this song a million times because it's already so nostalgic in his mind.

He wants to wrap himself in the sweet scent of a spring, dawn morning and the dew that comes with it. It doesn't matter that he belongs to the night, that the morning always brings light-induced headaches like he has a hangover. If he can stay with Kagami, he'll live in the light; he'll leave his home in the shadows and let himself be a black spot on the sun.

After the song ends for the third time, Kuroko murmurs, "Kagami-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You don't need to worry about the Bond."

There's a short pause.

"I know."

 **Author Note: Ooh, what does that mean? Find out next time, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"And we need to talk about Momocchi."


	30. Feel

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 30: Feel_

" _Yeah, it's been a bumpy road, rollercoasters high and low. Fill the tank and drive the car. Pedal fast; pedal hard. You won't have to go that far. You wanna give up 'cause it's dark. We're really not that far apart._

" _So let your heart, Sweetheart, be your compass when you're lost, and you should follow it wherever it may go. When it's all said and done, you can walk instead of run, because no matter what, you'll never be alone. Never be alone."_

―" _Compass" by Lady Antebellum_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

After the song ends for the third time, Kuroko murmurs, "Kagami-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You don't need to worry about the Bond."

There's a short pause.

"I know."

Kuroko smiles slightly. "Then why are you holding yourself back?"

Kagami sighs and doesn't reply for a minute. When he does, he murmurs, "I've never been intimate with someone I wanted to be with for more than one night."

"And?"

"And I don't want to screw it up."

There's another long moment of silence other than the music.

"If you don't want to do anything tonight, we don't have to," Kuroko finally says. "But I want to leave my mark on you, Kagami-kun."

"Leave your―?"

But he's cut off by the surprisingly forceful lips on his. Kuroko has to stand on his tiptoes and pull Kagami down, but he doesn't mind. His hands curl in the short hair on the back of Kagami's head while the redhead's hand pulls Kuroko closer to his body, as if they can get any closer with these clothes in the way. Still, they try.

When Kuroko finally pulls away, there's a thin string of saliva connecting them, which soon breaks. With a satisfied smile, he leans closer, taking a breath against Kagami's neck. The Light scent is stronger now, along with his own scent. The scent that means they're Bonded.

However, this is apparently unacceptable to Kagami, who pushes Kuroko down on his bed and attacks him with his lips and hands. But Kuroko doesn't mind. Not at all.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When Kise and Takao arrive at the condo, Akashi, Midorima, and Himuro are playing a card game at the dining table. The blonde sits on the back of the couch and asks, "How was the party?"

"It was fine," Himuro replies. "Now that I'm part of this family…I don't know; it didn't seem as fun."

Akashi gestures to the hallway on the other side of the living room. "And that finally happened. I could smell it before they left."

"You can smell the Bond before they've submitted?" Kise asks. "I didn't know that was possible."

"It depends on the stage. And you smelled it on Midorima when he halfway Bonded with Takao," Akashi points out.

"Oh, yeah."

"And you and Aomine reeked of it for weeks."

"Akashi, you have no room to talk," Midorima mutters.

"Kouki doesn't count."

"And why not?" Kise asks.

"Because I said so."

Himuro chuckles, "You sound like Kira."

"And every other child on this planet," Takao agrees.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

The next morning, Kuroko awakes to a warm body next to him, wrapped up in those muscled arms. Even when Kagami is sleeping, he can feel the protective aura leaking from the redhead's form. It occurs to him that they're wrong about the master-servant mindset criteria. Kagami's older than him and has been human, yet Kuroko can just feel who's in which role. Not that he minds, but it's unexpected. Is this how Kise feels with Aomine "serving" him? Maybe it's complexly element-based? Kuroko shakes his head. He'll let Kise and Akashi worry about that.

So Kuroko settles for smelling his mate, nuzzling into Kagami's neck to take deep breaths of that intoxicating scent. He's never loved his nose so much until now.

Kagami makes a grunting noise, followed by yawning. Kuroko assumes this is some form of waking ritual. "Morning…mh, Kuroko."

"Good morning," Kuroko replies into Kagami's neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Hm, very well."

Kagami pauses, unable to tilt his head down due to his mate's location. "Uh…what are you doing?"

After one more breath, Kuroko pulls away. "I love the way you smell, especially now, Kagami-kun."

"Smell?"

"I can smell your element―Light―and that we're mated. Your nose will develop in a few weeks."

Kagami sleepily rubs the back of his neck. "I didn't know your nose was that good." Then he freezes. "Wait, is that why…everyone got weird yesterday…?"

Kuroko nods. "Yes, we could smell that."

"Ugh," Kagami groans as he rolls over and buries his face in his pillow.

"It's alright, Kagami-kun. It's happened to most of us before. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun went through a period where they were doing that a lot and it filled up the house."

"I thought they were mated?"

"They Bonded, but didn't have sex for a few weeks; it caused burning sensations and an even stronger need to be closer than usual. I believe their arousal increased drastically."

"Then why didn't they just have sex?"

"Why didn't we have sex yesterday morning?" Kuroko asks in reply.

Kagami falls silent.

"Speaking of which, why did you have that reaction?" Kuroko continues.

There's another moment of silence. While his ears turn pink, Kagami explains into his pillow, "When you…went through my arm, it…it felt really good."

Kuroko blinks. "It did?"

"Y-yeah."

So Kuroko experimentally pokes a finger into Kagami's back.

The redhead jolts. "What are you doing?"

"Testing it."

"Testing my sex drive as an adult man?"

"Testing if I can arouse you through this action." Kuroko moves his whole hand down, and Kagami gasps, his body trembling. When Kuroko sniffs the air, he smiles. "I'm very glad I can indirectly give Kagami-kun pleasure."

"That's very direct, idiot!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"I can't move," Kise grumbles.

"You're the one that wanted to bet our hips on that race," Aomine replies without looking away from the TV.

"Ugh, I need to shift my legs." Kise rolls himself onto his stomach. He can shift on his back, but then he has to make sure he doesn't shift his fin, and that feels weird. The fin goes down his back for a reason, and he hates the feeling of having his tail without it.

However, only a minute later, the door opens to reveal a very sleepy Momoi. She closes the door quickly. "Ki-chan hurt?"

Kise smiles into his pillow as he feels the bed dip under added weight. "I'm fine, Baby Girl."

"Dai-chan too rough," Momoi chastises regardless, curling up against her blonde father. "Needs pants."

Aomine huffs about Momoi being psychic before he says, "Close your eyes, Satsuki."

So she does, waiting patiently.

"How did you know I was hurting?" Kise asks, golden eyes on the currently blind girl.

"Ki-chan hurt. Feel."

"You could feel that I was hurt?" Kise clarifies.

She nods.

Aomine pauses with one leg in his underwear. "What else can you feel?"

"Whiteboard."

So he pulls on his briefs the rest of the way before he grabs her whiteboard and marker off the dresser, setting it beside her. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

She writes for a moment. Then she shows the writing to Kise. His eyes go wide before he buries his face in his pillow. "Oh my _gosh_ …."

Aomine frowns. "What?"

Momoi shows the board to him. _"Three rounds last night."_

Aomine starts choking on his saliva.

After a moment, she erases that and writes something else. _"I didn't actual feel it, but I knew when you stopped and started. Ki-chan ripped."_

"Wait, what?" Aomine glares at his mate. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Huh?"

"She says you ripped."

Kise groans into his pillow. "Momocchi, you can't tell him stuff like that."

"If I was too rough―"

"No, it's fine, Aominecchi. Seriously. It didn't hurt at the time, and it'll heal in a few hours. Water properties."

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I can feel some of the pain just because, but―"

"I knew you would worry yourself to death about it and not touch me for a month."

Before Aomine can say anything more, Momoi shows her whiteboard to Kise. He pauses. "So can you feel my pain, or do you just know it's there?"

"Know," she replies.

"What else do you know?" Aomine sits down on the end of the bed.

Momoi pauses before she starts writing again. _"Ki-chan doesn't like his legs. Dai-chan hates writing reports. There's a new model that Ki-chan doesn't like. Ki-chan and Dai-chan worry all day until I get home. Ki-chan and Dai-chan can't sleep well without me between them."_

She shows the board to them both. Aomine asks, "And no one told you any of these things?"

She shakes her head. "Just know."

"And you know when either of us is in pain or when we're having sex?"

She nods.

Kise furrows his brow. "Momocchi, when did this start?"

She starts writing again. _"When Dai-chan came to the hospital."_ Then she pauses and continues, _"Ki-chan was really jealous at first."_

"Did you know I was an elemental?" Aomine asks.

She nods. "Bright light. Ki-chan ocean."

Kise pauses. "Did you feel that way around the others?"

She shakes her head. "Not human. Feel weird. Ki-chan Dai-chan special."

Aomine flops down on his back. "That explains a lot actually."

"Explains?" Momoi repeats.

"When I first met you, you didn't act like a victim around me, or at least you were much more trusting than would be normal."

She stares at her lap, flipping her marker. "D-Dai-chan safe."

Kise reaches up and pats her head. "Yeah, you're safe with us. You're our Baby Girl, aren't you?"

She nods with a smile. "Baby Girl!"

"Oh, and I didn't tell you yesterday, but your swimsuit is very cute. I feel honored. It's the three of us, isn't it?"

She nods again.

Aomine glares at his mate again. "How did you decipher that?"

"Is it really that hard to understand, Aominecchi?" Kise asks. "The mermaid pattern is obviously me, the dark blue is for you, and Momocchi likes pink."

Aomine mutters a few curses under his breath.

Momoi starts writing again and shows it to Kise. _"Can you take a picture of the dolphins? Isn't your phone waterproof?"_

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"I know what I want to do for my birthday," Kise tells Akashi as they turn in the key cards.

The redhead raises an eyebrow. "And not just coming here again?"

"Well, that, but when we're here, I want us to rent a boat or something so everyone can meet my pod."

Akashi ponders this for a moment. "That sounds interesting."

"I would really appreciate it. Coven―I mean, my mother really wants to meet everyone."

Akashi nods.

"And we need to talk about Momocchi."

"What about her?" he asks as they walk outside.

Kise leans against the railing overlooking the beach. Most of him wants to run and jump in the waves, go back and say one last goodbye to Coventina and Nina. He misses them so much, but he knows he can't leave Aomine and Momoi, or any of his elemental family. He doesn't care where he came from, but whoever decided it's a good idea to make him a merman on land…he or she has a sick sense of humor. He crosses his arms on the metal railing. "She just knows when Aominecchi or I are in pain, and same thing with sex and other random things."

Akashi leans back against the railing next to him. "Did she tell you when this started?"

"When Aominecchi met her in the hospital the first time. She said we were special, not like the rest of the family."

"Did either of you want a daughter?"

"We never talked about it, so I don't know about Aominecchi, but I never even considered it. Parenting didn't appeal to me just because I saw my mother give birth, and it was not pleasant," Kise replies. "I don't know, maybe Aominecchi wanted a daughter and couldn't have one because of our sexes."

Akashi doesn't reply for a long moment. Then he says, "Talk to Aomine about it, but it might also stem from Momoi herself."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Friday night, the elementals gather downstairs for swim night, along with Momoi. Alex doesn't really do the whole swim night thing very often, and Kira's at a sleepover. Shikari has a late class tonight and is going shopping afterwards as well.

While everyone else is lounging around in the warm water, Akashi has a jar of Light next to him, courtesy of a struggling Kagami, and he also holds a clipboard and pen in hand. Furihata is staring at him, if for no other reason than the glasses. Akashi doesn't really understand why his mate enjoys the spectacles so much, but he certainly exploits it to his advantage.

"So who are we assuming aren't human?" Akashi asks, his pencil poised over the clipboard and one leg drawn up to make a place to prop the writing surface.

"Hinaki Shinji," Kise says. "Mibuchi Reo."

Aomine nods. "And Imayoshi Shoichi."

Kuroko asks, "What makes you think they would be like us?"

"We can't smell them," Kise replies.

"Like elemental," Momoi says.

"Momoi, could you elaborate on that a little?" Akashi asks, not looking away from his writing.

"Dai-chan Imayoshi-san. Midorin Mibuchi-sensei." Momoi looks at Aomine for approval of her statement, and he pats her on the head. She smiles.

"So if we assume they are like us, does that mean they have the same element?" Midorima asks.

"Maybe," Akashi replies and circles a few things on his notes.

Kise dives under for a moment, reappearing beside the dock. "We could ask them." Akashi opens his mouth, but Kise cuts, "Wait, hear me out, Akashicchi―"

"Do you want a repeat of Nijimura?" Midorima asks. "If they aren't elementals, what do you think will happen?"

"Maybe they'll understand―"

Murasakibara interrupts, "No, they won't." His voice is ice. "If we could trust every human, we would still be in Hokkaido."

Floating a few feet away, Himuro swims closer to his mate. In a quiet voice, he murmurs, "Atsushi, calm down."

The giant doesn't reply, but he doesn't pull away from a few pecks on the cheek either.

Akashi closes his eyes and exhales. "We certainly don't know enough about these people to just ask them if they're human or not. If they are elementals, they might think we're humans catching onto them, and that wouldn't end well either."

It's at that moment that the elementals sense light coming from the driveway, or more correctly, coming into the driveway. Cars.

Kise loudly whispers, "Everyone, under the dock! Now!"

Aomine moves his hand like he caught a tennis ball, and next to Akashi, the Light in the jar vanishes.

While the dozen people cram together under the dock, Akashi lies down with his hand dangling over the edge. Kuroko grabs his hand, and the redhead vanishes like the Light had.

Seeing his mate disappear through the cracks in the planks, Furihata hisses, "Sei?!"

"I'm still here, just invisible, Kouki," comes the whisper from above.

Silence falls except for the occasional splash of the lake against the bank.

First, the sound of tires on gravel.

Second, the slam of car doors.

And lastly, the footfalls on grass. Coming closer.

 **Author Note: Oh, who could that possibly be? A really short chapter, I know, but I still hope everyone is happy with this update! If you liked it, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"We can tell you where you came from and why."


	31. Origins

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 31: Origins_

" _Get out your guns. Battle's begun. Are you a saint or a sinner? If love's a fight, then I shall die with my heart on the trigger. They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

" _I'm an angel with a shotgun. Fight until the war's won. I don't care if Heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I want to live, not just survive tonight."_

―" _Angel with a Shotgun" by The Cab_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Akashi doesn't dare move, so he can't see the newcomers. But when one of them tries to step onto the dock and hits his force field, he can't help his grin of satisfaction at the "ow!" that follows.

Under the dock, Momoi hears this, cuddles closer to her fathers, and whispers, "M-Mibuchi-sensei."

"You're the Fire, aren't you?" a voice asks, one Aomine recognizes immediately. "No need to hide; we're not going to do anything to hurt you."

Akashi mentally curses.

"You're field is very effective, but I can read brainwaves. I know they're all under the dock," the same voice continues.

After a moment, Akashi lightly shakes off Kuroko, letting himself be visible, but he still holds the force field. It's constructed to block offensive elemental powers, so none of these newcomers, apparently elementals, can do anything, whether it's mental or physical. He hopes.

As he stands, he takes in the six people standing on the bank. One is rather short with brown hair and matching eyes, but an expression that resembles Aomine's to some degree. Beside him is a smiling, bespectacled man with shaggy, black hair. There's one rubbing his nose, his hair longer like Murasakibara's, but black, and he has jade-colored eyes. Behind him, another, taller brunette stands with soft, brown eyes and an easy smile, but the man beside him looks anything but, seemingly annoyed with grayish green eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses. And lastly, there's a blonde with green eyes, and even without knowing anything about him, Akashi just knows that he's a little ball of energy.

The man with the creepy smile, and apparently the one who's been talking, says, "I'm Imayoshi Shoichi; nice to meet you."

Akashi eyes him. "What's your element?"

Imayoshi holds out his palm, where a tiny ball of light appears. "A Light, like Aomine. And from the looks of it, you have a new Light as well, do you not?"

Under the dock, Kise is on the verge of screaming in frustration. He wants to be on the dock with Akashi right now, but considering his clothes are hanging in the tree on the bank, he can't really do that very well. So instead―

"Akashicchi, if he knows we're here, why are we still hiding?" Kise asks. When Momoi gives him a pleading look, he gives her a kiss on the forehead and whispers, "I'll be fine, Baby Girl."

Akashi grumbles something under his breath. "Because some of us aren't idiots. And what do you think you can do up here?"

Imayoshi holds up his hands and glances at the clothes in the tree. "By all means, we can turn around if needed."

"That would be great!" Kise pipes up. "Akashicchi, grab my clothes, will you?"

Akashi huffs in irritation, but as Kise pushes himself onto the dock, he works his hands in front of himself to bring the clothes to his brother.

"Calm down, Sei," Furihata says quietly.

While Kise pulls on his clothes, he says, "It's nice to see you again, Mibuchi-san."

"To you as well," Mibuchi replies, his back still turned. "Is Momoi-chan here or asleep, if I may ask? KoKo is waiting in the car."

"KoKo-chan?" Momoi asks, loud enough to be heard by the newcomers.

"Yes, she wanted to see you," Mibuchi says. "I guess having special fathers is another thing you two have in common."

Kise finishes pulling his t-shirt over his head. "Okay, I'm done."

When they turn around again, Kise blinks. "Sakurai? You, too?"

"Can't have a Light without a Shadow, can you?" Sakurai says in reply. Then he glances at the dock. "And I agree; why are you all hiding still? It's ridiculous."

Aomine wonders if Sakurai is on drugs, talking like that. It isn't normal for the self-blaming, timid man.

"Yes, why don't we have a formal introduction?" Imayoshi says.

As soon as he says it, the force field is around the six of them instead. Akashi points to the yard. "We can do that."

As he walks with them to the center of the yard, the man with the glasses and short hair mutters, "We're older than you, brat. Learn some discipline."

The brunette next to him nudges him with an elbow. "Be nice, Hyuga."

Akashi's eyes narrow. He can't smell these people, but it seems that the lack of scent is wearing off. He was wrong; these aren't their originals. Two of them have the same element, though he can't tell which.

The other elementals slowly surface. Midorima appears behind Akashi and Kise, quickly followed by Furihata, while Aomine hangs back with Momoi. Murasakibara keeps a hand on Himuro at all times, keeping the smaller man half behind him. In the water, Kuroko makes himself invisible and holds onto Kagami to do the same to him before they crawl out of the water. This leaves Takao, who really doesn't have a problem with nudity since he played basketball all through middle and high school, and he just flashes everyone on the way to the clothing tree.

Akashi gestures to the people he has in the bubble. "Introduce yourselves."

Sakurai bows a little. "Sakurai Ryo, Shadow, and then―" He motions to Imayoshi. "―Imayoshi Shoichi, Light, for the lake gophers."

Kise gives him points for creativity at least.

Next, Mibuchi bows. "Mibuchi Reo, Air."

The blonde bows beside him. "I'm Hayama Kotaro, Fire. I Bonded with Reo-nee about four years ago."

"And I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, Earth." The larger brunette bows.

Next to him, the remaining man does the same. "Hyuga Junpei, Air, and Kiyoshi's mate."

Imayoshi steps forward again. "Ryo, Mibuchi, Kiyoshi, and I were born about ten years ago. A new generation is born every four years or more."

"Generation?" Kise asks.

"Generation of elementals. We're called Generation Uncrowned. You're Generation Miracle," Imayoshi explains. "It's the older generation's job to look out for the younger and make sure they stay safe to some degree, as well as teach them what they don't know."

Akashi ponders this for a moment, trying to decide which of the three hundred questions in his head is most important. "Where are your Fire and Water?"

"Disappeared, or uncatchable at least. Most people know the names Hanamiya Makoto and Haizaki Shogo."

Momoi tightens her grip on Aomine's waist. Normally, she would hold his shirt, but hugging his waist will have to do for now.

"Among other things, we need to catch them, and you six are more powerful than we are," Sakurai says.

"And how do you know that? Have you been watching us since we were born?" Midorima asks.

Kiyoshi nods. "Yeah, pretty much. We know your names, elements, powers, mates, everything. It's just another job we have as the older generation."

"Then it would be rather courteous of you to tell us your abilities as well," Kuroko says, though no one really knows where he is other than by the lake.

Imayoshi shrugs. "Sure. As I said earlier, I can read a person's brainwaves. I don't know the exact thoughts, but I know what emotions a person is feeling and what their personality is. I can also put suggestions and thoughts into others' minds."

"I can control the gravity of certain objects or areas," Mibuchi says.

"And I can make things stick to my hand," Kiyoshi says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with a laugh. "Uh, I don't really know what use it has though."

Lastly, Sakurai says, "And I can perfectly mimic another person's personality and mannerisms, like a mental doppelganger." He smirks. "And I'm the only person Shoichi can't read."

"And you boast about it far too much," Imayoshi mutters.

"Wait, wait, wait," Takao says, stepping forward. "What do you mean a 'mental doppelganger'? How?"

"I can show you, but the field is preventing me from it," Sakurai says.

Akashi pauses, though he doesn't see why they'd hurt them at this point. So he drops the force field, still cautious.

Sakurai glances around at his choices for a moment, deciding which will be the most distinct. Then he slumps his shoulders forward, eyes narrowed in boredom as he drawls, "Eh, Aka-chin, but I don't wanna go swimming again. Muro-chin's better. I want snacks."

Then Sakurai blinks a few times and mutters, "I didn't like that one. Shoichi, if I do that again, smack me."

"Does spanking count?"

"Shut up."

Murasakibara grimaces, rather unhappy at the concept of being copied.

Imayoshi looks back at Akashi. "We can tell you where you came from and why."

And even though many of them won't admit it, that's a huge deal.

While Kosaniki and Momoi talk in Momoi's bedroom, everyone else gathers in the living room. Akashi has his notepad and pencil again, poised to write down whatever they're told.

Imayoshi begins, "I don't know how many generations there are or how many there have been in the past, but knowledge is passed down. Eventually, you'll know when the next generation is born, and it will be your job to watch out for them.

"We didn't come from a physical place. There's a warped area in the time continuum called 'Panxi'. This is where dreams are formed, a place between the living and dead, between imagination and reality. All of our abilities stem from Panxi, and it's what links mates with the Bond.

"As for why you were born, it's due to your mates, which is why the generation isn't complete until they have all Bonded. At some point in time, your mates have realized that time is limited in the world and that one must live while they can, and they have experienced a loneliness of wondering if they will ever meet the person they are destined to be with. That's what birthed you."

The mentioned mates stare at their elemental for a long moment.

Kise remembers the day Daniel, his dolphin father, got trapped in that fishnet and was slaughtered by fishermen. He remembers the overpowering smell of blood and the crimson ribbons dancing in the water. He was only a week old at the time.

Furihata remembers the day he realized his bisexuality, when his parents told him to get out and never come back. Without Akihiko's help, he never would have made up with them.

Takao remembers that night when he was sixteen, when he held a gun to his head for the first time of many and wondered if his father would ever be arrested, if Shikari would ever recover from her rape trauma, if the scars on his legs would ever heal. Thinking of Shikari saved him from pulling the trigger.

Himuro remembers the day Alex came out of the bathroom with three different pregnancy tests and all of them positive. She was only twenty-three, and she had to stop playing basketball. At the time, it was awful, and Himuro didn't know how on Earth he and Kagami would help their big sister raise a kid.

Kagami remembers the first day he ever worked. A house was up in flames, and his mentor ran in to save the family's dog at the cost of his own life. Everyone thought that the beams would hold up; it was almost certain they would, but there's always that one percent.

After a moment, Kise asks, "What…what about Momocchi?"

Mibuchi hums. "It's like the Bond, only it's platonic, obviously. It can happen to orphans, like Momoi-chan and KoKo, and in your case and possibly mine, that's what birthed us. As for Imayoshi, we don't really know for sure what happened with him."

"So does KoKocchi know when…you and Hayama…?" Kise feels very uncomfortable asking about the other couple's sex life, but he'll do it for Momoi.

"Yeah, she knows when we're together or when one of us is in pain," Mibuchi replies.

Beside him, Hayama is upside down with his legs hooked over the back of the couch and head dangling from the seat, much to his mate's displeasure. "It's not as bad as it seems. I mean, she never mentions it, and as far as I know, she just accepts it as inevitable. We went a few weeks once, and she actually got worried that we were mad at each other."

This doesn't really put Aomine and Kise at ease, but they guess they can't do anything about it.

With that done, Akashi asks, "What about Hanamiya and Haizaki?"

"They run the biggest sex trafficking ring in Japan, the same one that had Momoi and Kosaniki," Sakurai says, to which Kise's fist clenches and the lights glow much brighter. "As it stands now, Haizaki is here in Nagasaki working as a model."

Kise mutters, "Hinaki Shinji."

"Correct. We know they have a main base in the forests outside Kanagawa, but other than the normal risks of cracking down sex trafficking, they're both very powerful. Haizaki is a doppelganger, like Kise, and is very efficient with Fire. As well, Hanamiya can use a form of hypnotism that affects memories. That's why the girls that are released don't know how they got to the hospital," Sakurai explains.

"So how do you want to arrest them?" Aomine asks.

"I plan to kill them."

Takao puts a hand up. "I think they deserve death as much as anyone, but we can't just kill them."

"And you have a better idea?" Sakurai asks with a raised eyebrow. "Let's put one of you in solitary confinement and see how many minutes it takes you to get out."

"We've really thought this through, mind you," Kiyoshi says with a small sigh. "I don't like the idea at all, but we truly have no other option. There is no elemental kryptonite, and Haizaki and Hanamiya would probably die going down anyways; they'd rather be dead than captured if they could be."

"I say we kill them," Aomine says flatly.

Kuroko glances at his brother. "Aomine-kun, you cannot make that decision, especially when we all know that you say that because of Momoi-san."

"Yeah, so what?" Aomine stands and glares at the Shadow. "You saw what those worthless scumbags did to Satsuki!"

The lights only become brighter as Kagami stands up as well, moving in front of Kuroko, and growls, " _Step off_ , Aomine."

"Both of you, shut up and sit down," Kuroko says, yanking Kagami back down by his shirt. The lights dim considerably as Aomine curses and sits again. A blazing, bright blue gaze moves to Aomine, Kuroko's eyes glowing. "I am well aware of what they did to Momoi-san; I don't need you to remind me. However, as much as I would love to see them both six feet under, that doesn't justify murder."

"Well said, Tetsuya," Akashi says, his own left eye burning amber. Furihata feels a twist in his stomach and entwines his fingers with his mate's. Outside, thunder rolls.

Despite his neon yellow eyes, Kise doesn't say a word, but the crashing of waves in the lake is audible to everyone. No one can tell who's angrier between Kise and Aomine since the former rarely becomes anything more than irritated unless it's Akashi.

After another minute, Kise asks in an eerily calm voice, "Are they Bonded?"

Imayoshi nods. "To each other, yes."

"Then can't we use that to our advantage somehow? It doesn't matter what they are or are doing; if they're Bonded, they still would do anything for each other."

"If you can come up with a plan using that, let us know," Kiyoshi says.

Sakurai rolls his eyes. "It'd still be easier to kill them."

"You have no morals," Imayoshi reminds him.

"I'm aware. It's making this a very simple choice for me."

Kuroko glances at Sakurai, his eyes still glowing, but they're losing their intensity slowly as his mate rubs his back. "What do you mean?"

"I was born without a personality and copied the first person I saw, who happened to be an arrogant genius. Every mask, or person I copy, is permanently engraved in my mind, so I don't really have a set of morals like a normal person does," Sakurai says. "It's part of the Curse of Shadows."

"Curse of Shadows?" Kuroko repeats.

"Our abilities always have downsides. Having no morals or apparently being unnoticeable."

Kuroko doesn't reply. Furihata wonders if this Curse of Shadows applies to him as well.

 **Author Note: And now we know! Compared to the rest of the story, I guess this kind of conclusion is a little boring, but it's the best I could do. As far as the plot goes, bare with me. I'm bad at fights and plots and all that stuff. Anyways, next chapter will have some Momoi and Kosaniki interaction, so if you're excited for an update, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"So did your sugar daddies finally get tired of you?" the blonde asks. She's the ringleader, the one the two brunettes follow everywhere. Said followers laugh. The high-pitched, conceited sound rings in Momoi's ears like the fire alarm.


	32. Daughter

**Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, following, giving kudos, and commenting! It means so much to me that everyone enjoys this story so much!**

 _ **Breed**_

 _Chapter 32: Daughter_

" _Dear Daughter, don't worry about those stupid girls. If they try to bring you down, it's because they're scared and insecure. Dear Daughter, don't change for any man, even if he promises the stars and takes you by the hand. Life throws you into the unknown, and you feel like you're out there all alone._

" _These are words that every girl should have a chance to hear. There will be love. There will be pain. There will be hurt. There will be fear. And through it all, year after year, stand or fall, I will be right here for you."_

―" _Dear Daughter" by Halestorm_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Momoi winces as she hears Aomine shouting in the living room. She can't catch what he's saying, but she hears her name in the mix. They're angry. Furious. She doesn't know why, but it's kind of scary.

Beside her, Kosaniki glances up from her language homework. "You okay, Momoi-chan?"

Thunder rolls outside, and Momoi cringes.

"I don't think they're mad at you, if that's what you're worried about," Kosaniki says. "If it makes you feel better, Dad and Kota-chan are pretty mad right now, too. I think they're talking about…you know."

Momoi nods, but she can't focus on her homework anymore.

Several minutes later, there's a knock on the door. "KoKo, it's time to go."

"Coming, Dad!" Kosaniki packs up her homework. Once done, she looks at Momoi. "See you Monday. Maybe we can have a sleepover sometime!"

Momoi smiles and nods. "Fun!"

After Kosaniki leaves, Kise appears in the doorway. "Hey, Momocchi."

Momoi visibly jumps. Not because his arrival startled her, but because his eyes are glowing yellow. It looks scary. She sits up and scoots back a little, eyes wide.

Kise frowns. "Momocchi?"

Aomine appears next to his mate. "Kise, your eyes."

The blonde blinks several times. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing, really."

"You need to calm down," Aomine hisses.

"I am calm."

"No, you're an actor." The Light pulls him away from the bedroom door so they can talk without Momoi's eyes on them. "You're even angrier than I am. Go swim or something."

" _I'm fine,_ " Kise growls, yanking his arm out of Aomine's grip.

"Listen to yourself! You're beyond worked up, and Satsuki is scared of you!"

"Yeah, and? You're as furious as I am!"

"It was horrible to listen to again, but I know the details of what happened. She told me what she went through, and believe me when I tell you that it was one of the most outraging things I've heard, but I can keep a hold on myself. You obviously can't."

Kise's eyes blaze as he opens his mouth again, but then he seems to rethink it. With a controlled breath, he clenches his fists and stalks around his mate, moving back to the living room. Rain begins to pound the roof.

Aomine watches until Kise turns the corner. After that, he steps into Momoi's bedroom, where the girl is still sitting on the bed. "It's okay, Satsuki. He'll be fine in a little bit."

"Ki-chan mad?" she asks as Aomine sits next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, he's pretty angry."

"A-at…at m-m-me?" Momoi's bottom lip quivers when she tries to ask the simple question.

"No, no, nothing like that." Aomine wraps an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. She cuddles up there, and he continues, "We were talking about Hanamiya and Haizaki, and he's not as accustomed to hearing that sort of thing as I am. Do you understand?"

Momoi nods.

"When we get really mad or upset, our eyes glow. We can't really control it, but it doesn't mean that he's mad at you. It's just one of the things that happen to us."

Momoi nods again.

In the living room, Kise lies down on one of the couches, his feet hanging off the armrest while he covers his eyes with his arm.

Unnoticed by the blonde, Kuroko is sitting on the loveseat. "Kise-kun?"

Kise jolts, but he doesn't look at his surprise guest, far too used to it. "What?"

"I'm surprised that you're here rather than with Momoi-san."

"Yeah, well, my eyes are still acting up, and it scared her," Kise mutters.

Kuroko pauses. "What else is bothering you?"

There's a long minute of silence.

Eventually, Kise sighs. "It doesn't matter what I do; Momocchi will always be a sex trafficking victim. Even if I protect her now, I couldn't protect her then, and she won't be able to have a normal life because of it. It makes me sick."

"Momoi-san loves you and Aomine-kun very much, and I believe that is enough for her, even if she's been through unspeakable horrors. As far as normal goes, if she wanted normal, I don't think she would be living with us."

Kise doesn't reply. The heat in his eyes has lessened slightly, but he knows they're still bright. All he wants to do is hold Momoi, but…if he can't control his anger, she'll be too scared of him.

However, a moment later, there's about a hundred pounds of added weight on his stomach, followed by arms around his neck. When he opens his eyes, there's a whole lot of pink in his face. He smiles, wrapping his arms around Momoi's body to make sure she doesn't fall, if for no other reason than because if she falls, he'll be going with her it seems.

"Ki-chan okay?" Momoi asks his neck.

Kise relaxes, rubbing her back in little circles. "I'm fine, Baby Girl."

Aomine leans against the back of the couch and alternates between stroking Momoi's hair and Kise's.

In his bedroom, Midorima is sitting on the bed, staring at the blankets. A minute later, the door opens to reveal a freshly showered Takao, dressed in basketball shorts and a black t-shirt.

Midorima begins, "I know…that I told you I wouldn't ask about your scars―"

"Yeah, and I still don't want to talk about it," Takao interrupts as he lies on the bed.

After a moment, Midorima follows Takao's lead, wrapping an arm around the Water. "If you do, you can talk to me about it."

"I know," he replies and tilts his head back under Midorima's chin.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Saturday morning, Murasakibara awakes to an empty bed. He blinks, glancing around for a moment until he locates Himuro, who's standing beside the nightstand, one arm folded on the window sill and the other hand playing with the long bangs which cover his blind eye. Murasakibara doesn't know exactly what Himuro is looking at, as the window only looks into the woods.

After a moment, Murasakibara frowns. "Muro-chin is tired."

Himuro glances away from the window, but he covers his eye first, though it irritates Murasakibara that he never lets the giant see the milky-colored orb. He offers a small smile. "Yeah, I didn't sleep very well last night."

Murasakibara kicks the blankets off his body before he rolls out of bed. Then he moves to stand behind his mate, wrapping his arms around the smaller male while he rests his chin on said male's head. "Why?"

Himuro leans back and murmurs, "Yesterday gave me a lot of things to think about, you know? I…I believe that murder is murder unless it's self-defense, so I don't know what we'll do as far as Hanamiya and Haizaki, but…at the same time, I just keep thinking about it from Aomine-kun and Kise-kun's point of view. If it had been Kira…for her, I'm sure I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone." He sighs. "Does that sound stupid?"

"No," Murasakibara replies. "If it was you or one of my brothers, I'd probably do the same thing."

They fall into silence for a little while.

"Muro-chin is the reason I'm alive," Murasakibara states quietly.

"I guess I am, aren't I?" Himuro plays with his mate's long fingers. It's something Murasakibara noticed early on; Himuro really likes his hands and hair. As for why, he isn't really sure, but he likes seeing Himuro's left eye and touching his back, so maybe it's sort of the same thing.

"Why?" Murasakibara asks.

"Hm?" The dark-haired male tilts his head back to look at Murasakibara, though he looks very odd doing it.

"Muro-chin was lonely. And you didn't think you'd find someone."

Himuro pauses and looks forward again, his eye on the window. Now that Murasakibara is in the same position, he's doubly confused. Pine trees. What's special about a bunch of pine trees?

"My experience with love wasn't the best until you," Himuro says. With a small sigh, he leans back against his mate and closes his eyes. "All the men I dated wanted sex and nothing more. I mean, I'm no saint, and I definitely wanted sex, too, but after a while, I also wanted to be serious with someone. Then Alex got pregnant, and the guy ran off. He pays child support and all, and other than that, he signed Kira's birth certificate. Didn't even hold her at the hospital.

"Our parents helped a little, but we were already struggling at the time as far as finances, and when Alex had to quit basketball, we didn't have enough money to keep Taiga and me both in college. I had to drop out of culinary school and work two jobs until I could open up the bakery and Taiga started working."

Himuro shakes his head. "Anyways. I got off track. So my point was that for a long time, I thought all the good ones were either straight, married, or just nonexistent. Especially with Alex going through all that, I realized just how fast life goes by, you know? We all love Kira, and we're grateful that she was born, but it certainly could have waited a few years after Alex had gotten married."

Murasakibara kisses Himuro's crown.

Next door, Akashi is having another nuzzle fest on Furihata. The brunette doesn't really understand what his mate gets out of rubbing his nose over Furihata's face and neck like an overly loving kitten, but the Shadow can't find it in himself to find the act weird or uncomfortable. If anything, it's just another adorable thing Akashi does.

After a minute of this, Akashi finally stops, adding one more Eskimo kiss to Furihata's nose before he plants a peck on Furihata's lips. "I love you, My Eclipse."

"Mh, love you, too," Furihata replies. "You're awfully loving this morning."

"I have something to be happy about, as well as a mate to share it with." Akashi runs his fingers through Furihata's hair slowly. "But you're not at ease. I wouldn't say distressed, but you certainly have something on your mind."

Furihata closes his eyes, leaning into the soothing touch. "When I was a teenager, my parents and I were on the rocks. I was just thinking of how much I hated that time, how miserable it was, but…somehow, you were created from it. It's the kind of thing that happens in movies."

"What happened?" Akashi asks quietly.

Furihata doesn't reply for a long minute, his eyes still closed. He sighs. "When I was fourteen, I played with the idea of bisexuality. Aki-nii-san knew that I was dating another guy my first year of high school, and he thought it was a bad idea, even accused me of doing it just to spite Mom and Dad, but he didn't tell them or anything.

"My third year, I told them. I was terrified that they wouldn't accept it, but I also thought that since they were my parents, they would love me anyways. We had never really talked about it."

Akashi silently rests his forehead on his mate's temple, bringing the now distressed brunette closer as Furihata continues, "They gave me an hour to get out and told me to never come back. I stayed at my teacher's house for several months until I graduated, and I got a part time job.

"After I had been in Nagasaki for about two years, Aki-nii-san called me and said that Mom and Dad wanted to reconcile. As for why, I'm not sure, but…I knew I didn't want to go through the rest of my life without parents. I can't hold a grudge against someone who hurt me very well, though I guess I have more to be angry with them for now." He opens his eyes and pointedly looks at Akashi.

The redhead grumbles, "No offense, but I dislike your parents more and more each time you talk about them."

"Well, they're my parents, and despite the crap they've pulled, I still love them."

"You can explain that as many times as you want, but I'll never understand it," Akashi mutters, nuzzling closer. "This is why people are dumb for feeling sorry for me because I'm an orphan. From what I've heard, it's a gift."

"That's different, Sei. I had a boyfriend in high school whose parents treated me like their own kid. They were amazing, and there are other parents like them in the world."

Akashi doesn't reply.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"You know, she's not bad looking if she'd wear some makeup."

"Do you see all those scars on her arms? She's probably doing it on purpose."

"Why doesn't she ever talk? That's so lame!"

"And did you see the guys that pick her up? Does she have two homos for dads or something?"

"No way! Kise Ryouta can't be gay!"

Momoi continues working on her vocabulary homework. The wall clock says there's only about ten more minutes before the dismissal bell rings. She can get through it. She does every day.

The only problem is when the bell finally rings and she escapes to the parking lot, her phone buzzes.

" _Sorry, I got held up at my shoot. I'll be there in five minutes."_

Momoi stares at the text for a moment, not sure what to do. Kise and Aomine are never late. Never. There was one time when they couldn't pick her up, and Furihata had been there instead, but they weren't late.

So she holds the straps of her backpack and stands next to a tree on the second level of the parking lot. There are kids entering the cars in line and others walking to the cars parked on the third level.

"Oh, look, it's Pinkie."

Momoi doesn't look up, eyes on the ground as three girls in her math class approach her.

"So did your sugar daddies finally get tired of you?" the blonde asks. She's the ringleader, the one the two brunettes follow everywhere. Said followers laugh. The high-pitched, conceited sound rings in Momoi's ears like the fire alarm.

The green-eyed brunette wrinkles her nose. "You know, you could stand to wash with something that smells decent. You reek like a guy."

"Yeah, and you're not pretty enough to pull off the all-natural look. Wear some decent concealer," the brown-eyed brunette adds.

"Or maybe you're broke. Wearing that huge jacket all the time, you either have no fashion sense or no money," the blonde says.

Momoi can sense the presence of her father entering the parking lot, and in one burst, she can feel his anger as well. There's the sound of a car pulling in, followed by a door slamming, before the heavy footfalls on grass.

"Momocchi, let's go," Kise says, stepping behind her as a barrier between her and her tormentors.

"Wait, you're Kise Ryouta, aren't you?" the blonde girl squeals. "The model?"

Kise urges Momoi to the car before he turns with a charming smile. "The one and only! Are you a fan?"

The three girls nod vigorously.

"I'm glad I have such dedicated followers," he says, his smile never wavering. "Are you friends of my daughter?"

The blonde girl nods again. "Yeah, she's awesome! Can I have your autograph?"

Kise reaches out a hand with an open palm. "Your hand, My Lady?"

She giggles as she gives her perfectly pink-manicured hand to him. With that, Kise brings her hand to his lips. The three girls scream with excitement.

"Forgive me, but I'm in hurry, so this is the most I can offer for the moment." Kise straightens and says, "But I am most honored to have met you three beautiful ladies." He lowers his voice a little and addresses the blonde. "And by the way, your mascara is a little smeared."

As he turns away and moves to his car, the three girls look at each other and jump at their appearances. Their mascara and eyeliner are running down their cheeks while their hair is fizzy like they have a bed-head.

While Kise fastens his seatbelt, Momoi asks, "How?"

"Humidity makes damaged hair frizzy and poofy. As for the makeup, a little added water can spell disaster." Kise starts the car, but before he backs out, he looks at Momoi. "Are you okay?"

She nods.

"What did they say to you?"

She shakes her head. "No, okay."

Kise interprets that as she's okay and it's no big deal. However, he sees the way she stares out the window with her big, wounded eyes. It isn't the usual relief she expresses when she comes home from school.

 **Author Note: Okay, I'm sorry! I know I revolve too much around Momoi, and yes, I'm going into a section very Momoi-centric, but I'm sprinkling it with lots of Midorima and Takao, if that comforts any of you. Until then, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

When the bedroom door opens, Kise frowns at the strong smell of strawberries that comes with the visitor. Aomine, who has been massaging and staring at his mate, has to turn his head to confirm that it is in fact Momoi that entered.

When Aomine does that though, he notices that something is off in her appearance as she comes closer. He glances back at Kise, who has a deep frown and asks, "Momocchi, why are you wearing eyeliner?"


	33. Beauty

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 33: Beauty_

" _She never slows down. She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down. She won't turn around. The shadows are long, and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

" _So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown, and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain."_

―" _Stand in the Rain" by Superchick_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

At four in the morning, Takao finally gives up on sleeping and sits up. In the darkness of the bedroom, the only light is dim from the crescent moon outside, spilling over the end of the bed. Beside him, Midorima blinks awake, stirred awake by Takao's discomfort.

"Hm…Kazunari, what are…you doing…?" Midorima yawns as he looks up at the blurred image of his mate.

"Sorry, can't sleep." Takao stretches a little. "I think I'm going to go swim for a bit."

Midorima frowns and pushes himself up into a sitting position. "Again?"

Since Friday, Takao hasn't been sleeping well, and last night, he went swimming in the middle of the night, too. Midorima knows it isn't normal, but Takao refuses to talk about it, even when he wakes up in a cold sweat and panting.

"Yeah," Takao murmurs before he gives Midorima a kiss on the cheek. "Go back to sleep, Shin-chan."

The Air shakes his head. "I can't sleep when you're distressed."

"I'm not distressed."

"Yes, you are. You can't lie to me like you can everyone else; I can feel it."

Takao huffs and lies back down on his side, back to his mate. Another twist of pain in his stomach makes Midorima grimace, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he snakes an arm around Takao's waist, wanting to comfort the other―

Takao slaps the hand away.

And the stab of pain that goes through Midorima's heart has nothing to do with Takao's discomfort this time. Midorima is frozen for a long moment, his hand brought to his chest like he's been bitten by an animal. It takes a while for him to process exactly what happened, but when he does, he silently rolls over, scooting to the right side of the bed and curling up with his pillow.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Wednesday morning, Akashi opens his bedroom door, dressed in his work attire, just before someone darts out of the bedroom next to his and into the bathroom.

Akashi frowns at the closed door, especially when the sound of retching reaches his ears.

Still half-asleep after a long night, Furihata fixes his collar before he follows Akashi. He blinks when he realizes his mate isn't moving. "Sei?"

The redhead steps to the side. "Go on downstairs. I'll be there shortly."

Furihata nods and walks down the hall, but not before giving Akashi a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiles a little at the gesture.

Next, Akashi moves to the bathroom door and knocks. "Midorima?"

"I'm fine. It's no―"

The reply is cut short by more vomiting. Without further questioning, Akashi opens the door to find his older brother hunched over the toilet, back convulsing.

As he closes the door and kneels beside Midorima, it occurs to Akashi that Takao should be here. Even if he's swimming, he should be running here to comfort his mate right now. But vomiting doesn't happen for no reason, and Akashi has an odd sense of déjà vu.

Midorima eventually pulls away from the toilet, panting. After a moment, he mutters, "I'm fine, Akashi."

"Right, I can see that," Akashi replies before he stands up. "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Just let me deal with it," Midorima says while he flushes the toilet and wobbles to his feet.

As the Air brushes his teeth, Akashi crosses his arms over his chest, but exits nonetheless. Over his shoulder, he says, "If this happens again, you're going to talk one way or another."

Midorima doesn't reply, just continues to brush his teeth past the churning in his stomach and pounding in his head.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Huh?" Shikari blinks at the girl's whiteboard as they sit on her bed. "You want me to teach you about makeup?"

Momoi nods. "Please."

"Yeah, I guess I can, but have you talked to Kise-kun and Aomine-kun about it? I know that a lot of girls have parents that won't let them wear makeup."

After a moment of writing, Momoi shows her whiteboard again. _"If you can teach me, I'll ask Ki-chan and Dai-chan later. The knowledge would be great."_

"Okay, I can do that." Shikari smiles.

Outside, Aomine pulls his jacket closer around him as he walks out to the dock. It doesn't take long for a certain blonde head to break the lake's surface. "Aominecchi?"

"Have you seen Satsuki?" Aomine asks.

"She was here a little while ago, but she said she wanted to talk to Takao-chan about something."

Aomine nods, eyes watching the dark horizon past the lake and pine trees.

"What are you worried about?" Kise asks, folding his arms on the dock.

"She's been acting weird the past few days."

"I know she has. It's school," Kise replies. "We can't really do anything about it, and she won't talk about it."

Aomine sighs.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Later that night, Momoi stands in the shower, the hot water flowing down her back. She stares at the bottles on the ledge. While she normally reaches for the black ones, she takes a pink one this time, the shampoo Shikari bought for her when she first arrived at the elemental house. It's never even been used before.

When she pops the lid, the scent of strawberries floods the shower. She takes a deep breath.

When the bedroom door opens, Kise frowns at the strong smell of strawberries that comes with the visitor. Aomine, who has been massaging and staring at his mate, has to turn his head to confirm that it is in fact Momoi that entered.

When Aomine does that though, he notices that something is off in her appearance as she comes closer. He glances back at Kise, who has a deep frown and asks, "Momocchi, why are you wearing eyeliner?"

So that's why her eyes look smaller and darker.

Momoi freezes like a raccoon caught on the porch. After a moment, she whimpers, "Mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just want to know why you're wearing it."

On the contrary, Aomine glares at his mate. He isn't mad, but he doesn't want his daughter wearing makeup yet.

Momoi moves to the dresser for her whiteboard and marker. When she brings it to her fathers, it reads, _"I wanted to experiment with it. Shika-chan taught me the basic stuff, so I know how to wear it now."_

"You don't need to know how to wear it, Satsuki," Aomine says.

Kise looks at the Light. "What's wrong with a little knowledge? I mean, it's not like she's going to start wearing black lipstick to school or something."

"Why would she need the knowledge in the first place?"

After a moment, Kise turns back to their daughter. "Momocchi, do you mind going to your room for a bit? Aominecchi and I need to talk about this."

Momoi nods and scampers off.

Aomine sits up while Kise continues, "She's going to be sixteen in a few months. I think she's old enough to learn how to wear some makeup."

"But she's only in seventh grade."

"Plenty of girls wear makeup that early." Kise smiles sadly. "Look, I'm not saying that I want her doing it, because the idea reminds me of how old she is, but I want her to have some freedom."

"So you're fine with her going to class looking like a hooker?" Aomine hisses.

"As a model, I wear makeup on a regular basis, Aominecchi, and I like to think I don't look like a hooker. A little to highlight her face won't hurt anything."

Aomine huffs and looks to the side.

"I don't think she needs to wear makeup and I want her to know she's beautiful just the way she is, but I also want her to gain some confidence in herself. If there's a chance that this will make her happier, I want to take it."

A few minutes later, Aomine and Kise call Momoi back into their bedroom. After she burrows into the space between them, Kise says, "So here's the deal, Momocchi: if you want to wear makeup, you and I can go to the store tomorrow and pick out some things, but there's a limit to what we're going to let you wear, okay? Nothing too dark or flashy; makeup is supposed to be used to highlight."

Momoi nods. "Thanks!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

At around one in the morning, Midorima gags into the bucket beside his bed. Next to his vomiting brother, Akashi sits in his hammock chair, arms crossed over his chest. Takao is still swimming.

As Midorima sets the bucket down and lies back on his pillows, Akashi asks, "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Midorima closes his eyes. After a minute, he finally says, "Since the other elementals showed up, Takao's been acting weird. He can't sleep, he's restless, and he's snappy, but whenever I ask about it, he just says he's fine. Last night…" He swallows hard. "Last night, I tried to hold him, and he…" Midorima's eyes sting, and his heart feels like it's ripping apart, but he refuses to cry. Not in front of Akashi. Men don't cry. It hurts, but he shouldn't be acting like a girl about it. "He pushed me away."

Midorima looks to the side as a tear slips down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away.

Akashi doesn't say anything for a long moment. Then he finally says, "Then it's the Bond doing this to you, like when I was rejecting Kouki. Apparently, rejection affects the…'servant' more severely."

"So Takao has to stop hating me for this to stop?"

"Number one, it is impossible for him to hate you. Number two, you need to tell him what's happening to you and why. If this keeps up, it could kill you, and we both know that."

Yes, Midorima knows that. However, he doesn't know how to tell Takao that. The thought of Takao still being angry with him―

Akashi watches his brother retch again. However, this time, he notices something different. A heavy, yellow smoke is present. Midorima's element, or at least that's what Akashi assumes. It happened to Kise before when Aomine was gone on a police training trip or whatever; he started vomiting a blue liquid.

Akashi stands and moves to the door. "I'm getting Takao. I'm not letting you suffer through this just because he's being moody."

Before Midorima can object, he vomits again, and Akashi is gone.

Outside, the moon and stars are covered by a blanket of clouds, and Akashi has to light his fingertip to see where he's going.

The lake is quiet and black, but after a minute of standing on the dock, Akashi sees something darker than the lake moving closer beneath the surface. A moment later, Takao appears. "Akashi? If you're looking for Kise, he already―"

"No, I was looking for you." Akashi's voice is cold in a way Takao has never heard before, and his left eye flickers gold. "Are you aware of what's going on with Shintaro?"

Takao glances to the side. "He's been sulking. I've been in the water since this morning other than work, so―"

"Let me educate you about the Bond," Akashi cuts. "When one partner, particularly the one in the 'servant' mindset, is rejected by the other, that partner gets sick. Shintaro has been puking all night, his stomach is killing him, and he recently started vomiting up his element."

Takao's eyes go wide for a moment. "But I should be able to feel it if he―"

"You rejected him; it can cut certain ties until you accept him again."

A few minutes later, Akashi walks into his own bedroom, only to find his mate sitting in the center of the bed with something clutched to his chest. When Akashi closes the door, Furihata's silhouette turns its head. "Sei, are you alright? You're frustrated, and your eye―"

"I'm fine, Kouki." The redhead lies down, and Furihata cuddles up next to him. Apparently, he was holding Akashi's shirt, which Akashi would find rather adorable any other time. "Midorima and Takao needed counseling, and I got a little irritated."

Furihata nods. "Okay."

Next door, Midorima is in a similar position with Takao, held close by his mate, who is now even more distressed than before. Takao presses his face into Midorima's crown and takes a deep breath of a spring breeze. After a long moment, he whispers, "I'm…I'm…sorry, Shintaro. So…so sorry…."

"It's fine," Midorima replies. As delighted as he is to have his mate back to normal, he really doesn't want to talk about how warped out of shape he became because of it. "Stop apologizing, Kazunari."

"But―"

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

If he was unable to feel that Midorima is actually happy, Takao would have wondered if the Air is angry with him. However, he knows Midorima is just embarrassed for getting worked up. So he obeys and settles down for sleep, but not before giving his mate a long kiss on the lips.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Momoi expects Kise to take her to a really upscale store, but here they are, in a dollar store. It works out well enough though, since Momoi feels out of place sometimes in those kinds of places.

While Kise reaches for a few eyeshadow brushes, Momoi taps his shoulder and points to the end of the aisle, where the feminine products are kept. He nods. "Go ahead and get whatever you need."

"Thank you," she says as she bounds off.

Kise chuckles. He didn't know that having a teenage daughter means buying so many pads and tampons. How on Earth does she go through that many? He knows all the anatomy and what happens, so he's never been particularly bothered by it; it's just how life works for women, and as someone who could have been a marine biologist, very little grosses him out, other than land bugs and worms. However, he's never seen Aomine so squeamish about anything. The Light is a police officer who specializes in sex crimes, but if someone even utters the word "tampon", he cringes. Needless to say, Momoi always waits until when she's with Kise to ask for such things.

When Momoi returns with her merchandise, Kise points to a few different palettes hanging on the wall. "I was thinking the purples or blues. What do you think?"

Momoi points to the blue palette. "Dai-chan colors."

"Then that's what we'll do."

On the way home, Momoi flips through Kise's CD case. She's been going through and listening to them each one by one. As far as Kise knows, Halestorm is her favorite.

This time, she pulls out a Superchick disc. While it loads, Kise tries to remember where he found the disc, since he's never listened to it before and he knows he didn't buy it. Maybe it was a present from a fan.

The first song is slow. Kise finds that he recognizes the song, "Stand in the Rain".

The second verse sings, "She won't make a sound. Alone in this fight with herself, and the fears whispering if she stands, she'll fall down. She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything she's running from. Wants to give up and lie down."

Kise smiles sadly and reaches over to his daughter's lap, taking her small hand in his own and squeezing lightly. Over the music, he says, "But if she falls down, she has family to help her back up. Her voice is beautiful, and everyone around her wants her to speak."

Momoi doesn't reply, but she grips Kise's hand in both of hers. After a moment, he feels a tear drop onto his skin, but he doesn't mention it.

 **Author Note: I'm so off-track! Isn't it awesome? Anyways, more plot-less plot development next chapter, and smartness! And some sadness, so just be ready for Takao's tragic back story. If you can't wait, even if it's going to be depressing, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Himuro doesn't need to be told twice. He runs out of the room and down the hallway, slapping the walls at corners to keep him from going too far the other way. When he finally runs into to the main room and sees Akashi, Kise, Momoi, and Furihata, he bursts, "Something's wrong with Atsushi!"


	34. Reaction

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 34: Reaction_

" _I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am. Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times. I'm just the speck inside your head. You came and made me who I am. I remember where it all began so clearly. I feel a million miles away. Still, you connect me in your way. And you create in me something I would have never seen. When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door. So when they say they don't believe, I hope they think you and me. After all the lights go down, I'm just the words; you are the sound. A strange type of chemistry, and you become a part of me. And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire. You're the only one who knows who I really am!_

" _We all wanna be somebody. We just need a taste of who we are. We all wanna be somebody. We're willing to go, but not that far."_

―" _Be Somebody" by Thousand Foot Krutch_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

After a long swim, Takao sits on the edge of the bed. Midorima waits in the center, his mate's sorrow hitting him in sharp waves.

"You…you were born…from a really bad time in my life, Shin-chan."

Midorima listens. Takao's voice sounds light-hearted, the way he speaks every day, but Midorima can feel and hear the underlying grief.

Takao stands up and begins to walk back and forth around the bed. "My dad was on drugs, heroin mostly, but I'm pretty sure he smoked pot sometimes, too. My mom was in an awful car accident a few months after Shikari was born, and she shattered her pelvis, so she stayed high on painkillers most of the time." He pauses, crossing his arms over his chest. "My dad…he, uh…he never seemed happy unless Shikari or I was in pain. When we were younger, it was all physical, but after I turned twelve…it became…s-sexual…."

Takao quickly wipes a tear from his eye, his back to his fuming partner. "Shikari and I both have the scars on the insides of our thighs. If we ever messed up, he would…he would make us…cut ourselves or each other as punishment." He pauses again. "When I turned eighteen, I stole all the money in the family bank account, which wasn't much, and then I took Shikari and ran. One of my teachers took us in until we could support ourselves. I worked two jobs while I was in college, and the only reason I could do that was because of scholarships. Shikari has a full ride."

He sits on the bed and shrugs, his back still turned. "So that's it."

Midorima frowns. He can feel that there's more still, but he doesn't want to push either. After a minute of silence, Takao murmurs, "O-other than that, I…I've put a gun to my head more than once. Shikari got me through it, but…I guess that's…I guess that's why you were born."

Midorima crawls to his mate. He wraps the now sobbing male in his arms and kisses his crown.

Downstairs, Kise and Momoi walk in to find the kitchen table covered with journals, notebooks, loose papers, and sticky notes. Akashi is wearing his glasses, muttering things under his breath and occasionally bouncing questions off a confused Furihata.

While Momoi tries to read the scrabbles of lead on paper, Kise asks, "Akashicchi, what are you calculating?"

The redhead doesn't look up as he paces and watches the floor, though Kise knows he isn't really watching the floor; he's staring into his own mind. "Methods of locking up Hanamiya and Haizaki without killing them."

Kise glances at his daughter, who visibly tenses, but she doesn't seem frightened. "Anything yet?"

"No."

Down the hall, a somewhat queasy Himuro carries another laundry basket towards the washroom. With as many people as there are living in the house, laundry is split up by couples, and this week, it's Murasakibara and Himuro's turn to wash and fold all the clothes. It isn't that bad though, Himuro thinks. Now if this stomach ache will go away….

But when he gets close enough to the laundry room to see inside, he notices Murasakibara slouched over the washer, the giant's back moving quickly like he's panting. Himuro quickens his steps and sets down the basket just inside the door. "Atsushi? Are you okay?"

When he places a hand on Murasakibara's back, he can feel the sweat that has soaked the man's shirt. Murasakibara nods, but then he lurches to the side, his head in the utility sink and his back convulsing. Himuro watches in horror as Murasakibara chokes up a dark green ball about the size of a peppermint. The giant pants out, "A-Aka-chin. Get―"

He's cut off by his own coughing and another green ball.

Himuro doesn't need to be told twice. He runs out of the room and down the hallway, slapping the walls at corners to keep him from going too far the other way. When he finally runs into to the main room and sees Akashi, Kise, Momoi, and Furihata, he bursts, "Something's wrong with Atsushi!"

Akashi doesn't hesitate to jump up and follow Himuro back down the hall. The panicked expression on the usually poker-faced male is more than enough.

Kise is on his younger brother's heels, and over his shoulder, he calls, "Furihata, get Midorimacchi!"

Furihata darts up the stairs.

In the laundry room, Murasakibara shivers and grips the edge of the plastic utility sink, heaving and spitting up more of the little balls. Suddenly, he feels his worried mate's presence again, along with two others. Red hair comes into view as Akashi examines him. "Sweating and vomiting. Anything else?"

Murasakibara nods while another shiver runs through him. "C-cold―"

More vomiting.

"What's wrong with him?" Himuro asks in such a hurt voice that Murasakibara cringes.

"He's vomiting his element," Kise answers. "Akashicchi, do you know what's causing it?"

Akashi shakes his head for a moment. Then he pauses. With a quick glance at the sink, he orders, "We need to get him out of this room. Kise, don't let Midorima―"

"What's wrong with Murasakibara?"

Too late.

Midorima is in the doorway, Takao and Furihata behind him, before he collapses.

"Shintaro!" Takao grabs his mate, trying to steady the other's larger body. Furihata helps as well.

Akashi points down the hall. "Get him out of here before he starts vomiting, too!"

While Takao and Furihata try to help a delirious Midorima stagger down the hall, Kise and Himuro hook their arms around Murasakibara and begin to pull him away from the sink. Nearly as soon as his support is gone, he drops, and Akashi has to step in as well to keep him up, but he isn't vomiting anymore.

"If we get him into the hall, he should be fine," Akashi says as they lug the giant across the room while they also dodge piles of clothes and cleaning supplies.

When Kise finally shuts the door and Murasakibara slumps to the floor, Himuro wraps his arms around as much of Murasakibara as he can and pulls the younger male to him. Murasakibara closes his eyes as he pants and rests his head on Himuro's shoulder.

Kise watches Himuro stroke his mate's hair and whisper soothing words, saying Murasakibara is okay and everything is fine. Kise doesn't know if Himuro is saying this for Murasakibara's benefit or his own.

"What was that?" Himuro asks, his eye on Akashi.

"I'm not entirely sure," Akashi admits before he speculates, "When I went in there―" He motions to the laundry room. "―I could smell Air, but I assumed it was Himuro. However, Midorima was also vomiting his element yesterday, and it's likely he rinsed out the bucket in the utility sink."

Kise nods. "So maybe opposite elements are allergic to pure forms?"

"Then why wasn't I affected by Atsushi's element?" Himuro asks.

"Probably because you're Bonded. That's the only thing I can come up with," Kise says.

Akashi pushes himself off the floor and instructs, "Murasakibara, don't go back into the laundry room until we know it's safe."

The giant nods.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

" _Get off the stage!"_

" _If you're going to give a presentation, you have to talk!"_

" _Who would want to listen to your ugly voice?"_

" _Yeah, it matches your face!"_

Momoi bolts straight up in bed, panting and feeling cold sweat on the back of her sleep shirt.

"Mh…Satsuki…?" Aomine blinks his eyes open, only able to see the girl's back under the moonlight that pours through the window behind the bed. Kise seems to still be asleep.

Momoi glances back at her father for a moment before she curls up against him and buries her face in his chest. She whimpers, "N-nightmare."

He rubs his hands up and down her back and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head at first. Then she whispers, "Presentation…tomorrow."

"Which class?"

"Science."

"Mibuchi won't let anything happen." Aomine rests his chin on her head. "Besides, you have a beautiful voice, and for someone who doesn't talk, we all know you have a lot to say."

Momoi pauses. "Dai-chan nervous?"

"Am I nervous?" His brow furrows in confusion.

"Gets nervous."

"Do I get nervous?"

Momoi nods.

"Sometimes," Aomine replies. After a moment, he murmurs, "I'm nervous around Kise all the time. Not so much anymore, but I used to always try to act cool and make sure I didn't stare too much. Really stupid things."

"And he thought I didn't notice either, which made it kind of cute," the thought-to-be-sleeping blonde adds as he rolls over. "And at work, I get nervous when I model at new studios. Eventually, I know I'm not going to be able to model anymore because of my age, so I always wonder when that's going to happen."

Aomine continues, "It's normal to be nervous, Satsuki."

"And I'm sure everyone else in your class is a little nervous about it, too," Kise says.

Momoi doesn't reply.

"You're studying biology, right? Isn't it your favorite subject?" Kise asks.

She nods slowly, her back to the blonde since she's still cuddled up to Aomine.

"Just pretend that you're reading aloud. If you have to look at the class, stare at the back wall and read the thoughts in your head."

Aomine looks at his mate. "What kind of advice is that?"

"It's the best I got," Kise replies with a shrug.

"Thanks, Ki-chan, Dai-chan," Momoi whispers.

"You're welcome, Baby Girl."

"Go to sleep, squirt."

She smiles.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Momoi-chan, your turn," Mibuchi says. "Which animal was your research on?"

"Dolphins," Momoi replies as she stands from her desk and takes her poster to the front of the room. She props it up on the whiteboard marker rack. Kise let her use the pictures he took of his marine family for the project, so she's really proud.

But when she turns to the class, her words become stuck in her throat. She glues her eyes to the back wall like Kise said. She memorized her speech beforehand, but even though she remembers every single word, they won't come out. Twenty-one pairs of hard, judgmental eyes bore into her, and she can hear a few of the girls start whispering and giggling.

Momoi runs. Out the door and into the hallway. Her vision blurs as she darts into the bathroom and into the first stall, locking the door. There's someone else in the bathroom, so she tries not to make any noise until after they leave. Then she sinks down to the floor and shudders, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She has to have been there five minutes when her phone suddenly vibrates in her pocket. After the initial jump of surprise, Momoi pulls out the device and finds that it's Kise calling her. She answers without hesitation.

" _Momocchi? Are you alright?"_ Kise asks. His voice is thick with worry.

Momoi shakes her head, but then remembers that Kise can't see it. She chokes out, "N-no."

" _Aominecchi's on his way to get you right now. He should be there in a few minutes."_

"W-w…why…?"

" _Mibuchi called me and said you freaked out in class and ran out. He's going to drop off your backpack at the front office."_

"O-o-okay…."

" _It's going to be okay, Baby Girl. Just go up to the office and wait for Aominecchi. I'll be home in about an hour, okay?"_

"Okay."

Momoi keeps her head down as she walks to the front of the school. No one is in the halls, which she's very grateful for, but she also knows her makeup isn't waterproof and that she probably looks like something that crawled out of the bath drain.

When she gets to the office, Mibuchi is there, talking to one of the office ladies, her backpack at his side. She also feels Aomine's presence nearby.

Mibuchi turns and sees her. With an apologetic smile, he picks up her bag and hands it to her. "If you'll write out what you were going to say, I'll give you the same credit, but just don't tell the other kids that, okay?"

As she takes her backpack, she nods without a glance up. "S-sorry."

"It's okay, Momoi-chan. KoKo used to do the same sort of thing."

If he was going to say anything else, it's cut off when Aomine walks in.

"Satsuki―"

Aomine grunts as his daughter barrels into him, crushing his waist in her arms. While he strokes her hair, he says, "Thanks, Mibuchi."

The older male nods. "No problem. I'll be calling later tonight as well, and I'm sure KoKo will call as soon as she's out of school."

After Aomine signs her out, Momoi follows him to the car, which sits on the top level today. When she slides in the passenger seat, she pulls up the divider and tackles her father once again. Aomine wraps her in his arms as she shudders. He can feel the moisture of her tears seeping into his shirt.

"What happened, Satsuki?" he asks quietly while he rubs her back.

"P-p-presentation…couldn't…" She shudders again and cries, "Couldn't talk…."

"It's okay. It happens sometimes―"

"All time! A-always…!"

Aomine can't counter that. Instead, he kisses the top of her head and continues to try his best to comfort her.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Kise sighs as he dives into the water. Takao frowns and clicks, _"What's eating you?"_

" _What do you do when your daughter is scared to talk, and when she doesn't, people make fun of her for it, but when she does, they still make fun of her for it?"_ Kise's golden eyes glow yellow, but Takao doesn't know if it's due to the water or the blonde's emotions. _"She's been trying to change herself to impress her peers, but her voice is the only thing in the way of that, which just happens to be the biggest problem to them."_

" _What do you mean by changing herself?"_

" _I'm sure you've noticed, too. She uses different soap, she doesn't wear Aominecchi's jacket to school anymore, and she wants to wear makeup."_ Kise's eyes seem to burn brighter, and Takao knows that it's emotion this time.

After a moment, Takao shakes his head. _"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should try telling her that there's nothing wrong with her again, but when Shikari was going through her…rough time back in high school, she thought I was saying it because I thought I had to."_

Kise sighs again, a few bubbles leaving his mouth to float to the surface.

About an hour later, Kise and Aomine sit on the bed, waiting for Momoi to get done in the shower. When she opens the door, the scent of fake strawberries enters the room before she does, and Kise pats the space between Aomine and himself. Momoi quietly sits down in her pink pajamas. Another new change, since she's no longer wearing her fathers' shirts to bed.

"So Mibuchi called me about KoKocchi's birthday. Did she tell you?" Kise asks.

Momoi shakes her head, eyes brightening the tiniest bit when they land on the blonde.

"Tomorrow, KoKo wants you to spend the night with her, and Mibuchi said that he could just take you home with them if you want to do that. You can pack tonight and leave your bag in his room tomorrow." Aomine gently pushes Momoi's wet hair over her shoulder, his fingers tucking the strands behind her ear so he can see her face. "Does that sound okay, or do you want to do something else? Mibuchi said KoKo knows you might not want to do that."

Momoi stares down at her lap for a long moment. "M-Mibuchi-sensei safe. KoKo birthday, KoKo decide."

"Then you need to text her to tell her you'll be doing that," Aomine continues.

After a moment, Momoi nods and moves to get up. However, Kise's hand on her wrist stops her. The grip is more like having spider webs around her wrist, so loose she could easily pull away if she wants. She sits back down.

Kise takes Momoi's hand in both of his. "Momocchi, what do you think beauty is?"

For a long minute, the room is silent, but Kise and Aomine know she's trying to get the words out more than think them up. Quietly, she murmurs, "Ki-chan beautiful. How pretty."

"Do you think makeup and clothes are going to make you beautiful?" Kise asks. "I think that they're just covering up how beautiful you really are." After a moment, he drops down to the floor, on his knees before his daughter with both her hands now in his. "When Daiki and I agreed to let you wear makeup, it's because we wanted you to build confidence." He pauses. "Actually, it was my idea, so I'll take the blame for it. When we said you could wear makeup, we thought you would feel better about yourself, but I know now that it's doing to opposite."

Aomine feels the twist in his stomach as Kise's eyes start to intensify from a deep, honey gold to a canary yellow.

Kise continues, "You don't need anything to make you look beautiful, okay? You are more gorgeous than the models I work with. Do you know why?"

With tears welling up in her eyes, Momoi slowly shakes her head.

Kise guides her hands to her chest and holds them there. "Because your heart may be bruised and beaten, but it's still more radiant than the sun, the moon, or any of the stars. Those girls in your class, what are they telling you? Why are you trying to change yourself?"

Her bottom lip trembles as she chokes out, "I-I don't…talk right, and…a-and I'm u-ugly. They…they s-s-say t-that…" She squeezes her eyes shut and hiccups a few times. When Aomine puts an arm around her, she tries again, "I-I smell…like a g-g-guy. Can't…wear Dai-chan's j-j-jacket because…I look l-l-like I s-sleep…sleep around."

Kise and Aomine both feel their hearts break. After a moment, the blonde's hands tighten on Momoi's trembling ones. "Don't listen to it, Satsuki. They know absolutely _nothing_ about you, about what you've been through. There's nothing wrong with your voice, and you don't need to be afraid to use it whenever you want, even if you speak differently. If they can't see you for who you are, that's their loss, and it only speaks about who they are, not you."

"He's right," Aomine murmurs, his head tilted against hers. "And believe me, I want to go beat up every brat in your school who's stupid enough to mess with my daughter." His eyes cast an azure glow on her skin. "Humans can be so idiotic."

Momoi doesn't reply as she shudders and nods.

 **Author Note: Well,** _ **that**_ **was emotional. I actually got teary-eyed there for a while trying to write this, but hey, long chapter is long! So if you can't wait for the next one, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **And everything Kise said is dedicated to every girl or boy who has ever wanted to change him or herself. So basically, everyone ever in existence.**

" **Be yourself. Everyone else is already taken."―Oscar Wilde**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"Takao, you and I have a mission," Kise says.

Midorima frowns, but before he can say anything, Takao tilts his head back at an awkward angle so he can see an upside down image of Kise. "A mission?"

"Looking for a pure form of my element in the lake."


	35. Water

**Guys, I'm so sorry that I'm a day late! I'm on spring break right now with my best friend, and we were in a place with no Wi-Fi and no service for LTE from Sunday afternoon up until now. Sorry again!**

 _ **Breed**_

 _Chapter 35: Water_

" _I'm rising up. I'm moving on. Give me strength to carry on. I feel the light upon my face. I hear the angels' words of grace. My broken wings have learnt to fly. Lift me up and justify. I'm standing up. I'm standing out. I feel the walls come crashing down._

" _Lift me up. Lead me from this place. Let your love be mercy on my fate. I'm rising up. I change before your eyes. How the darkness faded in the light."_

―" _In the Light" by Full Blown Rose_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Friday night after swimming, Murasakibara waits for Himuro to get out of the shower, contently watching Food Network and eating a package of cookies as he always does.

However, when Himuro returns, he also has a half-full glass of wine in his hand, which he sets on the nightstand before he crawls into bed.

Murasakibara glances at his mate. "Muro-chin, don't get drunk."

"I'm not going to get drunk, Atsushi. It takes a lot more than a glass of wine to get me even tipsy," Himuro replies easily. Once he props up his pillow the way he wants it behind him, he gingerly takes the glass again and brings it to his lips. After a sip, his single orb wanders back to his mate. "Do you want some?"

"No, alcohol is too bitter."

"Of course."

Murasakibara goes back to watching television, and as time goes on, he notes that Himuro has relaxed quite a bit. He looks at the older male again, who has drank all of the wine and now has his head tilted back over the headboard. Through Himuro's thick bangs, he can barely make out his blind eye.

He clicks off the television before he scoots closer to Himuro. "Muro-chin's tense."

Now Murasakibara can see his other eye as it closes, and Himuro says, "I'm fin―"

"Don't lie to me."

Himuro sighs. Then he straightens up a little with his head upright and eyes open before he reaches out for Murasakibara's hand. Back to playing with the giant's fingers.

They stay like that for a while. Finally, Himuro brings the back of his mate's hand to his own forehead. "Atsushi…I don't think you understand…how scary that was…the other night." Another hand joins the first, so that there are now two tiny hands holding Murasakibara's. "I…I thought you were dying, and…and I wouldn't have been able to do _anything_."

Murasakibara leans in and kisses Himuro's forehead. "I'm fine, Muro-chin. Don't be sad." He feels another twist in his stomach. "I-I don't know what to do when Muro-chin is sad…."

Himuro shakes his head slowly. "I'm not sad, just…I don't know; it was just terrifying. If anything, I'm happy you're safe."

After a moment, Murasakibara wraps Himuro in his arms like a teddy bear and lies down with him. Himuro doesn't protest to this, running his fingers through violet tresses and inhaling the floral scent of a field in the spring. His nose has finally finished developing, and he loves every moment of it.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

The apartment isn't anything special, and compared to her house, it's like a hamster home. There's a dining table and kitchen to the right of the door, and then there's a bathroom to the left. From there, there's the living room, complete with a couch facing the flat screen television, an armchair, and small coffee table against the wall next to said armchair. Curtains are pulled away from the balcony door, which looks out over the sunlit city. There's a door to the left of the living room and one on the right.

Kosaniki drags Momoi to the open door on right. "Come on, Momoi-chan. This is my room!"

Mibuchi smiles and calls after them, "Kotaro will be here in about an hour with the cake and pizza."

"Okay!"

Kosaniki's room is about half the size of Aomine's. There's a full-size bed in the center of the room with a window and bookshelf on the left wall and a dresser and closet on the right. On the right side of the bed, there's a decently sized nightstand with an organized clutter of books, a lamp, an alarm clock, and a half-full water bottle. As well, there's a bean bag beside it.

"Pretty," Momoi compliments as she looks at the light purple walls. There's a framed cluster of photos, probably vacation photos, above her bed, and it looks like Kosaniki, Mibuchi, and Hayama a few years prior.

"Thanks," Kosaniki replies as she plops down on the bed. "I know it's not as big as your house, but you guys have a few more family members, you know?"

Momoi nods. Having fourteen people in your family isn't exactly normal, or at least it isn't normal to her. But then again, they aren't a normal family. She likes it that way.

When Momoi sits on the bed with Kosaniki, she notices the poster beside the door, which is actually really hard to miss. It reads "Stop Human Trafficking" with a shadowy hand on it, like it's through glass. Momoi saw the picture before when she Googled sex trafficking.

Kosaniki quietly asks, "Does it bother you?"

Momoi gives her a confused look.

"I mean the poster."

Momoi shakes her head.

After a moment, Kosaniki shrugs and smiles sadly. "I asked Dad to get it for me as a reminder. It's not like I need another one, but I mean, we're both really lucky to be alive, aren't we? I was released about three years ago, started back in fifth grade with a bunch of ten-year-olds when I was thirteen." She shrugs again. "And now I'm turning fifteen in seventh grade instead of ninth."

"Okay, KoKo-chan. Old okay."

"Just sucks sometimes, you know? I want to be with people my own age."

Momoi nods a little. Kosaniki is an extrovert. At school, she's friends with everyone somehow, even though she's older. She doesn't look fifteen though, so she can pass as a seventh grader while Momoi looks like a high school senior. So in short, Kosaniki is outgoing and loves people, and while Momoi is playful, she's very introverted and doesn't like people.

They talk, or at least Kosaniki does, for a while longer before Hayama arrives. The pizza is just pepperoni, which Momoi is thankful for, and the cake is chocolate with lots of purple frosting.

When it comes to presents, Mibuchi and Hayama reveal the entire _No.6_ manga, all nine volumes. Momoi has bought several journals and a pack of the special mechanical pencils Kosaniki always uses, the kind with the twisty erasers so they don't run out as quickly. Kosaniki loves to write, and her backpack is full of more notebooks for different stories than anything school-related.

And apparently, Kosaniki's ideal birthday includes Twister and Vocaloid videos on the flat screen. Momoi isn't a fan of Vocaloid for the most part, and it appears that Mibuchi isn't either, but Hayama and Kosaniki are singing along the entire time.

Momoi notes that Mibuchi not only has the same kind of aura as Midorima, but he acts like the other elemental as well. They both like order and become easily annoyed by their mates' nonsense.

Hayama is…intense. Not in the way Akashi is, like where the redhead can burn a person at the stake with just a gaze if he wants. Hayama is more playful, like Kise, but he seems much more curious and is excited by small things, bursting out into laughter in dead silence over something that happened yesterday. That kind of thing. Somehow, Momoi finds it very fitting that he's a Fire.

And the entire time she's there, Mibuchi and Kosaniki never mention her screw up in class. Instead, they discover that Hayama doesn't know what the fox says when he replies, "Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle."

His mate smacks him for that.

As well, Kosaniki apparently loves MMDs, so there's a chunk of time set aside for watching those and deciding what went wrong in each.

Momoi doesn't think she's ever laughed harder in her entire life, and considering how amusing swim night and sparring is at the elemental house, that's pretty impressive.

Saturday afternoon, when Kise and Aomine pick up their daughter, she tells them all about the experience. She tries her best to make herself coherent, but sometimes her sentences get too choppy to understand. However, her fathers are delighted by how much she's speaking.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Downstairs on Saturday night, Kise, Akashi, Furihata, Momoi, and Aomine sit at the dining room table, which is still covered in Akashi's research. Momoi has a journal in her lap, reading intently, while everyone else converses.

"So let's say that we could use that against them," Kise says. "How are we going to acquire the pure forms of our element?"

Akashi adjusts his glasses as he glances over a few papers in front of him, his mechanical pencil balanced in one hand. "The only way I know of is if we trick our bodies into thinking our mates rejected us. After a while, we would eventually begin to vomit our element―"

"Not happening," Aomine says.

Furihata nods. "I would never do something like that to you, Sei."

Akashi nearly curses, but quickly rethinks it. His mate would surely smack him into next week over such a topic, and he has too much research to do to risk being unconscious for several days.

Quietly, Momoi sets the notebook she's been reading on the table and asks, "U-Um…you s-said that you…kept the…element that M-Mukkun vomited, r-right?"

Akashi nods. "Yes, it's in a jar in my room."

"A-and Midorin's element…l-l-lingered, correct?"

"Yes."

Momoi points to Akashi's scrawl on the page. "Is it…p-possible that Ki-chan's element is…is still in t-the lake?"

Kise pauses. "I suppose it might be, but Akashicchi would have had a reaction if it was in the water."

"Not necessarily," Akashi replies. "As it stands now, it's very unlikely that the element fades or is absorbed into the earth. I wonder if elements can be contained by the substances they represent, like water and earth. Midorima didn't react to the Earth once it was sealed."

"But what about the Air? It obviously spread to affect Murasakibara," Aomine says.

"If Midorimacchi washed it down the drain, the water might have diluted it to some degree," Kise reasons as he stands. "I'm going to get Takao and look for it." Just before he runs up the stairs, he turns and says, "Great job, Momocchi."

Kise is gone when Momoi murmurs, "D-didn't do…anything…."

"That's not true, Momoi," Akashi corrects. "It doesn't matter how smart a person is; sometimes, they need another person to toss up ideas or to bounce questions."

The other occupants of the table don't really know what on Earth Akashi is talking about, but Momoi still smiles.

Kise knocks lightly on Midorima's bedroom door. "Am I interrupting anything?"

There's an audible huff. "Of course not, idiot. You can come in."

When Kise opens the door, Midorima is reading in bed, his back to the headboard while Takao is doing the same, only he's flat on his back with his legs propped up on the wall space above said headboard. Kise decides to try that later, though he has the sneaking suspicion that Aomine might have different plans if he ever gets in that position.

"Takao, you and I have a mission," Kise says.

Midorima frowns, but before he can say anything, Takao tilts his head back at an awkward angle so he can see an upside down image of Kise. "A mission?"

"Looking for a pure form of my element in the lake."

Closing his book, Midorima says, "Akashi―"

Kise quickly explains.

"Even so, how are you two going to search the entire lake for a blue liquid that may or may not be there and may or may not blend in with the rest of the water?" Midorima asks.

Kise shrugs. "It's worth a shot. The alternative would be forcing our bodies to get rid of it anew, which means our mates rejecting us."

"No," Midorima immediately states.

"So this is the only option we have right now."

Takao sets his book on the nightstand and hops up. "Then let's go."

The lake is small, about the size of a gigantic pond, but Kise feels like he's searching for lice in Momoi's hair as he combs through moss and pebbles with a jar of Light in one hand. Takao doesn't seem to be enjoying the hunt either.

However, after nearly an hour of searching, Kise notes something faintly glowing. There's a crater in the mud half-under a large rock, and in the hollow, a wisp of blue floats.

Kise clicks, _"Takao, I think I found it."_

The other male quickly swims over to him, peering down into the crater. _"That's it?"_

" _Yeah, I think so."_

Carefully, Kise uses one hand to manipulate the Water so that it creeps closer to the surface of the lake, and while he does that, pushing it towards the dock and awaiting jar, Takao asks, _"How will we know that it's the element though? I mean, we have to test it."_

" _I guess we'll see if Akashicchi reacts to it."_ Kise's tone is deflated, like he's sentencing a pet to be euthanized.

When the two Waters walk back into the house, Akashi stands up. However, as soon as he does, Furihata follows and steps in front of his mate. "No."

"Kouki―"

"There has to be another way to test it."

"There's not."

"Then find one!" Furihata insists. "If you start vomiting your element, then―"

"Then we can harness it to use against Haizaki and Hanamiya."

Momoi steps in. "A-Akashi-kun, there's no…way to stop y-your element from s-s-spreading, and it…it might be more dangerous t-than the others."

Kise pauses. "She's right, Akashicchi. At this point, we can't risk you vomiting your element. Maybe we should wait a little while to test it."

Akashi opens his mouth to protest, but he can't when Furihata is glaring at him. So with a huff of irritation, he sits back down.

Even though he wants to comment on Akashi's uselessness at the moment, Aomine chooses to shut up, knowing that Kise would chew him out for it, and then really, there's no difference between Aomine and Akashi when it comes to their mates.

Not long after, Kuroko, Kagami, and Kira walk in after a trip to the book store. Kira smiles and bounces as she carries her bag of new books. "Momoi-nee, Kuroko-nii is going to read to me! Want to come?"

Momoi glances at Kise and Aomine, who both nod. Then she looks at Kira. "Read!"

Once the four of them disappear upstairs, Akashi sighs. "Great. Snow was just what I wanted tonight."

Kise sets the jar of water and his element on the table with a grin. "This meteorologist says there will be snow, lightning storms, and clouds tonight, possibly fog in the early morning."

Takao laughs. "No thunder?"

"I think Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi are a little occupied at the moment."

Akashi stands and takes Furihata's hand. "Come, My Eclipse."

"S-Sei…."

Takao winks at the Light and Water duo before he starts up the stairs. "Make that definite fog."

"Good luck with that," Kise replies before he drags Aomine towards the stairway. However, Aomine has other plans, and instead of letting Kise lead him, he picks up the blonde before he darts to their bedroom.

 **Author Note: Short chapter. I got stuck. If you enjoyed the chapter regardless, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ATTENTION! I would love to know your favorite quotes from this story! Please, let me know in the comments! Maybe I'll do a poll or something; that would be kind of cool.**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"SEI, YOU IDIOT!"


	36. Idiot!

**Thank you for all the reviews, especially those of you who have stuck with me through the story (and some new ones; you lit up my face the past week, FionaEve-chan. I'm glad you're reading another of my stories!)**

 _ **Breed**_

 _Chapter 36: Idiot!_

" _Mayday, mayday, the ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vultures. They want to break me and wash away my colors. Wash away my colors!_

" _Take me high, and I'll sing. Oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay (okay, okay, okay). We are one in the same. Oh, you take all of the pain away, away, away (away, away, away). Save me if I become my demons."_

―" _My Demons" by Starset_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

 _The man comes closer, a disgusting smile spread across his lips. "Come play with me."_

" _N-no…" I whimper. I try to scoot away, but my back is pressed to the corner so hard that I'm practically part of the plaster._

" _Come play."_

" _H-help."_

" _Come on, little boy."_

" _Help!"_

Imayoshi bolts straight up in bed, which in turn sends Sakurai tumbling off said bed.

The brunette groans as he thumps against the floor, letting out a whimper. With big, sleepy eyes, he pouts, "Imayoshi-san, did…I do something wrong…? I'm sorry…."

Sakurai then quickly shakes his head and curses. "Ugh, what was that, Shoichi? What got you wound up?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw you out of bed," Imayoshi replies now that Sakurai has sorted through his masks. The older male grimaces as he runs a hand through his sweat-dampened hair.

"It's fine." Sakurai stands up and sits on the edge of the bed, glancing over his mate and curling an arm around his own aching abdomen. "Another nightmare?"

Imayoshi nods. When he glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand, he sees that it's about four in the morning, and he sighs. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll go with you," Sakurai says immediately.

The shower actually turns out to be a bath, but Imayoshi doesn't mind. Sakurai doesn't pamper him often, usually because he's too busy pampering the brunette instead, but he enjoys it. His mate gives massages that melt him, and that isn't an easy task either; it takes a lot for him to completely let go of his awareness, but when he does, Sakurai certainly knows how to keep him content.

"Thanks, Ryo." Imayoshi leans back against the younger male as soft hands rub a scentless soap over his chest and stomach.

Lips press just below his ear in reply to the gratitude. "Are they always the same?"

The breath on his neck sends a shiver down his spine. "Kind of. I'm always in a dim room made of stone, and there's a man coming after me."

"Your job is getting to you," Sakurai mutters.

"Maybe." Imayoshi quietly exhales as he closes his eyes.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Kouki's going to kill me when he wakes up," Akashi says as he chars the dirt in front of him. After some collaboration with Murasakibara early this morning, Akashi constructed a clay bucket infused with Fire, which will hopefully contain the pure Fire element if he does vomit it up.

Midorima and Kise stand beside him. The blonde holds the jar of Water and says, "You're the one who wanted to do it behind his back."

"And he'll know as soon as your body starts reacting," Midorima adds.

Akashi kneels in front of the container. "Okay, I'm ready."

Kise hesitantly hands the jar to Midorima, who will have to be in charge of opening and closing the container. The older brother isn't particularly fond of the idea and warned Akashi not to do it, but the redhead is very stubborn.

"It was nice knowing you, Akashicchi. I hope Furihata doesn't kill you slowly and painfully," Kise says before he runs off to the lake. Takao is still asleep and in bed, so he should be out of the Fire's vicinity, and Kise hopes the lake will protect him.

Midorima stands beside his younger brother with the jar. "Are you sure about this?"

Akashi nods. "If we're right, this could be the answer to defeating Haizaki and Hanamiya."

So Midorima screws the top off the jar. After he lets some of the extra water pour out, he reaches into the container and prods at the blue liquid at the bottom, which is heavier and thicker, like honey. As soon as he pulls it past the surface of the water still in the jar, Akashi starts coughing, his hands gripping the sides of the clay pot.

In his room, Murasakibara watches TV and eats a candy bar while Himuro reads. Suddenly, the lamp's light bulb blows―which makes them both jump―followed by a door slamming nearby with a curse and "SEI, YOU IDIOT!"

"Aka-chin is going to die," Murasakibara mutters around his candy bar.

"What?" Himuro looks at his mate with an almost panicked look.

"I mean, when Furi-chin gets to him, not because of the element thing," Murasakibara clarifies. _At least, I hope not because of the element thing._

Outside, Akashi is spitting fire literally. The red, glowing flames fall from his mouth and into the bottom of the pot.

As soon as this starts, Midorima drops the Water back into the jar and teleports to the lake, where he closes the lid and tosses it into the water with Kise.

Akashi coughs a few more times, but when he can no longer feel his stomach contracting, he grasps the lid of the pot and lays it on top. Afterwards, he crumples, panting on the ground with his eyes closed. Well, there's the easy part done.

When he hears the balcony door slam shut, Akashi winces.

However, before there's any yelling, there's the sound of feet hitting the ground, running. Furihata drops to his knees beside his mate and pulls said mate into his lap. "Akashi Seijuurou, I swear―"

"I'm fine…okay?" Akashi whispers into Furihata's thigh as fingers comb through his hair. "There's nothing…to be upset about…Kouki…."

Furihata huffs. "You're lucky that I love you, or I would have killed you by now."

"I'm lucky that you love me anyways. It's a miracle," Akashi murmurs.

"Yeah, it is."

As the brunette helps his mate back into the house, Kise surfaces, taking a deep breath.

Midorima glances at the blonde. "Anything?"

"Nope, it worked," Kise replies.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

At around ten in the morning, Furihata is lying in bed with a book about a sailor that is murdered and his spirit comes back to haunt the ship. Or something like that. Akashi isn't paying much attention as he racks his brain for ways to get back on Furihata's good side. True, the brunette isn't ignoring him, and he's actually cuddled up to his mate with his head on said mate's shoulder, but he can feel the waves of irritation emanating from Furihata.

After a while, Akashi looks up at Furihata and quietly asks, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Out where?" The chocolate gaze doesn't move from the book.

"There's a really nice seafood restaurant near the office, isn't there?"

"You hate seafood."

Akashi averts his gaze and bites his lip for a moment. "That doesn't matter. You can have anything you want, my treat."

"No, thank you."

Silence falls for a few minutes.

"Kouki…" Akashi pushes himself forward a little, enough so that he can nuzzle Furihata's jaw or maybe cheek―

Furihata flinches, leaning away.

At that, Akashi sits up, chewing on his lip. After a moment, he crawls out of bed. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Wait."

Akashi turns, bathrobe in hand and door open.

Furihata runs a hand through his hair before he turns his book over. "Look, I'm just really frustrated. Can you just…give me some space for a little bit, okay?"

"I can do that." _But it doesn't make it hurt any less._

Even as Akashi sinks into the bathwater, which instantly begins to boil, he's having trouble processing what happened.

"It's your own fault," he murmurs to himself, wrapping his arms around his knees. "You knew he was going to be mad, and you went behind his back to do something you knew he was against. You have no right to be upset."

He tells himself this, but his heart still aches and his stomach knots. He hasn't hurt this much since they submitted to each other.

 _You deserve it._

Akashi blinks hard, blaming the sting in his eyes on the steam.

 _You never deserved someone as amazing as Furihata._

His left eye burns.

 _He doesn't really love you. You know that, don't you?_

Blood drips from his split lip, and crimson stains his teeth.

 _You're not worthy of him._

Akashi curls his fingers in his hair, yanking the short locks as he whimpers, "I know…I know I'm not…."

 _Let go._

"N-no…I'm…I'm stronger…."

 _Let go._

Akashi blinks away the pain in his left eye. The orb returns to crimson.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Aomine plops down in one of the chairs across from Imayoshi. Kise settles much more gracefully in the seat beside him.

Seated on the edge of his mate's desk, Sakurai says, "So?"

"We have the pure forms of Water and Fire," Kise says. "I believe that if we can expose Hanamiya and Haizaki to them for long enough, they will reject their element and become human."

Imayoshi pauses. "I've never heard of that happening. While it's true that they will vomit their element, there's no evidence that this will make them human."

"If they don't become human, they'll just die. Either works for me," Aomine says.

Sakurai nods. "Sounds good to me."

"With that out of the way, the matter is finding them," Imayoshi mutters, running a hand through his hair.

Though he doesn't mention it, Aomine notes Imayoshi's mannerisms. It's rare for the older male to show when he's stressed, so Aomine can't help but wonder how bad it is. Or why.

 _Weird,_ Aomine thinks as he moves back to his desk.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Monday night, Furihata lays in bed, facing the wall. The night before, Akashi slept on the couch in the living room, but Furihata insisted he not do it again tonight. So Akashi is on the other side of the bed.

Furihata wants to stay mad, if for no other reason than to keep Akashi from hurting himself again, but the brunette is finding it really hard to ignore his mate. The mate who drove to work separately yesterday to go over twenty miles out of his way to buy Cinnabons, Furihata's absolute favorite sweet. The mate who also made a CD and put it in Furihata's car, so when he started said car, he heard all his favorite songs. The mate who hasn't tried to touch him at all since Sunday morning.

This is torture.

Quietly, Furihata rolls over, but instead of seeing Akashi's back, he's met with crimson eyes staring back at him.

Furihata turns back to the wall and tries to go to sleep. He can hold out longer than this, even if Akashi just has to be the sweetest, most impossible-to-be-angry-with partner of all time.

Akashi frowns at this. But instead of saying anything, he grabs his pillow from under his head and curls up with it. Maybe if he tries hard enough, he can convince himself that it's Furihata.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

At around four in the morning, Furihata rolls out of bed, wide awake and irritated with life in general. Akashi glances over his shoulder, but Furihata simply says, "Can't sleep."

Without waiting for a reply, he walks out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

The air is crisp and refreshing outside, though there's fog that hangs over the lake, and Furihata crosses his arms over his chest as he walks down the balcony steps. The grass is barely damp with dew.

Rolling up the legs of his sweatpants, Furihata sits down on the dock and dangles his legs in the water. The moon is still high in the sky, accompanied by millions of stars, like someone poured a bottle glitter over the ocean and left the white cap as well.

Suddenly, Furihata's eye catches something black under the water, and he jumps a foot in the air with a squeak of fear.

A blonde head surfaces. Golden eyes widen as Kise waves his hands in front of himself. "Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

Furihata takes a deep breath, a hand still over his chest from his mini heart attack. "It's fine. I didn't expect anyone else here." He chuckles at himself. "Though, I really shouldn't be surprised that there's a merman in the lake."

"Well, it's still pretty early, so I don't blame you." Kise smiles. "I have a shoot in Kanagawa today, and my plane leaves at eight. I have to leave by seven, I always supervise Momocchi's makeup application so she doesn't go overboard, and Aominecchi's running around like a headless octopus at work to figure out where Hanamiya and Haizaki are, so I want to cuddle with him a little in the morning."

Furihata pauses. "That sounds hectic. Uh, and I think the expression is 'running around like a headless chicken', not octopus."

"I spent the first month of my life living with dolphins, remember? We don't have any chickens where I come from," Kise replies.

"You would fit well in a country song, you know that?"

"What about oceanic songs?"

"Well, the _Little Mermaid_ was a musical."

"If you're referring to the one with the singing hermit crab, I'll pass."

"What? Hermit crabs sing, don't they?"

"I don't know. They usually get eaten before I can ask."

"I thought you didn't like seafood?"

"Seafood is different from hunting." Kise rests his folded arms on the dock. "I don't need to eat, of course, but hunting is a social event in pods, so I help out and eat a little, too, if there's extra." He pauses and glances up at Furihata. "But enough about me. Why are you out here?"

"Well…can I get your opinion on something?"

Kise gives him a knowing look. "You want to know whether you should still be mad at Akashicchi or not."

"Y-yeah, pretty much."

"There are two parts to that." Kise holds up a finger. "Number one, Akashicchi knew that you would be furious if he did what he did, and despite knowing that, he did it anyways. You have every right to be angry with him. However―" He adds another finger. "―number two, he had good intentions in mind, and he's also been trying everything he can to make it up to you. In that sense, it's a little needless that you're continuing to punish him."

Furihata sighs. "So what would you do?"

"If Aominecchi pulled a stunt like that, I'd probably shove my foot so far up his backside that he'd have to give birth to get rid of it."

The brunette cringes at the description.

"Aominecchi and Akashicchi are very alike in the way that they never think about their own safety. They both don't really consider themselves when thinking about a plan they have, but they'll do everything they possibly can to keep everyone else safe. It's just how they work." Kise shrugs. "So to answer your question, I would probably let him suffer a little longer."

Furihata nods.

Kise smiles after a moment. "Just make sure he doesn't start getting sick. As long as he knows you're just mad and not trying to reject him, it shouldn't be a problem, but keep an eye on it."

"I will. Thanks, Kise."

"No problem."

 **Author Note: Geez, short chapters. It took me a long time to write this one, but I got it now! Will Furihata forgive Akashi? And what's going to happen to Imayoshi? Will the elementals find Hanamiya and Haizaki? If you wonder any of these things, then please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"Stop being perfect!" Furihata rubs his face with both of his hands. "Stop apologizing and acting all meek when it doesn't fit you at all! Stop buying me gifts! Stop…just stop making it so hard to be mad at you!"


	37. Marked

**Note: If you can't already tell, I base almost everything off America because I don't know enough about Japan, so I realize the laws there are probably different. As well, I don't want any comments about gun control; I like to keep politics out of my life as much as possible.**

 _ **Breed**_

 _Chapter 37: Marked_

" _Where'd you go? You said you'd never leave me. All alone, my heart is barely beating. Like a ghost, you haunt me every day that you're gone. I'm not the same. Now something went missing. There's a cage; it feels like a prison. Here I'll stay until you come back home, home. Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me? If I said I wish you the best, I was lying._

" _Waking up just brings me down, down, 'cause every morning, you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found. And my bed is half empty, not half full. I'd rather live with broken bones than lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool."_

―" _Lovesick Fool" by The Cab_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

The warehouse is dark. Sunlight barely lights the enormous, vacant space through the broken windows. Glass crystals and a few shards litter the concrete floor, along with dirt and trash.

Flashlight braced against his gun, Aomine slowly enters the building, sapphire eyes steady but narrow with attentiveness. Quietly, he asks, "You sure this is the right place, Captain?"

Imayoshi walks to his right in the same position. "This is the address."

"I can't smell blood or anything else that would suggest they kept any of them here." Aomine pauses. "But there's a faint scent of…Fire."

"Haizaki was here," Imayoshi mutters, nose wrinkled slightly.

The deeper they walk into the warehouse, the stronger the smell becomes. Until Imayoshi finds the source.

He crouches down over the paper with scrawl over it.

Aomine glances at the paper. "What does it say?"

"'Gullible idiots'," Imayoshi reads with a huff of irritation.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Furihata comes into work Tuesday morning, Akashi is already there, typing away on his computer. However, as much as he tries to ignore the redhead, it's much harder because there's a vase of red and white roses on his desk.

He ponders this.

As he sets his work bag beside his desk, the sweet scent of the flowers fills his nostrils, his terrifically oversensitive nostrils. And the combination of that and Akashi working in the corner of his eye…he finally just can't take it.

Furihata stands and plants his hands on the desk. "Sei, stop. _Please,_ just stop."

Crimson eyes look up, and Furihata can see the hurt in them just as much as he can feel it in his stomach. For a moment, he thinks he'll vomit.

"Stop what? Tell me, and I'll do it."

"That! Stop _that!_ " Furihata gestures to Akashi with flailing arms.

The Fire quietly stares down at his lap, his fingers laced together and trembling, though he doesn't know if it's from the pressure of squeezing them too tightly or from the guilt and frustration that he's desperately trying to suppress from leaking into his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry, but…I-I don't…I don't know what you're referring to."

"Stop being perfect!" Furihata rubs his face with both of his hands. "Stop apologizing and acting all meek when it doesn't fit you at all! Stop buying me gifts! Stop…just stop making it so hard to be mad at you!"

A minute passes.

When there's no reply, Furihata worries he's gone too far. Akashi is staring into oblivion, and he hasn't blinked even once, even as his left eye flares into a molten gold.

However, before Furihata can read anymore into it, Akashi stands and looks his mate in the eye. "Alright, I'll stop. But would you allow me one request?"

"I-I guess."

"May I kiss you?"

Furihata nods slowly. "Yeah…."

When Akashi approaches him, he decides it's probably a bad idea.

A strong arm circles his waist, and heat leaks onto his skin where they touch. Akashi's other hand is on his jaw, a gentle thumb brushing over his cheekbone. However, when Akashi's lips press against his, they're barely there, just a feather touch over his mouth. It isn't the same as he's used to, but then again, Akashi has been acting so different lately.

Breath ghosts his lips as Akashi pulls away a centimeter and whispers, "I love you so much."

Furihata replies in the same tone, "I know."

"As long as you know," Akashi murmurs before he releases the brunette and moves back to his own desk.

But it's more than that, and Furihata can see it. He can see Akashi's fingers as they type, even though they tremble as well, and he can see that Akashi's left eye is gold and staying gold. He can see that Akashi's jaw is clenched, and that every so often, he swallows hard.

After a long moment, Furihata goes back to work. Just a little bit longer.

At his desk, Akashi momentarily stops typing to blink and take a deep breath.

 _See? He doesn't love you back._

He bites his lip.

 _He didn't even want to kiss you, letting that pass for a kiss._

Another deep breath.

 _Let go._

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When Himuro and Murasakibara come home Tuesday evening, Alex, Kira, Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi, Aomine, and Kise are playing Up and Down the River at the table. Well, Kira is watching her mother play, and Momoi is sitting on Aomine's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Even Himuro can see the tension in Aomine's posture, so he assumes the Light has had a rough day at work.

"Uncle Tatsuya!" Kira hops out of her chair and runs to the dark-haired male. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What? What?" Himuro asks in the same excited tone as he crouches down to her level.

"I got a boyfriend!"

Kagami and Alex see his smile suddenly go plastic. Himuro pats the girl on the head. "That's great, Kira." He glances up at the Shadow at the table. "Kuroko-kun, mind explaining why my four-year-old niece has a boyfriend?"

Kagami glares at his brother. "Tatsuya―!"

"It's alright, Kagami-kun." Kuroko directs his blank stare to Himuro. "Do not worry, Himuro-san. Kira-chan made a new friend of the male variety today at the daycare, and he asked her to be his girlfriend. However, they are the same age, and I closely supervised to make sure they didn't do anything more than hold hands."

Himuro nods and smiles down at Kira again, this time genuinely. "Alright, what's his name?"

"Kyle! He speaks English, too!"

Not too long after, Kira goes to bed, and Himuro continues to glare at his hand of cards.

"Chill out, Tatsuya," Alex says. "Aren't I supposed to be the overprotective one?"

Himuro sighs. "I wasn't prepared to deal with this for another decade."

"Not like you ever needed preparation," Kagami mutters.

"Taiga, you know he'll do _that_ whether you like it or not," Alex says.

Kise frowns. "Do what?"

Himuro smiles innocently. "Well, I've always been a very protective brother, so usually by the time Alex or Kagami decided to bring their boyfriend to meet the family, they were pretty serious." He tucks his hair behind his ear, thoroughly startling Kise, Aomine, and Momoi, and even Kuroko's eyes seem to get bigger. Himuro sets his eyes on Aomine. "So when they would come over, I would pin my hair back."

Aomine visibly avoids Himuro's gaze, his eyes on the table.

After a moment, Himuro's smile widens as he leans his elbows onto the table. "What's wrong, Aomine-kun? You look uncomfortable."

"I'm not," Aomine retorts, but he still doesn't meet the other's eyes.

Murasakibara leans over and presses his lips to the corner of Himuro's blind eye. "Muro-chin isn't scary. You're beautiful."

After he fixes his hair, Himuro returns the kiss on his mate's cheek. "Thank you, Atsushi."

Kagami huffs. "There was that one time where Alex was really serious about a guy, and Tatsuya came in with pizza, but after he set it down, he took off his gun just to freak the guy out."

"Didn't work though," Himuro says.

"That's not the point!"

Aomine gives Himuro a curious look, and the Air explains, "I have a concealed carry permit, and I keep a Glock 26 at the bakery."

He nods.

"But before he opened the bakery, he carried it on him," Alex says.

"I didn't threaten him," Himuro replies. "I simply decided to take it off where he could see it."

Kagami huffs.

Aomine actually smirks. "I like your thinking, Himuro."

Kise nods. "Sounds like a good strategy."

"Ki-chan Dai-chan scary daddies," Momoi comments.

"We're just thinking about your safety, Momocchi," Kise says.

"I believe Momoi-san will never be wed," Kuroko adds.

Momoi quickly says, "Don't want wed. Stay Ki-chan Dai-chan forever."

After a moment, Aomine runs his fingers through the girl's hair. "That's fine by us, Satsuki."

Kise hums his agreement.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Takao arrives home about an hour later with Shikari, as they went out to eat together. Midorima has a long surgery to perform and won't be home for another two hours at least, but it's only nine o'clock, so Takao knows it won't mess with the Air's sleep.

When they get in, Takao immediately moves to the lake, though he deposits work bag in his bedroom beforehand. However, when he walks through the living room, Akashi is there reading. Takao doesn't think anything of it, but after a second glance to make sure he isn't imagining it, he realizes that the redhead's left eye is gold.

"Akashi? You alright?" Takao asks.

The mismatched orbs rise from the book, narrowed and cold. "I'm fine."

Takao doesn't like the way that sounds either. Distant and unfeeling, unlike the polite tone he's used to. "You sure?"

"I dislike repeating myself."

"If you say so."

As soon as Takao hops in the lake, he looks for a gold tail and matching hair and eyes. _"Kise?"_

" _Yeah?"_ The mentioned things appear.

" _Is Akashi okay? He seems extremely…off."_

He sees the blonde go rigid for a moment. _"I haven't seen him today, but Furihata is still mad at him as far as I know. He might be sulking."_

" _No, I think it's more than that,"_ Takao insists. _"Seriously, his left eye is golden, and he's acting like an entirely different person."_

Kise opens his mouth and then closes it again. After a moment, he rubs his face with his hands. _"I need to find Furihata."_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Imayoshi opens the door, his mate is there, immediately wrapping his arms around him.

"Ryo―?"

"Let me make you forget." Chocolate eyes gaze into steel ones. "I don't like it when you're tense and frustrated."

Imayoshi can't help the dry laugh that breaks past his lips. "Yeah, because it affects you, too."

"No," Sakurai whispers. He rests his forehead on the slightly taller male's shoulder while his hands move up Imayoshi's back to press between his shoulder blades. After a long minute, he continues, "I know that I'm selfish and conceited, and I don't care about other people. You're the exception; you know that."

It's times like these that make Imayoshi really wish he can read Sakurai. He loves his mate more than anything and will do anything for the younger male, but he isn't so naïve to think that just because he'll do that for someone that the other feels the same. He just really wants some confirmation. With anyone else, he sees an aura around them to tell how they feel, sees brainwaves above their heads and reads them to know how their thoughts are affecting them. When someone lies, their aura turns black and their waves spike.

Sakurai is always that. The brunette's waves are constantly peeked, and Imayoshi has never seen him any other color but black.

And maybe that's why they fit together. Imayoshi can't read Sakurai, and Sakurai only cares about Imayoshi. As messed up as it is, maybe it's the reason that they Bonded only a week after Sakurai appeared in his trunk one night.

After a moment, Imayoshi closes his eyes and murmurs, "I'm going to change my clothes and lay down."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, his stomach twists, and he hisses. He glances at Sakurai, who has stepped away from him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Ryo."

Sakurai looks down. A second later, his expression changes into a pout, but before he speaks, Imayoshi cuts, "Don't you dare. Take it off."

His lips draw back into a frown again, and Imayoshi feels the irritation radiating from him, along with hurt.

"If I can't…" Sakurai crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall of the doorway. "If I can't make you feel better when you're in a crappy mood, what kind of mate am I?" His jaw clenches as he stares out the storm door, night having fallen long ago. "You always know exactly what to do to, even when I don't, and it irritates me to no end that I can't do the same thing."

Imayoshi gazes at his mate for a long time, shocked to a certain degree. Well, who wouldn't be? They've been Bonded for ten years, and this never once came up. How is he supposed to respond to that?

"But I know how to make you forget your name," Sakurai murmurs, stepping closer and uncrossing his arms to lace his fingers behind his mate's neck. "So let me do that."

"Ryo…."

"Or what would you have me do?" the smaller male whispers.

"You don't need to do anything," Imayoshi replies as he tilts his head down slightly to touch it to Sakurai's.

A little shake of his head. "No, Shoichi, tell me what you want."

"I want to change clothes and lay down while my precious mate stays by my side. That's all. You don't need to do anything more than that."

However, by the time Imayoshi changes into sweatpants and lies down on the bed, his mind starts whirling again. Images from his nightmares return, along with the taunts placed at every location Hanamiya and Haizaki lured the police. He groans and squeezes his eyes shut.

Beside him―actually, more like on top of him―Sakurai leans forward to press a kiss to his jaw. "You can talk about it, you know. I don't mind."

"I know," Imayoshi replies as he combs his fingers through his mate's hair. After a long moment of silence, he whispers, "I hate feeling helpless. Every night, I think I'm dreaming of the reality of a kid who's in the trade." He swallows hard. "It makes me sick."

Sakurai drops his head back to its rest of Imayoshi's shoulder. "You'll break it. You and Aomine are both great officers."

"And if we get there too late? All these leads are just dead ends. Hanamiya is a genius; he won't leave any clues behind."

"Yeah, and Haizaki doesn't know his left from his right. Track him instead."

"It's not that easy."

"I never said it was easy."

Imayoshi can't help the slight feeling of protectiveness that comes over him at a sudden thought. What if Sakurai is somehow captured and used as a pawn? He tries to push the fear away, as it isn't normally something that he even considers a possibility, but now it's there.

Sakurai quietly gasps when his back hits the mattress, his mate hovering over him. "Shoichi?"

"I'm going to mark you."

It isn't a request or question, and there's a predatory look in Imayoshi's eyes that Sakurai has never seen, or at least never this intensely. His mate can be terrifying when protecting his master, Sakurai reminds himself.

So he silently tilts his head back, his arms thrown up over his head.

Despite what others believe about him, Imayoshi isn't a sadist, and if he has to choose, he would be more likely to call himself a masochist, though that isn't particularly appealing to him either. He likes to take care of his mate and will do whatever is needed to make Sakurai happy. Right now though….

Imayoshi leans down, his forearms braced against the bed on either side of Sakurai's head, and he kisses the side of the brunette's neck. Next, he laps at the skin before he grazes it with his teeth. When he bites down, Sakurai opens his mouth silently, his face scrunched up in pain as the teeth sink deeper. Imayoshi growls through his own pain and pulls away to lick away the blood that began to bubble through before he latches on again, sucking and biting even harder.

Once Imayoshi is satisfied with the wound, he pulls away and runs his tongue over his lips, the metallic taste of blood still in his mouth.

"Feeling better?" Sakurai asks in a sarcastic tone, but Imayoshi knows he's being sincere.

"A little." After a moment, he flops down and pulls his mate on top of him.

Chocolate eyes darken. "Yes?"

Imayoshi moves his legs to wrap around Sakurai's as he lets his head drop back. "Make me forget my name."

"With pleasure."

 **Author Note: I'm trying here. I love Imayoshi and Sakurai too much for my own good. Anyways, I'll get there one way or another, so please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **ALSO! THIS IS IMPORTANT; PLEASE READ! Since this story will be coming to a close soon, I wanted to go ahead and let you guys know that there will be a Q &A chapter. I already have quite a few questions written out and answered, but please feel free to ask more. About anything! You can direct the questions towards me (Crowsnight) or any/all of the characters (elementals, humans and former humans, Generation Miracle, Generation Uncrowned, etc.). SO PLEASE ASK!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

"Of course, I'm Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya." Mismatched eyes stare back at the shocked younger male.


	38. Freezing

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 38: Freezing_

" _I paced around for hours on empty. I jumped at the slightest of sounds. And I couldn't stand the person inside me; I turned all the mirrors around._

" _I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones. And all the kids cried out, 'Please, stop! You're scaring me!' I can't help this awful energy. [Yes, that's] right; you should be scared of me. Who is in control?_

" _I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head. They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead. And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head. They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead."_

―" _Control" by Halsey_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Fire looms over me while I huddle with my arms wrapped around my legs. I can see a cloud form in front of mouth every time I exhale, and shivers wrack my body. Everything is icy. A tear struggles to slip from my eye, but when I blink, it falls with a clink onto the cold floor as a drop-shaped crystal.

Voices laugh and echo around me, a sinister sound that made me curl up even tighter. Taunts. Mockery. My chest heaves with my strangled breaths as smoke rises around me from the blue flames lighting my surrounding.

My eyes watch in terror as the cold fire spreads ever closer.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Kise bursts into Furihata and Akashi's bedroom, he does not expect what he finds.

Or more correctly, he doesn't want to see what he finds, and as he slams the door shut, he vows to never forget to knock ever again.

As he rounds the corner to the living room, Takao is coming in from the balcony. "You look…traumatized."

"Yeah, I just walked in on Furihata and Akashicchi in a…" Kise shakes his head quickly and blinks hard to get rid of the image. "Let's just leave it that Furihata is much more flexible than I had believed."

Takao grimaces. "Sorry, I didn't think that―"

"It's not your fault, and I plan to make sure Akashicchi is okay myself, but I certainly am not interrupting _that_ again." Kise glances back towards the hallway before he walks back to his own bedroom.

When he opens the door, Momoi is writing on her whiteboard with a big grin on her face while Aomine waits beside her.

"What's going on here?" Kise asks playfully, plopping down next to his daughter.

Aomine glances over at his mate. "Someone invited Satsuki to a birthday party, and she's really excited."

"That's great, Momocchi!" Kise ruffles her hair. Her hand speeds up over the whiteboard.

" _It's this Saturday for an American girl in my class named Hazel Fine. She said it would be at the roller skating rink near the school."_

"Do you know how to skate?" Aomine asks.

Momoi shakes her head. "Learn!"

Kise smiles. "Well, I suppose if do all the laundry by Friday night, you can go. What do you think, Aominecchi?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Momoi tosses her whiteboard and marker onto the bed before she tackles Kise in a hug. "Love Ki-chan!" After a long squeeze to her blonde father, she hops on the other. "Love Dai-chan!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

While Furihata flops down on the bed, panting, Akashi simply stands, seemingly unaffected by their activities. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Sei, wait!"

Akashi pauses, already in his robe, but he doesn't turn.

Furihata quickly yanks the sheet over his lower body and fists his hands in the fabric so hard that they tremble. "I-I'm sorry…okay? I'm not mad, and I forgive you for being an idiot, so please…don't act like this anymore. Please…."

"I don't know what you're referring to, Kouki, but I assure you, I'm quite alright." He glances over his shoulder, his mismatched orbs contradicting his words.

Furihata doesn't reply as his mate closes the door behind him.

He feels dirty. Tainted. A part of him just feels buzzed from the sexual euphoria, but he knows that who experienced it with him isn't the person he wants. It really doesn't take much to understand that. There hasn't been a time when Furihata thinks Akashi just wants the physical because it's always love making. Kissing, nuzzling, marking, and sweet words. Always, even during some of their kinkier nights together. He never lets Furihata forget how much he loves the brunette.

This is nothing compared to that. A few kisses, simple demands, and sex. That's all it was.

Furihata feels sick. He can't feel Akashi's emotions, his pleasure or pain. There's nothing.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

As I hide behind a spike of ice to escape the flames, I hear that voice. The voice of the person that I live to please. The person I need right now.

" _I'm taking him from you."_ Another voice echoes through the chasm of nightmares.

Any fear I have flares to anger in an instant. With ice lining my tear ducts, I yell, "If you so much as lay a hand on him, I'll rip you apart!"

" _He wants me more."_

"Kouki is mine!" Frost spreads through my lungs with every breath I take. "He'll never submit to someone like you!"

The voice― _my_ voice―laughs. _"Oh, but Seijuurou, I_ am _you. And believe me, he'll do anything we ask him to."_

"Stay away from him!" The ground trembles at my voice, and the freezing fire dances closer, its chilly arms reaching for me.

" _And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"_ The voice cackles again. _"Maybe you should try looking at it the way I have for six years, and you'll be able to see how nice he looks underneath me."_

"SHUT UP!" I scream. The ice spike beside me shatters.

" _Face it, Seijuurou. You've lost. Your precious, little Kouki doesn't love you, and he's more than okay with me. He even prefers me to you."_

Rivets of blood trickle from my eyes, freezing on my cheeks, while droplets fall from my split lip, only to hit the cold floor with little clinks.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Kagami comes home, Kuroko is waiting in the living room, and he's quick to go downstairs.

Kagami smiles and kisses his mate's cheek before he hands a vanilla milkshake to the other. "I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed."

Kuroko nods. "I'll come to bed in a few minutes."

The Shadow had just hit halfway on his shake when Akashi walks down the stairs. His scent is off, however.

"Akashi-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko asks from his seat at the counter.

"Perfectly," the redhead replies as he retrieves a glass from the cabinet and fills it with water from the refrigerator dispenser.

Kuroko eyes the other for a long moment. "Have you made up with Furihata-kun?"

"Made up? Kouki was simply wrong and realized his mistake," Akashi replies, taking a sip of the what.

Cyan eyes widen. "Akashi-kun…? No…who are you?"

"Of course, I'm Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya." Mismatched eyes stare back at the shocked younger male.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Imayoshi, I have a lead," Aomine says as he enters the office.

Imayoshi looks up from the laptop screen. "What makes you think that it's not another dead end?"

"I went undercover―don't yell at me yet―and I think they have a hideout underneath the Nagasaki mall. Satsuki told me that they were kept underground."

At that, Imayoshi pauses and leans back in his desk chair. "Alright. Tell Ryo, and we'll check it out tonight."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Himuro doesn't immediately exit the car, which raises red flags all over the place in Murasakibara's head. So he slides back into the driver's seat and waits.

A small chuckle breaks past Himuro's lips as he glances at his mate. "Everything alright, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara nods. "I'm okay, but Muro-chin isn't acting right. You're stressed." _I think. You're not giving off any sort of emotions I can pick up on._

"I'm fine. Really." Himuro closes his eye, leaning his head back on the headrest. "The house is just thick with tension, and it gives me headaches."

"Tension?" Murasakibara echoes.

"You can't feel it?"

"No."

Eye still closed, Himuro exhales. "Momoi-chan is nervous, and therefore, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun are nervous for her, which only adds to the stress Aomine-kun's under from work. Furihata-kun and Kuroko-kun are worried about Akashi-kun, and Taiga is frantically trying to figure out how to cheer up Kuroko-kun. Midorima-kun is uneasy around Akashi-kun, so Takao-kun has to work double-time to keep him and his OCD in check and can't spend much time with Takao-chan. Kira is confused beyond belief because she has no idea why everyone is so wound up, and Alex is struggling to explain it to her without sharing too much of others' business." Himuro finally opens his eye and moves his gaze to Murasakibara. "And you're worried about your brothers, trying to stay out of the way while still wanting to help."

Murasakibara pauses, staring at the steering wheel. "Muro-chin's very observant."

"I have a little brother who never knew what he was feeling until his twenties. I had to learn to read him so I could help him with most of his issues," Himuro murmurs as a car pulls in beside them, followed by a blur slamming the car door and cursing rather colorfully. After a moment, Himuro continues, "And I doubt that's good news."

Upstairs, Momoi and Kise both wince as Aomine slams the bedroom door closed.

They spend a few moments in silence, Aomine leaning his forehead against the door, before Kise finally says, "Dead end?"

" _Another_ dead end," Aomine spits with a curse.

Momoi stands and moves closer to her seething father. "Dai-chan okay." Her hand finds its way to his shirt, pulling gently. "Dai-chan sleep; anger go."

After a minute, Aomine turns and ruffles his daughter's head. "It's not that simple, Satsuki."

"What…what happened…to me…" Momoi takes little breaths while her hands hold onto his. "…birthed Ki-chan…and Ki-chan birthed Dai-chan. It's…bad, but…okay."

Aomine bends forward to give her a kiss on her crown before he ushers her to the bed. "Alright, Satsuki, it's late, and you have school in the morning. Time for bed." He grabs a handful of clothes and heads out the door. "I'm going to take a shower."

When Kise moves to lie down with Momoi though, she pushes his shoulder. "Dai-chan shower. Ki-chan company."

Kise wants to follow Aomine. He does, but he also knows Momoi has trouble falling asleep without one of her fathers present. "Are you sure, Momocchi? I can―"

"Go," she insists, already cuddling up with her pillow―really Aomine's pillow―and closing her eyes.

A minute later, the bathroom door opens to reveal a naked Aomine. Kise quickly slips inside the bathroom and closes the door.

"Satsuki―"

"She and I both know just how worked up you are, so she told me to go with you," Kise cuts as he turns off the shower and instead twists the bath faucet.

While the blonde strips, Aomine mutters, "I don't need―"

"Daiki."

At the soft tone combined with his first name, he stops, moving his eyes to the bathtub instead of his mate.

"I don't have to be magically connected to you to know just how frustrated you are; you're practically radiating it," Kise says. He cups Aomine's cheek gently and kisses him, short and sweet. "Let me help you relax."

After a moment, Aomine nods. "Yeah, alright."

In the bath, Kise sits behind his mate, massaging the tanned male's back. The number of knots he's accumulated is rather impressive.

"I thought you were supposed to be the unstable one. Why are you so calm about all these dead ends?" Aomine asks before he winces at a particularly sore spot.

"I'm not the one chasing it down," Kise answers. "I want these guys convicted―preferably dead―just as much as you do, but you're worse about dwelling on things continuously. As long as Momocchi's not distressed, I can keep it together."

"Or maybe you're just preoccupied with Akashi."

"That's also true."

Aomine sighs quietly. "Does it ever get annoying?"

"What?" Kise asks while he reaches for the soap pump and slathers his mate with shower gel.

"I don't know…being the big brother? I know you've been blaming yourself for what happened, but―"

"It is my fault, or at least partially." Gold eyes darken. "I told Furihata to continue giving Akashicchi the cold shoulder, and that led to his…change."

"That's not―"

"Yeah, it is."

"Ryouta, Akashi doesn't have as much mental stability as he needs to. If Furihata being angry with him tips him into psychosis or whatever, there's nothing anyone can do about it, and that includes you."

Kise doesn't reply.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Has this ever happened before?" Takao asks as he turns out his lamp.

"Has what happened before?" Midorima folds his glasses and sets them on his nightstand before he rolls over.

The smaller male snuggles up against the other, his head on Midorima's shoulder. "The Akashi thing."

There's a quiet sigh. "Yeah, once."

"When? How did you guys fix it?"

"It happened during the Nijimura incident. As soon as he told the police, the six of us moved from Hokkaido and found a hotel in Kyoto. Akashi held it together up until then, but when we got the rooms, he broke. Like Kise and Murasakibara both were holding him down so he wouldn't hurt someone or himself 'broke'." Midorima closes his eyes. "After hours of that, he suddenly just fell asleep, and he didn't wake up for ten days."

"Comatose?" Takao asks.

"No. I was never able to determine what it was exactly, because his body was completely awake. His eyes were open, I dropped his arm and it landed beside him, he would move to get more comfortable, and he would even get up to brush his teeth and shower. But despite that, he didn't respond to any of us. This was before Kise and Aomine Bonded, so Kise was sharing the room with him. Akashi wouldn't reply when Kise spoke to him, but if Kise stood in his path, he would go around him or push him aside.

"Through that time period, his left eye was gold, like it is now, and it wasn't until afterwards that his eye would change color when he's mad or upset." Midorima sighs again, opening his eyes. "Anyways, when he woke up, he didn't remember moving around, but he said that he was somewhere cold and that his 'other' self was taunting him."

Takao paused. "So this goes beyond magical? He really does have Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

"We haven't been able to truly diagnose that, but yes, I believe so. Magic is playing a part as well though."

"I'm not a psychologist, but have you tried talking to him in this state?"

"I don't think this 'other persona' is simple as other cases, if you can even call those simple. I really think he just needs time to sort himself out."

"What if he doesn't?" Takao asks.

Midorima doesn't reply for a long time. Eventually, he rubs his mate's back and murmurs, "Go to sleep, Kazunari."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kuroko bolts straight up in bed, panting and sweating. Exhausted, he brings a knee to his chest and rests his forehead on it.

"Mh…Kuroko…?" Brick-colored orbs blink open beside him as Kagami rubs his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun."

But even as he says it, his normally flat voice wavers.

"Was it a nightmare?" Kagami asks, obviously still half asleep by the way he yawns.

Kuroko nods. "Yes, but I'm alright."

"You don't sound alright. Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing important, just a recurring dream." After a moment, Kuroko lies down again, and Kagami wraps the smaller male in his arms. "Just…what could have happened when Nijimura discovered us. It…it changed Akashi-kun permanently, and I sometimes worry that it'll manifest in monstrous ways."

The redhead presses a kiss to Kuroko's crown. "It's going to be alright. Go back to sleep." As an afterthought, he adds, "If something was to happen, whoever tried to hurt you would have to go through me first."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

" _Isn't Kouki so peaceful when he sleeps?"_ The voice asks. _"I wonder if he's dreaming of me or you?"_

"I-if he's d-d-dreaming of you, it'd b-be a n-n-nightmare," I retort through my teeth chattering. But despite the shivers wracking my spine and the ice lining my eyes, I feel the air warming.

In a wall of ice in front of me, I can see what my body sees. Furihata is asleep, curled up with his pillow. After a moment, he whimpers, _"S-Sei…."_

Furihata talks in his sleep occasionally, something I find quite adorable. Sometimes, if I'm stealthy enough, I can ask questions of him and he'll answer.

" _I'm here, Kouki,_ " my voice says, even as my hands curl into fists and my jaw clenches.

But to my delight, Furihata leans away from my body. _"No…you're…n-not Sei…."_

The cold fire flares with anger.

 **Author Note: Finally, another chapter! This one I really struggled with, but I hope you liked it! Will Akashi win his mental battle? Will Aomine and Imayoshi track down Hanamiya and Haizaki? What's going to happen at the birthday party Momoi's been invited to? If you want to know, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Remember to send in questions for the Q &A!**

 **And there's another extra up! I hope you like it!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Murasakibara moves quickly, and he manages to have all the bags off his arms before Kise's eyes flash a neon yellow.

"Where is she? Who did this to her?! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE FU―!"

Murasakibara grabs the blonde from behind and holds him back as he spits curses and threats.

 _ **Crimson**_

 _A Breed Extra_

" _Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead, held up so high on such a breakable thread. You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be._

" _You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time, you were pretending. So much for my happy ending."_

―" _My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Kise wonders exactly how long they'll have to stay at this hotel. It's not too bad, and due to the small complex having plenty of vacancies, the three rooms are all next to each other. It works out well. If Midorima doesn't kill Murasakibara for eating and getting crumbs all over the place or something.

Akashi has been deathly quiet, even more quiet than Kuroko, but Kise doesn't say anything as they settle in their room. If the person he loved turned on him like that….

Kise sits on the bed closest to the door, his backpack beside him with the clothes he managed to get before they ran. Starting over isn't going to be fun. Maybe they'll move somewhere closer to the coast though. That could be a good t―

Suddenly, Akashi screams. The redhead sinks down into the fetal position at the foot of the bed, his hands gripping his hair as the screech ripped through the air like a siren through a tunnel. Kise's head spins for a moment at the sound, unable to comprehend how such a high-pitched, unnatural shriek could even come from the younger male, but he doesn't dwell on it. Well, he can't, considering that the microwave flew from the side table into the wall with a loud crunch.

Beside the bed, Midorima appears before Aomine darts through the door, quickly followed by Kuroko and Murasakibara.

"What's happening to him?" Kise shouts over the screaming, aiming the question at Midorima.

A crack spider webs through the vanity mirror, millions of roads carved into a spotless landscape. The pillows begin to rise from the bed and rip themselves apart.

When there's no reply, Kise runs to his brother. "Akashicchi!"

Pain flourishes alive in Kise's stomach as he doubles over the foot lodged against his stomach. Between the hurt of being kicked by the redhead and the physical pain that has him toppling over, Kise would have received a punch in the side of the face if Aomine hadn't caught the fist mid-swing.

"Snap out of it!" Aomine yells, followed by curses as he jumps away from a near kick to the groin.

The bathroom door starts slamming open and shut.

"Hold him!" Midorima says.

Kise and Aomine grab a foot each, and Murasakibara holds down Akashi's hands. Now the redhead is pinned to the floor, but he's struggling with more strength than Kise can imagine. Even Murasakibara is jarred by the force Akashi releases.

Luckily, when they hold him down, things stop moving and the screeching stops. Kuroko has to go outside to attempt to calm the hotel owner, though Kise suspects that when the Shadow comes back in, he's used a scare tactic. It wouldn't be hard since all five of them having glowing eyes. Akashi's eyes don't really glow; they never have, but the left one has never been gold before now either.

Tears fall down Akashi's cheeks, even as he fights, now with failing strength. He's biting his lip until blood dribbles down his chin, and overall, he looks pathetic.

Regardless of this, Murasakibara and Kise have to hold him down for another two hours. Otherwise, he starts screaming and going out of control again. It isn't until he falls asleep that Murasakibara returns to his room for the night.

Kise picks up Akashi and lays him in the bed, tucking him in.

After the blonde cleans Akashi's face with a washcloth, he tosses the remains of the pillows into the corner of the room with the microwave, which looks like an oversized, crushed aluminum can.

The next morning, Akashi is reading when Kise wakes up.

"Akashicchi?" Kise quietly asks. "Are you alright?"

The redhead doesn't say anything or even move.

"I know you're probably…embarrassed, but at least tell me if you're okay."

Nothing.

At that, Kise sits up, kicking the blankets off his bare legs. With a worried frown, he sits down on the edge of Akashi's bed and waves a hand in front of the mismatched eyes.

Akashi moves the book to the side, where his eyes have an undisrupted view of the words.

"Akashicchi!" Kise says, louder this time, and he shakes the other by the shoulders. Yet, there's no reaction.

A few minutes later, Midorima pulls away from Akashi with a deep frown. "I don't know what's wrong with him. His body seems to be conscious and fully functional, but…."

"What, so he's like a zombie or something?" Aomine says. "Body awake, but no one's home?"

"He's not a zombie," Midorima says with an irritated edge.

"What do we do?" Kise asks, cutting into the impending argument.

"We wait."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

On the third day, Akashi is drying himself off, stark naked as he looks through his clothes in his backpack.

Kise sits on the bed as usual. Each day of this is torture. Each day, he feels more and more depressed, less and less confident that Akashi will "wake up". Among other things, Akashi isn't the type to run around naked in front of his brothers; he just usually is more reserved about his body than, say, Kise and Aomine are. This isn't something he would do if he were himself, so Kise sits with his back turned, just to give him some privacy.

After a minute or so, Kise turns to see the shorter male reading again, something he's been doing even more than usual lately. Akashi has been a big reader since he was born, thinking of it as research on humans.

Kise chuckles mirthlessly. "You know, Akashicchi, when you started talking about Nijimura, I wanted to warn you. I did, but…I didn't at the same time." He sighs quietly. "I just thought…you were so excited to be around him, and I didn't want to take that from you, even though I got this vibe from him. Like he wasn't the one you were supposed to be with. I guess it's kind of ridiculous, isn't it?"

Golden eyes glance up, but mismatched orbs don't meet the gaze.

"I'm supposed to be your big brother, but I couldn't keep you safe from that. You've always listened to me ramble on and on about Aominecchi, and I always listened to you when you talked about Nijimura, but I could tell. I could _tell_ that he didn't love you, but I couldn't…" Kise shakes his head. "I couldn't say that to you. I just wanted you to be happy, even though I knew it would break you in the end." He throws his hands in the air. "And it did!"

Akashi turns the page of his book.

"It's weird, isn't it? You always preached vigilance. 'Don't let the humans find out; it'll be the end of us,'" he says in his best Akashi voice, though the pitch is too low and it lacks the Akashi-like accent. "You were always curious to a fault, but you were still cautious until you met him. A real classic love story, isn't it?"

When Akashi clears his throat, Kise jumps at the sound and looks up. Of course, clearing his throat is all it was, not a sudden burst of consciousness.

Kise sighs again. "This changed you, Akashicchi. I know it did." He puts a hand on his stomach, right over the black and purple bruise. It crawls with pins and needles every time he moves. "You were too strong and too violent for who I know you are. Bruises aren't supposed to feel like this. You may be strong for your size, but the only way you could hit that hard and fight against Murasakibaracchi like that is if you had magic. You used psychokinesis on your body, didn't you?" He pauses, as if he expects the redhead to answer. "Your power only affects abiotic factors."

After a minute, Kise shakes his head and gazes into Akashi's eyes. The right is solid, the color of dark crimson blood, but the left flickers with golden fire, the colors swirling around each other like magma. Kise remembers the bright scarlet light that used to simmer in the depths of the orbs―playful, aware, and curious.

"Who are you now?" Kise whispers.

Akashi doesn't reply, not that the blonde expects him to.


	39. Recrudesce

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 39: Recrudesce_

" _Test my reality. Check if there's a weak spot. Clinging to insanity in hopes the world will ease up. Try and make it look like it's all somehow getting better, 'cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure. Everyone started out a little insane, but we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game, but some of you never learned to drop the act, so under that skin of yours, a heart attack._

"' _Cause everybody's so scared. We don't wanna go there. We don't wanna make a move. We got all our lives to lose. Screaming in the dark while we just play our part. I'll play right along like I don't know what's going on. Somebody make a move. Somebody make a move. Please, somebody make a move. We all know, we all know what's going on."_

―" _Make a Move" by Icon for Hire_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Aominecchi will be back to pick you up at five, alright?" Kise says as he idles at the entrance to the skating rink. Momoi nods, her eyes lit up like glow sticks from excitement. "Thanks, Ki-chan!"

"You're welcome. Have a good time, Baby Girl!"

Once she's inside safely, Kise sends a quick text to Aomine.

" _Momocchi has been delivered successfully."_

A moment later, Aomine replies, _"Gross. You know I hear that all the time about babies, right?"_

" _Yes, Aominecchi, I just gave birth to Momocchi. Get over here and sign the birth certificate."_ Kise smiles to himself, knowing that Aomine would never admit that he stared at his phone for the past thirty minutes waiting for the text.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

While Kira plays in the playground, Kagami and Himuro sit at one of the benches, right under a large oak tree.

"What do you do when your mate has nightmares that wake him up every night, but insists that it's nothing?" Kagami asks as he takes a sip from his Coke.

Himuro shrugs. "I can't really help you there. Sorry."

"When I was fifteen, you knew the solution to everything."

"When you were fifteen, your biggest issues involved puberty, sex, homework, sex, dealing with friends, and more sex."

"Remind me why you didn't become a sex therapist?"

"Because I enjoy baking just a little bit more. I would like to get my licensing for it as well."

Kagami chuckled. "Try explaining that to Kira."

Himuro joins in, shaking his head. "I think I would wait until after the 'sex is so gross' time period."

"How things change." The redhead pauses. "So if Murasakibara had a nightmare, what would you do?"

"That depends on how upset he is. I mean, if he's just a little freaked out, I'd probably just cuddle with him, maybe sing a lullaby, but if he's crying and seriously scared, I would probably get him out of bed and do something. Get a late night snack, sit in the dock, or maybe take a bath." Himuro shrugs. "That is, Atsushi is much more childish than Kuroko-kun, so I wouldn't recommend everything for him, and obviously, our roles are switched, but―"

"What do you mean 'roles'?"

"The whole master and servant thing."

"Huh?"

Himuro sighs patiently. "You should probably ask Kise-kun about it, but one partner has a more master-like mindset while the other has a servant-like mindset."

"That's…weird and kind of messed up."

"Like I said, ask Kise-kun. It's an interesting theory."

"So…what? The dominant guy is the master and the submissive is the servant?"

"Hardly. That is…somewhat the case in my and Takao-kun's cases, though I don't consider Midorima-kun and Atsushi particularly submissive. The opposite is true in Kise-kun, Furihata-kun, and your cases."

It takes a moment for Kagami to comprehend this. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yes, which is why I said our roles are switched."

"Okay, then what would Murasakibara do if you had a nightmare?"

"Freak out," Himuro says immediately. "Then he would cuddle me and try his best to be comforting."

"That doesn't help."

"But it's true."

Kagami sighs in exasperation.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Aomine pulls up to the skating rink, he feels something off. He can't place what it is, but he knows he doesn't like it. He sends a quick text to Momoi to let her know he's here.

Less than a minute later, Momoi quickly walks out of the building, clad in Aomine's dark blue sweater and the layered, pink skirt with black leggings that Kise helped her pick out yesterday after school. Her head is down, and her eyes are red.

When she opens the car door and slides inside, Aomine plans to ask her if she's alright, but―

Aomine's hands tighten on the steering wheel, and his jaw clenches. He takes deep breaths―though that doesn't help with that overwhelming scent―trying to calm himself. _You're an officer. You're supposed to keep a level head in these situations._

"Are you alright, Satsuki?" Aomine murmurs, unable to make his voice any louder without punching something.

Momoi nods slowly, but she doesn't look at her father. She knows that his eyes are glowing blue, and she knows that he's blaming himself.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Home."

"Satsuki―"

"Want Ki-chan Dai-chan."

Aomine closes his eyes. "Kise won't…he's not going to be able to hold it together when he finds out."

Momoi nods. "Know already."

It's a silent drive home. Momoi wishes Aomine would calm down. She wishes Kise won't flip out, even though she knows he will. She knows that Kagami and Himuro are both going to be furious due to their fatherly instincts over Kira, but she knows that Takao and Shikari will keep their heads.

On the way, Aomine calls Midorima.

" _What is it, Aomine?"_

"Where's Kise right now?"

" _Why didn't you just call him―?"_

"I'm serious, Midorima. Where is he?"

" _Takao-chan, Murasakibara, and Alex went to the store, and I think he tagged along. Why?"_

"You'll understand later. Just―"

Momoi quietly interrupts, "I-if…Dai-chan wants…I'll get a…kit from…Taka-kun…and Midorin…."

Aomine nods. "Can you and Takao do an at-home rape kit?"

There's a long silence, but when Midorima finally answers, his tone is much more professional, kind of like how Aomine's been trying to keep his voice steady. _"I don't have everything I need, and it would be preferable to do it at the hospital, but I can grab the equipment I need and bring it back. How far away are you?"_

"About ten minutes."

" _I'll be ready by then. Bring her to the left side bathroom when you get here."_

"Alright."

When Momoi eventually arrives to the correct bathroom, there's a metal table beside the sink, and Takao and Midorima are both there in lab coats and gloves.

As Momoi undresses, Takao asks, "Have you had a rape kit done before, Momoi-chan?"

She shakes her head.

"I warn you that it's very invasive. Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

She nods.

"Alright. You can refuse any part of the kit you're not comfortable with," Takao says. "If it makes you feel any better, I've had one done before, so I know it's not particularly exciting."

Momoi gives him an empathetic look, but says nothing.

Downstairs, Aomine paces at the bottom of the stairs while Kuroko watches. Actually, he's there to help calm down Kise when he gets home, and luckily, Murasakibara will be there as well. Akashi would be preferable, but he and Furihata are locked up in their bedroom. As for why, no one really knows, but Furihata has assured everyone they're okay.

About thirty minutes later, the door opens to reveal Shikari and Alex, both carrying a few grocery bags, and then Murasakibara, who has at least six two-liters hanging from his arms. Lastly, Kise comes through, all smiles and laughing, "Aominecchi, you should have seen―"

Murasakibara moves quickly, and he manages to have all the bags off his arms before Kise's eyes flash a neon yellow.

"Where is she? Who did this to her?! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE FU―!"

Murasakibara grabs the blonde from behind and holds him back as he spits curses and threats.

"Ryouta, calm down!" Aomine tries, though he can't do anything when his mate is thrashing in Murasakibara's grip like this. "Midorima and Takao are doing a rape kit now, so it'll be a couple of hours before Satsuki is out, but you need to calm down."

Kise tries to shove Murasakibara off of him a few more times before he gives up, settling for glaring at his mate and repeating, "Who did this to her?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything about it, but if I had to guess, it was probably someone with connections to Haizaki and Hanamiya," Aomine says. "Now are you okay?"

Canary yellow eyes narrow. "My daughter has been raped. Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Daiki."

"Yeah, well, she's going to need us both, so cool it. Being angry isn't going to help her."

"How do we know she's going to even want us around?" Kise spits. "We swore to protect her! It's our fault!"

"No, it's not, Kise-kun," Kuroko says from his spot at the table. "You can't be with Momoi-san every second of the day. The only ones to blame are the culprits."

A moment later, Midorima appears beside them, seemingly very irritated. "You two―" He pointedly looks at Aomine and a still-captured Kise. "―need to stop whatever it is you're doing. Momoi is so distressed about your arguing that Takao and I can't calm her down enough to do the procedure."

He disappears again.

At that, Aomine and Kise seem to calm down a little. Enough so that Murasakibara can release Kise without the blonde throwing another tantrum. With a sigh, Kise runs a hand through his hair and asks, "I have at least an hour, right? I'm going to swim for a bit."

"Want me to go with you?" Aomine asks.

"No. I just…I need to be alone for a little while."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"How is she?" Aomine asks when Midorima walks into the living room.

"She's holding it together a lot better than most women would in this given situation," Midorima answers. "If she presses charges, the kit can be processed, and the results should be good, considering how obviously reckless her attackers were."

Aomine's eyes narrow. "Attackers? How many were there?"

Midorima looks outside, where Kise is sunbathing on the dock. "From what she told me, at least three, but the evidence shows more than that, possibly double."

Aomine clenches his fists. "Anything else I need to be aware of?"

"We'll get results back for any STDs in a few weeks. I don't think there was any protection involved."

After a long moment, he nods. "Alright. Is she in the shower right now?"

"Yes, she asked if Takao would stay in the bathroom with her, so I'm assuming she won't want to be left alone for a while."

Aomine nods again.

After a few minutes of useless worrying, Aomine goes to his bedroom and lies down with his phone. Not long after, Kise walks in and joins him.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier," Kise murmurs as he cuddles up to his mate, head on Aomine's shoulder. "Well, not 'snapped', more like 'lost it', but you know what I mean."

Aomine cranes his neck to the side to leave a kiss on the blonde's crown. "It's fine. I was pretty angry when I first smelled it, too."

The door opens, and pink eyes peek inside. "O-okay now…."

Aomine forces a tiny smile while Kise scoots over to make room between them.

Momoi settles in her spot silently, curling up under the blankets. The way she moves suggests how much pain she's in, and she's covered in bruises. Hand-shaped ones on her wrists―barely covered by Aomine's button-up―and blotchy, ugly ones on her cheeks, jaw, neck, and chest. Kise brushes a few damp strands of hair out of her face before he plants a soft kiss to her temple. "You're alright, Baby Girl. We're here."

She nods into his chest. "D-don't…don't leave…please…."

"We won't, Satsuki," Aomine murmurs. "We'll keep you safe. They won't find you again."

"N-not…that…" Momoi shakes her head.

"What is it? You can tell us," Kise says.

After a long moment, she whispers, "I'm…I'm afraid…if I'm alone…" She chokes on a sob. "W-w-wanna die…" She buries her face into Kise's chest. "I wanna…kill myself…."

As she shudders and cries, Kise and Aomine hold her and try to comfort her, but she knows how hurt they are. She knows they're angry at themselves for what happened. She knows they love her. She knows their hearts broke when she admitted that she wants to commit suicide.

But she knows that as long as they're right beside her, she's safe. She's never questioned that.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Momoi-chan, I know this is hard, but can you tell me everything you remember about the rape?" Imayoshi asks.

There's a sheet of paper and a pencil on the table in front of her. While Momoi prefers the children's room for this, she doesn't understand why Imayoshi immediately brought her here instead of the other room, where she's seen other women. Probably Aomine.

Momoi takes the pencil in hand and starts writing. A part of her wishes Aomine had used this method in the hospital, too. It's much easier for her to detach herself from the situation when she writes out her thoughts rather than saying them, like writing a review for a movie instead of telling someone about her "traumatic experience", as another officer she hadn't recognized said.

After several minutes, she sets the pencil down and slides the paper to Imayoshi.

" _While I was at the party, I was going to the bathroom when two men grabbed me from behind. They put their hands over my mouth and eyes so that I couldn't see or scream, and they dragged me somewhere. I don't know exactly where it was, but it smelled like bleach and ammonia. A janitor's closet maybe. There were at least three of them, but I think there were more._

" _When they were done, they left. I didn't see their faces at all, and after I got dressed again, I waited inside for Dai-chan."_

Imayoshi nods. "I'll send some officers to find the crime scene. Is there anything else you remember that stands out?"

Momoi nods and takes the paper again.

" _Haizaki was there. He was one of them."_

"But you said you didn't see their faces."

Momoi pulls up her sleeves a little on each arm, showing burn marks.

At that, Imayoshi nods.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Kise!"

The blonde and Momoi are the only ones home at the moment, late Tuesday morning, except for Furihata and Akashi.

Currently floating in the lake, Kise straightens and peers around his daughter, who is seated on the dock, to see Furihata on the balcony. "Yeah?"

"Akashi isn't responding to me."

"What do you mean?" Kise calls back as he heaves himself onto the dock.

Furihata throws his hands up in the air. "I mean he's not responding! Like not saying or doing anything even if I'm shaking him and yelling, not responding."

A minute later, Kise enters Akashi's bedroom, led by Furihata and tailed by Momoi. Akashi lays on the bed, reading.

"There's a celebration at the office today, so we don't have to go in until noon, but when I started saying he should probably get ready, he never said anything." Furihata sits on the edge of the bed beside his mate.

As Akashi turned a page, Kise nods. "That's actually a good sign."

"I-it is?"

"Yeah, it means he's fighting back." The blonde smiles. "He may be like this for a while―I guess it depends―but Akashicchi should be back soon."

Furihata nods, but doesn't seem very convinced.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

" _You'll never win this fight."_

Blazing, crimson fire flares around me as I reply, "My victory is already assured."

The voice laughs, even as the ice burns and turns black. _"Really? And how did you do that in the time you were sniveling and shivering?"_

"I didn't." My stomach twists slightly. "Kouki did. And he's waiting for me. I can't leave My Eclipse waiting, or what kind of mate would I be?"

 **Author Note: I'm sorry! (But only a little bit because I love Momoi, too.) If I just ripped your heart out, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Remember to send in questions!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Imayoshi nods. "We've been expecting it for a while now. I'm like Kise, the oldest with an elemental mate. I had to have one somewhere along the way."


	40. Unfathomable

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 40: Unfathomable_

" _Doesn't come down when she calls, 'It's time for breakfast.' Mama can't get down those halls fast enough to see. Glass is sprayed across the floor from the broken window. She can't breathe anymore, can't deny what we know. They're gonna find you, just believe. You're not a person; you're a disease!_

" _All these lives that you've been taking. Deep inside, my heart is breaking. Broken homes from separation. Don't you know it's violation? It's so wrong, but you'll see. Never gonna let you take my world from me. The world outside these walls, they know you're breathing, but you're not coming in."_

―" _All These Lives" by Daughtry_

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Imayoshi holds his gun steady through the underground tunnel. Behind him, Aomine checks the rooms quickly, using his super speed.

The floor is concrete, splattered with blood in some places, while the walls seem to be clay. Late afternoon, and the guards in the front arrested. Imayoshi can smell ash and sees charred marks on the walls, becoming more frequent as they continue down the dim tunnel.

After a minute, Imayoshi hears coughing and muffled cries. Around a corner, he finds a metal gate, like cage bars, and inside, there are children. A dozen of them maybe.

"Clear," Aomine says. "You have the key, don't you?"

Imayoshi nods, pulling out the key and unlocking the door before he steps into the cellar-like room.

Of the thirteen kids, one boy looks up with something different in his eyes. Aomine notes that the children seem between the ages of ten and sixteen. The boy looks to be Momoi's age, tall, skinny from malnutrition, and with brown hair and eyes, but he has an expression different from the terrified children. Instead of shying away, he crawls forward―even though his left leg drags at an unnatural angle and pain is evident in his movement―to sit on his knees in front of the kids. Protectiveness shines bright in his eyes.

Imayoshi crouches down. "We're the police, okay? We're here to help you."

The boy's eyes flicker between Imayoshi and Aomine for a moment before he settles on Imayoshi. "Names?"

"My name is Imayoshi, and this is Aomine." Imayoshi slowly puts his gun back into its holster on his hip. "We can take you to a hospital. Do you trust us?"

Immediately, the boy shakes his head.

"N-Nii-san…?" A slightly smaller but obviously weaker boy reaches up with his hand to tug on the brunette's tattered shirt. His hair is almost bleached blonde, but his eyes are a light brown.

Imayoshi says, "Your brother needs help. We can―"

"No, you can't," the bigger boy spits. "Adults never do anything that doesn't benefit them. You're just looking for a paycheck."

Aomine narrows his eyes and opens his mouth―

"We don't get a paycheck until every child in this room is safe," Imayoshi calmly counters.

The boy glances down at his brother. Then he nods slowly.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Make sure that he's taken care of. The others don't have any major injuries, but Kousuke―"

The boy is cut off by his own hiss of pain as Imayoshi lifts him onto the gurney. His leg is definitely broken, Imayoshi decides.

"He'll be okay. You heard the medic yourself, and I can say that he's a personal friend of mine. You can trust him," Imayoshi murmurs, walking beside the boy as he's wheeled out of the caged room. "Can you tell me your name?"

The boy seems annoyed by the question, but after a moment, he mutters, "Yoshinori."

"Last name?"

"Don't have one."

"Did you at one time?"

Yoshinori rolls his eyes. "What part of 'don't have one' do you not understand, officer? I don't have a last name." Then he looks away. "Kousuke and I were born in the trade; we've had so many last names that I stopped keeping track."

"And Kousuke, is he younger than you?"

"Fraternal twin."

Imayoshi stops as the gurney is lifted into the ambulance.

Less than a minute later, Aomine appears beside him. "No sign of Haizaki or Hanamiya, but Midorima says that all the kids should make it out of this alive."

"Good."

Aomine raises a brow at the older male. "What's eating you?"

"Hm?" Imayoshi glances at the other. "I'm fine."

"Even I picked up on it. That kid isn't normal for a victim, and I know you know that, too."

Dark gray eyes stare after the ambulance, now off in the distance of the back roads of Nagasaki. "He just reminds me of someone."

As he drives home that night, Imayoshi sighs. It's not coincidence. He doesn't believe in such ridiculous things as coincidence and fate, but he does believe in magic. There's no one else who can mess with his head like that.

Sakurai is already home, fresh out of the shower and reading on the porch. There aren't any lights on, as they normally aren't when the Shadow is the only one home, and he's seated on the porch swing, not even looking up when Imayoshi sits beside him. And per usual, his aura is black and the waves above his head are spiked.

As black and spiked as Yoshinori's had been.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

It's been three weeks since Momoi was attacked. When Aomine came home last night and told her that he and Imayoshi successfully cleared the site she'd been at, Momoi was the happiest she's been in a long time.

In the hospital, Momoi follows Aomine closely, stuck to him like glue. She really hates hospitals.

The door to Yoshinori's room is open. He's in bed, back to the door, while Imayoshi sits in a chair in the entrance, like Aomine had. Momoi moves closer to the bed slowly. "Y-Yoshi-kun?"

The boy freezes for a moment before he rolls over. His eyes widen. "Momoi?"

She nods, tears in her eyes.

"I thought they killed you," he murmurs. "Kousuke cried for days after that."

"I-I'm okay." Momoi sniffles. "Kou-kun okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be okay, according to the mermaid guy."

Aomine and Imayoshi freeze.

Yoshinori rolls his eyes. "I know you guys aren't right, so stop acting like shocked idiots."

"Yoshi-kun nice!" Momoi reprimands. "Dai-chan daddy!"

"And by 'Dai-chan', you mean the dumb one?"

Aomine narrows his eyes. "Watch it―"

"Dai-chan dumb. Imayoshi-san?" Momoi asks.

After a moment, Yoshinori shrugs. "Dumb, but not as dumb." He lies back down. "Bright. Wits and otherwise."

A few minutes later, Momoi gives Imayoshi a hug, and a very random one, if he may add. But before he can ask anything, she whispers in his ear, "Imayoshi-san daddy now."

When she leaves, Imayoshi is left watching the brown-haired brat again, who has resumed his previous position with his back to the door. Watching his waves as they hit their peek and his aura as the blackness flows around him.

 _I don't know if I can deal with another Ryo._ Imayoshi sighs quietly.

"Cut it out. There are more stressful things than wondering what you're going to do with two teenagers," Yoshinori mutters.

"You can read my thoughts now?"

"No, but I can feel it. We're connected like Momoi is to the dumb guy, and I know that you're going to be taking care of Kousuke and I for a while whether I like it or not."

Imayoshi hums. "You make it seem so easy, especially for someone without any knowledge of the supernatural."

"The supernatural? Hardly. There's nothing different about you, even if you do have some fancy powers. You're still a self-righteous, egotistical adult with no other concerns than yourself." Yoshinori pulls one leg closer to himself, the other in a cast. " _Supernatural_ is an impossibility. Unfathomable, even."

"Maybe you've just been exposed to the wrong people."

"Yes, mostly sadistic pedophiles. Thank you for reminding me."

Imayoshi opens his mouth, but he's cut off by another boy's voice. "N-Nii-san?"

Yoshinori bolts upright, eyes landing on Kousuke. The blonde stands just inside the door, covered in bandages with his right arm in a sling, but Imayoshi doesn't worry. Takao is also there.

"Kousuke, what are you―you should be in bed!" Yoshinori scolds lightly as his brother runs to the bed and climbs in beside him.

"T-T-Taka-san…said okay…" Kousuke worms his way under the blankets, but he seems distressed that he can't lie on his side due to the sling. With a small sigh, Yoshinori rolls onto his side and pulls Kousuke closer. "Alright. Go to sleep, Kousuke."

Imayoshi smiles a little at that.

Behind him, Takao hums. "You know, Yoshinori-kun reminds me a lot of Sakurai." He glances down at the Light. "He's yours, isn't he?"

There's a scoff from the bed, but the brunette doesn't comment or open his eyes.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Have you told Sakurai yet?"

Imayoshi nods. "We've been expecting it for a while now. I'm like Kise, the oldest with an elemental mate. I had to have one somewhere along the way."

Yoshinori's eyes are open now, watching the duo over his brother's shoulder.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"So did you know him before?" Kise asks, seated on the edge of the bathtub.

"Yoshi-kun Kou-kun. Friends," Momoi replies from in the shower.

"Did they know KoKocchi?"

Momoi pauses. "Maybe. KoKo longer me. Yoshi-kun Kou-kun born. Always."

 _Maybe. KoKo was there longer than me, but Yoshi-kun and Kou-kun were born in the trade. They've always been there._ Kise wonders when he became so good at piecing together Momoi's fragments.

"Ki-chan, washcloth?"

"You need one?"

"Yes."

"Just a second." Kise hops up and walks to the sink. In the cabinet beneath the vanity, there's a small stack of pink washcloths, bought specifically for Momoi, but as he grabs one, something yellow catches his eye. He pauses.

After Kise tosses the cloth over the shower curtain, he asks, "Momocchi, when was your last period?"

Momoi doesn't say anything for a long time.

Long enough that she finishes her shower and is drying off when she finally answers. "S-six."

Kise closes his eyes and prays for a moment. "Days?"

"W-w-weeks…."

Silence.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, followed by Aomine's pained voice. "Kise, what's wrong? I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Yeah, because I think I am," Kise manages before he runs to the toilet.

Grimacing at her father's retching, Momoi secures her towel before she unlocks the door. Aomine darts inside and moves to the closed off area for the toilet, dropping beside his mate and rubbing his back.

Momoi quietly slips away to her bedroom to get dressed before she returns. Kise is leaning against Aomine, who holds the blonde to him, back to chest. After a moment, Momoi sits and cuddles up to Kise. "S-s-sorry…."

"Don't apologize," Kise murmurs as he rubs her back. "It's not your fault, Baby Girl."

"Will one of you please explain what on Earth you're talking about?" Aomine asks.

"Momocchi hasn't had her period in six weeks."

Aomine's jaw clenches as he recalls Midorima's words.

" _I don't think there was any protection involved."_

When the tests came back negative for STDs, they celebrated. How stupid that seems now.

"I'll go buy a few tests," Aomine says quietly.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Aomine wanders into the dollar store and into the section he always goes around. With three pregnancy tests in hand, he moves towards the register, but―

"Aomine?"

He turns to see Kagami, a basket in hand. Red eyes flicker down to the tests and then back up. After a moment, he mutters, "This is a joke, right? There's no way―"

"What do you expect? Multiple attackers that didn't use protection, and you think there's no way she could be pregnant?" Aomine spits.

"I―" Kagami rubs his neck and looks away. "Sorry." Then he looks back down at the tests. "I wouldn't get that brand though. Alex used First Response."

By the time Aomine switches out the tests, Kagami has already disappeared out the door.

The clerk smiles at him as she registers the tests. "Congratulations!"

Aomine forces a tiny smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"My daughter recently had a little boy," the woman continues. "He's so precious. She's only nineteen, but she wanted to keep him, even though my husband was against it. I'm glad she did."

Thirty minutes later, Kise paces around the bathroom while Aomine sits on the edge of the tub.

"Would you stop pacing? The floor's going to fall out from under you," Aomine mutters.

Kise glares at him. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"It's not Satsuki's fault." Aomine runs a hand through his hair. "Or the baby's fault. It's her body; she'll have to decide."

"Seriously? If she keeps it, you're fine that our baby is having a baby? Because our baby is still a baby, and I have problems with babies having babies." The blonde finally stops and leans against the wall across from Aomine.

The Light sighs heavily. "No, I'm not 'fine' with it, but we don't have a say. Don't you get that?"

"Yeah, I get that. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"I never said you had to be happy about it."

The door opens slowly. Momoi sets the three tests on the vanity, head down.

Two lines. All three have two pink lines.

At first, Momoi thinks Kise is going to vomit again, but he doesn't. Instead, he wraps her up in his arms. Aomine joins soon after, and they stay like that while Momoi cries.

After several minutes, Momoi takes a shaky breath. "I…I want…to keep it."

"Are you sure?" Aomine asks. Most victims abort the child, and even if they don't, they put it up for adoption.

She nods. "My mama…didn't want me, so…I-I want…to be a good…mama for my b-b-baby. A-and I have…daddies to…help." She looks up at Aomine and Kise. "H-help?"

Aomine nods. "Of course we will, Satsuki."

But Kise hesitates. Eventually, he murmurs, "Yeah. The baby doesn't…it shouldn't be treated badly just because of what happened."

Momoi smiles the tiniest bit. "Thank Ki-chan Dai-chan."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Yoshinori seems unimpressed as Sakurai apologizes to the nurse who showed him to the room. However, once the door is closed, Sakurai's expression drops from cautious to annoyed. "This is the brat?"

"This is the brat," Imayoshi confirms.

"I'm not a brat," Yoshinori mutters, but he doesn't say too much. Sakurai is holding a bag of fast food, and his mouth is watering.

After a moment, Sakurai drops the bag on the nightstand. "There's enough for you and your brother, however you want to split it up."

Kousuke is still asleep, but Yoshinori knows he'll wake up when he smells the food. He'll wait until then. With obvious irritation, he says, "Thanks."

"Don't force yourself," Sakurai replies in the same tone.

Imayoshi slips an arm around his mate's waist, still seated in a plastic chair. "Ryo, behave."

"Make me."

"I can't do that in public."

"You could."

"I'm not an exhibitionist."

"Then I won't behave." Sakurai smirks.

Yoshinori wonders how longer they've been together. Flirting is usually in the first few months, and then once they've had enough of each other's bodies, they break up, right? But there's something in the way they say the words, in the way they look at each other. They've been together a lot longer than Yoshinori can imagine, especially when Sakurai acts like that. Well, kind of like himself, he supposes.

Kousuke stirs with a small groan.

"Ready to eat?" Yoshinori asks as he reaches for the bag of deliciously greasy food. In less than a second, Kousuke is wide awake and nodding eagerly.

"Do you want the chicken nuggets or the cheeseburger?"

Kousuke peers inside the bag and exclaims, "Chicken nuggets!"

"Calm down," Yoshinori chastises, but he still pulls out the box of chicken nuggets for his brother.

While the teens eat, Sakurai runs his fingers through Imayoshi's hair contently. "Brat Number Two is going to a loud one."

Imayoshi knows Kousuke heard it, even if the blonde doesn't comment. His previously happy, yellow aura changed to an angry red in an instant.

"You're probably right," Imayoshi replies.

Suddenly, Sakurai smirks and scoffs. "You can't read him, can you?"

"Shut up."

"Seriously? Brat Number One and I are going to drive you up the wall."

"I'm not a brat," Yoshinori protests through a mouthful of French fries. "What do you mean 'can't read'?"

The grip on his waist tightens painfully, but Sakurai ignores it. "Shoichi can read people, meaning he can see auras that change color based on moods and waves above your head that tell how your thoughts are affecting you." Sakurai's smirk widens. "When someone lies, their brainwaves spike and their aura turns black. I'm constantly like that, so he can't read me, and apparently, you are, too."

Yoshinori has a victorious expression now.

Imayoshi sighs. "Ryo―"

"I know; spank me later."

 **Author Note: That chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I've wanted to write the "Momoi's pregnant!" scene for a while now, and I absolutely love writing about Imayoshi and Sakurai! If you can guess who Yoshinori and Kousuke are without looking it up, kudos to you! With that said, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Remember to send in questions for the Q &A!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Yoshinori glares at him. "It doesn't matter if you're a super-powered cop or not, and it doesn't matter that you seem safe right now. Nightmares would be out of business if they advertised what's under the skin."


	41. Confidence

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 41: Confidence_

" _So you found out today your life's not the same, not quite as perfect as it was yesterday. But when you were just getting in the groove, now you're faced with something new. And I know it hurts, and I know you feel torn, but you've never gave up this easily before. So why do you choose today to give it all away? Well, it's not so bad, y'all; together we all fall. Just as long as we get up, we'll stand tall. We shouldn't waste another day thinking about the things that we forgot to say. I'm heading back, y'all, kicking these four walls just as hard as I can 'til I can't crawl. I won't waste another day with all these silly things swimming in my brain."_

―" _No Giving Up" by Crossfade_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Friday evening, Himuro sits on the balcony, content with the slightly warmer temperature of mid-March. It's been in the seventies the past several days, so he's savoring it while he can.

When the door slides open, the dark-haired male glances up from his book to find a teenage girl standing there.

"Good evening, Momoi-chan," Himuro greets as she sits in the rocking chair across from him. He doesn't usually interact with the girl; she just tends to stay glued to Aomine and Kise―especially recently―and doesn't like conversation, though he has taken her to the mall with Kira before. But he hasn't even seen more than glimpses of her in the house since Aomine made the… _announcement_ two days before.

"Evening, Muro-kun," she replies quietly. Even if she isn't showing, Himuro notes the way her arm is already going over her stomach. She prefers it that way regardless, he guesses, but it's more distinct now. Nine months with a pregnant Alex taught him such things.

After a long minute of silence, Momoi asks, "Favor?"

At that, Himuro bookmarks his page and sets the book aside. "A favor?" He still has a hard time with her fragments; he wishes he was as good as Kuroko, Takao, or her fathers when it comes to such things.

She nods. "Please."

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Confidence."

Himuro blinks. "Confidence?"

She nods again. "Muro-kun confident. Teach please."

"Momoi-chan, I…" Himuro smiles awkwardly, or as awkwardly as Himuro Tatsuya can do anything. "I'm not nearly as confident as I appear."

At this, she shakes her head. "Beautiful. Calm. Passionate. Role model." She points at him. "Should confident."

"Thank you, but it's really not―" After a few moments, he says, "I can't teach you how to be confident. It's something you have to do yourself. You have to realize that you're beautiful, that you're a unique individual with so much to offer the world. For you, I know that you have more trouble with talking than anything, and I can't say I can relate to that, but I will say that I think singing may benefit you."

"Singing?" Momoi repeats, her eyebrows pinched together.

"Instead of saying your thoughts, sing songs that you can relate to. If you get comfortable with your own voice, I think it'll help you."

She pauses. Then she nods. "Thanks, Muro-kun."

"You're welcome."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Make yourself at home. Just don't destroy anything, and don't look in the closet," Imayoshi says as Yoshinori and Kousuke look around the living room.

When Kousuke peeks in the refrigerator, Sakurai glances at his mate. "You can feed them. My paycheck doesn't include two brats."

"I'll pay for it if you do the shopping," Imayoshi replies.

Sakurai suddenly smiles and giggles. "Of course, sir! Anything else I can do for you today?"

"Take it off."

"Take what off, sir? The mask or my skirt?"

"Ryo," the older male growls warningly.

There are a few moments of silence between the two of them, Yoshinori notes. In those moments, Imayoshi goes from irritated to…regretful―Yoshinori is still working on the man's expressions―and Sakurai drops the mask to a look of surprise mixed with annoyance.

"Go lie down," Sakurai mutters. "I'll take care of it."

"Ryo―"

"Shut up and go. I'm not going to flirt with a man who can't figure out who he's frustrated with."

Imayoshi grumbles something under his breath, but he disappears into the only door connected to the living room.

Yoshinori keeps an eye on Kousuke, but the other is looking through books on the giant shelf beside the couch. So he sits on one of the bar chairs that lines the kitchen counter after a little bit of difficulty. "What was that about?"

Sakurai smiles and shakes his head, and Yoshinori can't help thinking, _That seems overly feminine._

"Imayoshi-san is fine!" Sakurai insists. "He just got a little worked up over nothing. Stress and all, you know?"

Yoshinori narrows his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Every elemental has a power. Where Imayoshi-san can read people, I can perfectly copy a person's personality." Sakurai smiles. "He doesn't like it when I wear masks, so he got a little upset about it."

"Then why do it?"

His expression goes from happy to annoyed in a second, like he has been all day. "Listen, brat, because I'm only saying this once. I've copied hundreds of people, sometimes intentionally and other times not, and I have every single mask permanently engraved in my head. You think it's easy to stay as myself? My personality is just another mask to me, but it's the one that I copied first and everyone associates with me." Sakurai scowls. "It's much easier to put on masks based on the situation, and Shoichi gets cranky about it."

Yoshinori doesn't ask about it again, but he knows that Sakurai is more worried about Imayoshi than he lets on. As far as how he knows this, he has no clue, but he knows that he can ask Momoi. She's been in this game longer than he has anyway.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Momoi-chan's been trying to speak more often," Furihata says as he slips on his nightshirt. Well, the nightshirt is actually one of Akashi's t-shirts, but he's found himself sleeping in the redhead's clothing more and more often. "And she's always moving her lips when she's reading. It kind of reminds me of you."

Akashi doesn't stir. He's lying on his side, facing the hammock, so Furihata can't see his face from the dresser on the other side of the bed, but the brunette knows better than to expect a response.

"I think she's trying to change her speech for the baby. It's going to be weird though, having an infant in the house," Furihata continues.

He slips into bed and settles beside Akashi, but he doesn't touch him. "Sei…please, wake up. I think I'm going to lose my mind if I have to see your body and know you're out of it any longer."

There's no response.

Furihata cuddles his pillow. "I-I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have stayed mad at you like that, but…I just never want you to do something like that again. It's like…it's like you didn't care. Trying to vomit your element is dangerous, and we didn't know how your body would react. Something could have gone wrong, and if you died…I wouldn't be able…" He sniffles and rubs his eyes. "I wouldn't be able to survive in this world without you."

 _I'm not leaving you, Kouki. Don't cry. I'm here._

Furihata shakes his head. "No…no, you're not here…."

 _Go to sleep, My Eclipse. I love you, and that's all you need to know._

"Love you, too, Sei," Furihata murmurs before he closes his eyes.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Momoi likes Friday nights. Since Akashi changed, they haven't had swim night, though she misses it, but she likes not having to wake up early the next day, staying up late with her dads a little longer than usual, and all that fun stuff.

She stands in the shower quietly, rubbing body wash over her chest and arms with a pink bath poof. The smell of pine trees and rivers is strong, but even so, she only ever catches a whiff of it on Kise, as he always smells of the ocean. Her soapy hands wander down over her flat stomach. She doesn't feel different, but at four weeks, there's really not much she should be feeling. The idea that a baby is forming inside her, _her baby_ , her little boy or little girl…it's amazing to think about.

She smiles a little to herself. Not exactly how she pictured becoming a mother, but she's at least the tiniest bit glad that this miracle came from her nightmares.

Aomine is coping well enough, she supposes, but she worries about Kise. She remembers the conversation the two had while she was peeing on sticks. She knows that he's still upset about it, about his baby having a baby.

Her smile drops.

 _What if Ki-chan doesn't like the baby?_ Rosy pink eyes drift down to her belly. _What if he blames her?_ Momoi wrapped her arms around herself. _What if she thinks we don't love her because of everything?_

After a few moments of silence, Momoi whispers, "It'll…b-be okay, b-baby. O-okay. All…all o-o-okay."

" _Instead of saying your thoughts, sing songs that you can relate to. If you get comfortable with your own voice, I think it'll help you."_

Momoi wonders if it's really that easy. She knows lots of songs….

"I-I saw you…s-standing in the m-middle…of the…the thunder and l-lightning. I know y-you're f-feeling…like you j-just can't win…but y-you're trying. It's h-hard to keep on k-keeping on…when y-you're b-b-being pushed a-around. D-don't even…know w-which way is up. Just s-spinning down, r-round, down…."

She bites her lip before she keeps going. Her baby isn't going to grow up wondering why her mother can't talk right. She's going to fix it. She's going to be a good role model for her baby.

" _Every storm runs, runs out of rain, just like every dark night turns into day. Every heartache will fade away, just like every storm runs, runs out of rain."_

Kise smiles to himself as he sits beside the bathroom door. Momoi told them that she's okay now, that she's going to be strong for the baby, but he and Aomine both keep close eyes on her. The sweet voice that drifts under the door tells him that he's more worried than he needs to be.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Saturday morning, Imayoshi stretches a little, but he can't do much with the way Sakurai is wrapped around him, or more correctly, laying between his legs with one held hostage in his grasp.

It's only six in the morning, but he went to sleep at around twelve, so he's slept more than enough. But he knows Yoshinori and Kousuke were awake when he went to sleep, and yet he can smell disinfectant. Clorox maybe. Regardless, both the boys should still be asleep, which raises a few questions in his mind.

Carefully, Imayoshi begins to unwind Sakurai from his leg. Just as he gets the second arm unlatched, the brunette yawns and blinks his eyes open. "Shoichi…?"

"What time did the boys go to sleep last night?" Imayoshi asks.

Sakurai closes his eyes as he nuzzles against his mate's stomach, arms moving up to wrap around Imayoshi's waist. "Hm…two…three. They were still up reading when I went to bed…."

"Which was when?"

"Three…thirty…?"

Imayoshi sighs. "Alright. I'm going to go check on them."

He detaches Sakurai from his body and gives the younger male a pillow to cuddle in his absence before he pulls on a black sweater and sweatpants. The house stays cold due to Sakurai's tendency to overheat.

When he opens the bedroom door, the couch's pullout bed is half-full. Imayoshi can see the tips of Kousuke's blonde hair poking out from beneath the blankets. The pair of crutches is propped against the wall, so Yoshinori can't be far.

The scent of disinfectant leads Imayoshi to the bathroom just inside the doorway. The light is on, and he hears the odd sound of a squirt bottle's trigger being pulled. When he glances inside, Yoshinori is leaning over the vanity with a bottle of Windex in one hand and paper towels in the other as he scrubs the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Imayoshi asks.

Yoshinori doesn't look away from his task, but Imayoshi can clearly see the bags under his dark eyes. The teen replies, "Cleaning. What does it look like?"

"It's six in the morning, and Ryo said you didn't go to sleep until after three―"

"Kousuke finally fell asleep after I read to him for a while," Yoshinori cuts. "I haven't slept."

"You need to."

At this, Yoshinori gives him a confused look. "I've gone several days without sleep. This house is covered in dust and whatnot. I already cleaned the kitchen, if you want to make sure I did a good job, but the shower has mold, so after I'm done with the mirror―"

"Yoshinori."

For the first time since Imayoshi had met him, Yoshinori's aura turns a fearful orange for a split second before it becomes black again. The boy continues cleaning, his hand working more quickly than before. "I would have started sooner, but Kousuke can't go to sleep without me, and he needs sleep more than I do right now. I-I can take care of all the chores until he's―"

"You don't need to be doing any chores." Imayoshi glances down at the younger male's leg, still wrapped in a cast. "You shouldn't be moving around this much either. Just go to bed."

"But―"

"Go to bed."

Yoshinori has finished with the mirror by now, and after he sets the supplies back down on the vanity, he begins to hop towards the door, though he loses his balance quickly. Imayoshi grabs him before he can hit the floor, but he immediately jerks away.

But once he nearly falls again, Yoshinori begrudgingly accepts Imayoshi's help, even if it only means holding onto the man's arm.

Imayoshi watches Yoshinori settle down into the bed, his back to Kousuke as the blonde snuggles closer to him. After a moment, Imayoshi eventually says, "Go to sleep. Don't worry about cleaning or anything else. You don't owe Sakurai and me anything, and you're not our servant, so just focus on healing and your brother."

Yoshinori's eyes are hard and cold, like staring at an Antarctic landscape. But beneath the ice, Imayoshi can just barely catch a glimpse of the terrified child Yoshinori is struggling to hide.

"That's what they always say," Yoshinori mutters, his face half buried in his pillow. "The first month is always nice. Yummy food, nice clothes, a few chores every now and then, and TV privileges." He seems to curl in on himself slightly, as if trying to hide from Imayoshi's steady gaze. "Then it's no food, rags to wear, working all day to keep the house nice and tidy, and living through nightmares every night. If you do a good job, you might get a reward, extra food or maybe a few less scars. Do a bad job and they'll give you punishment that you're supposed to enjoy." Yoshinori glares at him. "It doesn't matter if you're a super-powered cop or not, and it doesn't matter that you seem safe right now. Nightmares would be out of business if they advertised what's under the skin."

Imayoshi nods. "I agree."

Yoshinori doesn't reply.

"I want to take care of you and your brother, Yoshinori," Imayoshi says. "And because I want to, that means Sakurai does, too, and he's affected the same way I am by all of this. If you don't trust us immediately, that's fine, but don't judge us yet when you've only known us for a week."

Again, Yoshinori doesn't reply, but Imayoshi doesn't expect him to.

When Imayoshi returns to the bedroom to read and be Sakurai's teddy bear, the Shadow sleepily slips his hands underneath his mate's sweater and lays his head in Imayoshi's lap. "You're angry. Why?"

"It's nothing," Imayoshi murmurs.

"Shoichi, you should know that 'it's nothing' doesn't work with me. Never has; never will. So spill it."

"Just some things Yoshinori said about his past."

Sakurai closes his eyes and quietly says, "He's going to break."

"I know."

"You're the one who's going to have to put him back together."

"I know."

"He's not going to understand how to lean on someone else."

"I know." Imayoshi absently runs his fingers through the brunette's hair. "Someone once said, 'Behind every [bad attitude] is a [person] who got tired of being broken'."

"Ciel Phantomhive once said, 'I'm afraid that once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again'."

Imayoshi sighs quietly. "I know."

 **Author Note: Okay, I know. There was WAY too much Imayoshi and Yoshinori stuff going on in this chapter. But that's okay! And I know it's a short chapter. But that's okay! If you can't wait for the next chapter, please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **And the song Momoi sings is "Every Storm (Runs Out of Rain)" by Gary Allan.**

 **Don't forget about the Q &A!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Aomine rolls his eyes and flops down on the bed beside Momoi, absently reaching behind her to run his fingers through Kise's hair. "Okay, so what do you want to know about 'dealing with her'?"

" _Does she try to clean everything in the house? And refuse to eat until she has? And won't sleep until you and Kise are both in your bedroom and wakes up before either of you?"_


	42. Pawn

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 42: Pawn_

" _What's a girl to do when she's not strong? When everyone that holds my hand gets cut from all the thorns. I used to put my ear against the wall to hear the screams, to hear the Fall. More reasons to escape it all. And they say it's not the answer, but I can't carry on. I give my best smile, my last dime, but I always get it wrong. It's not 'cause I'm young or from a broken home. Maybe I just fight 'cause I don't know where I belong._

" _You know devils don't fly, so don't expect me not to fall. Devils don't fly, but [gosh], we almost had it all. But I got chains, and you got wings. You know that life ain't fair sometimes. Devils don't fly…but I try."_

―" _Devils Don't Fly" by Natalia Kills_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"No, NO! I'm sorry! It's my fault! I'M SORRY!"

When he registers the screaming, Kagami jolts awake. Beside him, Kuroko is curled in on himself, shaking, and tears stream down his face as he shouts apologies over and over.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shakes the smaller male's shoulder. "Wake up! Tetsuya!"

Kuroko stops all at once. His azure eyes glow in the darkness, and Kagami feels his stomach twist at the other's emotions. They stare at each other for a few moments before Kuroko quietly rolls over. "I-I'm fine, Kagami-kun. Go back to sleep."

"You're not fine!" Kagami says. "You were _screaming_!"

Before Kuroko can reply, there's a light knock on the door. Then it cracks open. "Tetsu, you okay?"

Kagami can see and feel the way Kuroko relaxes. And as much as he wants Kuroko to feel better, he doesn't want Aomine to be the one―

 _Stop it, idiot,_ Kagami mentally chastises himself. _This is about Kuroko, not you._

"Nightmares are back? Why didn't you tell me?" Aomine asks as he closes the door softly and moves to kneel beside the bed, now at eyelevel with Kuroko.

There's a long silence. Kagami doesn't see anything, not even a twitch from Kuroko, but Aomine suddenly starts to stroke his little brother's hair. "Sh, sh, it's okay. Everything's okay." There's a pause. "Do you want me to stay in here?"

Kagami opens his mouth, but navy eyes glare at him, as if to say, "Shut up. You don't have a say."

So after a moment of silence, Kagami mutters, "Yeah, if it'll make him feel better."

Aomine says something about telling Kise before he's out the door.

Kuroko scoots back against his mate, trying to make enough room for Aomine, and Kagami wraps up the Shadow in his arms. Then Aomine is back and climbing into bed with them, and for Kagami, it's just downright awkward, but Kuroko seems to melt between the two of them. So he doesn't say anything.

"Aomine-kun…will you sing a lullaby?" Kuroko whispers, but it sounds like a plea.

"Yeah, which one?" Aomine replies. Kagami wonders if this was normal for them at one point.

Kuroko sniffles a little and wipes his eyes. "'September'."

After a minute, Aomine begins. Kagami has never noticed before, but the man has a beautiful voice, one that rivals Himuro's.

"How the time passed away. All the troubles that we gave. And all those days we spent out by the lake. Has it all gone to waste, all the promises we made? One by one, they vanish just the same.

"All the things I still remember. Summers never look the same. Years go by, and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain. In the middle of September, we still play out in the rain. Nothing to lose, but everything to gain. Reflecting now on how things could've been, it was worth it in the end."

It doesn't take long for Kuroko to fall limp in Kagami's arms, his cheeks stained with tears, but the tiniest smile on his lips.

Aomine quietly sits up and pulls back the blankets―

"What are you doing?" Kagami asks, careful to keep his voice down.

"I doubt that you're going to go to sleep with me in bed with you. He's asleep, so he won't know the difference," Aomine says.

Kagami has to think about this for a long moment, because Aomine's right; he _really_ doesn't want the other in bed with him. But he thinks about Kuroko, how his mate relaxed when he saw Aomine. He doesn't understand it at all, as he's never had an issue with nightmares, and even if he did, he wouldn't crawl into bed with Himuro or Alex, but….

"No, stay," Kagami says, not looking at the surprised, sapphire gaze locked on him. "I mean, unless Kise and Momoi are going to have a problem with it."

Aomine shakes his head as he lies back down. "Kise's used to it, and Satsuki's sleeping in her bed tonight."

"Doesn't she usually sleep with you two?"

"Yes, but she's trying to stand on her own."

Kagami doesn't really know what that means, but he doesn't ask. "So…this happens a lot?"

There's silence for a few moments, but eventually Aomine asks, "How much has he told you about Nijimura?"

"Not much. Just that he turned on you guys and that's why you had to leave Hokkaido."

Aomine shakes his head again. "No, he didn't just turn on us. He was dating Akashi, and when he found out, he went to the police. When we got to Kyoto, Akashi broke, kind of like he is now, but it only lasted a little over a week." He glances at Kuroko. "After that happened, Kise and Tetsu both blamed themselves for what happened. With Kise, he's much better at hiding it and usually just gets kind of moody, but Tetsu had horrible nightmares every night to the point that he would turn invisible and hide or surround himself in Shadow while he was still asleep. That kept happening while we were building the house, and he would sleep with me every night. I guess I got pretty good at comforting him."

Kagami nods.

"Don't start thinking that just because he feels safer with me now means that he loves me more or something ridiculous like that," Aomine mutters. "I swear, everyone talks about how similar you and I are, but you're acting like Kise."

"How am I acting like Kise?"

"You just are. Kise gets jealous easily, like when I first brought Satsuki home. You're just radiating this 'he's mine' aura."

"He is mine," Kagami grumbles.

"And believe me, I know that, but I don't know if you do sometimes. I'm his big brother; there's a certain amount of responsibility I feel for him, but not in the way you do." Aomine closes his eyes, and Kagami thinks that's his way of ending the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," Kagami says before he relaxes into sleep.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When Furihata wakes up, he can't move. Well, he can, but it would be difficult. His legs are tangled up with a second set, there's an arm around his waist to prevent his escape, and his head is tilted upwards to allow room for another head beneath his chin. The scent of cinnamon and wood fire surrounds him.

"Sei…?" He's afraid to ask. If this is a dream or his mind is playing tricks on him, he doesn't know if he can take it.

Gentle lips press against his jaw before a nose rubs Eskimo kisses along the area.

Furihata's lips break out into a smile that lights up the room. In no time, he unwinds himself from the other's body so that he can pull back enough to see scarlet eyes staring back at him, albeit somewhat confused.

Akashi smiles. "Kouki."

And the way he says it feels right. It's not just his name anymore.

Furihata pounces on his mate, their lips meeting softly in a way they hadn't in over a month. Akashi's hands slip over Furihata's back while the brunette's fingers run through magenta hair.

When they break apart, Furihata whispers, "I missed you so much. I'm s―"

"No, don't apologize." Akashi brings a hand up to caress the other's cheek. "I missed you, too."

Furihata buries his face in Akashi's neck. "No, Sei…I…I feel like I cheated on you. And I can't…just let that slide. I'm sorry."

As he's speaking, he can feel his stomach knot and twist due to Akashi's anger.

"I'm sorry…" he whispers again.

The redhead's hands return to Furihata's back, his nails slightly digging into his mate's skin. "I'm not angry with you, Kouki. Not in the slightest." There's a measured breath then. "You shouldn't have to worry about there being two different people in your partner's body. That's on me."

Furihata wants to object to that, but lips cut him off. This time, it's not gentle, but he still knows it's his Sei. It's the possessive side of his mate that surfaces occasionally, like after they got back from visiting his parents and the night they completed the Bond.

Furihata's back lands on the bed heavily, his body pinned beneath Akashi's as the scarlet eyes blaze with love and desire. One hand holds his wrists above his head while the other caresses his waist, fingernails biting into him enough to make his stomach shudder. Teeth sink into his unblemished neck, and a gasp escapes his lips. Immediately, Akashi replies with a growl and bites down harder.

His eyes drift closed. "Mh…Sei…."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

" _How do you deal with your brat?"_

Aomine's frown deepens. A call from Imayoshi on a weekend is always a bad sign, but this is just downright weird. Sapphire eyes glance at his mate and daughter, curled up on the bed with Kise's phone in front of them. Something about funny dolphin videos.

"You mean my short, pink-haired brat?" Aomine asks.

Momoi sticks her tongue out at him. "Smarter than Dai-chan!"

Kise laughs.

Imayoshi grumbles, _"Yes, that one."_

"Why aren't you talking to Mibuchi? He has one, too."

" _I know better than to call him on a Sunday morning."_

Aomine rolls his eyes and flops down on the bed beside Momoi, absently reaching behind her to run his fingers through Kise's hair. "Okay, so what do you want to know about 'dealing with her'?"

" _Does she try to clean everything in the house? And refuse to eat until she has? And won't sleep until you and Kise are both in your bedroom and wakes up before either of you?"_

"No."

" _I know that he doesn't trust us, but I told him that he doesn't need to act like our servant or anything similar."_

Aomine can hear the frustration slipping into Imayoshi's voice. With a sigh, he says, "Maybe Satsuki and Yoshinori can talk about it? He trusts her a little bit at least."

Momoi glances up. "Yoshi-kun?"

Imayoshi says, _"You can drop her off here for a few hours if you and Kise want some time to yourselves."_

It only takes one glance at Kise's tousled morning hair and vibrant, golden eyes. "That sounds good."

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When Momoi knocks on the door, she's all but tackled by Kousuke.

"Momo-nee!" he says as he picks her up and spins her around. The teen is a little taller than Imayoshi, as is Yoshinori, but Kousuke especially doesn't act his age―and in this case, his height as well.

"Kou-kun okay?" Momoi asks once she's on the ground again, though her eyes are still tumbling around in her head a little.

"Okay. Nii-san nii-san."

Momoi nods in understanding. "Yoshi-kun where?"

"Woods."

"Shoichi wouldn't let him clean, so he's sulking." Sakurai appears behind Kousuke. "Feel free to talk to him if you want, though I doubt it'll do any good."

Momoi smiles. "Hi!"

Sakurai stares at her for a moment before he chuckles. "Yes, hi to you, too."

A few minutes later, Momoi finds Yoshinori sitting on the other side of the ridge behind the house.

"Yoshi-kun okay?"

Yoshinori is leaning against a tree beside his crutches, but he doesn't look like he fell. He nods, smiles, and pats the ground beside him, the dead leaves crinkling under his hand. "I'm fine, Momoi. Sit."

After a moment, she settles down next to him, though she's facing him. "Dai-chan…s-says that…you and I-I-Imayoshi-san are…having p-problems."

"Working on your speech?" Yoshinori asks, but he does it so smoothly that Momoi almost forgets that he's evading her question.

She nods, wrapping an arm around her middle. "P-p-pre…p-pregnant."

There's a moment of silence before Yoshinori closes his eyes and leans his head back against the tree. "The nightmare never ends, does it?"

Momoi shakes her head, and then she asks, "Not trust Imayoshi-san Sakurai-san?"

"Why would I trust them?"

"Imayoshi-san Sakurai-san daddies. Take care. Love."

Yoshinori scoffs. "I've had more than enough 'daddies' in the past. It's not a fun experience, and they certainly didn't take care of me or love me. Well, they loved my body."

"Different."

"Hardly. Besides, sometimes it takes a while before the real colors begin to appear."

Again, Momoi shakes her head. "Different!"

This time, Yoshinori rolls his eyes. "Preach that all you want; it doesn't change the facts. I'm not as gullible as you."

"Not gullible."

"You're not gullible?" he repeats. "Right. That's why you're living in a house full of random men that you don't know just because they said they're your 'daddies', or whatever."

Momoi's cheeks flare an angry red. "They're my family! They're not just some random strangers!"

Yoshinori gives her a surprised look for a moment before he mutters, "And what would you know about family?"

"More than you do!" she retorts. "You can't move on from the past long enough to see a good thing right in front of you!"

"A good thing? Please. I'm waiting for the cash exchange or to be taken to the basement. Sounds amazing, doesn't it?"

"Imayoshi-san didn't buy you!"

"He didn't have to. I came free this time."

"You're not free, Yoshi-kun! You're a human being!"

Yoshinori laughs dryly. "Human being? I'm a _sex doll_. Servant, mistress, or whatever my owner wants me to be. I was born to be bought, used, and sold. Over and over." He narrows his eyes at her. "You may have been Haizaki's for four years, but I've spent eighteen years on the market. It's not the same. And honestly, I can say that Haizaki was one of the best masters I had."

Momoi cringes at that before she looks down at her hands, clasped together in her lap. "Yoshi-kun…human being."

There's a long pause.

"If you…let this h-h-hold you b-back…you've l-let them w-win," Momoi says quietly.

Yoshinori pushes himself up with the help of his crutches. As he arranges them under his arms, he mutters, "The pawn is never the one winning or losing."

"Then…don't be…the p-pawn."

"Momoi."

She's already following him, brushing off her jeans. "Hm?"

"You should know better than most people that we don't choose our status. No one is allowed that luxury. We are what society makes us."

"Narrow-minded," she replies.

"You're going to argue that I'm wrong? KoKo has visited me and she's told me what's happening at school."

Momoi looks down at the leaves as she walks.

"You can't meet society's standard without conforming to its rules, and that never changes," Yoshinori continues. "And perfection isn't as easy to achieve as everyone makes it seem. It takes a lot of work, effort, money, and a corrupt soul."

When they enter the house, Imayoshi is sitting at the counter with a pen and pad of paper. Kousuke is sitting beside him, smiling.

"Yoshinori, what do you want from the store?" Imayoshi asks.

The brunette glances at the kitchen, but as he's mentally taking inventory, his eyes land on a plate and fork in the sink.

"I'll take care of it. Touch that plate, and I'll confine you to bed for the rest of the day," Imayoshi says.

Yoshinori scowls, but he doesn't go into the kitchen. Instead, he sits on the pullout bed. "I don't think there's anything Kousuke or I need."

Imayoshi looks at Momoi. "I wrote down milk and cereal, but I don't really know what kids like. Kousuke only knows chicken nuggets, pizza, and Cheerios apparently."

After a moment, Momoi takes the pen from him and starts making a list.

"And we have to go to the clothing store, too. You both can't wear Aomine's clothes forever," Imayoshi says.

Yoshinori lies down and covers himself with a blanket, but he doesn't show any signs of sleepiness. After he settles with his pillow in his grasp, he mutters, "It's not like we normally wear decent clothes. We'll be fine."

Imayoshi sighs.

"If you're so anxious about all of this, why aren't you going after them?" Yoshinori grumbles. "It's a better use of your energy if you even care about it."

"You think we're sitting around doing nothing? Ryo and I are trying to adopt you and Kousuke, and Aomine has plenty to worry about with Momoi-chan. If we had a lead, we'd take it, but there hasn't been anything since we broke the place that they kept you in," Imayoshi says in exasperation.

There's a long moment of silence, and Imayoshi thinks that's the end of the conversation. Until Yoshinori huffs.

"Idiot, I know where they are."

 **Author Note: Ooh, cliffhanger! My favorite! If you currently want to strangle me and/or hug me (and you're really going to want to strangle me next chapter), please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Remember to send in questions for the Q &A! Next chapter is the conclusion, and then the one after is the epilogue!**

 **A hint for next chapter:**

Aomine hears the opening of the tunnel's entrance, followed by many pairs of footfalls.

"Gentlemen, you may have your way with the blue-haired one, but don't kill him." He smiles wickedly. "And I'll entertain you, Senpai."


	43. Insisious

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 43: Insidious_

" _Tonight, I'm so alone. This sorrow takes a hold. Don't leave me so cold. (Never wanna be so cold.) Your touch used to be so kind. Your touch used to give me life. I've waited all this time. I've wasted so much time! Don't leave me alone, 'cause I barely see at all. Don't leave me alone! I'm…._

" _Falling in the black. Slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths. Can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be. (Can you hear me?) Falling in the black. Slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths. Can I ever go back? Falling inside the black."_

―" _Falling Inside the Black" by Skillet_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

At night, the forests of Kanagawa are dark with shadows, but Aomine isn't unnerved. He knows who lurks in the darkness.

Beside him, Imayoshi gestures to the cage door of the cave with his gun raised, and Aomine can smell the Water scent as they approach. Imayoshi picks the lock before they slip into the dark tunnel.

After a few steps, Aomine begins to smell blood, infection, and a million other vile things he can't even begin to name or describe. His body glows with Light, just enough to light the rocky path. No other officers are here. No other officers know they're here.

The air is thick, so thick that it's hard to breathe, and Aomine holds back as long as he can before he has to cough.

He can see another cage door at the end of the tunnel, and like the complex in Nagasaki, there are doors throughout the cave with dirty beds and toys.

After a moment, Imayoshi coughs, but before Aomine can ask anything, a dark voice interrupts him.

"Ah, found me, have you? This is going to be so much fun!"

Aomine turns, gun pointed and ready to fire, but a wall of thick Water stops the bullets before they can reach the figure on the other side.

The man smirks. "Really now, you think those can stop me? Do you take me for an amateur, _Mr. Miracle?_ "

Imayoshi's eyes narrow before he curses.

"You always were a smart one, but you let your doll cloud your rationality, didn't you, Senpai?" the man continues as his French gray eyes land on Imayoshi. "Your petty revenge led you into a trap for both you and your little apprentice."

"Shut up," Imayoshi hisses before he breaks into another fit of coughing.

"No, I don't think I will. Because right now, I'm calling the shots, and it's going to stay like that as long as these tunnels are painted in Shadow. Diluted, yes, since there wasn't much, but it works wonderfully to incapacitate you both without killing you." His eyes darken while Aomine and Imayoshi both cough again, now on their knees. "I have it all planned out for a nice evening. Maybe not for you, but for me and my guests."

Aomine hears the opening of the tunnel's entrance, followed by many pairs of footfalls.

"Gentlemen, you may have your way with the blue-haired one, but don't kill him." He smiles wickedly. "And I'll entertain you, Senpai."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Midorima leisurely turns a page of his book with one hand, his other occupied with playing with Takao's hair. The night has been quiet so far as everyone awaits Aomine's return.

Suddenly, a screech rips through the air.

While Midorima grimaces and slaps his hands over his ears, Takao bolts up and darts out the door.

"Takao!"

"It's Kise!" the other shouts over his shoulder. "He's saying 'Daiki' over and over again!"

Midorima teleports to Kise's room, where Momoi is on her knees beside a screaming figure next to the bed. One moment, the man is Kise with tears running down his face, but the next, he's Aomine, tanned skin covered with bruises and wounds and short hair stuck up in every direction. Momoi is crying, too, but she isn't nearly as upset as Kise from the looks of it.

Akashi is the first to drop down beside his brother. "Kise! Get a hold of yourself!"

Kise just shakes his head violently as his body changes repeatedly. "No, no, no, NO! Make it stop! Don't hurt him!" He curls in on himself. "They're gonna kill him! Gonna kill him, gonna kill him, gonna kill him. No! Please, no! DAIKI!"

His speech is high-pitched, far beyond what a human's vocal range is capable of, and the window cracks.

Akashi grimaces and turns his heterochromatic eyes to Momoi. "Do you know what's happening to him?"

Momoi nods slowly and whispers something that no one can hear for Kise's screeching.

"Momoi, louder?" Akashi says.

She squeezes her eyes shut. "Rape Dai-chan."

"DAIKI, NO! NO!" Kise says again, grabbing Akashi's shirt. His golden eyes are the brightest yellow in existence. "Help him! Please, please, please…!"

Takao turns to his mate. "Can you teleport to where he is?"

Midorima shakes his head quickly, still trying to comprehend what's happening exactly. "No, I would need to have been there before or know the exact latitude and longitude."

"If you have the address, you can find the latitude and longitude," Himuro says. "Who would know the exact address?"

"Yoshi-kun maybe," Momoi answers.

Akashi looks at Midorima. "Can you take Momoi as your map and fly to Imayoshi's house? It's on the other side of Nagasaki, if I'm not mistaken."

Momoi jumps up immediately, and even if Midorima wanted to object, he couldn't have.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"W-why…why are you doing…this?" Imayoshi gasps as he grits his teeth.

Hanamiya leans over his victim's back, his lips right at the other's ear. "Do I need a reason? Maybe I just like watching you suffer, Senpai."

Imayoshi chokes out a laugh, though it's cut short by another gasp. "I know…why me. I meant the…t-trafficking, Aomine, M-Momoi."

"I have to get my income somewhere. The Miracle Light was an extra party guest that I anticipated but had no interest in. The girl…scare tactics. And Shogo liked her, and I enjoy giving him toys." Hanamiya grins and snakes a hand over Imayoshi's throat. "If I choke you…will he stop breathing, too?"

Imayoshi closes his eyes and clenches his jaw.

"Or maybe he's enjoying this. Someone like you, he must be such a masochist." The whisper drips with malice.

"I've c-changed," Imayoshi bit out.

"Oh, I bet you have. Doing whatever you can to make that brat happy, letting him train you like a dog, and still never one step closer to figuring out anything about him." Hanamiya digs his nails into Imayoshi's throat. "And I bet you love every second of it, don't you?"

"Like you enjoyed e-every second of what I-I did to you?" Imayoshi growls, but he doesn't need a verbal reply. The Water's body replies without any words needed, but regardless of the positive reaction, Imayoshi quickly finds his head jerked up at an uncomfortable angle by his hair, the grip painful and ripping out his locks at the roots.

Hanamiya laughs darkly.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Kousuke opens the door, but his expression isn't excited like the last time. Instead, he immediately points into the house and exclaims, "Ryo-chan hurting!"

Midorima and Momoi rush inside, even though they both know that they can't do anything. Sure enough, Sakurai is in bed, squeezing the life out of his pillow as he wails into it, his legs clamped together and body shaking. Yoshinori sits in the floor beside him, his forehead on his undamaged knee while the other leg is stuck out in front of him.

Momoi drops down beside her friend. "Imayoshi-san where?"

Yoshinori looks up at her with a slightly confused expression. "Where?"

"The address. Do you know exactly where they are?" Midorima asks.

When Yoshinori opens his mouth, Sakurai lets out a particularly loud scream, though not nearly as loud or high-pitched as Kise's. "SHOICHI!"

Yoshinori cringes slightly as he looks down at his lap. "I don't know the address, but I can point it out on a map."

Momoi pulls out her phone and hands it to him. As he pulls up Kanagawa and zooms in, he mutters, "It's in Miura District, only about half a mile from the coast. It's easy to find; just look for an iron cage door that leads underground."

"How has no one found that?" Midorima asks as Momoi does her technology thing.

Yoshinori gives him a look that clearly says that he's contemplating the Air's intelligence. "It's Hanamiya's private property for several square miles. Fake name, of course. There are a few other goons that live on the property as well, but in smaller cabins farther from the coast. If you guys can save Aomine, Imayoshi, and all the twins there, go to the other houses, too. There should be sets in each, and if they try to run, tell them that I sent you."

And Midorima, being the scientist he is, continues, "Twins?"

"Identical twins will go for quadruple what two regular kids will, and fraternal, triple. Hanamiya is good with that." Yoshinori gestures to himself and Kousuke, who is sitting with his head down on the bed next to a still wailing Sakurai. "That's the only reason Kousuke and I were able to stay together all our lives; other kids are sold immediately into the black market, especially the American and European ones."

Momoi shows the phone to Midorima, who nods. They both bow to Yoshinori, and Momoi says, "Thanks, Yoshi-kun."

"Just…bring him back safely," he murmurs.

Then they're gone from the house.

In the elemental's living room, Midorima and Momoi appear again, the latter of which goes running to where Kise can still be heard.

Amongst Midorima's brothers, Himuro and Kagami are also present, as Alex is consoling a now terrified Kira downstairs and Takao, Shikari, and Furihata are with Kise.

However, Murasakibara and Kuroko give their mates strong looks of "not one chance".

Before Kagami can even open his mouth, Akashi says, "You both are nowhere near strong enough to fight Hanamiya, and Kagami, it's likely that what Hanamiya is using to subdue them is pure Shadow, which means you would be useless."

Himuro doesn't say anything, but his fists are visibly shaking at his sides and his jaw is clenched. After a moment, Murasakibara gives his mate a kiss of the top of the head. "I'll come back, Muro-chin. Don't worry."

There's a ten second long kiss that causes everyone present to turn away.

Once Murasakibara detaches Himuro from his waist and lowers him to the ground again, the smaller male says, "I'm not worried about you coming back; come back safe."

"I will."

Kagami quietly leans down to kiss Kuroko with just enough urgency to convey how worried he is, but still far more innocently than his brother.

Midorima and Akashi purposely don't attempt to tell their mates, knowing that said mates wouldn't let them go anywhere.

With that, Murasakibara, Kuroko, and Akashi all grab onto Midorima's arm before the four disappear. Their mates stay behind and glance at each other for a moment before Kagami coughs awkwardly. "Did you really have to jump on him like that?"

Himuro rolls his eye. "You know that you would enjoy it if Kuroko jumped on you."

Kagami chokes slightly with a pink dusting over his cheeks.

"If that's the last memory we have together, Atsushi and I will both know it was as full of passion as any moment we ever had."

"You're really worried he won't come back?"

Himuro glances at his younger brother, and for a moment, Kagami swears that his eye was glowing yellow, but it disappears.

"I'm more worried about him getting hurt." Himuro turns and moves towards Kise's room. "If he dies, I would die, too, if I understand the Bond correctly. What affects one partner affects the other, so if one can't breathe, neither can the other."

"And you're not worried about that?!" Kagami exclaims.

"I would be, but knowing this, I know that I won't have to live without him." Himuro disappears down the hallway.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Aomine is half-unconscious when suddenly, everything doesn't hurt as badly. It went numb a while ago, but now, he can feel that his attackers are gone. And it's a blessing, between his stomach twisting and flipping in agony and the physical pain, though the physical can't even compare to the abdominal ache.

Faintly, he hears someone asking if he's okay, saying to "stay with me". Part of his mind supplies that it's Midorima, but he has trouble connecting his mind to his body and to reality in general.

In the next room, Imayoshi is in about the same shape mentally. The pain is nothing compared to his stomach, and his mind keeps flashing to pictures of Sakurai, of what he must look like right now.

In the distance, he hears screaming, and he feels heat waves hitting his naked body, but he's not burning.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

Akashi's eye burns gold as he holds Hanamiya in the air while the man burns and screams. He can feel Kuroko's eyes on him, can hear him saying, "Akashi-kun, how are you…?"

Then blue eyes widen as Kuroko flashes back to the conversation he overheard several months ago.

 _Midorima stays next to Akashi as the smaller male rests. "Seriously, you need to stop doing this sort of thing, Akashi. You're going to make your element sick."_

" _I'm perfectly healthy." Akashi sits up and rubs his temple. "According to my research, our abilities are mostly mental, even Murasakibara and Aomine's. That means they have no definite limit, or they could even grow into new powers."_

Akashi drops the corpse of Hanamiya Makoto to the ground, where its remnants crumble to dust. "Tetsuya, you should know by now that I'm stronger than your brother. Physically, we're equal, yes, but my mind is much more powerful than his." Heterochromatic eyes turn to the Shadow. "I just step in when he needs a boost."

Kuroko stares at the redhead. "How long have―?"

"Not that your little bonding session isn't heart-warming and all," Imayoshi says from his spot on the ground, on his side and breathing heavily, "but can I get some help here? I don't think I can walk."

Kuroko hurries over to the older male. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Are you alright?"

Gray eyes narrow, though Kuroko finds it much more daunting now that Imayoshi's not wearing his glasses. "You're asking for sarcasm, aren't you?" He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, relaxing against the concrete. "I don't have the patience to be friendly right now, so excuse my rudeness."

Kuroko nods. "Midorima-kun is likely helping get Aomine-kun home right now, and then he'll help you. I assume you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I've had worse from Hanamiya before," Imayoshi mutters.

"He won't hurt anyone again," Kuroko says.

Imayoshi chuckles darkly at the younger male's conviction. "Hanamiya was hardly the world's worst problem. As long as there are humans in the world, there will be hate and pain. We wouldn't know how to get by without it."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Kise drops down beside the bathtub, tears still spilling from his canary yellow eyes. "You're okay." He slumps against the wall, his hand finding Aomine's as he whispers, "You're okay…okay, you're okay…."

Aomine leans back as the water pools around him in the tub. "Calm down, Ryouta."

Momoi sits beside her blonde father and nods in agreement. "Dai-chan okay. No worry."

Kise doesn't seem to hear either of them, but Aomine doesn't push. It's the way Kise is sometimes, though he's never seen the Water to this extent. Regardless, it'll pass, and if it doesn't after tomorrow, then he'll worry.

On the other side of Nagasaki, Imayoshi sits in the bath while Yoshinori uses a clean shirt soaked in cold water to wipe the blood, dirt, and other substances from Imayoshi's skin. Imayoshi tries to relax as much as he can, but with everything still fresh in his mind, he sometimes nearly lashes out. Every time Imayoshi's fist almost comes close enough to Yoshinori to hurt him, all he does is pause, waits until Imayoshi has calmed down, and then continues his task.

Sakurai is asleep in bed while Kousuke is snoozing in the pullout bed in the living room. As soon as Imayoshi was deemed safe, Sakurai stopped panicking―a state that Imayoshi has never seen his mate in―and wanted to help, but he couldn't calm down enough to do more than annoy Yoshinori, who promptly kicked him out of the bathroom.

Yoshinori quietly drains what little water was in the tub before he draws more and hands the wet t-shirt to Imayoshi. With that, he turns his back to the other. "It's going to hurt, but you have to clean everything."

Five minutes later, Imayoshi relaxes into a warmer bath, now clean, though he's still in pain. Yoshinori sits beside the tub with a book.

"Is there a particular reason why you're staying in here?" Imayoshi asks.

"It's rule number one."

"Rule number one?"

Yoshinori doesn't look up from his book. "Survivors Rulebook. Number one: never leave a survivor alone after an assault, especially if they are new to the industry. In your case, it's a little different, but the concept is the same."

"So suicide watch?"

"That depends on the person. I tried not to leave Kousuke for that reason, but it's also due to the person needing someone to turn to or if their injuries lead to something more serious."

Imayoshi is quiet for a few moments. "This rulebook…would Momoi and Kosaniki know about it?"

Yoshinori nods. "If you're driving down the road alone and you crash into a tree, you're probably going to die, but if there are other cars on the road, you'll get help. It's the same principle; you teach the rulebook to newcomers like it's the Bible and uphold it like the Ten Commandments."

"Would you be interested in writing it down?"

Yoshinori finally glances at him, though with a confused look.

"I think that you would be good at helping in group homes," Imayoshi says. "And I'm not saying that as an immediate thing, and it's only a suggestion, but you're someone who could teach others how to help victims."

"Survivors. A victim is buried before they can protest otherwise."

Imayoshi corrects, "Survivors then."

At that, Yoshinori smiles the slightest bit.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

The next morning, news of the sex trafficking bust is all over the media, and the day after that, Haizaki Shogo is found dead in an alleyway, his body burned beyond recognition, but his teeth intact to make the identification. His death is a mystery, and many suspect that Hanamiya, who is still missing, killed him. No one knows for sure.

Well, that's what ignorant humans say anyways.

 **Author Not: And that the last chapter of Breed! Only the epilogue to go now, and I'm so upset about ending it, but all good things have to come to an end eventually. Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind an awful ending; I'm really bad at writing this kind of thing and climaxes are just so…anti-climactic to me, but whatever. So tell me what you think, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Remember to send in questions for the Q &A!**

 **Next chapter is five years later!**

 **Other than that, here's another extra for you guys!**

 _ **Ebony**_

 _A Breed Extra_

" _Well, I couldn't tell you why she felt that way. She felt it every day. And I couldn't help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs…._

" _She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside."_

―" _Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

It's been five months since Yoshinori and Kousuke started living with Imayoshi and Sakurai. But that leaves a big problem among other things.

Yoshinori picks a cereal box and sets it in the shopping cart. "No."

"You can't stay with Kousuke through all of this," Imayoshi says as they continue down the aisle.

"I can, and I will."

"He's _illiterate_. He has to go through major schooling before he can start in even middle school."

"Then I'll go to the middle school with him and help."

"You placed as a high school first-year."

"I don't care."

Imayoshi stares at Yoshinori's aura as they walk, though it simply irritates him further and he has to stop. "If you don't mind me asking―"

"I went to school occasionally," Yoshinori interrupts. "If an owner kept me and Kousuke for more than a year and were of the nicer sort, they would let me take online classes if I was good or if I finished up my chores early. That's how I learned to read, write, and everything else."

"Why not Kousuke?"

Yoshinori pauses. "Kousuke would always sleep in his extra time. I also interacted with people outside of our owners more often, which is why I don't struggle with speaking like the others do. That was your next question, wasn't it?"

"Possibly," Imayoshi replies.

It isn't until they're in the car and driving home that either speaks again.

Imayoshi turns down the radio, something that often fills the silence between them. "Do you remember what I said about you helping out support groups?"

Yoshinori nods. "Yeah."

"What if I asked you to teach a course to my station?"

At that, dark eyes turn to him. "What, like teach a bunch of cops how to deal with trafficking survivors?"

"Something like that, yes. Aomine and I are good at our job by default, but humans have a much harder time when it comes to survivors."

"Because police are ignorant morons who think that a badge makes them safe. If you've been in the trade for more than six months, you've served plenty of officers, so you can't rely on that."

Imayoshi glances at the other quickly before he looks back at the road. "You trusted me."

"No, I didn't. I could hear the ambulance, and you never looked at me or any of the other kids like we were dinner."

The Light's face contorts in disgust for a half second, but he quickly regains his poker face.

Yoshinori glances out the window. "I'll do it."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

 _Never leave a survivor alone after a session if at all possible._

 _Never trust an "adult"._

 _Don't speak unless spoken to._

 _Always help new survivors to adapt, and mentor them._

 _Care for the wounded before yourself._

Yoshinori sets his marker on the tray and steps away from the whiteboard. "Questions?"

The dozen officers present are copying down the small list on notepads. One asks, "What is this?"

"Survivors' Rulebook," Yoshinori answers. "Every survivor in the Hanamiya trade knows it."

"But hasn't that ring been broken?" another says.

Yoshinori scoffs. "You think that because you cracked his headquarters that the ring is broken? There are over a thousand kids in sexual slavery through the Hanamiya trade in Japan. About half of them are in what we call 'free markets', meaning that the kids are kept in an isolated area where they can give their services at night. The others are personal servants, depending on their class."

"Class?"

After a moment, Yoshinori makes another list on the whiteboard.

 _Identical twins_

 _Fraternal twins_

 _Mutts_

 _Breeders_

"There are four classes of slaves," Yoshinori says. "Identical twins are the most expensive to buy and are almost always personal servants. The same is true for fraternal twins, but they're a little cheaper. Mutts are the kids that are kidnapped, lured in, or sold by their parents, or are born into the trade without a twin. They generally stay in the free markets or become breeders. Breeders are the girls who are deemed attractive enough to have children and usually are mutts from Europe or America. They are forced to take fertilization drugs so that they're more likely to have twins and are paired with the healthier boys in the trade."

Another officer asks, "What about dealing with them? What's the best thing to do to earn their trust?"

"You can't 'earn their trust'," Yoshinori states.

"Then how do we get them out of the situation?"

"If you want to help a survivor, make sure they can see your eyes." Yoshinori taps the corners of his own orbs. "Pupils dilate when you're aroused, so one of the best things you can do is show them that seeing them in that state doesn't turn you on." He pauses. "Don't treat them like they're young or broken."

Imayoshi frowns slightly, and Yoshinori continues, "When I was rescued, the first things that Imayoshi and Aomine told me were that they were the police and they were there to help. My first thought? These guys are idiots who think I'm stupid. It's different for children, but even then, don't talk down to them."

"But you have to tell them that you're there to help, or―"

"Don't say it; make it obvious."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

"Did I make it obvious that I wanted to help?" Imayoshi asks once he's driving back to the house.

Yoshinori closes his eyes and leans his head back on the headrest. "Somewhat. That's why Kousuke trusted you and Sakurai pretty quickly."

"So you're stubbornness had nothing to do with me?"

"Self-protection," Yoshinori corrects. "It's hard to drop a habit." After a moment, he sighs. "I could feel that you didn't want to hurt me, but I'm not dumb enough to fall for charisma anymore. I didn't…I didn't understand what you wanted for me."

"I didn't want anything from you," Imayoshi says.

"Everyone wants something from everyone. It's how it works."

"So you still think I want something from you?"

"Yeah. You want my trust and dependence."

Imayoshi doesn't reply.

"There's a part of you that wants a relationship with me like Kise and Aomine have with Momoi or Mibuchi and KoKo." Yoshinori finally opens his eyes and stares out the window. "I'll never be able to think of you as my father or even a father figure. Not because there's something that you're not doing, but because it's incomprehensible for me. But I do think of you as a friend, and I do trust you somewhat. That was also incomprehensible for me a few months ago."

At that, Imayoshi smiles slightly. "I think I can live with that."


	44. Epilogue

_**Breed**_

 _Chapter 44: Epilogue_

" _Okay, so the links in our chain make us strange, but really they make us stronger. And I wouldn't replace anything, mother or father. 'Cause we come from everywhere, searching for ones who care. Somehow, we found it here. We found us a home._

" _We are, we are not your ordinary family. But we can all agree that we are, we are close as close can be. So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me. We got every kind of love. I feel so lucky indeed. They can keep on talking; it don't matter to me, 'cause we are, we are family."_

―" _We Are Family" by Keke Palmer_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

 _Five years later…._

When Kuroko wakes up Friday morning, there's a light dusting of snow on the windowsill and fog hanging in the air. Beside him, Kagami tries to pull him back down, but he says, "Kagami-kun, you need to get up. It's past seven."

"Don't want to…" the redhead mumbles under his breath.

Kuroko smiles to himself, but leaves his mate to sleep a little while longer while he dresses and cleans up for the day.

When the Shadow rounds the corner of the hallway, Aomine and Midorima are sitting in the living room, one reading a patient file and the other flipping through a basketball magazine. Outside, Kuroko can see two figures splashing and leaping out of the water. It doesn't take the gold tail and its black counterpart for Kuroko to know who the figures are.

Downstairs, Alex kisses her daughter on the forehead before she runs out the door. Kira pouts for a moment before Himuro says, "Kira, Atsushi made something for you this morning."

"Thank you, Murasakibara-nii!" Kira exclaims as the giant hands a freshly-made muffin to her.

Himuro grabs another and stops the other woman trying to hurry out the door. "You, too, Takao-chan."

"Thank you both. Ever since I started working at the hotline center, I think what you two give me in the mornings is all I get until dinner," Shikari says before she disappears out the door.

Akashi sits at the table, reading as he waits for his mate, who takes much longer in the mornings.

"Sei, have you seen my phone?" Furihata yells from the bedroom.

"You knocked it under the bed last night," Akashi replies.

A few chuckles follow, along with, "SEI!"

"Dai-chan, grab Ryouki!" Momoi shouts from down the hall before a pink-haired, pink-eyed four-year-old comes running through the living room.

Aomine darts from his spot to the staircase in a second, snatching up the kid and bouncing him. "Where do you think you're going, squirt?"

Ryouki grins. "Papa, round and round!" His hair changes to a short, dark blue and his eyes darken to sapphire, his skin tanning. "Round and round!"

"No, you've been running from Mama."

As he says it, Momoi comes down the hall, her hair pulled back into a messy bun and clad in jeans and a floral t-shirt. She gives a thumbs-up as she pants. "Great. Can you take care of him while I finish getting ready?"

Aomine nods.

Ryouki squirms. "Round and round, Papa!"

The sliding glass door opens, and Ryouki forgets about "round and round" completely. His hair turns blonde and his eyes change to a honey gold as he launches himself out of Aomine's arms and runs as fast as his little legs can carry him across the living room into Kise's waiting embrace. "Daddy! Kazu-nii!"

Once Kise lifts the kid in his arms, Takao ruffles Ryouki's hair.

Kise bops Ryouki's nose. "You've been running from Mama this morning, haven't you?"

Ryouki looks down. "N-no…."

"Oh, you look guilty."

"M-maybe a little…."

Midorima rolls his eyes, but Takao catches his tiny smile.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

When Momoi went into labor, she insisted that she not go to the hospital for three reasons. One, hospitals are scary. Two, Midorima and Takao are doctors and therefore good enough. And three, she said that she "feels weird; baby change". At the time, no one really knew what that meant, and Momoi later admitted that she honestly wasn't really sure what she meant either, just that something about the baby felt off.

After pushing, screaming, and Kise and Aomine's broken hands, Momoi was handed a little baby boy, who she named Ryouki with the "ryou" of Ryouta and the "ki" of Daiki.

Ryouki had a head full of pink hair and pink eyes. And everyone was thankful that he looked a lot like his mother. However, when Kise held him, his hair and eyes changed color to match the blonde's. At that point, everyone knew who his father is, but Momoi simply smiled and said, "Ryouki like Ki-chan!"

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Later that evening, the elemental family drives to the condo they visit a few times each year. This time, however, there is one priority. Kise's birthday.

With a splashing Ryouki in the tub, Momoi says, "I'm so excited!"

"I mentioned it to Akashicchi several years ago, but all sorts of things came up, so I'm glad that everyone finally can meet," Kise replies as he rubs a towel over his hair.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ryouki grins and splashes some more, now with a pink tail.

Kise smiles. "That's right, Baby Boy."

While she tries to wash Ryouki's hair, though he has the tendency to change his hair color and length constantly through such occasions, Momoi asks, "And remind me what their names are? Coventina is your mom, Styx is your brother―"

"Morgan is my brother. Styx is Coventina's brother."

"So your uncle. And then Ula and Una are the twins. Nina is your older sister."

"Right."

Momoi let out a breath. "They won't hold it against me if I can't tell them apart, will they?"

Kise shakes his head. "For the most part, it takes a lot of time to tell marine animals apart, and I have to be very close to them to visually distinguish Morgan from Nina. We rely on identification clicks for that."

Momoi nods, even though she understands very little.

"Mama, is Akashicchi taking us on the boat tomorrow?" Ryouki asks.

"Yeah, he is. Are you excited?"

"Yeah!"

When Ryouki started talking, he picked up on nicknames more than regular names. Therefore, he addresses his family as Mama, Daddy for Kise, Papa for Aomine, Kouki, Akashicchi, Murasakibara-nii, Muro-chin, Kazu-nii, Shin-chan, Tetsu, BaKagami, Alex, Kira-nee, and Shika-chan. And whether Aomine had any influence on Kagami's nickname has been debated countless times.

The next day, all fifteen of them boarded a rented yacht and set sail.

Kise frowns as he looks down at the water, back at the shrinking shore, and then the water again. Everyone can see the way his legs are shaking with anticipation, as he didn't swim last night, and Takao is beside him in only slightly better condition.

On the second floor, Akashi sits behind the steering wheel and slows down slightly. "Kise, are we going the right way?"

"I think?"

"Do you know where they are or not?"

"I know where they are!" Kise protests. "I just have never needed to know from the surface!"

Sitting beside the driver, Furihata chuckles at his mate's annoyed expression. "Calm down, Sei."

On the stern's deck, Himuro sips a beer in one hand while he runs his fingers through Murasakibara's hair. The giant is sprawled out on the cushions next to the hot tub, where Momoi is trying to entertain Ryouki and keep him from splashing said giant while Kira keeps asking if she can try Himuro's drink.

"Kira, leave Tatsuya alone," Alex says, sunbathing on a lounge chair with Shikari and holding a glass of wine a little farther away.

Kira pouts. "But―"

"You don't want to try it. Trust me," Kagami says, walking back onto the deck from downstairs, Kuroko beside him. He eyes his Coke on the bar before he glances at his brother. "If you spiked that, I swear―"

"I didn't," Himuro says.

Aomine smirks from where he's sitting on the edge of the hot tub, his back soaked from his son's splashing. "Can't hold your alcohol, BaKagami?"

"Mama, what's alcohol?" Ryouki asks.

Momoi glares at Aomine, who puts his hands up in surrender.

Kuroko leans down so that he's at eyelevel with Ryouki. "It's something very bad, Ryouki-chan. If you drink it before you're twenty years old, your head hurts so bad that it feels like it will explode, and your parents will be very mad."

Ryouki gulps at that last part. He's only seen Aomine and Kise mad once when he ran out into the road when he wasn't supposed to do, and it was really scary. "Alcohol bad."

"That's right," Kuroko says.

The yacht begins to slow down.

"Can we swim now?" Kira asks, her green eyes big and pleading at both of her uncles in turn.

Takao appears around one side of the yacht. "Not yet. Kise has to make sure we're in the right place."

Aomine raises an eyebrow. "He's lost?"

"Well, neither of us has tried to navigate to the reef above the surface. I mean, it's pretty far down, and it's too dangerous to swim near the boat," Takao replies.

As he finishes, Kise hops up on the deck in all his naked glory, and Midorima vanishes for a moment before he returns with a towel, which he promptly flings at Kise's face.

"Alright, we're a little off track," Kise calls up to Akashi, who raises his eyebrows for direction.

"Do you know where we are at all?" Kagami asks.

"Of course I know where we are," Kise replies with a look that shows how insulted he is while he wraps the towel around his waist. "We're still a few miles from the ship, but if we go a little farther east, we should hit it dead on."

Akashi crosses his arms on the railing. "And when we do, are you going to know?"

"Uh…."

Takao pauses. "Could someone lead us?"

"I don't know anyone in this area. I mean, there's the Khonsu Pod, but I don't know how willing they'll be to help."

"The Nephythys Pod was pretty nice though. And even if they are orcas, they're not going to eat you, are they?"

Aomine finally cuts, "Japanese please?"

Kise takes a breath, seeming to contemplate their options. "There's an orca pod that hunts in this area. I don't know any of them personally though, so I don't know how they'll react if I ask one of them for help."

"They won't attack you, will they?" Shikari asks, sitting up to give him a worried look.

"I don't think so," Kise replies. "If there's something I need, I'll click."

And with that, he hops into the water again.

Momoi looks over at Takao. "Are orcas bad?"

"They're not bad, but they're not always the nicest, according to Kise. We don't interact with them much outside of the Nephythys Pod because orcas sometimes hunt dolphins if they need to, but they can be really fun."

A few minutes later, a black fin appears in the water before Kise surfaces, along with an orca much, much larger than him.

The orca clicks, _"Is this your family?"_

" _Yeah, most of them at least,"_ Kise says.

Takao walks closer to the edge. _"So you know where we need to go?"_

" _Isis Pod, right? They stay at the shipwreck on the other side of the reef. It's not too far from here,"_ the orca replies.

" _Great!"_ Takao whistles.

Kise shifts his legs and pulls himself out of the water before covering himself with the discarded towel again. "Everyone, this is Lagoona, and she's going to guide us to where my family is. Did you hear that, Akashicchi?"

"Yeah."

As the yacht follows the black fin in the water, Ryouki asks, "Daddy, what did Lagoona say? Does she sound like a girl?"

Kise sits next to Aomine on the edge of the hot tub. "Yeah, her clicks are higher than mine and Takao's. And she just said that she would help get us where we need to go."

Kagami gives Kise a confused look. "Wait, higher? How can you tell which is higher?"

"We just can," Takao says. "It's the same as listening to a girl or a guy talk."

"Can you teach me how to speak dolphin?! Please!" Ryouki says, his big eyes switching between Kise's gold and Takao's amber.

Kise smiles and ruffles his son's hair. "I would, but I can't. Humans don't have the same vocal chords that you need to make the clicks and whistles."

Ryouki pouts, but nods nonetheless.

About twenty minutes later, Akashi slows the yacht to a stop again.

Lagoona waves one huge fin to the humans. _"I have to head back now. Bye!"_

" _Goodbye!"_ Kise and Takao whistle after her.

"Daddy, Kazu-nii, are we here? Are we?" Ryouki looks expectantly at the two.

"I think so, but I need to check first," Kise says before he hops into the water yet again.

"Papa, have you met Daddy's family?" Ryouki asks, looking at Aomine, who quickly finds everyone's eyes on him.

Aomine shakes his head.

A second later, several dolphins shoot straight out of the water, whistling and twisting before they splash back into the ocean. Kise resurfaces as well with a bright smile. "Yep, we're here!"

On the second level, Furihata gasps when he sees the dolphins. "Sei, look!"

Akashi smiles as he wraps an arm around his mate's waist and nuzzles his jaw. "Come on, My Eclipse. Let's swim."

However, as soon as Aomine jumps in and swims towards Kise, a dolphin surfaces between them, its clicks sounding almost like barks.

"Uh, Kise…?"

The blonde smiles, stifles a laugh, and rubs the dolphin's dorsal fin. "This is Coventina."

"Your _mother_?" Aomine asks with an unnerved look.

"It's fine," Kise insists.

"Then tell me what she's saying."

"She's threatening you." He pauses. "She says that if you hurt me that she'll grow legs and come dance on―wait." He clicks something, to which Coventina whistles. Then he frowns, brow furrowed. "And she'll come dance on your face."

"She's going to dance on my face?" Aomine repeats.

"Probably a translation issue," Kise replies.

Ryouki squeaks as another dolphin appears under him, lifting him, while another does the same to Kira.

"And that's Ula and Una," Takao supplies, since Kise is now trying to translate Aomine's pleas of innocence to Coventina.

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

When he arrives home, Yoshinori plops down at the dining table. Imayoshi, whose nose had been in a book, glances up at the other, as he's also seated at the table. "Bad day?"

"Not really," Yoshinori mutters, folding his arms and resting his forehead on them. "Just...irritating."

Imayoshi closes his book quietly.

"I keep getting emails from colleges, and I know it's nothing new, but I'm going to be a third-year this year…."

"I can't really give you any advice for that. Sorry," Imayoshi says.

Yoshinori shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. There are more important things to worry about."

"Kousuke is getting along fine."

The younger male slightly raises his head to look at Imayoshi for a moment before he drops it back down. "Yeah, but he's having as hard of a time as Momoi, and that's saying something."

"It'll be fine, Yoshinori."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Didn't you say something about a new generation being due or something?"

Imayoshi pauses. "It's been eleven years since the last generation was born. Usually it's between five and ten years, sometimes even shorter, but there's been an abnormally large gap."

"Is that bad? What happens?"

"Well, the Miracles will take care of the new generation, so it's not really my concern. Nothing happens necessarily, but considering that the world is getting darker, I'm surprised that more elementals haven't been born."

Yoshinori shrugs.

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

A couple weeks later, Aomine walks into his bedroom at around eight o'clock. Kise is lying on the bed, a book in hand. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah," Aomine murmurs as he crawls over his mate. "And you know, Satsuki is staying with KoKo."

Kise smirks. "Oh, I know."

However, as Aomine pulls his shirt off, Kise hears a sound like metal scraping metal. "Did you hear that?"

"No." Aomine tosses the shirt aside and leans down enough to graze his teeth over Kise's jaw.

There's the sound again.

Kise lightly pushes the other away. "Wait. It sounds like it's coming from the closet."

"Kise―"

"There's no hurt in checking, okay? Remember that time a squirrel built a nest and had babies under Murasakibaracchi's bed?"

Aomine sighs, but he moves off the bed regardless. However, there's more than what he expects in the closet.

A teenage boy blinks up at him with marine blue eyes. His hair is the same color as Aomine's, but it's as long as Kise's and much more disheveled, and his skin is pale like moonlight.

Aomine won't admit that he jumps slightly. "Who are you and why are you in my closet?"

The boy stares at him. "My name is Nanase Haruka."

 **Author Note: And that's the end of Breed! It was really fun to write, and I hope that everyone enjoyed it, too. I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel or not, but if I do, I'll write it ahead of time like I did with the entire story since I know that I tend to discontinue a lot of my stories and sequels. If I do write a sequel, it will be a crossover of Kuroko no Basket and Free, so watch out for it! More information about it in the Q &A next chapter!**

 **Thanks again for reading and sticking with me, and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Another extra! What happens when two dads are left babysitting for the first time?**

 _ **Rainbow**_

 _A Breed Extra_

" _Well, Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer. Crayons go up one drawer higher. Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time. Breakfast six; naps at nine. There's bubblegum in the baby's hair. Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair. Been crazy all day long, and it's only Monday, Mr. Mom."_

―" _Mr. Mom" by Lonestar_

oO_Oo_oO_Oo

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Momoi asks.

"Momocchi, we'll be fine. It's only for a few hours," Kise says with a grin as he rocks Ryouki slightly. Aomine nods along.

She still seems uncertain, but hesitantly nods. "Okay, call if you need anything. I'll keep my phone on. And Alex said she would keep her phone on, too, so―"

"Go, Satsuki," Aomine says gruffly, ruffling her hair. "We've taken care of him before."

"But never by yourselves."

"Momocchi, we'll be okay," Kise insists.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Momoi smiles and gives Ryouki a kiss on the forehead. The eight-month-old grins and laughs, "Mama!"

"Mama's gotta go, but I'll be back. Daddy and Papa are going to take care of you, alright?"

Ryouki laughs some more and pokes Momoi's nose.

Once Momoi is successfully out of the driveway with Kosaniki, Yoshinori, and Kousuke, en route to the bowling alley, Kise nods. "That went well."

As soon as he says it, they both wrinkle their noses.

Kise holds out Ryouki to Aomine. "Go change him."

"What? No!"

"I changed him last time."

"Yeah, well…my nose is more sensitive than yours."

Kise rolls his eyes, but when Ryouki starts sniffling, his annoyed expression quickly turns thoughtful. He brings Ryouki back to his chest and says, "Baby Boy, Daddy or Papa?"

When Ryouki's hair turns blue, Kise smirks and gives Ryouki to a defeated Aomine.

As Aomine walks up the stairs, careful not to jostle the now crying child, he mutters, "You know that he basically admitted to liking me more, right?"

"I think of it as selective pooping."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He wants to poop on you more than me."

Aomine rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment while he lays Ryouki on the changing station in Momoi's bedroom. Then he pauses. "We could just give him his bath now."

"Yeah, I guess. You still have to clean _that_ first though," Kise says, pointedly not looking at the mess Aomine reveals by undoing Ryouki's diaper.

"Go start the bath, and I'll bring him in there when I'm done."

Kise nods and walks down the hall. Then he turns around, poking his head into the bedroom again. "Where's the floaty thing?"

"Floaty thing?"

"You know, the floating sponge thing that Momocchi puts him on."

Aomine glances at his mate over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Have you never seen Momocchi give Ryouki a bath?"

"No, I just thought you put him in the water, swirl him around, and then take him out."

"Aominecchi, he's a _baby_ , not a toilet scrubber."

"I don't know; you get in and we'll put him on your tail or something."

Kise rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue. He doesn't know what he's doing either, so….

Five minutes later, Kise sits in a tub of warm water with Ryouki seated on his tail. Aomine sits in the floor with his phone. "Okay, so it says that you don't have to use soap unless you're going to wash his hair."

Kise grabs Ryouki before the little one can squirm off his lap. However, as soon as he does, Ryouki's legs grow together into a pink, shimmering tail. Kise's eyes widen. "Ryouki has a tail!"

"What are you―?" Aomine glances up, blinks a few times, and then continues, "What if he can't change it back to legs?"

"Who cares? He has a tail!" Kise tickles Ryouki's waist, right where the skin becomes scales, and Ryouki giggles. "Dada!"

"Kise, tail equals problems."

"He'll be fine. When you carry him, he'll probably change back on his own."

Aomine sighs. "Alright, just give him his bath."

"Where's the shampoo?"

"Uh…" Aomine grabs a bottle from the shower and hands it to his mate.

"This is your shampoo."

"It's shampoo."

"You have to use baby shampoo!"

"Why?"

Kise frowns. "I don't know, but you do."

"Fine, just a second."

After a few moments of digging around under the vanity and Ryouki splashing Kise in the face with his tail, Aomine returns with a bottle of baby shampoo. Kise squeezes out a drop of the shampoo onto Ryouki's head. However, Ryouki wipes his hand through it and flings it elsewhere. "Elsewhere" being Aomine's face.

Kise is torn between scolding his son and laughing at Aomine's unamused expression.

"No, Ryouki," Aomine chastises as he grabs the closest towel and wipes the soap off his face.

"Maybe he thinks you need a bath," Kise says as he tries again, being sure to massage Ryouki's head with the shampoo before the child can throw it at Aomine. "Aominecchi's dirty."

"I'll show you dirty." With that, Aomine scoops a handful of water into Kise's face.

Ryouki laughs and slaps his tail against Kise's, nearly falling off again, but Aomine catches him before he can. Kise glares at his mate half-heartedly. "Fine, you wash his hair."

This leads to more soap on Aomine's face, and Kise doesn't bother hiding his laughter this time.

Twenty minutes later, Ryouki has legs again and is dressed in a yellow onesie that says, "Of course I'm cute. Look at my daddy." Kise is warming some milk in a sippy cup while Aomine rocks a slightly fussy Ryouki.

"Sing to him," Kise suggests.

"Tell me what to sing to a baby then. I listen to metal and anything else Satsuki would yell at me for singing to him."

Kise shrugs. "Do you know any slow songs? At all?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well?"

While Kise gets Ryouki to hold the cup and take sips from it, Aomine tries to remember the lyrics to "Given and Denied" by Poets of the Fall. So many big words….

After a moment, Aomine continues to rock a much more content Ryouki and begins, "Which way to the fountain of my youth I wonder? Which way to the years I let go by? Let a thirsty man drink in its memories while the water still flows sweet and crystal clear for yesteryear. Oh, to see the sun's eclipse on the horizon like ships sailing way away from here. Oh, just one more time my dear. Before I'll go, hear me out. Because of this, there is no doubt. For it's time for curtain call, just before the shadows―

"Fall like a leaf in the wind on the ocean of blue, like your eyes in the Twilight Theater. And symphonies play in a world without sound. We're given and denied."

Ryouki stares up at Aomine with big, sapphire eyes to match his own while Kise sways behind his mate with his arms wrapped around said mate's waist.

"I think someone's sleepy," Kise murmurs as Ryouki yawns. "Do you want to read a story to him?"

Aomine nods. "Yeah, I think that'll put him out."

In their bedroom, Ryouki cuddles up to Kise, yawning again, while Aomine flips through a binder. Eventually, he stops on a page titled "The Panther and the Merman".

Kise hums quietly, and Ryouki puts his hand on the page. "Dada…Papa…."

"That's right, Baby Boy. That's Daddy and Papa," Kise whispers.

Aomine smiles and reads, "Once upon a time, there was a Panther and Merman. They were friends and they lived together in a big house with their brothers.

"But the Panther and the Merman wanted to be more than friends, and they didn't know how to say it. So the Panther teased the Merman, and the Merman followed the Panther around all the time. One day, they told each other how they felt and fell in love.

"A few years later, they had a daughter, and not long after that, a son. And they lived happily ever after. The end."

Aomine closes the binder and sets it on the nightstand before he flips off the lamp. Ryouki is asleep in Kise's arms while the blonde chuckles slightly. "That's such a cheesy story."

"But it's his favorite, isn't it?"

"I wonder when he'll figure out that all the bedtime stories aren't really fairytales."

Aomine presses a kiss to Ryouki crown and then another to his mate's lips. "It'll be a while. Goodnight."

"Night."

Oo_oO_Oo_oO

Momoi knocks lightly on the bedroom door before she opens it. In the darkness, she can see two figures in the bed, and when she steps closer, she can see that they are both wrapped around a pink-haired bundle of joy.

With a smile, she closes the door and crawls into bed on the other side of Kise, who only shifts slightly. Sapphire eyes blink open in the darkness as Momoi settles down next to her blonde father, but Aomine says nothing, content to remain as he is.


	45. Q & A

**Note: All questions are set before the epilogue. Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **What was your first impression of your mate?**

 **Kise:** Well, at first I thought he was a psychotic serial killer. [Everyone stares.] Hey, hear me out! I'd watched a few crime TV shows, and that obviously didn't help when Aominecchi popped out of Midorimacchi's lamp. So I nearly hit him behind the head with a pan. But I didn't!

 **A** **omine:** Yeah, so my first impression was that he was a lunatic.

 **Akashi:** An annoying, half-brained Chihuahua.

 **Furihata:** A tyrant who would take off my head if I so much as breathed out of place.

 **Midorima:** An idiot who would never make it in the medical field.

 **Takao:** Aw, that's so sweet, Shin-chan! I thought he had something perpetually shoved up his rear.

 **Murasakibara:** Muro-chin is Muro-chin.

 **Himuro:** Ah, Atsushi, I don't think that's an answer.

 **Murasakibara:** But Muro-chin is Muro-chin, and Muro-chin is incomparable to anything.

 **Hihhh** **Himuro:** Alright, I suppose that works. Anyways, I thought Atsushi was rather naïve for his age, and I worried that he would get himself in trouble. Actually, I still do worry about that sometimes.

 **Kagami:** Kuroko's kind of scary. I mean, he's just blank, and I never really know if I'm doing something right or wrong, so I thought he had something mentally wrong with him at first.

 **Kuroko:** I never mean to frighten you, Kagami-kun. I thought he was on the dim side, but I later learned that it was my lack of knowledge on human analogies and phrases.

 **What is your favorite way of spending time with your mate?**

 **Akashi:** [Immediately] Kidnapping and cuddling him.

 **Furihata:** Um, I guess I like when we just read in bed together. I mean, we're not really spending time interacting, but quiet time is always nice.

 **Aomine:** What do you think? [Rubs his two index fingers together.] Sword dueling.

 **Kise:** Aominecchi! [Elbows Aomine in the stomach.] My favorite moments usually happen in the bath, and not _that_.

 **Kuroko:** I like going to the mall with Kagami-kun.

 **Kagami:** Yeah, it's always fun to watch him light up over a vanilla milkshake. [Midorima slaps a hand over Takao's mouth.] We also make pillow forts occasionally.

 **Kuroko:** Yes, but that involves more sword dueling than cuddling. [Kagami chokes.]

 **Himuro:** My favorite is trying out new recipes together.

 **Murasakibara:** Muro-chin tastes even better with toppings. [Kagami chokes again.]

 **Tha** **Himuro:** That's not what I meant, Atsushi.

 **Murasakibara:** But it's true. I like cooking with Muro-chin, too.

 **Takao:** Eating out together, definitely.

 **Midorima:** Trying new things is much more enjoyable when you have someone to explain human quirks. [Clears throat and pushes up glasses.] I-I agree with Takao.

 **What's the weirdest dream you've ever had?**

 **Momoi:** [Writing] _I was on an airplane. Ki-chan was the pilot, and Dai-chan was the flight attendant. And Mibuchi-sensei was dancing on the plane's wing._

 **Kuroko:** I once dreamt that my brothers and I were part of the Teiko basketball team, and we were called the Generation of Miracles.

 **Aomine:** Miracles?

 **Kuroko:** Yes, and I was called a Shadow, and you were my Light until you became too powerful. Then Kagami-kun was my new Light, which made you extremely jealous.

 **Kise:** What about me? Aominecchi was without me?

 **Kuroko:** You could copy anyone's basketball moves, but you couldn't surpass Aomine-kun. There was a great deal of sexual tension.

 **Kise:** I had a dream where you were Dracula, Kurokocchi.

 **Midorima:** Odd. I was going to say my weirdest dream involved Akashi as Dracula.

 **Akashi:** In my dream, I was a lion, and I ate a Chihuahua, only to later learn it was Kouki. That scarred me.

 **Furihata:** It would scar me, too. In mine, Aki-nii-san and I rebelled against our parents by wearing bikinis in public for some reason. We got arrested for drug possession though.

 **Kagami:** When I was still in college, Tatsuya got me drunk, so I blame this dream on him. Anyways, Alex and Tatsuya came to me one night dressed in their underwear and wrapped in Christmas tree lights, and they told me that they were going to be transsexuals. It skipped to five years later, and they had; the image will never go away.

 **Murasakibara:** I dreamt that a new law was passed where everyone had to walk on their hands, and I couldn't do it because doors were always way too small, so I got arrested and died.

 **Takao:** I had a dream that Shin-chan grew wings, like fairy wings, and he made me go with him to find Pixie Hollow for pixie dust. He brought Tinkerbell back with him, too.

 **Aomine:** Kise accused me of stealing his pillow, even though he usually uses me as his pillow instead. Anyways, he got so mad at me that he started making dolphin noises, and his dolphin family flew in through the windows and killed me.

 **Kise:** Aominecchi, you have a lot of dreams that involve my family killing you.

 **Aomine:** It's a valid concern!

 **Himuro:** I once dreamt that Kira was arrested for mutilating her teddy bear, and when I went to bail her out, Atsushi was there with her because he'd apparently eaten an illegal cookie. I still don't know why the cookie was illegal.

 **What is the most embarrassing thing you've done/said in front of your mate?**

 **Takao:** [Raises hand] I fart in my sleep apparently. Does that count?

 **Himuro:** I tripped in the bakery once before and ended up with cake all over my face. It was a wedding cake, too.

 **Aomine:** Don't ask how it happened, but I managed to tase myself once.

 **Kuroko:** Kagami-kun took me to a nice restaurant one night, and I thought I had the hiccups, but it was actually a very loud burp.

 **Furihata:** There have been a lot of things, but definitely getting drunk, especially after he finally told me everything I said.

 **Midorima:** In moments of extreme anxiety, I get nosebleeds. One of the first few times Takao and I were…together, the lights were off, and when I got a nosebleed, we didn't know it until I had bled all over him.

 **Murasakibara:** I…didn't know how…guys do it, and I had to ask.

 **Akashi:** For me, it was when I tripped getting out of the car one day at work. Face-planted into concrete.

 **Kise:** [Starts laughing] I once―well, you have to understand that sometimes I accidently shift in my sleep, especially if I'm particularly sleepy or if I've been in another form for a long time, and since my legs aren't my real body, sometimes they'll change to my tail, but if I'm dreaming of something else, that's what I become. Alright, so one morning, Aominecchi woke me up because there was a literal python growing from somewhere more figurative, and it was trying to bite him.

 **Kagami:** While we were on vacation at the beach, I accidently picked up Murasakibara's phone, thinking it was Kuroko's, and saw some serious sexting going on with Tatsuya. When I confronted Kuroko about it, he called me an idiot and openly laughed at me. So it was really cute, but at my expense.

 **If you were to give your mate a nickname, what would it be?**

 **Akashi:** Kouki is My Eclipse.

 **Furihata:** Other than Sei? Probably Seijuurou-sama.

 **Akashi:** Kouki, you already call me that when _―_

 **Furihata:** Sei!

 **Takao:** Shin-chan!

 **Kuroko:** BaKagami.

 **Kagami:** If Kuroko's going to call me BaKagami, I'll call him Tetsuy _aho_.

 **Aomine:** Why would I give Kise a nickname?

 **Kise:** Just answer the question, Aominecchi. I would call him Daikicchi!

 **Aomine:** Fine, I'd call him Flipper, or something.

 **Kise:** Hey!

 **Himuro:** Atsushi's my Candyman.

 **Murasakibara:** [Blushing] Muro-chin is Muro-chin.

 **Midorima:** I'd probably call him Kazu.

 **If you could have a pet, what would it be?**

 **Kuroko:** A little husky, and I would name him Nigou.

 **Kagami:** No! Kuroko, I will get you any pet you want as long as it's not a dog! Let's get a cat, alright? Cats are nice.

 **Midorima:** No, cats are evil! We'll never get a cat! Goldfish are much better and lower maintenance.

 **Takao:** But goldfish are boring! I want a ferret!

 **Himuro:** A ferret sounds nice, though I would prefer a chinchilla or sugar glider.

 **Furihata:** Yeah, let's get a chinchilla!

 **Murasakibara:** But I would crush something that tiny. Something big and friendly.

 **Akashi:** I would like a horse, and I would name it Yukimaru.

 **Aomine:** I already have a pet. Her name is Satsuki.

 **Kise:** Really, Aominecchi? How ironic; I have one named Daiki.

 **Momoi:** Mine named Ki-chan Dai-chan!

 **Kuroko:** That's a very true statement, Kise-kun, Momoi-san.

 **Aomine:** Hey!

 **Who was your first kiss?**

 **Kuroko:** Kagami-kun.

 **Midorima:** Takao….

 **Murasakibara:** I don't remember her name.

 **Himuro:** I think it was Jack, but I could be wrong.

 **Akashi:** Nijimura.

 **Furihata:** Satomi.

 **Takao:** Atsushi, but not Murasakibara.

 **Aomine:** Kise.

 **Kise:** K-Kasamatsu-senpai….

 **Aomine:** What?!

 **Kise:** It was an accident, I swear! W-well, not really an accident, but I didn't know what Spin the Bottle was! I was only two months old!

 **Kagami:** Tatsuya, and that wasn't my fault! He put something in my drink!

 **Himuro:** Actually, Alex put something in your drink; it's called vodka, little brother.

 **When do you use your mate's first name?**

 **Akashi and Himuro:** Always.

 **Furihata:** Always, unless I'm mad at him or around people who would be confused if I did.

 **Takao:** When I'm trying to seduce him, and he calls me by my first name once I've been successful.

 **Midorima:** ….

 **Murasakibara:** When I forget to call him Muro-chin.

 **Kise:** Which is…?

 **Murasakibara:** About the time I've forgotten my name, too.

 **Kagami:** Same as Murasakibara, I guess.

 **Aomine:** When I'm being serious.

 **Kise:** When I'm trying to get his attention for something.

 **Kuroko:** I'm the same as Kise-kun.

 **What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?**

 **Himuro:** LSD. That stuff messes up your head, and I nearly fell out of a tree.

 **Kagami:** You _did_ fall out of the tree. Onto me! Mine would when I played Truth or Dare with Tatsuya at a high school party.

 **Takao:** Once when I was at a summer camp in middle school, I pushed the lifeguard into the lake. Not a good idea.

 **Aomine:** On Halloween, I hid in Kise's closet to scare him, but I got tangled up in his belts and couldn't get out.

 **Kise:** Yeah, I remember that. I sexted Aominecchi―

 **Aomine:** When?

 **Midorima:** That's the point. He accidently sent it to me, thankfully without pictures.

 **Kise:** I'm not that stupid!

 **Midorima:** This happened not too long ago; I tried to teleport to Akashi's room when he wasn't home, but somehow I missed a calculation and ended up in Murasakibara's room by accident.

 **Takao:** Okay, and?

 **Murasakibara:** And Muro-chin and I were in the middle of something. When I first started cooking, I thought that a mud pie was a pie made of mud, and I made one. It didn't taste very good. [Himuro grimaces.]

 **Furihata:** Mine is the same as Kise, except I sent it to Aki-nii-san.

 **Akashi:** Was this before or after I met him?

 **Furihata:** Before.

 **Akashi:** [Sarcastically] Great. I tried to pet a bee when I was only a few days old.

 **Kuroko:** I jumped into the lake without knowing how to swim because I thought the water was supposed the keep me at the surface.

 **What's your favorite book or book series?**

 **Kagami and Aomine:** I don't read books.

 **Akashi:** Voltaire's _Candide._

 **Furihata:** Of course you would say a philosophical book. I say _Harry Potter_. Nothing can ever beat those books.

 **Murasakibara:** Any cookbook.

 **Himuro:** Atsushi, cookbooks aren't really―never mind. Mine would be _Zoo_ by James Patterson. He writes some really good novels.

 **Kise:** The only book I've read is _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , but it was really good!

 **Midorima:** If manga counts, I rather enjoyed Hoshino Katsura's _-man._

 **Takao:** Wow, I didn't know you were a manga reader, Shin-chan! ["Takao!"] I'm not a huge reader, but I used to read _Goosebumps_ books with Shikari.

 **Kuroko:** Of the books I've read to Kira, I believe the _Warriors Cats_ series would have to be my favorite.

 **What song do you always dance to?**

 **Midorima and Murasakibara:** I don't dance.

 **Takao:** I'll dance to anything, but Shin-chan's telling the truth; he'll slow dance with me though.

 **Kagami:** I can't dance, but I'll do the "Cha Cha Slide".

 **Kuroko:** Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun danced to the "Cupid Shuffle" and the "Macarena" at the beach. Those are the only ones I know, too.

 **Akashi:** The "Cha Cha Slide" was undeniably fun, I must admit.

 **Furihata:** But you didn't know left from right! For me, it's "Gangnam Style". It's not pretty, but it's fun!

 **Aomine:** Kise makes me dance to any pop song that's playing.

 **Kise:** That's because it's fun! My favorite is "Hit Me Up" by Danny Fernandes.

 **Himuro:** When I was a kid, Taiga, Alex, and I would dance to "Honkytonk Badonkadonk" by Trace Adkins. That's mine.

 **Do you sing in the shower?**

 **Himuro and Takao:** Always.

 **Kuroko:** Not usually.

 **Kise:** It depends on the day. If I'm in a good mood and I have a song stuck in my head, probably.

 **Furihata:** Yeah, I'm with Kise.

 **Midorima:** No, but…I like to listen to Takao singing.

 **Murasakibara:** Mido-chin's right, but Muro-chin sounds better.

 **Kagami:** I wouldn't call it singing. I'll hum sometimes, especially in the showers at work to drown out the noise.

 **Akashi:** I think in the shower, so I wouldn't sing even if I wanted to.

 **Aomine:** …yes, sometimes. Kise thinks I have a good voice, so if he's had a crappy day, then I might….

 **What's one secret you're too embarrassed to tell your mate?**

 **Furihata:** That I've liked him since the first time we met.

 **Akashi:** For the longest time, he didn't know about my occasional psychosis. I wish he never found out.

 **Himuro:** I still haven't told him the number of people I've slept with, and I hope he doesn't ask.

 **Murasakibara:** I think I might have a fetish for his blind eye….

 **Midorima:** That I think he's attractive.

 **Takao:** My biggest secret was always my past; I don't think I have any others, except for how long I've liked him.

 **Kagami:** That I like it when he goes through me….

 **Kuroko:** I occasionally spy on him when he's with Himuro-san. He's never caught me so far.

 **Aomine:** How nervous I constantly am around him, but he already knows that, I think.

 **Kise:** Probably that I followed him around like a stalker for a while before we finished the Bond, but he knows that already.

 **What would you do if you caught your mate watching porn?**

 **Kise:** The same thing I always do; watch it with him.

 **Aomine:** It's always a good idea starter. [Smirks.]

 **Takao:** I think I would die, but Shin-chan would probably die of embarrassment first.

 **Midorima:** I would just walk away for a few hours.

 **Furihata:** Learn…?

 **Murasakibara:** Furi-chin's smart. I'd do that, too.

 **Kagami:** I don't know; leave him alone for a while? Unless he wants me to do something, because I would definitely help with something in that situation.

 **Akashi:** I would see what he had been watching to get a better feel for what he's interested in.

 **Himuro:** I'm with Akashi-kun on this one.

 **Kuroko:** I'd turn invisible and be a voyeur. [Kagami blushes.]

 **What's the most awkward moment you and your mate have had in bed?**

 **Kise:** [Laughing] I need a minute on that one. There's been a lot!

 **Himuro:** Definitely the time when Atsushi broke the headboard on top of his head and was passed out for several minutes.

 **Midorima:** And being the doctor in the house when you idiots injure yourselves during sexual activities is cruel and unusual punishment.

 **Takao:** The nosebleed thing was pretty awkward, but it wasn't long after that we were in the middle of it, and I didn't know that Shin-chan flies when he's surprised sometimes. Anyways, so somehow I startle him, he hits the ceiling in a matter of two seconds, and I thought I did something wrong. Very awkward indeed.

 **Kagami:** The first time this happened, I sort of had the same reaction as Takao; Kuroko was turning invisible and I kept going through him. It still happens every now and then.

 **Furihata:** Maybe it's an elemental thing then; you know, your powers going out of control. Sei sometimes makes things move around, and it scares me half to death every time. There was one time where the bed nearly tipped over, and then there was a time that he actually broke the window with a pillow.

 **Kise:** Seriously? He told me he did it during a nightmare. [Akashi glowers, but says nothing.]

 **Aomine:** Kise and I settled on two. For me, I nearly fell out of the window once. It always stays closed now.

 **Kise:** This happened really early on, but I accidently shifted from legs to my tail, and after I scratched Aominecchi with my fin, he fell backwards and hit his head on the bookshelf.

 **Midorima:** Another time that I had to check on someone because of stupidity.

 **Have you ever indulged in PDA with your mate to make someone jealous/show that your mate is yours?**

 **Akashi, Kise, and Aomine:** Of course.

 **Furihata:** Yeah, a few times...

 **Kagami:** I don't think so.

 **Kuroko:** Once when there was a girl checking him out. ["When did this happen?!" Kagami splutters.] At Maji Burger a few weeks ago.

 **Midorima:** That would be indecent.

 **Takao:** I don't think I've ever outright groped or kissed him in a situation like that, but if I know someone's checking him out or is flirting, I'll hang off him and make an offhanded comment that Shin-chan never catches. [Midorima glares with a slight blush.]

 **Murasakibara:** Yeah…Muro-chin's too popular.

 **Himuro:** Atsushi doesn't get hit on very often, as most sane people are scared of his size, so I don't believe I've ever had to deal with it. But if such an occasion did arise, I would most certainly put a stop to it, and whether that requires holding his hand or making out in public, I don't care.

 **If your mate accused you of being a pervert, what would you do?**

 **Aomine:** Prove him right.

 **Midorima:** Prove him wrong.

 **Himuro:** I would discipline him for saying something like that. Whether the discipline proves him right or wrong…I don't particularly mind either way. [Murasakibara turns red.]

 **Kuroko:** I would agree that I can be a pervert occasionally.

 **Furihata:** Uh…nothing? He has before, but I never really said anything about it.

 **Takao:** I would thank him for the compliment.

 **M** **urasakibara:** Is pervert the same thing as naughty? Muro-chin says he likes naughty, so…. ["Atsushi, don't worry about it." Himuro smiles coyly, to which Kagami gags.]

 **Kagami:** Apologize…?

 **Kise and Akashi:** I would [censored], of course.

 **What song reminds you of your mate and why?**

 **Akashi:** "Crush on You" by Tata Young. Because when we first Bonded, I felt like a school girl with a crush.

 **Himuro:** "I Know I'm a Wolf" by Young Heretics. Atsushi's scared of his own strength, but this rabbit isn't worried about it.

 **Kuroko:** "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. It's the song we danced to at the beach.

 **Midorima:** "Stay" by Suzie McNeil. Because he kept annoying me until I liked him.

 **Aomine:** "Insomniac" by Timeflies. ["Notice all his answers involve sex," mutters Kagami.] Because he's my insomniac.

 **Murasakibara:** "Forever or Never" by Cinema Bizarre. Because Muro-chin's different in a good way.

 **Kagami:** "Boy Like You" by Kesha. Kuroko rarely lets his emotion show, and I feel like an idiot half the time because I don't know what he's thinking.

 **Furihata:** "DNA" by Little Mix. Because Sei has a tendency to be perfect, and I'm pretty sure he was built as a lover and a fighter.

 **Takao:** "Be Your Everything" by Boys Like Girls. No matter how much he denies it, he'll be my everything.

 **Kise:** "Angel with a Shotgun" by The Cab. Aominecchi may not be an angel, but he's a protector through and through.

 **Kise and Aomine:** And for Satsuki/Momocchi, it would be "Chemical Ride" by Three Years Hollow. Because she cares for her child and wants to move past the conception, especially because she thinks Ryouki may grow up thinking he isn't loved.

 **Which of your parents (or brothers) are you most like?**

 **Takao:** Neither.

 **Murasakibara:** Kuro-chin, I think. Because I don't talk much.

 **Kagami:** My dad.

 **Himuro:** Yes, Alex and I are more like our mother while Taiga's more like Dad.

 **Akashi:** Midorima.

 **Kise:** No, I think Akashicchi and I are more like each other than anyone else.

 **Midorima:** That makes no sense, Kise. I'm most like Akashi.

 **Furihata:** I'm not really like either of my parents, but I think my personality is much like my grandmother's.

 **Aomine:** Kise, I guess.

 **Kuroko:** I would say I'm most like Akashi-kun, but I don't think that my brothers are very alike at all. It depends on what traits one focuses on.

 **Do you ever wonder about having kids?**

 **Aomine:** Not really, but we didn't have much of a choice.

 **Kise:** Yeah, I never gave it any thought since it wasn't possible.

 **Kuroko:** I would like children, but Kira-chan, Ryouki-chan, and Momoi-san are more than enough for me.

 **Kagami:** Kira's my niece, but I helped raise her as one of her father figures, so she's practically mine.

 **Himuro:** I'm with Taiga. I think of Kira more as my daughter than as my niece.

 **Murasakibara:** No, but if Muro-chin wants one…I guess we could adopt.

 **Midorima:** I'm not very good with children, so I've never particularly wanted one.

 **Takao:** I like kids and all, but I can't imagine myself as a father, especially since I'm gay. But if a little girl or boy was connected to me and Shin-chan like Momoi is to Kise and Aomine, I would most definitely try to be the best I could be.

 **Furihata:** I agree with Takao; took the words right out of my mouth.

 **Akashi:** Every now and then, I think about what it would be like. I would love to have a child of my own, but that's obviously not as easy as I would like it to be.

 **Who would you never play Truth or Dare with?**

 **Kagami and Murasakibara:** Tatsuya!/Muro-chin.

 **Kuroko:** While Kise-kun is not a wise choice to play Truth or Dare with, something tells me that playing with Himuro-san would be something akin to suicide.

 **Akashi, Midorima, and Furihata:** Kise.

 **Kise:** Aw, I feel honored!

 **Aomine:** Himuro; playing with Kise always ends in something yummy.

 **Himuro:** I see that my reputation has surpassed me.

 **Takao:** Well, I was going to say Kise, but after that statement, I'm going with Himuro.

 **What do you find most attractive in your mate (physically and behaviors)?**

 **Kuroko:** His playful and loving side, and his chest.

 **Akashi:** Even though he calls himself a coward, he's very fierce when it comes to the people he cares about. Physically, his butt. ["S-S-Sei!" Furihata blushes a deep crimson.]

 **Himuro:** His hands, and I love the way he always wants to cuddle.

 **Takao:** His height, and his concentration.

 **Kagami:** His cluelessness, and…I don't know, his hair? He's cute overall, so….

 **Kise:** I love his protectiveness and his muscle.

 **Midorima:** His eyes, I suppose. For behaviors, probably how outgoing and playful he is.

 **Aomine:** Maybe it's because he's the oldest, but he always seems to know what to do when somebody's having a rough time. As for his body…his tail. [Scowls as Kise gushes, "Really?! Aominecchi, you're so sweet!"]

 **Furihata:** Physically, definitely his eyes. He nuzzles me all the time, and it's really cute.

 **Murasakibara:** His left eye and his patience.

 **What's your favorite family memory?**

 **Kise:** For the elemental family, Akashicchi verses the Jell-O. For my dolphin family, Ula and Una were born about a year after I was, and helping teach them how to play seaball was fun.

 **Kagami:** When Kira was a few months old, Tatsuya and I told Alex to go out with her friends for the weekend and that we would take care of Kira. That weekend is mine.

 **Himuro:** For me, it's a tie between that weekend and my sixteenth birthday when we all went on an Alaskan cruise.

 **Midorima:** The day Aomine found Kuroko in his closet.

 **Akashi:** While we were building the house, we would have campfires almost every night before we would go to sleep. One night, we played Truth or Dare for the first time.

 **Aomine:** The water park.

 **Furihata:** When my parents took me and Aki-nii-san to Disney World in America.

 **Kuroko:** One of the nights while we were building the house, Akashi-kun and I broke glow sticks on Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. When they woke up, they thought it was the result of alien fireflies.

 **Takao:** There was one Christmas when I was in my teens that my mom was in the hospital and my dad was traveling. Shikari and I had the house to ourselves for three days, and we had our own little Christmas celebration.

 **Murasakibara:** When we finished building the house, I baked a cake, but we ended up eating half and throwing the rest.

 **When you wake up in the middle of the night, what do you think of?**

 **Takao:** Usually good things. Like the game of seaball Kise took me to and meeting his family, Shin-chan, Shikari, stuff like that.

 **Kuroko:** It depends, but most of the time, I think of my family.

 **Akashi:** Kouki, of course.

 **Murasakibara:** Anything but food. Because then I'll get hungry, and Muro-chin wakes up when I get out of bed to get snacks.

 **Kagami:** I don't know. Anything. Whatever will put me to sleep the quickest.

 **Kise:** Music. The first song that pops into my head and stays there, and I just think about the lyrics.

 **Himuro:** Honestly, I think about Atsushi. He tends to hold me like a teddy bear at night, and I find it rather cute.

 **Furihata:** Work usually.

 **Aomine:** Nothing. If I think, I won't go back to sleep.

 **Midorima:** I think about the next day and what I need to do.

 **Do you ever wish you could read your mate's mind and why?**

 **Kagami:** __Yes! He never says what he's thinking, and I want to know if he really thinks I'm an idiot or if he just says it to annoy me!

 **Kuroko:** Kagami-kun, I don't think you are an idiot. I know it. To answer the question, not particularly. As I said, he's an idiot, and I don't wish to be infected. ["Hey!"]

 **Furihata:** Kind of? I guess it would be interesting, but the way his brain works, I wouldn't understand any of it.

 **Akashi:** It would be fun to see what Kouki's thinking about, but I wish to give him privacy. And Kouki, I assure you, you would be able to decipher most of the things I think about you. [Furihata blushes. "S-Sei!"]

 **Midorima:** No, his thoughts are most likely too indecent for even a porn star to see.

 **Takao:** Yes, because I know he doesn't really mean what he said, and I want to prove it.

 **Murasakibara:** No one else gets to look at Muro-chin's thoughts except for me.

 **Himuro:** Atsushi, you didn't really answer the question. Oh well. No, I'll leave his thoughts to himself. I can read him like a book most of the time anyways.

 **Kise:** Sometimes, yeah, but Aominecchi's a very vocal moron.

 **Aomine:** Shut up, Kise. Yeah, I want to read his mind. I'll blackmail him with it!

 **What is your favorite quote? (This one is for the Uncrowned Generation and humans, too.)**

 **Akashi:** "Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage." Ray Bradbury.

 **Kise:** "The word 'imperfect' actually spells 'I'm perfect' because everyone is perfect in their own imperfect way."

 **Kiyoshi:** "Love is about giving freedom and power, not about gaining control or possession." Jeffrey Fry.

 **Takao:** "Just because a person smiles all the time doesn't mean their life is perfect. That smile is a symbol of hope and strength." Lauryn Hill.

 **Imayoshi:** "A man is least himself when he's in his own person. Give him a mask and he will tell you the truth." Oscar Wilde.

 **Aomine:** "If you stare into the abyss long enough, the abyss stares back at you." Friedrich Nietzsche.

 **Kira:** "No one is perfect. That's why pencils have erasers!"

 **Mibuchi:** "I am a Fruit Loop in a world of Cheerios."

 **Kagami:** "You don't die for your friends; you live for them." Natsu Dragneel.

 **Yoshinori:** "My worst enemy is my memory."

 **Shikari:** "Life's not about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain." Vivian Greene.

 **Himuro:** "You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep rereading your last one."

 **Hyuga:** "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real, too. They live inside us. And sometimes, they win." Stephen King.

 **Midorima:** "Don't waste your words on people who deserve your silence. Sometimes, the most powerful thing you can say is nothing at all." Mandy Hale.

 **Kosaniki:** "Caged birds accept each other, but flight is what they long for." Tennessee Williams.

 **Furihata:** "Just because someone's opinion is different from your own, it does not mean they're wrong."

 **Kuroko:** "The quieter you become, the more you can hear." Ram Dass.

 **Hayama:** "Stop talking about your problems and start thinking about solutions."

 **Kousuke:** [Writing] _"Know that the pain will pass, and when it does, you will be stronger."_

 **Murasakibara:** "My laziness is exactly as the number eight. If it lies down, it becomes infinite."

 **Momoi:** [Writing] _"Always be yourself. Everyone else is already taken." ―Oscar Wilde_

 **Alex:** "If you follow all the rules, you miss all the fun." Katherine Hepburn.

 **Sakurai:** "Be careful who you pretend to be; you might forget who you are."

 **Have you ever wanted to have sex with a teacher? (Humans and former humans only.)**

 **Kagami:** No, that's gross!

 **Shikari:** Well, not have sex with, but I had a crush on a student teacher in high school.

 **Momoi:** [Shakes her head.]

 **Alex:** [Covers Kira's ears] Yeah, there was this one high school teacher….

 **Furihata:** One in college.

 **Himuro:** I slept with two of my college professors, but it was after I had completed the course.

 **Takao:** There were a lot of sexy student teachers and college professors, but I blame that on the doctorates. I mean, I landed the sexiest doctor out there, didn't I?

 **What is the craziest thing you've done while drunk?**

 **Kise:** I think I tried to do a striptease for Akashicchi.

 **Aomine:** [Glaring at Akashi] Yes, you did.

 **Akashi:** Yes, but Murasakibara tossed him in the lake before he could get past his shirt.

 **Furihata:** I'm not answering that question….

 **Takao:** There was one time that I went caroling down my apartment building's hallway in September.

 **Alex:** I don't even remember. Probably when I had a foursome with…whoever they were.

 **Kagami:** Making out with Tatsuya, and that's the only time I've been drunk!

 **Shikari:** Kazu-nii said that I tried to go topless in a bar once, but he stopped me thankfully.

 **Himuro:** I had sex in a tree.

 **Kagami:** Seriously, dude, what's up with you and trees?

 **Midorima:** I believe I tried to be Superman or something along those lines.

 **Did you ever get in fights at school? (Humans and former humans only.)**

 **Furihata:** No! I was a good student, and besides…I wouldn't have had the guts to fight with anyone.

 **Alex:** No, never had a reason to, but I would've if needed.

 **Himuro:** Only once.

 **Takao:** All the time. Being openly gay on the basketball team wasn't a good thing in middle school, so I got beat up a lot, and if there was only one guy, I'd fight back, sometimes win. High school was better though.

 **Kagami:** Yeah, if someone was looking for a fight.

 **Shikari:** No, not that I remember.

 **If you could mute one person in the house for one day, who would it be?**

 **Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kuroko:** Kise/Kise-chin/Kise-kun.

 **Kise:** You guys are so mean! I'd mute Kagamicchi.

 **Kagami:** Hey! I'd shut up Ahomine once and for all!

 **Aomine:** Yeah, try it, BaKagami! I'll shut you up!

 **Furihata:** [Whispering to Akashi] Even though they're both already Bonded, they flirt with each other a lot, or is that just me? [Clears throat] If I was forced to choose, I would mute Momoi-chan. [Flames appear around Kise and Aomine] No! I mean because she doesn't like to talk! Only if I had no choice!

 **Akashi:** I would mute Aomine. [Quietly to Furihata] No, you're right. I believe it may be their elements clashing.

 **Takao:** I'd mute Shin-chan; that way he can't protest no matter what I do to him. [Weird looks ensue.]

 **Himuro:** Taiga, of course.

 **If you could own your own business, what would it be?**

 **Kagami:** Maybe a sports shop? I've never thought about it.

 **Aomine:** A sex trafficking survivors home that cares about more than a paycheck.

 **Midorima:** A bookstore.

 **Furihata:** Yeah, bookstore for me, too.

 **Kuroko:** I wouldn't mind having my own daycare.

 **Murasakibara:** I don't want my own business. I want to work with Muro-chin.

 **Takao:** Something like what Aomine said, but for child abuse victims.

 **Himuro:** Other than the bakery, I don't really have one.

 **Akashi:** If it were possible, I would like to start an elemental research organization.

 **Kise:** I want an interactive learning business for marine life. Instead of an aquarium, the visitors could meet the animals in their natural environment.

 **If you had no choice, who in the house would you have a threesome with?**

 **Midorima:** [Blushes] Is answering optional?

 **Takao:** I would expect that from you usually, Shin-chan, but you're blushing. You've thought about this before, haven't you?

 **Midorima:** O-of course not, m-m-moron!

 **Takao:** Well, I have. I say Akashi.

 **Midorima:** Y-yeah. [Looks away]

 **Kise:** Really? That's who I was going to say, too!

 **Aomine:** What? No way! Tetsu is a much better option!

 **Kuroko:** My answer is Aomine-kun.

 **Kagami:** Yeah, I…agree with Kuroko. [Looks away]

 **Furihata:** Uh…Kuroko…?

 **Akashi:** That would certainly be interesting, though I must say I was going to answer Kise.

 **Himuro:** I'm not sure if I can even answer. I suppose Akashi-kun, since Atsushi's bound to answer the same.

 **Murasakibara:** [Nods] Aka-chin.

 **Akashi:** I feel honored, but also quite…offended...

 **What is your favorite color?**

 **Kise and Kagami:** Blue.

 **Aomine:** Yellow.

 **Kuroko and Furihata:** Red.

 **Akashi:** Brown.

 **Takao:** Green.

 **Midorima:** Orange.

 **Murasakibara:** Black.

 **Himuro:** Purple.

 **Shikari:** [Sweatdrops] I see a pattern here….

 **What is your favorite food (Kuroko, other than milkshakes)?**

 **Kuroko:** I haven't tried many foods other than milkshakes. I suppose pizza is rather tasty.

 **Furihata:** I feel bad for saying it in front of Takao and Kise, but crab legs. I love seafood.

 **Murasakibara:** Anything sweet.

 **Kagami:** Nothing can beat American barbecue.

 **Midorima:** Spaghetti.

 **Akashi:** Gummy worms.

 **Kise:** As far as human food, probably a quesadilla with cheese and mushrooms.

 **Takao:** Fettuccini Alfredo.

 **Aomine:** Pizza, I guess.

 **Himuro:** American fried chicken is delicious, though I can never find any in Japan.

 **Crowsnight66, how and why did you come up with the story of elementals?**

So one night in January of 2016, my dad brought home the new Fantastic Four movie from Redbox. The movie itself wasn't all that great in my opinion, but anyone who has read the _Lycanthrope Trilogy_ knows that I love elemental stuff. And so I started thinking: what if I did the Generation of Miracles as elementals? Funny enough, I never thought it would turn into one of my favorite stories I've written. I didn't plan for there to be a spot for Momoi or Generation Uncrowned, I certainly did not plan Ryouki, and in my original story plot, Nijimura caught up to Generation Miracle and they were captured. But again, anyone who's read my stories before knows that I'm not good with the climax and dramatic endings, so I just asked myself, "What's the worst thing that Hanamiya could do?" And thus the last five chapters of the story.

 **Crowsnight66, will you possibly write a sequel for this story?**

I plan to, but if I never finish it, I won't post. Since I've discontinued so many stories already, I've decided that I will only pre-write stories and post them after they're complete.

If I do post it, it's called "Generations", and it's a crossover of _Kuroko no Basket_ with _Free_ , as many of you have guessed.

And so that everyone knows what to expect, I ship MakoHaru, RinSou, AiMomo, and NagaRei. And for the ones who have watched the movie, Nao and Natsuya will be included, too.

If you guys have any ideas, let me know! I might decide to use it, and if I do, I will credit the idea to you!

 **Crowsnight66, who is your main OTP in Kuroko no Basket fandom?**

Talk about hard! There's this massive tie between AkaFuri, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AoKise, and ImaSaku in my head right now! I think my absolute favorite would have to be MidoTaka, but ImaSaku would be a very close second, followed by the others in third.

 **Generation Miracle and humans, what would you think if Furihata, Kise, Takao, Kuroko, and Himuro were suddenly female instead of male?**

 **Kuroko:** __I would prefer to remain male.

 **Midorima:** It's not possible.

 **Momoi:** Ki-chan Dai-chan mommies?

 **Aomine:** Hey, that was just Kise, not me!

 **Kagami:** Oh, geez, the _nightmares_!

 **Kise:** Uh, I've changed into a girl before, so I guess I would change myself back?

 **Shikari:** Makeovers!

 **Takao:** I swear, I think Shikari wanted to have an older sister. I guess my thoughts on it depend on whether or not it's permanent.

 **Himuro:** Well, if it's only temporary, I believe experimentation is required.

 **Alex:** I expect nothing less from you, Tatsuya.

 **Kira:** Aunt Tatsuya!

 **Akashi:** I do not have a sex preference, though I believe it would scar my Kouki.

 **Furihata:** Not that being a girl is bad, but after being male for my entire life, I would like to stay that way.

 **Murasakibara:** Muro-chin is Muro-chin.

 **Who is most likely to and acts to be the mother and father figure of the family?**

 **Everyone:** [looks at Kise and Akashi]

 **Akashi:** How on Earth did I get this job?

 **Kise:** Well, I guess I'm still the mama bear.

 **Everyone, what can you say about our lovely, dear Crowsnight66? (Original answers are from Crowsnight's friends and family.)**

 **Takao:** She's awesome!

 **Midorima:** She is very…creative, I suppose, though I feel that looking in her mind would be something akin to looking into Takao's.

 **Furihata:** She's nice, other than the incidents she has caused in our world.

 **Akashi:** I agree with Kouki and Midorima.

 **Kise:** She's hilarious, but dark.

 **Aomine:** Too much like another Kise, if you ask me.

 **Momoi:** Crow-chan like moon!

 **Kuroko:** At the very least, she is loyal.

 **Kagami:** Yeah, and she can be kind of a spitfire sometimes.

 **Himuro:** I like to have conversations with her. She tends to give you a new perspective on many things.

 **Murasakibara:** Crow-chin is weird.

 **Alex:** She loves animals. That's all I really know about her.

 **Kira:** Crow-nee is fun! She goes down the slide with me at the playground!

 **Shikari:** She can do some pretty cool eyeshadow, too.


End file.
